Damn! I'm a Mary Sue!
by Little Lathril
Summary: Sam dives into the pool at the school Swimming Carnival & finds herself in Middle Earth with a mission & a new name. Yet another Girl Falls Into ME, 10th walker. A parody on the MS; we're making fun of ourselves here! OC pairings & general madness within.
1. How It Began

Prologue- In Which I Am At School Swimming Sports Day

* * *

Picture this: it's school swimming sports day. Everyone is cheering their heads off, hoping that their house will win.

Me? I'm the one in the back corner, hoping that the cheerleaders don't spot me and drag me down to join them. Yep, I'm the one reading LotR for the tenth time.

Don't get me wrong, swimming sports are fun- when we get to go on the waterslide and lunchtime when everyone jumps in the pool for an hour, regardless of whether we ate three hours ago or three minutes ago.

It's also the time when you have to make sure nobody accidentally drowns you by kicking you when you're underwater. It's kinda like dive at your own risk.

So I did dive. And yes, I was kicked. In the ribs. No breath left in me. For some weird reason, I get Galadriel's voice ringing in my head.

I amar prestar aen… 

Shut up, Galadriel, I'm kinda trying not to drown here.

"Whether you will it or not, you cannot reach the surface…" 

Something huge- someone cannonballing? Hits my shoulder. I have no air left and so I black out.


	2. Damn! I'm a Mary Sue!

Chapter Two- In Which I Receive A Noble (noble?) Task… Quest… Whatever.

* * *

Gasping for breath, I sat up. There was uneven, really hard ground under me and it was hurting my back. Grumbling slightly, I looked around for whatever teacher or student dragged me out of the pool. All I could see is a white dress. 

"Samantha, do you know who I am?"

Of course I did. I'd know her voice anywhere.

"Yeah. You're Galadriel… wait a minute, where the hell am I? Am I unconscious or hallucinating or something?" I know, I sounded really stupid , but I was in a weird situation. Seriously, who starts talking to a fictional character if they aren't hallucinating or something?

"Patience, child. I will explain. Today is the 21st of October in the year 3018. In five days the Council at Imladris will occur. You will be there. I have a task for you."

This was seriously getting weird. I swore I must have been having some kind of very strange dream.

"Okay…" I said, expecting to wake up at any moment, "what am I supposed to do?"

"You will protect Boromir of Gondor wherever he travels until he is safely back in Gondor."

"Um, wait a minute. Protect _Boromir _! This has to be a dream." I said brain overloaded. No way was this real.

"This is no dream. You will follow the Fellowship where they travel. Stop his death at whatever cost for he is still needed in this world."

Suddenly I got very, very sceptical. This is way too unbelievable to actually be happening. I mean, this is the kind of thing that happens in a Mary Sue, not my life!

Galadriel walked away and I heard voices calling in a foreign language. Looking around, I see the Ford of Bruinen and a golden haired Elf riding towards me.

"Damn. I'm a Mary Sue!" I said loudly to myself.


	3. Meeting Glorfindel

Chapter Three- In Which I Meet Glorfindel and Get a Ride On An Elf Horse.

* * *

With a sigh and a shake of my head, I tried to come to grips with my alarming situation. A Mary Sue! My worst nightmares had come true.

The golden haired Elf came closer and I tried to think. Yes, I actually had to try to think. I was in a very strange situation. More than strange, really. But enough on that.

With a jolt, I realised just who I was seeing- Glorfindel! The blonde hair and beautiful white horse should have been a giveaway, but I was in a bit of a daze. He pulled the horse up and looked curiously at me.

"Man eneth lín?" he asked, his voice smooth and musical. I'd never expected such a nice voice, even after seeing the movies and reading the books ten times. I raised an eyebrow, shivering. I was kind of wet and thinking that it would have been nice if Galadriel had magically dried me off or given me a towel or something.

Glorfindel repeated his question and I thought back to all of the self-given Elvish lessons I'd had over the last five years. I couldn't remember a single one so I shrugged. "Sorry, I don't understand."

"I am sorry, I should not have expected a stranger to know the tongue of the Elves. What is your name?" he repeated in English, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I am…" I trailed off. Should I give him my real name? Nope, I'd give him my name in Elvish. That, at least, I remembered.

"Lathril í eneth nín" I replied in halting Elvish while thinking _YAY! I remembered something!_

"So you can speak Elvish!" Glorfindel exclaimed.

"Oh, a little. Not much at all really." I replied, pulling myself to my feet.

"Well, Lathril, I am looking for a girl of your description on the orders of Lord Elrond. He said it was about a mission?"

Glorfindel looked at me rather skeptically. This was feeling like a Mary-Sue moment. Which made me slightly grumpy.

"You doubt that Lord Elrond would choose a girl for a mission?" I asked sharply and Glorfindel shook his head quickly.

"Of course not, it's just… oh never mind. Would you accompany me back to Imladris? I must join Elrond's sons in the hunt for the Nazgul who were swept through here only a few hours ago."

I smiled, knowing that I could help here. "They were swept a long way down river. You will probably find nothing but their horses and a few ragged cloaks."

Glorfindel nodded. "Probably. The Nine are not to be defeated by a mere wall of water. But we must go now, Lathril. Lord Elrond awaits."

I nodded and Glorfindel motioned for his horse to come forward. "This is Asfaloth. He will bear you to Imladris. Please ask someone to untack him when you arrive."

"You aren't coming?" I asked, surprised.

"No. I go now to join the sons of Elrond. Le cenithon ned lû thent."

My mind whirred to try and decipher his comment. Nope, no idea.

He laughed, I assume because of whatever confused expression was on my face. "I will see you in a short time." He said, tapping Asfaloth on the rump.

I got jolted forward as the huge horse sprung into a quick canter.

Damn the nine months between horse rides.

* * *

Yay! My first review! Thankyou so, so much to Pasha ToH. I admit, they were kind of rushed, but I had major migraine problems. Damn teachers and their stupid lessons!

Anyway, thanks again and please keep reading.

Oh yeah,I fixedthe first 3 chappiesup a little. They're in past tense so they don't sound wierd andI tried to make them flow a little better. Probably didn't work, but any ways...


	4. Rivendell

Chapter Four- In Which I Meet Elrond and Two Hobbits.

* * *

Asfaloth and I entered Rivendell with about 20 percent of the grace you'd expect from an Elf Horse, mostly due to my appalling riding skills at a gallop. Man is that horse fast.

A few Elves rushed to us and held Asfaloth as I slid shakily to the ground. I had never ridden so fast and really didn't want to try it again. Quickly I relayed Glorfindel's message about caring for Asfaloth and patted him before moving off towards the most gorgeous piece of architecture I have ever seen- Rivendell.

It looked slightly different to the movies. The statues and everything were basically the same but everything was bigger, more elegant, if that's at all possible. The few Elves that wandered around were absolutely beyond beautiful. I looked around for Elrond. He had to be around somewhere.

I smacked my forehead as I remembered something- it was the 21st- the day Frodo had arrived, badly wounded. Elrond would be working on him, I presumed.

With a heavy sigh, I entered the beautiful building, trying not to disrupt the quiet that pressed in on me. I'm used to noise, having four younger siblings, so it was kinda eerie. Never thought that Rivendell would be eerie.

A tall, blond female Elf moved towards me, a hand raised. "Mae govannen, stranger. What do you seek?"

I gave her a look that I suppose might have been quizzical though it was more likely to be confused. "Um, how do you know I seek anything? Are you some kind of mind reader?"

The Elf laughed, a high musical sound like a wind chime. "Your expression told me everything. You look worried. Can I help you with anything?"

"Well, if you know where Lord Elrond is, apparently he wanted me to come here and I'd like to know why…" I trailed off, knowing how stupid I probably sounded to this graceful, noble Elf.

"Lord Elrond is currently with the halfling Frodo Baggins, who is gravely ill. If you would follow me, I can take you to him."

I nodded and the Elf started off. I can tell you, Elves have very long strides. I mean, I'm a fast walker and I was at least a metre behind her!

We went through a lot of really nice corridors, one giant hall (very high roof and lots of rather hot male Elves!) and up a flight of stairs until we came to a walnut coloured door.

"Wait here, lady…" she trailed off.

"Lathril," I said without skipping a beat. She nodded and entered the room.

I wondered then why I had given my name in Elvish, first to Glorfindel and then to this Elf. I guess I was just finding Lathril more interesting than Samantha. Hey, at least I wasn't going for Quenya!

(A/N- I have nothing at all against Quenya, it's just so ceremonial that it would be going too far, I think)

The door opened and an Elf man stepped out. He looked slightly different to the stately Elf in the movies but I could tell that this was Lord Elrond of Rivendell.

_Well, PJ_, I thought_, you did pick your cast well_.

"Lathril… that is not the name Galadriel gave me," Elrond said, giving me a suspicious look.

"Well, Lathril is the Elvish version of my real name- Samantha," I explained, "I think that seeing as I'm in Middle Earth instead of just dreaming about it, I'm entitled to give myself a cool name."

His expression softened. "Well, Lathril is what you shall be called. I am very busy with Master Baggins but I will speak to you when I am finished. Please feel free to look around and I will ask Galadhwen to find you a room."

I smiled gratefully. "I thank you, my Lord." He bowed formally and went back into the room. I caught a glimpse of a tiny figure lying on the bed inside. I guessed that was Frodo. The tall Elf lady came out and gave me a friendly smile. "Please come with me, I know just the room for you."

Once again, I had to almost jog to keep up with the Elf whose name I guess was Galadhwen. I remembered that her name meant "Tree Maiden". She opened a door three corridors down and we were almost knocked off our feet by a pillow that sailed through the door with surprising speed.

Galadhwen recovered from her shock before I did. "Master Brandybuck! Master Took! What are you doing in this room? Why are you throwing the pillows around?"

I had to smack a hand over my mouth to stop myself from squealing in joy- Merry and Pippin! My two favourite Hobbits!

Merry and Pippin stood silently, looking sheepish. Pippin was still holding a pillow. At a stern glance from Galadhwen they left, not looking at all sorry.

Galadhwen strode into the room with me following very slowly. I was in the most beautiful bedroom I had ever seen!

There were no windows or doors to the balcony I could see through gauzy drapes opposite us. The bed was bigger than king size and loaded with luxurious looking quilts and pillows- five on the bed and four on the floor. A tall wardrobe stood against one wall and there was a bedside table beside my giant bed.

"You can wear any of the gowns in here," Galadhwen said, opening the wardrobe, "and there are many libraries that you can take from, as long as they are returned when you have finished."

I shrugged. That made sense, I mean, as if the Elves wanted people taking their books. Galadhwen bowed and left me to be amazed by my surroundings, saying something about working in the kitchens.

As the door closed, I flopped down on the giant bed with a gleeful laugh. Mary-Suedom has its kicks!

…Wait…did I just say that? …

* * *

2 more reviews! I'm getting warm fuzzies!

Huge thankyous to:

Scorpian- glad your'e enjoying this so far! I'm having fun writing it!

Cindy- gasp Another Borry fan! squeaky helium voice I LOVE BOROMIR! You are right, there aren't enough Boromir centic fics. He's coming into my fic soon, so keep reading!

Keep reviewing, I love feedback!


	5. Swordplay

Chapter Five- In Which I Spend Three Hours With the Twins Have My Second Day In Middle Earth

Warning- Very Long Chapter!

* * *

My first afternoon in Rivendell was eventful- I got lost. I found myself in a large hall with vaulted rooves. There was nobody else in this hall and I was feeling very lonely so I sat down and started to sing _My Immortal_ by Evanescence. It really was scary how Mary-Sueish I had become in a matter of hours. Maybe I always was a Mary Sue… now that was a scary thought.

After about fifteen minutes, the door cracked open and a pair of tall, identical dark haired Elves entered. They were wearing armour and carrying blunt swords.

"Now remember, Elladan, this is not a competition. We are only practising."

"I know, Elrohir! Let us begin"

I wondered whether or not the sons of Elrond had realised that I was in the Hall while trying to believe that I was actually in the same room as two of the coolest Elves in Middle Earth. Nope, they hadn't. They would have said something.

All of a sudden, they rushed at each other, swords clashing with a loud ringing sound. They began to circle each other, matching each other's moves perfectly in a flawlessly choreographed dance. I felt lucky to witness this, a battle of skills and wits between Elrond's warrior sons.

Eventually, I had no idea how much time had passed, One of the twins lost his sword after a careless block. The other cried triumphantly.

"Brilliantly done, Elladan!"

"Hannon le, my brother."

I stood up and applauded them, each clap echoing dully in the hall. The twins spun to look at me, identical looks of surprise on their faces. I suppose I was lucky that it wasn't disgust! (A/N- wait, that's being mean to myself… my friends said I shouldn't do that… hehe, that's one of the main ideas of this story though!)

"Who are you?" Elladan asked, though his voice was not at all harsh.

"I am Lathril, a guest of your father. That was excellent, the way you both were moving…" I trailed off, knowing that I probably sounded like a child.

The twins smiled. "Thankyou, Lady Lathril. Your praise is most welcome. But what are you doing in the practise hall? This is not a place where ladies often come."

"I am lost," I confessed, blushing, "this is only my first afternoon in Midd… Rivendell" Whew, that was close!

"Well, lady, we can remedy that. Where do you wish to go? It is getting close to nightfall."

My stomach growled, reminding me that I had not eaten since eleven in the morning.

"Well, I would like to eat something…" I said.

"Excellent, let us all go together to the feast hall" One of them- Elrohir, I think, said.

I nodded, smiled, and walked over to the twins, who took one of my arms each. They almost had to stoop down to accommodate me. Elves, I thought to myself, make me feel short.

We came to another hall about ten minutes later, chatting about swordsmanship. I had told them that I would like to use a sword but had no idea how. They promised to give me some pointers as soon as they had time.

Most of the tables were full already but I spotted an empty chair beside Galadhwen, the Elf who had helped me earlier. Thanking Elladan and Elrohir for their help, I went over to her.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked. She shook her head and gestured for me to sit down, which I did. There were a few trays laid out along the table, laden with meat, vegetables and pastries, all of which looked delicious and smelt even better.

"How has you day been, lady Lathril?" she asked conversationally, pouring herself some wine.

"Good, good. I met the sons of Elrond" I answered, picking some food and putting it on my plate.

"Well, I hope the rest of your stay here will be as enjoyable." Galadhwen took a sip of wine and I began to eat. I realised soon, though, that I was tired. As soon as I'd finished eating, I decided, I would go to bed. I'd done enough attempting to explore for one day.

My meal was finished quickly and I did go to bed. And I fell asleep almost instantly after changing into a soft cotton nightdress.

* * *

(A/N- that was rushed… I'm trying to get to the council and stuff quickly! Should I skip the next day? Nah. But this might not go into much detail, just a warning.)

* * *

I woke up to loud voices outside my door. I tried rolling over and going back to sleep but the sunlight streaming in from my balcony was way too bright for that. With a grumble, I sat up. Not a morning person? Neither am I.

Pulling one of the thick yet cool blankets from my bed, I shuffled to the door, wrapping it around me like a cloak. I have no idea why; it's just something I tend to do.

"This is Gandalf's room! Let's go in!"

"No, it's Lathril's and she's still asleep. Don't wake her up!"

The voices were very familiar but in my sleep clouded state, I couldn't place them. I opened the door and prepared to yell the stuffing out of whoever had woken me up.

Merry and Pippin blinked sheepishly up at me and I couldn't do it. They looked so darn cute that to yell at them would have been evil. Not to mention mean.

"What are you doing?" I croaked.

"See Pip, I told you it was her room."

"You were both in here yesterday, how could you not realise this was my room?" My voice had improved slightly for this question.

"Well, there are a lot of rooms in this place, it's quite easy to get confused." Pippin said and I shrugged. Well, it was true. The cute little hobbit had a point.

"Anyway, what are you both doing here?" I asked, blinking stupidly. I still wasn't awake properly.

"Well, I was hoping that you would come and explore with us" Merry replied.

I agreed very quickly. "Just wait though, I have to get dressed." I said then shut the door and tried to hurry over to my wardrobe, tripping over the blanket still draped over my shoulders. Lesson number one in Middle Earth- stone floors are hard. I limped the rest of the way to my wardrobe, with a very sore knee.

My favourite on first glance was a pale blue masterpiece with a silver waist sash. It was hard to get on but looked spectacular. Unfortunately, my rushed search around my room produced no hairbrush, so my hair had to stay messy.

I joined Merry and Pippin who were starting to look bored. Could I help it if getting dressed in Rivendell took fifteen minutes?

"Where are we going first?" I asked, stomach growling loudly.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"We've already had it," Merry said quickly.

"We've had one, yes, but what about second breakfast? And Lathril hasn't eaten." Pippin shot back.

(A/N- couldn't resist! I had to stick that little movie ref. in!)

"All right," Merry said, to the feast hall!" and to the feast hall we went.

There were a few Elves clearing away dishes when we arrived. "Are you looking for food?" one asked.

"Yes, we are" Pippin answered, "is there any left?"

"Wait here, I will bring you something"

We sat together and waited, not very patiently. The Elf returned within five minutes carrying plates of bacon, eggs and fruit on a tray. She laid the bacon and eggs in front of the hobbits and the fruit in front of me. For a crazed moment, I thought she had read my mind! Then again, how else could she have known I wanted fruit? It was strange.

After breakfast, we went outside to explore the many elegant courtyards and gardens that made me think of a childhood fave. story- the Secret Garden. Everything was quiet and peaceful and I really found myself enjoying the walk through it all. Then Merry and Pippin disappeared. One second they were beside me, the next they were gone and I was asking air if it liked the statues nearby.

I panicked and looked around. I doubted the hobbits were the type to play hide and seek. They probably got bored. I decided not to bother looking for them because I was feeling too lazy. It's one of my shortcomings. Instead, I headed back the way we had come, I'd seen a stable close by and wanted to go take a look. I love horses and Elf Horses are beautiful (if a little fast).

The inside of the stable was calm and cool. There were twelve stables on each side and twenty-three heads poked over the doors, whickering greetings. There was a sweet smell of hay and leather in the air. I walked down the row, patting noses of a variety of colours between white and steel grey. Some had pink on them and some had black. I read the names on some of the stables- Asfaloth, Celebwen, Ithilwen, Morion. I came to the end of the stable row and the stable with no head over the door. A plaque on the wall read Hithfaer. I looked into the stall and saw a tall, dark, dapple grey stallion leaning against the back wall.

"Hello there," I said softly, "come closer" The horse flicked his ears in my direction and twitched his tail. But he didn't come. I went to him instead. His head went up a fraction as I let myself into his stall, reaching out to pat him. He didn't seem to care that I was near. There was something kinda sad about him.

I don't know how long I stood with Hithfaer, it wasn't too long, though, before somebody came to the door. "Ada has been asking after you," Elrohir said, "and I'm amazed he hasn't tried to kill you yet. Hithfaer does not let anyone in the stall. As a matter of fact, he doesn't let anyone touch him, either." The stallion snorted softly and laid his ears back.

"You're not that bad, are you?" I asked him.

"He doesn't understand Common Speech, only Elvish. He prefers Quenya, but will obey Sindarin." Elrohir whistled suddenly. "Tolo hi, Hithfaer," he said sharply. The horse snorted angrily and laid his ears back but moved to the stall door. "Now you try"

"Tolo hi, Hithfaer," I said and he all but trotted to me. Elrohir whistled, impressed.

"Stars, I think he actually likes you," he said, "but Ada wants you. Something about why you have come to Rivendell. And Elladan and I would like to help you afterwards, with the sword skills."

I yelped happily. "Thankyou!" I exclaimed.

"It's hannon le," Elrohir said in mock seriousness. He accompanied me back to the house and led me to a small balcony, upon which Elrond was leaning. "I found her. She was making friends with Hithfaer." Elrond looked surprised.

"Lathril, my dear, you are skilled if you can control that horse."

"You are too kind, Lord Elrond. But I would like to speak about why I am here rather than my skills with a horse."

"Of course. Please sit. I will explain and it will not take long." I sat in a rather comfortable swing chair and looked up expectantly.

"Galadriel and I have been in contact about you, Lathril. When she decided to bring you here for your quest, she asked if I would take you in and have you come to the Council that I will hold inn two days. There you will become part of the quest to destroy the Ring while following Galadriel's orders."

"Why did she choose me? Why does this quest need to be fulfilled?" I asked.

"As to that, you will have to ask Galadriel. I do not know her reasoning." Elrond replied.

"So is that everything?" I asked. He nodded and I felt slightly disappointed. I had expected some great revelation that would change the way I looked at the world or something along those line. But no- my arrival here was all a matter of convenience.

"Okay then. I will… um… I will just go now. Your sons are giving me sword handling lessons." I left, feeling more bitter than enlightened. Elrohir waited nearby and joined me as I left the room.

"That was short. I take it he didn't explain all you wanted to know?" Elrohir asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Yep," I replied shortly. I didn't see a need to elaborate.

"Well, any anger you are feeling will shortly be put to good use. You are going to be given the lesson of a lifetime." Elrohir said, taking my arm and walking me to the hall I had met him and his brother in. Elladan was standing inside, polishing a sword.

"You won't be using one of these today," Elladan explained, "we couldn't find any armour that would fit you and we didn't want you getting hurt. Instead we are using these" he gestured to three wooden swords. "Now pick one up and we can begin."

I did get a work out. And my anger was blown away. I also got bruised. But on the flip side, I leant how to do some basic moves and Aragorn came in. By the end of five hours, I could block two attacks in a row and I could strike okay if my enemy wasn't attacking me. Elrohir promised me that if they had time, they would do this again tomorrow and Aragorn told me I was doing better than he had in his first lesson. Then again, he had been half my age so I didn't think the comparison had much strength.

As I went to bed that night, full of fine Elvish food and covered in emerging bruises, I thought about what I would do the next day.

Riding horses was more fun than standing in a stable with them. I just needed to know a few more Elvish commands.

Maybe Elrohir could help me.

* * *

A/N- whoa, now that was long. And hard to write at times. I wrapped it up pretty quickly but that's so I can get to the juicy bits- like the Council and beyond! Anyway, I have another reviewer to thank!

fiducia- hey, I couldn't resist making myself a Mary Sue, and there is no reason to be embarrassed, is there? In my opinion, being a Sue rocks! Hey, how else would I get to be surrounded by Middle Earth and it's awesome people? Thankyou so, so much for your support, it means a lot to me!


	6. Runaway Horse!

Chapter Six- In Which I Ride Another Elf Horse

* * *

I rose early the next morning, something that I never, ever do. Then again, strange things can happen when you're a Mary Sue. I still couldn't come to terms with being one. I mean it was cool, I was in Middle Earth, I had met tons of my favourite characters and I was experiencing something I've wanted to experience ever since I first read LotR. On the flip side I was a _Mary Sue_! This was a bad thing, because I'd always bagged Mary Sues. I suppose I never realised just how good being a Mary Sue could be.

I dressed and went down to the feast hall. Thankfully, I'd figured out how to get there or I probably would have starved. I decided to have a bigger breakfast and so, I ate a nice big serving of bacon, eggs and toast. Feeling very full, I took the walk to the stables and wandered in.

Once again, twenty-three heads poked out over the stable doors. A few whinnied at me but most just looked on hungrily. I was sorry to disappoint them but I didn't know where their food was kept.

I kept going until I came to the last stall where Hithfaer stood dozing. "Suilad, Hithfaer," I said and his head shot up. In two strides, he had his head over the door to greet me. There was a box attached to the wall beside the stable with no lid. Inside I could see a couple of brushes and a halter. "I know you don't understand me, but I'm going to brush you." I told him, picking up one of the brushes and letting myself into the stall again. As I brushed the grey horse, he relaxed. I started coughing like crazy as dust and loose hair flew up off his back. It was obviously a long time since he'd been brushed. When I was finished, his coat shone beautifully, the colour of a thundercloud. I wondered where his saddle was.

Then I wondered to myself- why was I about to jump on a horse I barely knew? I wanted to. Why? Because I like horses. A good enough reason for me! I left the stall and looked around for some sign of a saddle. It'd be nice if I could find one, I hadn't ridden bareback for a while and I was a little rusty.

Then I saw it. The door beside Hithfaer's stable. The one I hadn't seen even though I'd been staring at it for, like, five minutes. It was slightly open and I could see a couple of saddles on racks against the wall. With a moments hesitation to tell myself just how much of an idiot I am, I went through and looked around in wonder. Saddles and bridles hung on the walls in all their exquisiteness. The decoration on the saddles was so detailed and the bridles so fine that they seemed almost too precious to use. But if I didn't use one, I'd end up on my butt within seconds. I picked up an especially nice saddle, one with a velvety, padded seat and fringing. It was incredibly light, which I hadn't been expecting; it was a big saddle.

The bridle hanging above it was obviously meant to go with the saddle it had the same fringing. I took it too. The thought occurred to me that I really should be asking someone if I could use this tack and ride Hithfaer but I really couldn't be bothered. Besides, it would only be a small ride… an hour or so…

Hithfaer had his head over the door when I returned and he looked more awake and alive than when I had left him. He seemed excited to see the tack and quivered as I put the saddle and bridle on him. I'd left the stall door slightly open and he nudged it with his nose, pushing it right open and stepping out as I threw the reins over his head. Somebody was eager.

I leapt nimbly onto his back, wondering at the ease of my movements. After the fast ride on Asfaloth, I was expecting to be very stiff and sore by now. I wasn't complaining, though. It felt good to be sitting on a horse again and Hithfaer was _tall_. I squeezed my legs and he moved into a smooth walk, his hooves echoing dully on the floor of the stables. The other horses called out softly but Hithfaer only flicked his ears and tail at them.

I rode him out into the sunlight, leaving the stables with a slight kick from Hithfaer. The sun shone on his coat and it seemed to shimmer like mercury- such a beautiful sight. With a gentle nudge of my heels he moved into the most graceful and smooth trot I had ever ridden. On a whim, I headed towards the forest, urging Hithfaer into a slow canter. A pair of Elves looked up on hearing us go by and the looks of shock and surprise on their faces was hilarious!

We entered the forest in perfect communication- I wanted to stay at a canter and Hithfaer didn't seem to care. I was perfectly happy with our speed, my skills on a horse weren't world class and I wasn't going to risk breaking my neck in Rivendell. That would come later on!

Hithfaer, it seemed after a few minutes, was not happy at a canter. With a whinny and a toss of his head, he jerked the reins from my hands and bolted. All I could do was hold on for dear life and scream 'stop!' Not that he understood me. He only knew Elvish.

Trees flew by in a blur as Hithfaer dodged through the forest at an incredible pace. I was holding his mane so tightly that I had white knuckles and a few little chunks of hair had been pulled out. Ahead I saw a white horse and rider and called out. They turned and I recognised Glorfindel. He looked worried and a little angry.

"Daro, Hithfaer! Lathril, say 'daro Hithfaer!'" he called. I obeyed and within ten strides, a sweaty horse and a shaken rider waited for Glorfindel to approach. "Lady Lathril, what were you thinking, riding this horse? Even for a strong rider, this horse is uncontrollable! If it had not been for two Elves who saw you riding him, I do not know how badly injured you could have been!" He said angrily. I flushed, feeling ashamed.

(A/N) Aargh! Sues don't feel shame! What is happening to me?

"It seemed like a good idea when I tacked him up and I would do it again in an instant!" I shot back defensively. Glorfindel looked worried.

"Then you had better learn how to control him. Hithfaer is not to be underestimated." He said quietly.

Two more riders crashed through the trees- Elladan and Elrohir. "Thank the Valar that you are all right!" Elrohir exclaimed.

"Is there a reason that I wouldn't be?" I asked severely. The three Elves looked at each other.

"Hithfaer has had a … well, an _eventful_ life. And he has killed two riders." Elladan answered haltingly.

"You had better explain this to me. I'm not quite following."

"Hithfaer was the war mount of King Gil Galad in the Second Age. You know who Gil-Galad was, don't you?"

"Duh"

"Well, Gil-Galad rode him to the battle of Dagorlad. Hithfaer saw his master die and it sent him, well, slightly mad. He has been kept in Rivendell ever since and of the seven who have attempted to ride him since, two have died and another was badly wounded."

As Glorfindel finished explaining we came into the stable yard. Hithfaer looked pleased with himself but had not tried to go any faster than a walk. Probably because of the presence of three Elves on fast horses who could catch him. I pulled him up and went to slip off his back but Glorfindel stopped me.

"You must not end your ride on a bad note. He has gotten away with too much in the past. Ride him up and down at a walk trot and canter in the yard."

He sounded worse than my mother but I did what he said because I didn't want a scene. It was bad enough that I'd been sprung.

When I did dismount, Elladan took Hithfaer with his horse and offered to untack him. Glorfindel took Asfaloth and Elrohir's horse, leaving me alone with Elrond's son.

"Well, that was an interesting morning," he said brightly, "please warn us next time, I'd like it if I didn't have to worry about you breaking your neck."

"Well thankyou very much, Elrohir," I said sarcastically.

"More than welcome. Now would you accompany me back up to the house? I hear that Master Baggins has awoken." Without waiting for a reply, Elrohir took my arm and led me up to the main house of Rivendell. I wasn't very enthusiastic about finding Frodo, he'd never really been a favourite of mine. Scratch that, I didn't like him much at all. No idea why, I just never liked him as much as other characters.

We found Frodo sitting on a balcony with Bilbo, talking about a book that sat on the old hobbit's lap. Bilbo looked up and saw us. "Elrohir my friend! Good morning! How have you been? Have you met my nephew, Frodo? Who is your lovely companion?" I had to snort at that. Me? Lovely? The idea was laughable.

Elrohir laughed. "One question at a time, Master Baggins. I am well, very well. I have not yet had the pleasure of meeting your nephew, I came to meet him now." He looked at me with a smile. "My companion is the lady Lathril, a guest of my father's." I curtseyed with a wobble or two.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Bilbo Baggins. I have heard so much about you." (oh, so true). The old hobbit grinned in a friendly way.

"How are you feeling, young master Baggins? I hope that your wound has healed?" Elrohir asked courteously. Frodo nodded. "Yes, thankyou. I am feeling much better now." I saw him wince though. The wound still hurt. And, from reading experience, I knew it wouldn't go away.

Three more hobbits ran up to our little group, two of whom I had met, all of whom I had read about and watched. Sam sat down beside Frodo and Merry and Pippin stood side-by-side, arms crossed. They looked like miniature rap stars in hobbit outfits. I curtsied and walked away, feeling a rumble in my stomach. I was hungry again and the feast hall was my next destination.

When I arrived, only Galadhwen was there, wiping a table down. "Hello there Lathril. Are you hungry?" she asked in her musical voice. I nodded in reply. "Well, if you would like, I can get some food and we can eat together outside."

"Thankyou!" I exclaimed, "That would be great!" She smiled and walked into the kitchen, returning soon with a covered tray.

"Now, come with me, I know the perfect place."

I followed Galadhwen, thinking about what would be happening in Rivendell today. I knew there was a feast in Frodo's honour tonight but that wasn't what I found most exciting. Boromir was coming soon and I could barely contain my excitement when I realised. His, I felt, was the best entrance in the entire FotR movie- if not the entire trilogy! I couldn't wait to see it first hand.

As if reading my mind, Galadhwen picked a balcony that overlooked the main courtyard where Boromir would come in. We sat down and she uncovered bread, cakes and some strawberry jam. There was also a pitcher of sweet smelling wine. On Earth I was too young to drink it but here I thought it would be okay.

I settled into my food, resolving only to look over the balcony once every five minutes...

Five minutes quickly became one minute...

Which ended up five seconds.

* * *

Okay, I'm finally getting to the part that I really want to get into! But before I move onto it, I have more reviewers to thank!

**high-queen-tashi:** I am trying to elaborate, details will flow from my fingers from now! Suedom is fun to write, especially when you have a Sue (aka- me) who isn't perfect and gets grumpy very easy! (hehehe, ooh are my least faves gonna feel my wrath!)Wheee! Sugar!

**mary:** thanks tons for reading! Hope to hear from you again!

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black**: If you think it's wonderful so far, just wait- the best is yet to come!

**Pasha ToH:** I'm so glad to have someone write a second review, it means a lot to me that I'm actually keeping people interested!Thankyou for reading, it really has made me happy to hear I'm keeping you hooked and amused.

* * *

Anyone got any suggestions as to funny little things I (or others) could do in this fic? Write in! 

Like the fic? Review and tell me what you like about it!

Think there's something missing or something I could improve? I'd love to know!

Basically, review and be ready to receive thanks!


	7. It's Boromir!

**(A/N)** For a change, I'm going to put this first!

**mary- **thanks for reviewing again! I love Boromir but I am going to take a different approach to him in this fic.

**Kahryna Undomiel- **horses are my fave animal too and I will have a few more introduced, with major personalities!

**Lobo Diablo**- here comes Boromir!

To my new reviewers, Kahryna Undomiel and Lobo Diablo, thankyou very much for reading. New and old readers always welcome!

* * *

**Chapter Seven- In Which Boromir Arrives and I Meet Arwen**

Ten minutes into my meal with Galadhwen, I had found out a fair bit about her, even with my constant distraction. She was a Mirkwood Elf by birth and had lived in Rivendell for one hundred and seventy three years. She was at least 3019 years old because she remembered seeing Gil-Galad in Mirkwood at one time. I didn't find out her true age. She missed her home. That wasn't something that she told me but the way she spoke about it told me as much.

I looked over the balcony into the courtyard for the millionth time and my wildest dreams came true. Almost in slow motion, Boromir's bay horse cantered into Rivendell, with, of course, Boromir astride. I could almost hear that music from the 196 times I had watched that entrance (I know- not enough!) I was above him but I could see him perfectly. Yep, just as hot as ever.

Now that he was here, and I was here, there was no end to the times I could tell him that he was hot and brave and strong and so, so cool! Then again, even in my own mind it sounded too pathetic to be put into words. So I'd keep my mouth shut.

Boromir looked around and dismounted and I saw an Elf rush to him and take the horse's reins. Beside me Galadhwen squealed which nearly gave me a heart attack. I never saw any Elf as the squealing type. "The Prince!" She said happily, "oh, it's Prince Legolas!" I looked away from Boromir, who I realised I was staring at, and turned my attention in the direction that Galadhwen was pointing. There was Legolas, slipping down from a white horse's back. Big deal.

Most of my friends loved Legolas/ Orlando Bloom. I didn't. At almost seventeen, I was considered very strange to like Boromir/ Sean Bean. I mean, so what if the guy is 45, he is hot!

(A/N- please don't comment. I know I'm weird.)

Anyway, none of them were here to comment now, only the nasty little voice in my head saying '_Boromir's **40** you stupid girl! What does that make you, 23 years his junior?_' Stupid voice. I was allowed to look! Besides, Aragorn is 87 and Arwen is a coupla thousand years old!

_That's different_.

Galadhwen stood. "I am going to go down and greeet the prince. Would you come?" she asked.

"Of course!" I cried, jumping to my feet, "let's go!" Of course, I wanted to get down there for a completely different reason!

The courtyard was now buzzing. Not only was Boromir there, but the Mirkwood Elves and a bunch of Dwarves had come too. Galadhwen slipped away from my side and rushed towards Legolas.

"Mae govannen, Hir nin" she said, curtseying. (Well met, my lord)

Legolas murmured something in reply that I did not hear. Instead of listening to Galadhwen and Legolas talk in a language I didn't know much of (I'd remembered a little of the stuff I'd written down in a notebook) I went to find Boromir. He was walking towards me. What to do, what to do… As he walked past, I forced a few words out.

"Mae tollen, Boromir of Gondor." (Welcome)

He turned and looked at me strangely. "You are no elf" he said.

"Your powers of deduction astound me." I muttered sarcastically. Boromir looked at me sharply but didn't comment.

"What is your name, Lady?" he asked instead.

"I am Lathril." Was my short reply. There wasn't really anything to add.

"Where do you come from, lady Lathril?" Boromir asked, actually sounding interested in who I was but at this stage, I really wished he wasn't, though.

"You would not have heard of my homeland. It is far from your own." I replied haltingly, thinking _quick, think of something_!

"You have heard of Gondor. Why would I not have heard of your home?" he sounded a little edgy there, like he was angry.

"Well, have you ever heard of Atlantis?" Boromir didn't answer except to say "is that an Elvish name?"

"No, that is its name in the common tongue. At home we call it Athnamas." That was a lot of bull to spin in about a minute, but I was proud of myself. Actually, I come from Australia, which is still an island!

"And where is Atlantis?" Boromir asked, testing the strange word on his tongue. That question, no matter how innocent it was could have spelt my downfall.

"It is an island west of here, where Beleriand once was. I doubt it would even be on any maps you have ever looked at, lord Boromir." A deep voice said from behind me. I spun to see lord Elrond and curtseyed. "My lord." I was very relieved to see him.

"In fact, the reason that I am here is that an explosion in one of the mountains has sunk most of Atlantis, many of the people are dead and I know not of my family's whereabouts." I remembered to put a sad look on my face and tried to ignore the stern look on Elrond's face. He obviously thought I had gone too far.

But Atlantis _did_ sink!

Elrond gave me a look that was probably meant to tell me to leave but I pretended not to understand. I was happy right where I was with Boromir almost pressed up at my side. Eventually I gave up ignoring it and left because Elrond had begun to look angry.

I had no hope of getting Galadhwen's attention, she was too busy with Legolas. Ugh, just like my friends would have been. I left the courtyard on my own, curtseying and saying goodbye to Boromir in Elvish. Which is, by the way, _nevaer_. Just in case you wanted to know.

Elrohir was standing in the entrance of the courtyard, watching me approach. "You looked rather friendly with that man. Do you know him?"

"We have not met before but I know of him. Why do you ask?" I replied, stopping beside him.

"Oh, it matters little. Now tell me, are you going to the feast tonight or will you be retiring early?"

"Wha-? Oh, yes, I will be going to the feast." I said in a rush. Inside, I was freaking out. What to wear? It was a big occasion, it had to be something special.

"Lady? Lady Lathril?" Elrohir asked, waving a hand in front of my face and breaking through my thoughts. "Are you all right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, fine. What did you say?"

"I wondered if you were interested in having a lesson with a bow?"

"Nah, I can already use a bow." Reasonably well. Never had an archery lesson but I could hit most targets when the opportunity arose.

"Well, is there anything else I can teach you with a sword? Elladan is busy but you probably should learn one on one combat if you want to be good with a sword."

Oh I did desperately want to be good with a sword. "Okay. Let's go. And this time, can I wear armour?"

Elrohir laughed and nodded, taking my hand and leading me away from Boromir and the courtyard and everything. I seemed to have forgotten him anyway.

There was no armour that fitted me properly so I had to wear the only piece that almost fit- a gold body piece, like the ones worn at Dagorlad. I don't know what you'd actually call it. Elrohir promised to have some made for me which was a really nice gesture. It almost made up for the fact he was kicking my ass at one on one combat. Then again, it didn't really surprise me, he did have a few hundred years advantage. Plus my armour was too big. Did I mention that?

Back and forth we moved in the practise hall, swords flicking through the air, his more gracefully than mine. I'd landed a few hits in the time we'd been going at it but he really was too good.

"Nice block, Lathril, very good."

"Yeah, well you'd do your best if you were trying to keep your head on your shoulders."

"True, true."

And so our conversation went. "Brilliant strike, that one could have been better, lift your sword higher or your enemy will cut off your head, don't leave anything unguarded, focus girl, focus!" Elrohir really was a slave driver.

I couldn't focus. I was tired, unlike my Elvish sparring partner and looking up, I could see the sky was darkening. That meant we had been here for at least four hours!

I felt metal bite into my arm and cried out in pain, dropping my sword. Elrohir, not noticing my lack of concentration, had struck harder than he meant to. He'd cut my arm just above the wrist. It wasn't deep but it hurt like hell!

"Lathril! Let me see, is it deep?" He cried, throwing his sword aside and rushing to me. I was clutching my arm dramatically but forced a smile.

"It's nothing. A little scratch." Gently, he moved my hand to see the wound.

"It is, but it must hurt. Oh Lathril, I really am sorry."

"Shut up and help me find a bandage." I was snappy coz it hurt. Elrohir quickly ripped part of his tunic (he wasn't wearing much armour either) and began to wrap my arm up, firmly but with expert care.

"Does that help?" he asked. I nodded, feeling like I was three years old and had grazed my knee.

It was then I realised how close Elrohir was to me. And how absolutely hot he was. Right next to me in all his Elvish beauty. (sigh)

"Uh, it-it's kinda late… I should um, get ready for the feast…" I said lamely. Elrohir continued to stare at me. "Elrohir?"

"Right." He said, slowly moving away. "I will see you there?"

"Of course," I said quietly, moving away. The tension was way high and I needed to escape it. I'm not good with tension.

He said something under his breath and picked up the swords that lay on the ground. I left hurriedly, pulled off my armour and made my way to my room.

Once I was there, I pounced on the wardrobe. (Not literally)

My range to choose from seemed to have widened. There was at least twice the amount of gowns as there had been this morning when I picked the lemon coloured creation I wore now. There were also more colours to choose from.

I pulled a pale bluey-purple gown out and held it up, inspecting it. It reminded me of the dress Drew Barrymore wore in Ever After at the Prince's ball. Very nice.

Another selection yielded a look-alike to Arwen's red and black gown in violet and black. The next choice was a pale blue version of Arwen's 'angel' dress (the one she wears when she first comes into the movie).

A familiar voice came from behind me. "Do you like those two gowns?" I spun quickly to see Arwen in the doorway.

"Yeah, they're nice. Are they yours?" I said. She laughed softly and nodded.

"Elrohir is right. You do speak strangely and with such a strange accent."

"Elrohir talks about me?" Arwen nodded again. "I just came to actually meet my father's guest and see if you liked the gowns I left for you. There wasn't really a fine enough selection for a princess of Atlantis. It is not a land I have heard of and I suppose I shall not know more than you feel obliged to tell me of it."

I blinked. "Who told you I was a princess?" I asked.

"Ada told me. But do not fear, if you do not wish for others to know, I will not tell them."

"Oh, that is all right, I don't mind if others know. You just… caught me by surprise." I said. And Elrond thought _I_ had gone too far. A _princess_? _Me_?

"Well, I must prepare for the feast myself, Lathril. I will see you there." Arwen left, closing the door with a smile while I reeled with the shock of being told that I was a princess. Or Lathril was, anyway.

I settled on the Ever After dress. It didn't have the wings but it looked better than the real thing. It almost seemed to glow.

It felt incredible, too. The softest of silk and whatever else it was made of and the jewels were beautiful. They looked like pearls and diamonds and had an ocean feel to them, like an aura or something.

I could hear people moving outside so I slipped on a pair of slippers and prepared to go out to join them. A small box resting on my side table stopped me. That hadn't been there before.

Curiously, I ran the few steps to it and lifted its lid. A little note fell out.

_I amar prestar aen_

_Play your part well_

From the first line on the note, I could tell it was Galadriel. But how could she have gotten this to me? _Obviously a messenger or something, stupid_ my evil little voice said. I ignored the voice and looked into the box. What Galadriel had given me was incredible.

Resting on a gold velvet cushion was a tiara. And not just your standard tiara! This one was made of glowing silver metal and had pearls, diamonds and amethysts wrought onto it. Awestruck, I picked it up and stared. What a gift. I was obviously meant to wear it, so I placed gently on top of my head, where it rested in my braid-induced curls. Thank the powers that be for Elvish braiding techniques; they kept curls in even the most stubborn of straight hair.

Feeling like the princess I apparently was, I left the room and almost ran into Gandalf. "Oof!" I grunted. The wizard stared at me.

"Lady," he said in that gruff voice of his.

"Mithrandir." I curtsied. "Or do you prefer Gandalf?"

He laughed loudly. "Either will do." He replied. Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo joined us. "Come on, Gandalf, let's go to the feast!" Pippin urged. It was my turn to laugh.

(A/N- I know that's not how it goes, they aren't all together when they go to the feast. I don't have my book though, a friend is borrowing it.)

"Yes, lets." I said. And off we went.

The feast hall was decorated beautifully. It was also very full. At a long table that reminded me of the teacher's table in Harry Potter, Elrond, Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen sat along with a few Dwarves and some other people I didn't recognise. Galadhwen came over to us and curtsied.

"Lady Lathril, Mithrandir, Master Baggins, you are to sit at the High Table. Master Halflings, if you would follow me to your table…" she led Merry, Pippin and Sam away to a small table near Elrond's. I didn't think it was fair that they had to sit away from us. They were just as important as Frodo!

I was seated between Elrohir and Glorfindel. An interesting position to be in. As the food was brought out, I realised just how interesting this feast would be. And how much I would have to keep my wits about me.

"Lady", Glorfindel asked, "tell me about your home."

"And why you did not tell me that you were a princess." Elrohir added.

Oh crap.

* * *

Can I keep my cool and spin some stories? Will the Elves believe me? Ooh, a cliffhanger!I hate cliffhangers!

And shouldI have some more of the evil little voice?_Of course you should, idiot! I'm more interesting than you, anyway!_


	8. The Feast Continues

**New reviews! Very happy!**

**Nessa Losslin-** we all have our opinions (cough) BOROMIR"S ENTRANCE IS BETTER(cough). Anyway, why else do you think they put Borry's first? You're in trouble, my friend.

**Karinaal Undomiel-** (blushes) thankyou! I liked writing that bit, too!

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black-** He he, you guessed right about Elrohir! And there's only more to come…

* * *

**Chapter Eight- The Feast Continues.**

"Yes, why did you not tell us that you were a princess?" Glorfindel prompted.

"Please, one request at a time!" I exclaimed. "I did not want it to be common knowledge that I was a princess. It was bad enough at home." They seemed to accept my answer. So far so good.

"As to what my home was like…"

"Was?" Glorfindel interrupted.

"Yes, was. Did Lord Elrond not tell you that Atlantis has sunk?"

"No, he did not. That must be hard for you, to lose your homeland." Elrohir looked very sorry for me. I almost felt sorry for him, believing my lie.

"Yes, and losing all of my family and friends was hard. To my knowledge, I was the only survivor." I smiled then, "but I am glad to meet new friends, who lessen my grief."

Elrohir gave me a very warm smile that made me shiver. I turned to my plate and ate a little of the fish on it to compose myself.

"You were telling us about your home?" Glorfindel prompted.

"I was, wasn't I?" Quickly I thought up a story. I've always been good at making up stories (active imagination).

"Atlantis, Athnamas in the old language of the island, was tiny. You could cross from one side to the other in a day. In the very centre was a tall palace, where I lived with my family. It was so beautiful…" I could almost see this palace my storytelling was so good. That's bragging, isn't it…

I went on for a while about the land of 'Atlantis'. All about the land, the people, what the buildings looked like (all tall and highly decorated. (Pearls, gold and silver)- in case you were interested). When I got to the bit about being surrounded by sparkling blue ocean, the attention of my Elvish buddies increased. By that I mean they were ecstatic.

"You lived near the sea? Oh, I would dearly love to see the sea." Glorfindel said wistfully. Carefully, to avoid any possible Elven-outburst of singing, I kept going.

"It was okay, I suppose… one does get sick of fish, though…"

"Ah, but the sea is so beautiful!"

"Yep, until you get the drying salt all over you from swimming in it…"

"The sea calls us to Valinor when we see or hear it, you know."

"Yep. I know. But you don't have it crashing all around you every day and night…"

The feast ended soon after this so I got away from Glorfindel, the lover of the sea. It was actually kinda scary…

We all left the feast hall and began moving towards another.

"Elrohir, where are we going?" I asked him, struggling to keep up with the noble Elf in my slightly heavy gown. The decoration on the top, though beautiful, was getting to be quite a heavy load.

"We are heading towards the Hall of Fire, where we often go to sing after a feast." At the look of boredom on my face, he laughed. "if it appeals so little to you, why do you come?"

"Oh, I like to sing! I'm just a little tired. Is it all right if I only stay for a little while?"

Elrohir stopped and looked at me. "You do look tired. Are you sure you would not rather retire now?"

"Why? Sick of me already?" I teased.

"Not at all," he said seriously, with a lot of feeling.

"Well then, I am coming." I said firmly. As if I wanted to leave just yet anyway.

The Hall of Fire was huge. No, not huge, ginormous! There was a huge fireplace down one end that was emitting both heat and a lot of light. A lot of Elves were already there and I could se Bilbo just finishing a song or something.

"Now that we are in the Hall of Fire, I will not leave your side until you sing me a song from your homeland. I am curious as to what you sing in Atlantis." Elrohir said. I went bright, tomato red. What to sing that would appeal to an Elven audience?

"Yes, sing!" A few nearby Elves exclaimed. Then a few more. Soon, I had a medium sized audience.

I shot Elrohir a dark look. "I suppose I can sing one song…" I said shyly.

I decided on the song _May it Be _from FotR. It seemed okay for the current situation in Middle Earth.

May it be 

_An evening star shines down upon you_

_May it be_

_When darkness calls your heart will be true_

_You walk a lonely road_

_Oh how far you are from home_

_Mornië utúlië_(the Elves started in amazement to hear me start in Quenya)

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornië alantië_

_A promise lives within you now_

_May it be_

_The shadows call will fly away_

_May it be_

_You journey on to light the day_

_When the night is overcome_

_You may rise to meet the sun_

_Mornië utúlië (darkness has come)_

Believe and you will find your way 

_Mornië alantië (darkness has fallen)_

_A promise lives within you now_

_A promise lives within you now…_

There was silence all around me. Dead. Silence.

"If I was that bad, I will just…" I trailed off and began to move away, blushing again.

"Wait, Lathril, it was… beautiful! How did you know Quenya?" Elrohir asked, staring at me in awe.

"That's the only Quenya I know. It was written into the song, whenever it was written. A long time ago." I blushed deeper, unhappy with my dodgy story. "I am going to leave now…" I trailed off and ran out of the hall, leaving Elrohir staring after me. He seemed to do that a lot.

Walking along the corridor, I heard footsteps behind me, quick footsteps, as if someone was chasing me. I turned around to see Elrohir sprinting towards me. He stopped barely two steps away.

"Next time you're going to run off on me, warn me." He puffed.

"How exactly could I run off if I told you I was going to? You'd stop me." I pointed out.

"That's a fair point." He conceded.

"What brings you to my side again? I sang for you already."

"You did, and I thank you for that. There is… something else…" Elrohir looked rather nervous. Do Elves get nervous? Well , this one was. I wondered what was the matter and asked as such.

"Lathril, I…" Elrohir hesitantly pulled me closer as if he was going to whisper some secret in my ear. Then I realised his mouth was heading in a different direction… Slightly lower and more prominent on my face…

_Oh God_ I thought, _I'm about to be kissed by an Elf!_

He came closer, until there wasn't half an inch between us. I could hear my heart pounding… or was that… footsteps?

With a jolt of shock, Elrohir and I leaped apart, and not a moment too soon! Boromir came around the corner into view a second later.

"Er… good night, Lathril." Elrohir said awkwardly and I cursed Boromir for interrupting us and making him feel so weird. Elrohir walked away quickly, head down, not looking up as he passed Boromir. I went off in the other direction, barely able to think straight.

_Elrohir almost kissed me… Elrohir loves me… What is going on?_ My brain whirred stupidly as I tried to comprehend my situation.

I came to my room in a confused daze. Slippin out of my gown, changing into a nightdress and getting into my giant bed, my evil little voice got the last word;

_You don't deserve Elrohir… he's too good for you.

* * *

_

Ooh, emotion! What will come of this?

I won't be able to get to a computer over the Easter weekend, so you'll all have to wait for my next adventure... the Council of Elrond! Will I be able to concentrate now? Will I ever get over the fact I was almost kissed by an Elf? (Sorry if the fact I have an Elf guy falling for a mortal gets to anyone!)

Happy Easter, readers andI hope the 'Easter bunny' is kind!


	9. Fireworks

SIX reviews! That's the most yet! Wow, people really like this!

**Luthien and Tari Oronar- **But… but… oh never mind. I'm glad you like it.

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black-** I think I shall…

**Thiralin-** Aah! (Cowers in a corner) Please don't hurt me! ; ) 

**Mystical Full Moon Maiden- **You can actually teach a horse Sindarin commands? Cool! I will probably have a horse by the end of the year, so I'll be doing the same!

**Cindy- **Thankyou! But even thoughI love Boromir, Lathril may not think so highly of him after this chapter...

**Nova-** You will have to wait and see… but this chapter goes a way to ensuring one possibility!

Oh, by the way, I did this quiz about which Noldorin lord am I and guess who I got? ELROHIR!

U

* * *

Chapter Nine- The Day of the Council 

I woke to bright sunlight and loud knocking. Thoughts of the previous night rushed into my mind and I groaned, partly due to tiredness, partially because I probably couldn't face Elrohir now. It would be too embarrassing.

"Lady Lathril! Are you in there!" It was Galadhwen, the Elf I'd lunched with only the day before. "Lady Lathril, you will be late for the Council!"

The Council! I jumped out of bed, literally, falling on my knees as I did so. I limped to the door and opened it, wincing as my knees cracked loudly. Yep, they were all right.

"You are not even dressed yet?" Galadhwen looked shocked. "It is half past ten!"

"Yeah, early for me." I grunted sleepily.

"You were still asleep?"

"Yep."

"Well, you must hurry and prepare, Lord Elrond wants you to be there."

I shut the door and went to my wardrobe, wondering what I would find today. There were no changes this time, so I pulled out one of Arwen's gowns. The black and purple one. It was a little long, but I'm not really Elf height, am I? Quickly, I hunted around for my brush, which was under my bed, I had no idea how it got there, but I had found many brushes in stranger places. Like on the cistern in the toilet… but you didn't want to know that.

I exited the room, brushing my hair. I must have moved a lot in the night because I was pulling out more hair than I was detangling as I walked with Galadhwen. Eventually, she stopped me and brushed it for me. Soon my hair was tangle free and hanging half way down my back. It had grown a lot since I had arrived.

"Now, lady, we must hurry. The Council is being held in the West Courtyard, a fair distance away." Galadhwen said, springing into a faster walk than before. As we walked, I tried to look for Elrohir in every crowd we passed. He was never there.

Galadhwen stopped by a flight of stairs. "The Council will be up there. I am not invited, so I may not go up."

"Why?"

"I just can't. Now go, you will be late!"

Galadhwen ushered me forward, up the stairs. I practically ran up the first ten to avoid her arms. In the courtyard, many people had taken their seats. I recognised all the fellowship members, as well as Elrond, Glorfindel and everyone's favourite, Figwit. Unfortunately, there was no sign of Elrohir. But maybe that was a good thing.

Elrond stood and began to speak. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. We come here to answer the threat of Mordor, you will unite or you will fall…" I tuned out, mentally replaying the activities of the previous night. He'd really meant to kiss me… god, I was such a girl.

"Lady Lathril, what are your thoughts?"

"1933, rise of Hitler."

"Pardon?"

"Er… sorry, must have dozed off… what was the question?"

"What do you, a princess of Atlantis, believe we should do about the Ring?" Elrond said patiently. A few others were tittering amongst themselves.

"Er… destroy it?"

"Yes, that is what we hae been saying. How?"

"Cast it into the fires of Mount Doom. Only way to do it, if our lore masters were correct."

"And how exactly do you think we could get into Mordor to do this?" Boromir asked, standing and looking at me. I gave him a death stare back.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Knowing what would come now, I tried to tune out, giving Boromir a final evil stare. I never knew the Council could be quite so boring!

Everyone stood up to have a good old fight and I sat back, watching it all with a smirk on my face, knowing I had contributed to the beginning of this brawl. Let the Middle Earth natives make fools of themselves! I'd look like a refined and dignified lady compared to the lot of them.

Eventually it all calmed down again as the hobbit, Frodo Baggins stepped forward, calling "I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor!"

They all shut up and stared at him. I watched on, slightly amused by it all.

"Though, I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said, putting a hand on the little Hobbit's shoulder.

Aragorn stood, crossed to them and knelt. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow" Legolas said, standing.

"And my axe!" Gimli gave Legolas a dark look as he stood by them.

Boromir walked over to the small group slowly. "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." He said, sounding positively regal.

"Hey!" I jumped, even though I knew Sam was coming. "Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a _secret_ council, and you are not." Elrond replied, looking slightly amused. Hey, there was just _so _much to laugh at, wasn't there?

Slightly behind me, footsteps started up. "Wait! We're coming too!" Merry said, running to Frodo's side. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Pippin added quickly. Gandalf and I shared an amused look.

"Well, that rules you out Pip." Merry said in a low voice and I almost laughed. It was an old joke in the movie, but here, it seemed so… fresh. And funny.

Feeling like a total Sue, I stood. Hey, I was here, I had a job to do, why not actually have some fun?

"As the last of the Atlantican line, I offer you my service, Ringbearer, such as it is." I said, kneeling in my long dress before Frodo.

"Ten companions. So be it…" Elrond was cut off by a snort from Boromir.

"Lord Elrond, you cannot possibly think of allowing this… this girl to join us on this quest!" he said harshly.

"I am quite capable of being a part of this, thankyou very much!" I said fiercely, getting very defensive for no apparent reason.

"I doubt that very much! Lord Elrond, a lady is not as strong as a man, she does not have his physical capabilities, I doubt that she will keep up with us and in battle she would be such a liability! Think about it- we would have to worry about her protection and safety while trying to keep ourselves alive."

The others were looking at us warily, very nervous about the stormy expression on my face. I could see some were in agreement with Boromir and Elrond looked as if he would step in and 'reason' with me.

"My lords, I promise you that I will be no hindrance in battle. At home, I am known for my speed and endurance at a walk, I can keep up with the fish around our island when swimming. I may be a princess, and a girl, but I am strong and fit and very, very able." My eyes were locked on Boromir's in narrow slits as I said this. His were, if possible, narrower.

"I am willing to accept her abilities. Besides, I have seen her in practice with the sons of Elrond. They are mighty Elf warriors with many years of experience in battle and she handled herself well against the pair of them. I see no liability about her." Aragorn said firmly. I smiled gratefully at him and he winked in return.

"Do you have an argument against Lord Aragorn's testimony?" Gandalf asked, sounding like a judge. Boromir shook his head. He had been defeated.

"If your argument is finally settled, then it is decided. You ten companions will be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond said calmly, standing before the ten of us.

"Great." Pippin said with feeling. "Where are we going?"

Needing to get away for a little while, I went down to the stables. One head came over the stable door. Hithfaer. He whinnied joyously at my approach.

"Suilad, mellon roch nín" I said gently. He snorted happily and nudged my shoulder. (Greetings, my horsey friend) Slowly, I took his storm- coloured head in my arms and hugged him. He stood silently all the while, barely moving until, having had enough, he snorted softly.

I moved my fingers up into his mane, smoothing out tangles and starting a running braid in it, kind of like a normal braid but horse style.

"I thought you would be here, Lady." A familiar Elf stopped behind me. Elrohir had come.

"Oh did you now? And why shouldn't I be here?" I spun to face him, hoping that I wouldn't be going red.

"I never said you shouldn't. But I… I had to speak to you." Elrohir's usually mischievous eyes were serious. "Last night I… I really wanted to…"

"No, Elrohir. Be my friend, but do not love me." I said forcefully.

"Why shouldn't I? What is so wrong with loving you?"

I started to move away but Hithfaer grabbed my dress with his teeth. "Because I am mortal and you are Elf kind."

"Why should that matter? I am not the first to fall for one of the Seconborn."

"Yeah, but isn't it only Elf-ladies who fall for mortals? Luthien, Idril, Arwen… none of them are male."

"I dare to be different." He hesitated a moment and then pulled me to him, kissing me with more force and passion than I believed possible. Dimly, I realised that Hithfaer had let go of my dress.

Elrohir let me go, breathing heavily. My jaw dropped and I couldn't seem to close my mouth.

"Why do you stare so?" He asked curiously.

"You… just… kissed… me." I said faintly.

Elrohir grinned. "Really? I could have sworn that I … oh never mind." He pulled me close, smiled devilishly and kissed me again, gently. I was in a total state of shock- but I didn't seem to mind. Elrohir was a great kisser. But what of Boromir? Didn't I like him? _Who's Boromir?_ My mind questioned.

"Elbereth, look at you both! I'm glad to see you finally let her know what you felt, brother. It took you long enough." Someone laughed.

"Elladan, I am trying to express something here. Could you please go out and do something?" Elrohir asked his twin, sounding very annoyed.

"Like what? I'm enjoying this. Very romantic. The setting, a stable. A killer horse your witness and not a star in sight. Perfect." Elrohir let go of me and stalked over to his brother, whispering something to him. Elladan chuckled and went away.

"Now, where was I?" Elrohir said.

"Um… you were kissing me. And then I was going to go for a ride."

"Excellent. I will come with you. I have a lot to say."

"Say? You haven't said anything. All you've done is kiss me."

"And I'd like to get back to that after my twin so rudely interrupted us. If you'd allow me."

I'd always expected fireworks under a full moon to accompany this moment. Hey, this was better than any fireworks in the world.


	10. Ten Walkers

I'm back! I'm really sorry about the loooong wait! Our computer at home died! I am still mourning its death. Any ways, my disclaimer disappeared, and with it went my reviews for the last chapter! As a result, I can't thank you all for your comments, I'd love to but I cant. So, after my new disclaimer, I shall continue with my fic!

As I am so obviously not Tolkien, LotR belongs to someone else. I do own however:

Several Middle Earth natives who were made up (eg Galadhwen)

A few psycho animals (eg Hithfaer)

A coupla sharp, pointy objects.

And me. I definitely own me.

And again, sorry about the long delay!

* * *

CHAPTER TEN- TEN WALKERS

(two weeks after 'the kiss')

* * *

Elrond looked at me in concern. "Are you sure that you will be all right on this journey?"

Once again, I sighed. "I assure you lord Elrond, I can handle whatever perils, dangers, mishaps and foes we may meet." Elvish lords are so overprotective.

"There was one last thing I had to speak to you about." Elrond said, his usual scowl back on his face. "I have heard that you and my son have become quite er… close. I must speak out against this."

I blushed, grinning at the memory of that night two weeks ago… and the various meetings we had shared since… "You know about that?"

"Lathril, he is elf kind, you are mortal. And not even of Middle Earth! What would happen if you returned to your own world or died, as your kind invariably do? My son would be left with a pain so great it would last a thousand years. Your kind do not love as ours do."

I felt so bad that I hung my head and sat silently.

"Ada? Lathril? The others are preparing to leave. Should Lathril not get ready?" Elrohir entered the room and laid a hand on my shoulder. He didn't have a clue but he'd just rescued me.

"Go, Lathril. And heed my words." I curtseyed and hurried out, Elrohir beside me.

"What was Ada talking about?" He asked.

"He wanted to make sure I was ready to leave." I replied, knowing it was at least a half-lie.

"All right. Well, I have a surprise for you." Elrohir said, a mischievous smile crossing his handsome face.

"Really?"

"Follow me"

Elrohir led me through Rivendell's maze of corridors and halls to a very familiar door- this was my room.

"What could you show me in here that would surprise me?" I asked.

Elrohir didn't answer, he opened the door to Galadhwen, who it seemed had been about to exit. She blinked in surprise then shared a secretive smile with Elrohir.

"Lady, I am taking your things down to the courtyard." Galadhwen explained. I'd left her to pack my things when Elrond had summoned me half an hour ago.

"Okay, thankyou, Galadhwen."

Elrohir and I went into the room and the first thing I noticed was a tall, covered… thing. I had no idea what. Elrohir crossed to it and pulled off the covering. I was blinded by a flash of light and gasped.

Glowing silver Elvish armour glinted in the morning sunlight. He'd done it. Elrohir had got me Elf armour.

"I promised I would get you some! It's made from mithril, so nothing can pierce it. And, seeing as you are a princess, only the best will do for you."

I gaped in shock. I knew it was almost impossible to find mithril now, seeing as Moria was over-run by dark forces.

"How? Wha-? Oh sweet Eru! Thankyou Elrohir!" I catapulted myself across the room and hugged him tightly. When I pulled away, he was blushing slightly but looked very pleased.

"It is a gift," he said, "from one who would break away from his kind for your love." I felt a rush of guilt at his words and those of his father rushed back into my mind. At the same time, my knees almost gave way under Elrohir's loving gaze.

"Hurry and put it on!" He said breaking the silence, "You must leave soon."

I pushed him in the shoulder. "Out! I'm not changing with you in here!" He left slowly, laughing at my impatient expression.

As soon as he was gone, I began to put on the armour and clothes that Galadhwen had kindly left on my bed. There was a soft shirt, then mithril mail that shone very brightly. Next came the body piece of solid mithril, shaped exactly to my body. A good thing, because if it wasn't, I would be very uncomfortable. I pulled on a pair of woollen leggings next, then lastly, a tunic of dark grey-green. As soon as I'd belted it, I let Elrohir in.

"I can't see how the armour looks on you!" He complained.

"Fine! I'll take the tunic off!" And so I did. The glow from my armour seemed brighter now as Elrohir inspected it.

"The heraldry isn't quite as you described it, but it is unusual." Elrohir commented. I looked down to the design engraved into the armour on my chest. A crowned dolphin leaping before a tower. Two days previously, Elladan had asked what heraldry my family carried. That was what I had come up with.

"It looks fine to me." I said, "perfect in fact. I still can't believe you went to this much trouble for me."

"Ah, there's more I have to give you." He said warmly, walking to where the cloth had fallen. I put the tunic back on and watched him curiously.

"Out of interest, why do you wear the tunic _over_ the armour?" Elrohir asked.

"I want to keep it a secret" I replied. "That way, it's more special." Elrohir grinned happily.

"Here are the last things. Weapons. Can't have you facing orcs with nothing to defend yourself… or attack." His voice was light but I could see the frightened expression in his eyes as he said it.

"First, a bow, crafted here in Rivendell. It has seen many orcs into death and will do so in your able hands." I had given him a demonstration of my archery a few days back. Every time I hit the bulls eye. Elrohir handed me the delicate and well made bow, as well as a full quiver. I strapped it all onto my back.

"Next, a dagger. Never know when it could come in handy." He passed me a dagger with a cliché wavy blade and a leather sheath. I attached it to my belt.

"And lastly, a sword." He hefted a scabbarded blade and held it out on both of his palms. The scabbard was gold tipped and encrusted with jewels. I took it and unsheathed it. There were runes along the blade.

_Dagnir Morthang_ I murmured, reading aloud.

"It belonged to my ancestor, the hero Beren once. Father gave it to me years ago but I have no need of a hero's sword. I would rather that you had it, Dagnir Morthang is a sword that should see a quest such as yours."

I smiled gratefully and sheathed the sword, buckling it to my belt on the right side. I'm a left hander but I felt it would be easier to draw the sword out from the other side. All my thoughts of refusing this sword, of a worth so beyond me, disappeared. It was a gift, and it obviously meant a lot to Elrohir that I take it.

Without another word, he pulled me close and kissed me. "Tell them that you changed your mind, that you don't want to go! What if you die? I couldn't stand it!" He gasped, tears almost falling.

"Elrohir, I promised. I must go. Besides, you wouldn't deny me a little adventure, would you?" I hugged him tightly, amazed that someone in Middle Earth actually cared that much about whether I lived or died. "I promise I won't die. Now come on, I don't want to keep everyone waiting." I said seriously, trying desperately not to laugh.

I turned out that I wasn't late. I arrived at the same time as Boromir, who scowled darkly at me. I poked my tongue out in return.

"That was mature." Elrohir said, almost laughing. It was good to see him looking happier than he had before.

"I know", I replied, "but he deserves it."

After a few final adjustments to the packs on Bill's back (he tried to bite me when I patted him, the cheeky little…) we were ready to go. We all stood beneath the stone arch that led out of Rivendell, Elrond walking gracefully towards us. He stopped a little away from us, his family and some of the most renowned Elves.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will." He said sternly. My eyes were locked on Elrohir's, which held a deep sorrow.

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." Beside me, Legolas bowed his head and laid his hand on his heart. Gandalf turned slightly away from Elrond.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer." He said in his gruff, deep voice. Frodo moved to the lead and we gradually moved into some sort of line to leave. I was between Boromir and Legolas. We shuffled out, led by a Hobbit who had no idea where he was going and Gandalf, which made our chances of survival slightly better. As we crossed the bridge that took us over the Bruinen, I wondered why exactly I hadn't worn more comfortable shoes.

* * *

Hey, some peoples are making me feel bad about making Boromir a bit of a meanie... maybe I'll be nice to him again... later... if I can be bothered...


	11. Sensible Shoes

Karinaal Undomiel- You have returned! That was a really good idea, I will definitely think about it… 

Cindy- I'm Sorry! I will be nice to him, eventually! I have the same argument against all my friends, please believe that is not the reason I'm being so mean!

Faeriekittie306 animelover- Thankyou! I always love to have new readers who enjoy what I write!

Some Random Girl- All shall be revealed later on… I shall keep my secrets until the right time! And I'm definitely continuing… who says I'll succeed?

Mystical Full Moon Maiden- You get two thankyous in one chapter! Aren't you special!

* * *

By the way, all of my other reviews came back! The ones from chapter 9!

Pasha ToH- thankyou! (fireworks go off- giggle)

Luthien and Tari Oronar- (giggles) I'm glad that we (lathril the twins and me) could make you happy!

Thiralin- You really are too kind! (hands you tissues)

Nessa Losslin- I don't talk about him every day! You are mean.

Mystical Full Moon Maiden- I hope you aren't grounded for too long!  Out of interest, what was your horse's name?

Pop-tarts- I will try to make my chapters longer, promise!

* * *

Chapter Eleven- Sensible Shoes 

We had been walking for an hour and I was dying. I mean, keeping up with the others would have been easy if I didn't have heeled slippers on. Seriously, I should have more sense. Anyway, an hour in, as we walked past this ruined castle thing, I was leaning over Bill the pony's back, trying to keep the weight off my blisters. Sam was giving me nasty looks because I was making Bill's load heavier. Boromir was using it as a chance to question my right to be there.

"You told us you were such a good walker, that you could cover sixty miles in a day!" he laughed, looking back at me.

"One, I never said I could walk sixty miles. Two, you aren't wearing three inch heels!" I shot back. I could see Aragorn smothering a smile and Gimli snorted. Boromir ignored me and returned to his own walking. Hey, he was having a little trouble with the terrain too!

So far, I seemed to have been accepted by the Fellowship. Nobody hated me… wait that's a lie. Boromir did. He really didn't want me there. Aragorn seemed to be quite protective of me, possibly because I'm a girl. Legolas had commented on my weapons so I think he may have been accepting me into the group. The hobbits and Gandalf tolerated me, Sam least of all because I was adding to his poor pony's burden. All in all, I was finding the reading of this journey more enjoyable than being part of it so far.

"So, um, Gandalf? When can we stop?" I asked. The wizard shook his head slightly. "In a few more hours. We must travel as far as we can." He replied. I could see Boromir's face. He really didn't like me. I was slightly disappointed, as soon as I got home (if I ever did), I'd be pulling down all my sketches and pics off the walls.

Eventually, I just sat down. My feet hurt so much that I wasn't moving until someone gave me general anaesthetic. When I told them all, I got some pretty funny looks.

"General what?" Boromir asked incredulously, his noble Gondorian mind whirring to try and understand me.

"Never mind that right now, just GIVE. ME. PAIN. RELIEF!" I screamed angrily.

"Why do you… oh I see, your feet!" Pippin said.

"Let me have a look." Legolas said hurriedly. It was obvious that everyone was eager to get moving and to keep me from screaming my 'royal' head off. The Elf moved in and took a look at my bruised and blistered feet.

"Aragorn, do you have any Athelas with you?" he asked. "Any bandaging?"

"Yes, I do." Aragorn reached into his pack and handed Legolas a few leaves and a roll of yellowy bandage. I hoped it was clean. Legolas chewed on the leaves, then put the chewed up bits of Athelas on my feet before wrapping them up with the bandaging.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied sullenly. The pain was going away but I was kind of embarrassed. Everyone was hanging around, looking at me impatiently. "We can go now, I feel better."

"Well, thankyou for giving us all permission, _your highness_." Boromir said with a mock bow. "We shall probably have to move faster now."

I grinned. "And you'll be trailing behind me, _my lord_." Was my sarcastic reply.

We continued on in boredom. Well I was bored, at least. The scenery was barren, rocks, grass and everything like that. I was keeping up with Legolas and Gandalf in the lead, a self-satisfied grin on my face and yellowy bandages on my bare feet. We continued late on into the night before stopping in a slightly more interesting place. There were trees, at least, and some water.

Sam was cooking some food, sausages, tomatoes and bacon. Gandalf and Aragorn were sitting together, speaking in very low voices. I was setting up my sleeping bag and getting ready to change into a nightgown. When I looked through my bag, though, there was none. Just a few spare shirts and skirts, a brush (thank Eru) and…

A pair of Elf Ranger boots.

If I'd known about them, I'd have been spared some trouble. And so would everyone else.

* * *

Guys, I'm gonna leave it there over the weekend and continue on Monday. Just wanted to let you have some updates to read! 


	12. I Promise to be Nice With Fingers Crosse...

Ooh! Lots of new readers!

gothic-ember- I'm glad it's funny, I work hard to make it so (sometimes… I'm just strange so stuff I say tends to look comical) 

**Banana4422-** Awesome isn't a word I've had before, glad to finally hear it!

**faeriekittie306animelover-** I think most people feel sorry for Lathril (who is, incidentally, me!) Will try to update ASAP though will be hard!

**Yana2-** THE MOST ENJOYABLE MARY-SUE… THANKYOU SO MUCH! That means so much to me, thankyou thankyou thankyou! I would suggest that you read Never Leave Fanfic Lying Around by Crazyroninchic, though. That's the funniest and best. Sorry, just had to plug that story…

**Luthien and Tari Oronar-** I'll be nicer- eventually! Hey, if he's nice to me, I am nice to him. She had better suck it up, hey! There are worse things to come than blisters…

**Mystical Full Moon Maiden-** Yes, feels very stupid. Not checking the pack is something I would do though. How shall I live it down…

**Pop-tarts-** I'm a really good writer? Thankyou so much! Not many people outside my core friendship group say that, so to have it confirmed by you is a really big thing for me!

**hotdogfish-** Hey, I had no school on Monday… ANZAC day is a great holiday; except I had so much homework I couldn't really watch the footy…

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black-** Lathril: Um… yeah…. I know….

**theycallmemary-** That's a great idea! I was thinking of just having Lathril _think_ he hates her… if you get my meaning… (oops! Major spoiler!) but I will make him more scornful of her/me. How weird is it that I've made my favourite character slightly cold towards me?

By the way, sorry **Karinaal Undomiel**, I tried to include the idea about the letters but letters aren't my strong point… believe me, it's true. I am now going to make myself more Sue-ish. Prepare to laugh.

Oh, and if anyone has any good ideas about future moments, please, let me know, I'd love to have some stuff to help me out, coz it's tough finding Sue-ish things to do when one hates Sues (don't ask me why I made myself one. I have no answer)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: I Promise To Be Nice (with fingers crossed behind my back)**

The next morning I rose early, trying to avoid the eyes of any of my fellow fellowshippers that were awake. That was Legolas and Gandalf. I was very embarrassed. Please-God-let-me-fall-in-a-hole-_PLEASE_ embarrassed.

I'd pulled the boots out of my pack and stared at them for a moment. Then Aragorn had seen them. Then Gimli, then Legolas then Sam. Slowly, everyone noticed and started laughing. I know, I know, let's all laugh at the stupid 'princess' who doesn't even check what the Elf packed for her. Hey, I don't even check what my mum packs for my lunch! Why should I check what Galadhwen put in some random bag?

I had given up on trying to find a nightgown, so instead I had to sleep in a spare shirt and a pair of leggings. Which, by the way, are not very comfortable. I rigged up a kind of changing room between a couple of bushes and changed, carefully hiding my armour. Bet they'd stop laughing if I told them all about it. But I won't so _ner_.

Anyway, it was a new day, in which I very much hoped I wouldn't be laughed at. That hope disappeared very quickly. As soon as Legolas saw me, he cracked a giant grin and Gandalf was chuckling.

"How are you this morning, your Highness?" Gandalf asked. I raised an eyebrow, something I hadn't been able to do before coming to Middle Earth. Ah, the joys of a new world.

I grunted in reply and headed into my custom dressing room, in which I changed back into yesterday's clothes and put my armour back on- under the tunic, of course. I was still hiding that from the others.

After dressing, I went out to join everyone for a breakfast of cold bacon and eggs- nobody had risked a fire. That didn't taste quite like it should have. Nobody laughed at me- thank Eru- but I could see the laughter welling up in Boromir's eyes. For a forty-year-old Lord, the man was positively childish!

Breakfast was over quickly, so we were walking very early, like about 6:30 am. We'd come to more interesting scenery, so I wasn't quite so bored. But I still started to sing, changing a perfectly cute and childish song into an evil and twisted thing.

Ten sharp nails sitting on a wall Ten sharp nails sitting on a wall and if one sharp nail should accidentally fall… There'll be one sharp nail stuck into your foot! Nine sharp nails sitting on a wall Nine sharp nails sitting on a wall and if one sharp nail should accidentally fall There'll be two sharp nails… 

"Tell me Lady Lathril, are all of the people in Atlantis as twisted and evil as you?" Boromir asked, a sickened look on his face

"Oh no, they're usually worse!" I replied cheerfully. "Want to hear another one?"

"NO!" They all shouted, really loudly. I pouted Sue-ishly.

"But I was going to sing a nice song…" I said, even more Sue-ishly. Why can't LotR characters go along with me like they do all other Sues?

We continued walking, and I realised I hadn't seen a building for nearly two days! I lived in a pretty big town back home, so it was very, very scary. _Very_ scary.

Eventually we stopped atop a rocky outcrop style thing. It was about lunchtime. I knew that because I was hungry, really really hungry, and Sam was cooking sausages. I was sitting beside Aragorn, watching Boromir give Merry and Pippin their little sword-fighting lesson. This was always one of my favourite parts of the movie, so sitting here to watch it was GREAT!

"Two, one, five, Good, very good!" Boromir said, speaking along with his slow sword-strokes. "Good, very good!" Pippin backed away and Merry moved forward to have his turn, complimenting his cousin.

I tuned out and looked around. Having lived almost my entire life in large towns and cities, I had been kind of freaked out by the vastness of Middle Earth. Now I was enjoying it. The air seemed cleaner, the landscape was kinda plain here, but I could deal with that. I'd be seeing some really cool places sometime soon.

My mind turned to my family. It had been a week since I'd seen them. Would that time have passed back home? If it had, I wondered how freaked out my mum would be, and everyone else. I kinda missed them all… okay, I missed them a lot. Middle Earth was cool, but I never knew how much I could miss my family.

I jumped as Pippin cried out in pain and looked up from the mud on my skirt to see him just about to jump at Boromir. Merry charged in to help and together they took the Gondorian down. I stood up and laughed, hoping to get more air in. Aragorn moved in to pull the hobbits off him.

"Gentlemen, that's enough!" I laughed more to hear him address the hobbits as gentlemen and fell in a shaking heap of giggles to see them flip the Ranger onto his back. I was cackling like a hag by the time they all stood up. Everyone's attention was on the dark, hazy form on the horizon, slowly coming closer.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Gimli dismissed it, clearly not caring.

"It's moving fast…" Boromir countered.

"And against the wind." I added before he could finish, just coming out of my laughing fit. Legolas peered into the distance, his Elf eyes piercing the cloud better than our mortal eyes could.

"Crebain! From Dunland!" He cried in alarm, looking back to the rest of us. The Crebain were now just identifiable, a mass of writinjg black winds and faint calls.

"Hide!" Aragorn exclaimed, rushing around to put out the fire and hide the packs. Everyone rushed around in shock, trying to organise their panicked minds to hide. I dived under a bush, only to be pushed out by Boromir. I scowled and pushed in with Aragorn and Frodo, nearly killing the latter as I wriggled over him to hide. The birds swooped low over us, screeching in their terrifyingly morbid voices. I found myself shivering slightly against Aragorn's side, which sounds kind of wrong, but it wasn't like that. Come on, that's gross!

The Crebain were gone almost as soon as they arrived, winging their way southwards, to where I knew Saruman would be waiting for news of us.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf said as we all came out of our hiding places. I looked to the forbidding, snowy mountain along with everyone else and felt a shiver race down my spine.

"Are you sure? I mean, we could always just go for the Gap of Rohan. Far smaller chance of being avalanched." I said, gulping visibly.

"We will only be… 'avalanched'… if a high pitched noise shakes the snow and rocks from their places." Boromir said scornfully.

"Are you implying something?" I snapped back.

"Maybe. You tell me."

"You _are_ implying something! You think I would bring down the mountain on everyone! Well excuse me! Somehow I think I'm not quite loud enough to cause an avalanche… unlike you!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" He shot back, a look of fury in his eyes. Yep, I'd just scored a look he'd probably save for orcs.

"Well, I'm not always going on about how good I am, how good my country is! Gondorians are so hardy, so strong, so brave, courteous and it goes on and on and on!"

Everyone looked at us, almost surprised by the fact we were fighting. They had all moved off a bit, starting to move off, while we had stood in the same place, arguing like children. Hey, I could admit it. I doubted Boromir could. I ran forward to catch up, glad to see my packs on Bill's back where they were meant to be. Someone was more organised than me. Behind me, I heard Boromir's heavy footfalls. When we caught up, we were greeted with some rather unamused looks.

"You two had better learn to put aside whatever differences you have and get along. They can probably hear the pair of you in Mordor!" Gandalf exclaimed, voice gruffer than usual. I saw Sam and Gimli nodding in agreement and mentally gave them a very evil look.

"You are right," I said softly, bowing my head slightly. I turned to Boromir. "I have behaved in such a childish manner today. I apologise." Boromir looked genuinely surprised.

"I apologise too, lady Lathril. I had no reason to speak in such a way to a lady."

"Princess" I coughed under my breath. Then smiled. "I promise to keep my tongue in check, my lord." I said, crossing my fingers behind my back.

"Like wise." He said. I saw him move his hand backwards to cross his fingers. Legolas spotted it too and frowned at us but said nothing.

"Well, we can all go now. We have lingered in this place too long." Aragorn said, and everyone moved off, together this time. I was stuck beside Boromir.

"I saw you cross your fingers." He hissed.

"I saw you cross yours."

"_My lady_ I swear to you now, no woman has bested me before. I won't let you be the first."

"What exactly am I besting you at, o lord of hairless Orcs?"

"Hairless Orc? That's a new one, and low even for you."

"Oh believe me, that's just the beginning." I growled and stalked off. Gandalf and Legolas were better company than him any way.

* * *

Okay, I have a defininte start date for the niceness to Boromir- in Moria. But there's still going to be some rivalry between Lathril and Boromir. No way are they putting all their differences aside just yet! I have to thank every one who has read this fic so far, I will be taking longer to update unfortunately, I have exams in a few weeks and stuff like that. 


	13. Caradhras the Cruel and Cold!

**faeriekittieanimelover 306- **Yeh, maybe it was a little too childish. I am kinda regretting it. But if you don't mind that much that I put it in, neither do I.

**theycallmemary- **Don't worry, the fighting will continue for quite a while. I think their differences will be almost settled by the time The Two Towers comes around… if he's not dead…

**Banana4422- **it's fun to write it!I'm glad itentertains you. What's Boston like this time of year?

**Luthien and Tari Oronar-**Yes, I promise! Poor Boromir will get a (slight) reprieve from my acid tongue, and we may eventually be friends... maybe...

**Rhiw-** Thanks for joining the increasing numbers who are reading, I love to hear from anyone who likes my work!

**Chapter 13- Caradhras the Cold**

We stumbled on into the snow. It had been only a few hours but it felt like days. Now I was experiencing my first real time in the snow in memory. I mean, there was the time when, as a three-year-old girl we had driven up into the country and there was snow on the side of the road. Now, here I was, in a completely new world and surrounded by snow. It was a very strange feeling. Plus, it was really, _really_ cold, even in my nice warm clothes.

I was in the middle of the group by this time, having lost my place in the lead when we hit the snow. I was now starting to get into the rhythm of walking through snow, very different to walking on flat ground. I envied Legolas and his Elven lightness, that he could almost float over the blinding white stuff we slogged through. Sam and Bill were my companions now. I'd convinced Sam to just sit on the pony since he was having more trouble than me. My reading of the Appendices in the back of LotR had shown me that there hadn't been snow in the Shire for a hundred years or so. I led Bill, who was dealing with his situation well, and talked to Sam. He'd always kind of slipped into the background for me, so it was nice to kind of get to know him.

"So, Sam, how are you?"

"I am okay, lady. It's a bit cold for my liking though."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's freezing! I heard it hasn't snowed in the Shire for a long time, so this is weird for you, huh?"

"It is, lady. Does it snow much where you come from?"

"No, never. It's never snowed in Atlantis." (Which is true. Further north it snows, but not where I live)

"Then you mustn't be liking this, either, lady."

"Oh, I don't mind it."

He gave me a slightly appraising look but said nothing.

"Really, I don't!"

"I believe you, lady. It's just that you seemed to be struggling in the snow, that's all." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "If you don't mind me asking, is it true that you're a princess? Only, I heard some of the others sayin' it and I wondered."

"Yes, it's true. I am the last of the royal family in Atlantis. The island sank a few months ago and I made my way to Rivendell."

"That's sad, truly it is, princess."

"You can call me Lathril. That is my name after all." I laughed.

"Oh, thankyou, lady Lathril. Thankyou kindly."

"Just Lathril."

"Oh no, you're royal. I have to call you 'lady'"

I was flattered by this and just laughed.

"Bill is a nice pony, Sam. Where did you find him?" ( I already knew, but wanted to keep the conversation rolling.)

"Oh, he was owned by a man named Bill Ferny in Bree. He wasn't very well treated, skin and bone he was when we found him."

"He looks wonderful now. The grass at Rivendell works wonders on a sickly animal."

"Rightly said, lady."

Our conversation died off then when we realised that everyone else had stopped. There was a commotion at the back of our little group, involving Aragorn, Frodo and, you guessed it, Boromir. I knew it would be Boromir's second real encounter with the ring.

"What's going on back there?" Sam asked me.

"Boromir has the Ring. Aragorn is trying to make him give it back to Frodo." I said, standing on the tips of my toes to see a bit of what was going on. I saw the glint of silver and gold as he handed it back and breathed a sigh of relief. That was when I realised I'd forgotten to breathe, as I so often do.

"It's all right, Frodo has the ring again." I said, going back to Bill's head and leading him forward. We were a solemn group that stopped for camp beneath the steep slopes of Caradhras that night. Boromir's ring encounter had left everyone slightly on edge and worried.

xxx

The next morning, we continued on, up into steeper, snowier paths. Sam had decided to walk beside Bill, who had pulled away from me twice, frightened by the howling winds and driving, blinding snow. I walked beside him, trying to shelter the Hobbit from the cold and snow. With both Bill and I, he was faring better than the others, who were paler and shivered harder.

I could hear a voice, faint on the wind, but no one else seemed to be able to until Legolas leaped up in front of Gandalf and said, "There is a fell voice on the air!"

I could just make out the words: Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya! _(Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!)_ and they chilled me more than the frozen air could.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled, his voice cracking with the cold. His voice echoed loudly and rocks and snow cascaded down above us. Just in time, I threw Sam out of the way of becoming mushed Hobbit a lá Caradhras. Bill bucked out of the way in time too.

"He's going to bring down the mountain1 Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn cried out, near me.

"No!" Gandalf replied, refusing to admit defeat. I could see we'd never make it further. Saruman's grip on the mountain was too strong, the cold had weakened us too much for us to fight back. The Hobbits all looked half dead already and I couldn't stop shivering under my soaked clothes.

Gandalf stepped out from the shelter of the rock face bravely, throwing his arms out to cast a spell. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" he called loudly. _(Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)_ But over the howling winds and calls from Saruman, even we who weren't even a foot away barely heard him. Saruman's chanting came all the clearer.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!" (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!) I was glad that the Hobbits didn't understand. They looked frightened enough already. I was freaking out too, my heart pounding in terror inside my chest.

With a deafening roar, lightning hit the rocky sides of the mountain just above us, sending another wave of snow and rock down on top of us. This time, our position couldn't save us. In a blinding, suffocating second, we were smothered under the snow. I panicked. When I opened my eyes, snow froze and stung them. It was working it's way down my collar and into my boots. I could barely move and I couldn't reach anyone. 'No', I thought, 'don't let me die like this!'

A hand hit my neck hard and I let out a muffled, breathless squeak of pain. That hand started fumbling around at my collar and then I felt myself dragged upwards, out of the snow. I gasped, coughed and spluttered before looking up to see Legolas looking at me in concern.

"Are you all right, Lathril?" he asked, "can you breathe properly?"

"Yes, now I can. Thankyou." I said, coughing hard.

I looked around to see Bill's head just above the snow, Aragorn holding Frodo up, Gimli, his beard white with all the snow on it, Boromir holding Merry and Pippin, and Gandalf. Sam's head popped up beside me and I sighed with relief. We were all alive- for now.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir shouted frantically, "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.

Gimli growled. "If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." He said grumpily. I guessed there was too much snow down his clothes. Gandalf looked as if he were doubting his judgement.

"We should let the Ringbearer decide," I said, "It is he who we are meant to be following."

"We cannot linger here any longer!" Boromir added, "this will be the death of the Halflings!" I noticed that he had Merry and Pippin huddled up against his body, trying to lend them some warmth.

Everyone looked to Frodo expectantly. "We will go through the mines." He said firmly. Gimli looked happy but everyone else, including me, looked pretty worried by it. Still, I felt somehow that it was important not to interfere with the way things ran too much.

"So be it." Gandalf said fatalistically. The wizard really did not look pleased at all.

"But haw are we to get off the mountain?" I asked. "I can barely move and the snow is too deep for most of us to walk through."

"We can dig through, carrying the Halflings." Aragorn said, gesturing to Boromir, who nodded and swung Pippin onto his back. Aragorn picked up Frodo and the pair of them set off, clearing a path through the snow. Merry stood alone and shivering, so I went over to him and held him up against me, taking Boromir's place as him warmth-giver thing.

"Are you feeling a little warmer?" I asked him, hugging him to me.

"Yes, but I feel uncomfortable. You aren't very comfortable to hug." He replied. With a jolt, I realised he could feel my armour under the tunic I wore.

"Sorry about that. Bony in all the wrong places." I said hurriedly, glad to see the two men returning. Aragorn swung Merry up onto his back, Boromir took Sam, and we forced Gimli onto Bill so that if some of the banked up snow caved in, he wouldn't end up suffocating. He still wasn't happy to be on the pony's back, though. We all trekked off, glad to be escaping the cold mountain but apprehensive of our new destination.

I wished I had Elrohir to hug. And a cloak (only coz I was cold).


	14. Journey Through Moria

**Theycallmemary-** I meant the north of Victoria (where I live). We get snow on the mountains there. Sorry for confusing you.

**Luthien and Tari Oronar-** Coming right up, one Merry with cherry. (hehe!)

Mystical Full Moon Maiden- There's definitely going to be a few 'moments' in Moria. Lathril is tired and that makes her cranky… but there will also be some nice moments, where they'll realise that the other isn't quite as bad as they think. Faeriekittieanimelover306- have I ever told you how much I love your pen name? Coz I do! 

**Gothic-ember- **yeh, seriousness. Terrible isn't it? Well, I hope this one ain't as serious!

**Kika the Vouge-** Realistic? Thankyou! I do try to make it seem real.

It's been so long since I wrote that I decided on a REEEEALLY long one! Hope you enjoy 13 pages worth of Moria!

* * *

Chapter 14- Journey Through Moria 

Night had well and truly fallen by the time we came to the rocky paths down to the Doors of Durin. I was stumbling along beside Aragorn, half asleep. It had been a long day.

We trudged into a wide area with a dark pool, a tree and a flat wall. Boring.

Gimli gasped, making me jump. I'd been visualising a roast and gravy and coke. Lots of lovely coke.

"The Walls of Moria!" He said in a hushed voice, clearly in awe of the rocks. Weird dwarf. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

"Then how come I can see them?" I said under my breath as Legolas muttered "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Gimli shot the pair of us a dark look. I suppose I was just too Elfy for the dwarf. And yes, elfy is a word. I just made it up.

The moon came out, fully illuminating the ithildin that was in the grooves in the rock that I'd been able to see. Strange that no one else could, isn't it? It was a breath taking sight, but then again, it was made by Elves. Gandalf moved forward and gestured to the Elvish script above the doors.

"It reads "The Doors of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." He announced. I rolled my eyes, knowing that already as I did.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked and I grinned. If I was quick, I could beat Gandalf to his line.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." I said, grinning smugly as Gandalf nodded. It occurred to me then that I was yet to have an argument with Boromir. A whole day without a fight? I would surely die.

Turning back to the Doors, Gandalf set his staff against the star on them. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" he cried. (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!) I rolled my eyes. Couldn't he have started with something like 'open sesame'? Sure, it was a stupid idea, but it would have been funny.

"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." He continued. (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.) Still nothing.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin said.

"State the freakin' obvious would ya?" I snapped irritably, then said "sorry. I guess I'm tired." Gandalf looked at us like we were annoying little kids (we were, but that's not the point now, is it?) then pushed on the doors. Still. Nothing.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves...Men...and Orcs." He said, frustrated. I wondered how he found out the Orc spells. Did Orcs even have spells? Weird. Maybe he just knew the spells in Orkish. But how? Why? I forced myself to break out of the cycle of idiotic questions in time to hear Gandalf say "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words" Poor Pippin. He wasn't having a good day.

Time passed and soon we were all sitting down, except Sam and Aragorn. And Bill, of course, who couldn't really. Being a pony and all. Aragorn was convincing Sam to let Bill go, which I wasn't happy about. I'd have to carry stuff! Not good. I mean, I knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to take him into the mines, but MEH!

I was handed a small pack, mine, with my clothes and things. Aragorn had also put the medicinal herbs and things in a pouch on it.

As Bill clopped off on his own, Merry started skipping rocks on the water, which I knew was a bad idea. "Stop that Merry." I said firmly. To my surprise, he did. Behind us, Gandalf growled and sat down on a rock. In the pool, I could see ripples.

"Gandalf? May I try opening the doors?" I asked.

"How could you know how to open the doors?" Boromir asked incredulously. "If Gandalf cannot, what makes you think that a child could do it?"

"Child am I?" I shot back, temper flaring red hot. "I'm seventeen! Not. A. CHILD! I have the right to try and open the doors!" Everyone except Legolas was watching us uneasily (he was close to laughing, I think), knowing interruption could equal decapitation by sharp tongue. Feisty aren't I?

"How could you know the password?" Boromir asked, very close to outright laughing at me.

"I _DO_ KNOW THE PASSWORD ORCBREATH! IT'S MELLON!"

There was silence for a moment. Then, with an ear-splitting crack, the Doors began to open.

"Well, that settles it." Legolas said cheerily. "Lathril is indeed smarter than you realise, Boromir."

The atmosphere changed from tense to slightly more relieved quickly. Everyone was glad that they'd be getting inside, because the pool beside the doors was really freaky. Like we were being Watched. Well, we were. Not that I'd let the others know I knew. They'd think I was freaky. And I wanted to see Frodo get picked up and waved around a bit. He wasn't my favourite Hobbit, you could say.

Slowly we wandered into the dark hallway beyond the doors.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin" Gimli boasted. I rolled my eyes and stifled a groan. Malt beer? Bleargh!

"And they call it a mine. A mine!" he laughed. It was at this point that we all realised that it was too quiet. And if this place was civilised, I doubted that the skeletons we were seeing would be there, covered in cobwebs and riddled with arrows.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir muttered, unnerved.

"Did da widdle skeletons scawe you?" I cooed in a baby voice, laughing softly. Gimli started moaning. I swear it sounded like a whale. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Legolas pulling an arrow from one of the bodies. "Goblins!" He said in disgust. I stared thinking '_he's _disgusted! What does that make me?' Coz I was really not looking forward to looking one of those hideous things in the face. Double bleargh.

The men drew their swords and looked around. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir said, clearly so unsettled he couldn't pretend he wasn't any more. "We have to get out!"

Barely a heartbeat later, the octopus thingy threw it's tentacles into the room, knocking everyone over and grabbing Frodo. As I picked myself up from under Gimli and Boromir, I looked down at my now dusty clothes and the graze I'd received on my hand. "That's it, ink boy! You're going down!" I screeched, drawing my sword and rushing forward.

Everyone was at the edge of the pool, either doing something to help Frodo or just screaming and making a lot of noise. I joined Aragorn and Boromir, slashing at the tentacles of the Watcher in the Well (as he's called in the book). My hand stung but it was surprisingly easy to swing my blade. Dagnir Morthang, it seemed, wanted to take this bad boy down!

Three arrows whizzed past my head from Legolas's bow, just missing my ear, to plant themselves in the watcher's head. Aragorn and I teamed up to cut down the tentacle holding Frodo, who fell into Boromir's arms as it split from the body.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf called. I really didn't see how we had any other choice. There was no way we'd get back past that thing! As we bolted in through the door, a whole bunch of tentacles burst out of the water, ripping at the stone and bringing down the doors. Dust rose quickly, threatening to choke us all to death. I was coughing like my lungs wanted to jump out and can-can for everyone.

A bright light flared in the darkness, Gandalf lighting up his staff. "We now have but one choice." He said, voice echoing in the musty cavern. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." Wasn't that the truth…

Gradually, we picked our way across crumbling ground, climbing half destroyed staircases, carefully avoiding skeletons. Very freaky looking things, Dwarf-skeletons. Gradually, it seemed that the path was going upwards, higher into the mountain. I was bored. So, so bored.

Don't leave me this way 

_I can't survive, without your sweet love, oh baby_

_Don't leave me this way_

"Quiet!" Boromir hissed.

"What, I'm bored. Let me sing!" I hissed back.

"Do you want every Orc in this place to descend on us here and now?" he shot back.

"Okay, I won't sing. But can I whistle?"

"No!"

"Then can I hum it?"

"Oh for the Valar's sake all right! But be quiet!"

Excellent, I thought, mission complete. I had once again pissed Boromir off. So I began to hum. Quietly. Just in case the Orcs came.

Eventually we came to a kinda narrow path beside a deep chasm. I guessed there had been some serious mining there in days gone by. We stopped for a breather, having no idea how long we'd been going. It felt like days, but that was probably just me.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels, but mithril." Gandalf said, illuminating the deep hole. Fine veins of the precious silver metal glinted in the aint light, nearly blinding me. Everyone else was in awe of the stuff, but I just played with my sleeve. If I wanted to look at mithril, all I had to do was take off my tunic.

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril that Thorin gave him." Gandalf said, as we moved off. I was glad to see someone else wanted to get out of this big dirty hole in the mountainside.

(AN-someone I know described it that way. I thought it was a stupid way to describe Moria, so why not include it?)

"What a gift!" Gimli exclaimed.

"Yes! I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire. Though I suppose he probably knew that." Gandalf said with a chuckle. Frodo had dipped his head a bit lower.

After what seemed like hours, we climbed a flight of crumbling stairs and I collapsed to the ground, to tired to walk any further. Good timing, because Gandalf was lost. Everyone else sat down, I curled up with my head on Aragorn's knee and closed my eyes.

_Hundreds of girls milled around, cheering for the winner of the last race, the hundred-metre freestyle. I sat back and opened up my book, the Lord of the Rings. I had reached the part about the Ford of Bruinen before a group of girls tried to make me join in the cheering and I'd had to run away and hide. The PA system started crackling and Mr Hubbard's voice rang out around the pool. "You can now get in the pool for the lunch hour." He said. Like a flock of mad ducks, everyone raced for the water and jumped in. A shadow fell across my shoulders and I _

_looked up. It was my friend Jess._

"_Get up Sammy!" She said, "you're coming in!" _

"_No, I have to finish the chapter!" Jess pulled my book out of my hands and put the bookmark back in. _

"_you can finish it later." She said firmly. Grumbling about evil girls who interrupted interesting books, I stood up and followed her to the deep end of the pool, where she dove in and I stood there, wanting to go back to my book. The sun was hot and I needed to cool down, so I jumped in, causing a giant splash with my cannonball. Suddenly, everything changed. A foot came out of nowhere and hit me in the ribs, driving all the air out of my body. In panic, I began to thrash around while the water started churning._

_My view changed and I was watching the Ringwraiths get smashed by the river. All of a sudden, I could see myself tumbling helplessly around in the water. One of the black horses collided with me, throwing me out of the way of the river's full force. I crashed against the shore and lay still…_

"Lathril!" Aragorn's voice cut through what was left of my sleep. My head hurt for some reason.

"Wha…" I said groggily. Looking around, I had fallen onto the floor, which explained my sore head.

"Are you all right?" Someone else asked, Legolas maybe.

"Yeah, fine. Has Gandalf figured out which way we're going yet?"

"He has. Come, we are moving off now."

I got up slowly, rubbing the bump on the back of my head. _Note to self _I thought groggily, _don't fall asleep in Moria._

Once again, we moved off through the twisting, winding, snaky corridors of Moria. Finally we came into a wide open space, though it was too dark to see what was ahead.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said softly, increasing the glow from his staff. Suddenly, columns with strange carvings could be seen. We had come to the 21st Hall.

"Now there's an eye opener, no mistake," Sam said, leaning towards me. I nodded, eyebrows raised. "Never seen anything like this before!" I replied in a hushed voice. All of a sudden Gimli shouted in shock and ran off.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called. 'Where is he off to?" I whispered before remembering that we were about to come to the Chamber of Mazarbul. We all wandered after the Dwarf, who was now kneeling in front of Balin's tomb, sobbing loudly. Silently, I read the words on the marble. _Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria._ Gandalf echoed the words aloud to everyone else. Boromir stepped forward and laid a hand on Gimli's shoulder.

"It is as I feared then." Gandalf said, his voice sad. I remembered then that Balin had been one of the dwarves that accompanied Bilbo and Gandalf to Erebor and that they had remained good friends. I looked around sadly at the Dwarf skeletons strewn around the room.

"Gandalf!" I said, "look at this!" I strode over to the skeleton by the well, gently pulling the thick book from it's grip, wiping the dust of long years from it's cover. The old Wizard handed his staff and hat to Pippin and took the book from me, letting a few pages fall as he opened it. _Now that's no way to treat a book!_ I thought angrily. Yeah, bit of a bookworm.

"They have taken the bridge…and the second hall. We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes." A shiver went through the room as we listened in silence. Gimli's sobbing had stopped. In alarm, I saw Pippin backing away from Gandalf, towards the well.

"Drums...drums…in the deep." I looked to the others, who were looking very uneasy. They didn't know what was coming or I swear, they would have been running like their lives depended on it- which they did, but that's not really the point.

"We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark." Pippin's shadow crossed mine as he turned to look at the skeleton sitting on the well.

"We cannot get out…They are coming." There was silence for a second in which Pippin reached out to the skeleton in curiosity.

"Pip! No!" I called, too late. The skull fell, bouncing down inside the well, followed by the rest of it and a bucket. We all stood staring in horror, me flinching with every noise. There were a lot of them, so I guess I looked like I had an uncontrollable twitch, I was just shaking every two seconds until the echoes died down. I sighed in relief, just aware that I'd been holding my breath.

The book slammed shut in Gandalf's hands and I jumped again. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" he growled angrily. I desperately wanted to go over to poor little Pippin and comfort him but before I moved, there was a faint 'boom', like a drum beat a long way off.

_Boom._

_Boom._

_Boom boom boom._ (reminds me of that Vengaboys song)

There was a pause in which we all just looked at each other reading the same thoughts on every face:_ Damn, this is not good!_ Then they started again, getting closer.

**_Boom Boom Boom _**Boom Boom **_BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!_**

AN- isn't boom one of the funniest words in the world? Like cupboard. Sorry. Back to the tension now!)

Frodo pulled Sting a little way out of it's sheath. It was glowing blue.

"Oh dear." I said faintly. I knew what was coming now…

"Orcs!" Legolas cried. Boromir raced to the doors, looking out and jumping back as three arrows thudded into the wood barely inches from his head. Aragorn ran to his side and together they slammed the doors shut. As the men slammed a few axes into the wood to jam it shut, Boromir looked to the rest of us.

"They have a cave troll." He said

"Oh joy." I muttered sarcastically, pulling my bow from it's ties on my back and putting an arrow from my quiver to the string, ready to shoot when I raised it.

"You do not have to fight. I'm sure the others would agree with me when I say you should probably get out of the way." Legolas said, also readying his bow.

"There is absolutely no goddamn way I'm sitting out of this. I came along, I do my share of the work, which means I fight. Kapish?"

Legolas looked puzzled by my wording but nodded. He understood my meaning. Behind us, Gimli jumped up onto Balin's tomb with surprising agility for a Dwarf. "Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" he growled ferociously.

The doors began to swing violently, as if heaps of people were trying to break them down. We stood tensely, ready for them. Boromir started swinging his sword in a circle, which looked pretty impressive. A few swords cracked through the wood, giving us archers a chance to attack our unseen enemy. Legolas let fly first, taking an Orc out. At least, I think he did. Something screamed out anyway. My first arrow also hit something but I misjudged the shot for the second one. It thudded into the wood a hair's breadth from the hole. Aragorn let an arrow fly, taking down another Orc. Three Orcs were hardly enough to stop the flow, which everyone else learned then and there as the doors flew open and hundreds of Orcs scurried in like beetles ready to be squished. My hands were quicker than my brain in that second, putting the bow back in it's place against my shoulder and drawing the glittering blade of _Dagnir Morthang_ in about five seconds flat. Lucky that I was ready then, because the Orcs that had passed the front line of Aragorn and Boromir were headed straight for me and Legolas.

With a sigh, I swung the sword high to take off an ugly head, letting my body decide where it would go instead of thinking. It was a technique that paid off- there was no way that my brain would have known to swing diagonally across my body to slash another Orc across the stomach. I quickly settled into a routine, moving towards Boromir who was being swamped. Block, strike up, strike left, block, strike right, stab, block, block, stab, left, right, block… and so on and so forth. When I arrived at Boromir's side and despatched a pair in quick succession, he looked at me in surprise.

"You aren't dead yet?" He asked in shock.

"Apparently not. Need some help?"

"I'm managing." Quickly I cut down a particularly big- looking Orc who was going to hurt Boromir.

"Thankyou. You know, you aren't too bad with a sword. Not many maidens would be able to do that."

"What? Sorry, didn't hear you over the Orc screams."

"Never mind. Just keep your mind on what you're doing. I don't want to have to save your life."

"Fine then! I don't want to save yours either!" which wasn't true, for the record.

The battle slowed down then and we looked at each other, then up. The cave troll.

"Run now and I won't laugh." He said.

"Not on your life. This should be interesting and I don't want to miss it." I laughed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I wont."

A few arrows whizzed through the air from Legolas's bow, landing in the troll's shoulder. It narrowed it's eyes and snorted but basically just ignored it and started swinging his club at poor little Sam. He escaped, but only just. Aragorn and Boromir ran around behind it and started pulling on the chains at it's neck, trying to haul it away. In less than a second, Boromir was flying through the air, having been pulled off his feet by the massive ugly creature. In about three seconds, I was crushed under his weight, having been knocked to the ground.

"OW! GET OFF!" I screeched, shoving at the dazed Man. I rolled him off and looked up to see an Orc standing over us, who I quickly ran through with my now darkly stained blade. It was going to need some serious cleaning soon. The troll's mace swung down at Gimli on Balin's tomb, narrowly missing the Dwarf and obliterating the marble, sending chunks of it everywhere. Boromir, who had been getting up, was knocked back on top of me. "OUCH!" I cried, "THAT _WAS_ MY KNEE!" This time, I used a bit more force in shoving him away, moving off quickly so that I wouldn't run the risk of being squashed again. The cave troll almost stood on me. _Great_ I thought, _no matter where I go, I'm gonna get hurt_! So I went to a corner and started slashing at Orcs and goblins. I didn't really see a difference between the two types of monster. They looked the same to me!

After another five minutes of 'Orc-busting', I heard Frodo scream out in pain. The troll had stabbed him. Everything seemed to freeze for a second but soon I was being jostled and poked at by Orcs again. Fun.

A few minutes later, Aragorn's voice pierced my head. "Lathril! Move! LATHRIL!" Looked up to see the cave troll wobbling around, about to fall- on top of me. With a scream of "HOLY SHIIIIIT!" I dived out of the way. Gathering myself up, breathing heavily, I went over to where Aragorn and Gandalf were kneeling over Frodo.

"He's alive! I said with relief. I knew he would be, but then again, you never know what could happen when you're thrown into your favourite book.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt" Frodo wheezed.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar" Aragorn said, obviously in shock that Frodo was alive.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye" Gandalf told him with a twinkle in his eye. Frodo revealed his mithril shirt then and everyone except me gasped in awe.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins" Gimli said.

"Yeah, um, sorry to interrupt this charming moment but there are more Orcs coming and I don't particularly feel like fighting them." I yawned, not really impressed by Frodo's shirt.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf cried dramatically. We ran. Finally.

After two flights of steep stairs, we came to another hall where I had a feeling we were being watched. Unfortunately, we were. Thousands of orcs began to pour out of every visible crevice- and some that weren't visible.

"Aw great." I muttered, drawing attention from Sam and Boromir. "Now isn't the time to start being precocious." Boromir grumbled.

Soon the hall was overrun and we were surrounded. "Okay, seeing as we're probably going to die, I'm sorry Boromir. I know I've been kind of horrible to you." I said, knowing full well we'd survive. No idea why I said it. I just did. In reply. Boromir gave me a small smile. He smiled!

Suddenly, there was another drumbeat and the hall began to fill with flame from the other end. The orcs ran in fear.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked in a low voice.

Nobody answered for a moment, staring straight ahead at the approaching reddish light. "A balrog- a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf said finally, finishing with a yell I didn't think the old guy was capable of. Hey, a command like that, at a moment like this, I wasn't about to refuse. Neither was anyone else, it would seem. We didn't just run, we sprinted.

We came to a door and Gandalf pushed us all through. "Hurry!" He called. Well, excuse me, I think we already were. We made our way down a flight of stairs that ended with a missing segment. Boromir, who was in the lead, pulled himself up just in time to save himself from tumbling into a bottomless pit. I, of course, was right behind him and shoved him forward, pulling him back to safety at the last moment.

"SAVED YOUR LIFE!" I laughed. He scowled.

"At a time like this you make a stupid joke like that? What do you think this is, girl? A pantomime? At any moment, any of us could be killed." He roared.

"Geez, take a chill pill would ya?"

A little way behind, Gandalf and Aragorn were talking.

"Lead them on, the bridge is near!" Gandalf said. I looked across the wide gap to the bridge thinking, _that's near? In what universe?_

The Balrog roared, sounding too close for my liking. "Can we kinda get a move on? I don't know about you, but being a Balrog's entrée doesn't sound too appealing to me." I said, sounding as nervous as I felt.

Legolas jumped to the other side and beckoned Gandalf over. A few arrows whistled through the air, striking the ground in front of my feet. One bounced into my leg, freaking me out really bad. Legolas, always the hero, fired a few arrows back into the shadows above, where I knew Orcs watched us, wanting to kill us.

Seriously, why are all the bad guys so melodramatic?

Boromir picked up Merry and Pippin and jumped next, just making it across, then Aragorn threw Sam. "Lathril, you now." He said, beckoning for me to come forward and jump. I looked at the huge gap and gulped.

"Uh, that's okay. Gimli can go first." I said. Aragorn nodded and went to pick the Dwarf up to throw him. Gimli flat out refused. "Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" He jumped, landing just short of safe ground. "Not the beard!" Rang loudly through the chasm as Legolas grabbed him.

"Now, Lathril." Aragorn urged and I stepped forward. The distance seemed way too big. My heart started racing. "Um, can I just…" "NO!" Aragorn said, making me step towards the edge again. Swallowing hard, I stepped a few paces back, ran at the edge and jumped.

As I sailed through the air, I screamed loudly. The open air was rushing up to meet me- I wasn't going to make it! An arm shot out and grabbed my tunic at the shoulder, pulling me in to safe, solid ground. Looking up, I gasped. My saviour was Boromir.

"Th-th-thankyou," I stuttered, in a state of shock. He nodded, looking pale.

"Not even you deserve that fate." He muttered. There was a loud rumbling and rocks fell, startling my sharp retort from my mouth. Part of the staircase on which Aragorn and Frodo were standing broke. There was no way even our super-cool Ranger hero could make it over that gap.

Sounds from above us let us know that the Balrog was coming even closer. Another huge boulder fell, shearing though the rocky staircase, putting visible cracks in it's foundations.

Aragorn's face hardened, he knew how to fix the situation now. Grabbing on to Frodo's arm, he looked down at the Hobbit. "Lean forward." I heard him say. They did so, and the section of stairs toppled forwards, smashing into the rock just in front of my feet, sending a bone-jarring ripple through my feet. Aragorn and Frodo were thrown forward and the broken rocky stairs fell into the dark abyss.

"Come, quickly now! We must make haste!" Gandalf said, sounding worried and with good reason. The Balrog was closing in. Nobody was foolish enough to disobey. We ran.

Finally, after what seemed hours of running (it was probably only a few minutes) we came to the Bridge of Khazad-dum. It wasn't really that impressive to look at, more scary really. The idea of running across it was way freaky.

The Balrog appeared behind us in a wreath of flames as we readied to cross.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf ordered. "But I can't fly!" I shouted back in confusion. He gave me a dark look. "Run!" I nodded and headed across the narrow strip of marble parading as a bridge.

The end was in sight, I was about to be free of Moria when I looked down. The drop to the bottom was so terrifying, I lost my footing and tripped. Somehow, I managed to trip sideways, which has to be hard, doesn't it? Somehow I managed to hook my arms onto the Brige, so I was hanging there with my elbows on the Bridge, a la Gandalf. Except prettier… and younger… … …

"Help!" I cried, "someone pull me up!" I got a few horrified looks and then everyone started looking to each other. The Bridge shuddered as a whip cracked. Gandalf and the Balrog were fighting.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf roared. My voice was louder somehow when I screamed "SOMEBODY SAVE ME COZ I SWEAR IF I DIE HERE I"LL HAUNT YOU ALL FOR ETERNITY!" Legolas rushed forward, Prince Charming that he is, and hauled me up.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were carrying all the mithril in Moria!" he panted when I was on my feet again. I blushed. "Thanks." I said smartly, "now I won't be eating for a week!" But I like food too much, so my words were pretty empty. He knew that, and laughed at me. A loud explosion behind us made him stop and we dashed for the safety of the other side. When I looked back, the Balrog's whip was curling itself round Gandalf's leg.

"NO!" I screamed. "GANDALF!" screamed Frodo. There was a lot of screaming going on there.

A bit behind me, Frodo got picked up and carried away by Boromir. I found it kinda funny that he always seemed to be in a heroic position lately. I looked around. Everyone was starting to move off as arrows whistled down at us, but Aragorn was just staring blankly ahead.

"Aragorn! We must leave!" I said forcefully. He didn't reply so I kicked him in the shin and pulled on his sleeve.

"Move! Now!" I ordered. Needless to say, he did.

We came out into bright sunlight, blinking. I was trying to adjust my eyes to the changed light, most others were blinking back tears. I wasn't because I knew he was coming back, but I though the better of letting them know. It would screw everything that happened from here up and I needed to be sure of where things were going. The hobbits and Gimli slumped to the ground, tears streaming down disbelieving faces. Aragorn motioned to me. "Lathril, thankyou for pulling me out of that moment back there."

"You're our leader now, Aragorn. I had to do something." On something, I pulled my dirty sword from it's sheath and started to wipe it on my leggings. "Damn thing! I'm so stupid! Now the insides of the scabbard will be filthy!" I muttered.

"Give me that." Aragorn said, taking my sword. He pulled a cloth from his pack and wiped the blade down, cleaning all of the blood from it. "The scabbard can be cleaned when we come to a safer place. For now, the sword will do." He handed it back to me and turned to Legolas.

"Legolas, get them up." He said.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir pleaded.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn argued.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot linger!" I said. "In Lorien, we will be safer." I hitched the small pack on my back higher up, because it had been slipping. I was ready to go.

After a few minutes, everyone was up, if not happy about it.

"We must move on from this place now." Aragorn said, sounding apologetic.

"Let's just go. The sooner we get away from this hellhole, the sooner we get to Lorien. And the sooner we get there, the sooner we can rest." I snapped, less apologetically.

* * *

I have no idea when i'll be able to get the next chappie up, so stay tuned!

Nevaer (for now)

Sam/ Nightshadesister


	15. Lorien

**theycallmemary- **again, you were first! Congrats! But ah! You agree with Legolas! Mithril's not that heavy really, just wanted to poke some fun at myself, so it's not that hard for her to run in it. It would only feel like a few kilos extra.

**Luthien and Tari Oronar- **I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your wonderful words! I'm so glad that you like it so much, people like you and everyone else who love my fic make it a joy to keep writing!

**Princess Cythera- **Thankyou, too! Welcome to the weird world of Lathril!

**faeriekittieanimelover306- **Gandalf will be back, I'm not changing that much! Do you think maybe I could've done a little more about how he fell?

**Crecy**- yeah, that last one was long, but fun to write. Glad you enjoyed it!

**Fae Black**- you must be a great person then! (lol)

**gothic-ember**- yeah, I'm learning. I do want some seriousness in some places, but I'm trying to keep it humorous.

**Banana4422**- Sadly, no romance there… I had planned on it but a certain Elf has snuck into Lathril's heart…

**Chaotic Jinx- **Yay! A long review! I'm not ashamed of my Australian-ness! Atlantis sunk, so I had an excuse for it not being on any maps, Lathril wouldn't have been accepted as easily if they knew she wasn't from Middle-Earth… weak argument I know, but believe me when I say I'm happy to be an Aussie!

**Mystical Full Moon Maiden-** Interesting? Yes. And getting more so.

**Chapter 15- Lorien and Friendliness**

This chapter contains hints to future events in this fic. Very subtle ones that may not mean anything until the events take place…

I paced myself about a metre behind Aragorn as we crossed a shallow stream. I'd been walking for a while but decided that Gimli's company wasn't quite doing it for me anymore.

"Is that it?" I asked, pointing ahead to a thick wood.

"That is Lothlorien, the Golden Wood." He answered, nodding.

"A simple yes would have done, y'know?" I muttered.

We continued on, across the plain of lush green grass, the like of which I hadn't seen since leaving Rivendell. Legolas, a very eager expression on his face, caught me and Aragorn up, easily taking the lead. I was starting to fade. Sprinting was more my thing, though I had built up a lot of stamina since coming to Middle Earth. Soon we were under the eaves of the wood and no longer running.

Golden leaves twirled down, like rain. One landed on my head and I grabbed it. It glowed faintly in my hand.

"Now this I'm keeping" I murmured softly. Not watching where I was going, I stumbled on a tree root, colliding with Merry and Pippin.

"Oof! Sorry Merry, Pip!" I said and got hushed.

"This is not the place for such loudness." Aragorn said.

"Sorry. I didn't know." I apologised.

"Your _lore masters_ have nothing to say on Lothlorien?" Boromir asked scornfully.

"Actually, yes, they do. Just not on keeping quiet on the edges of the wood." I snapped at a whisper. "Geez, stupid much?"

"Stay close, young hobbits!" Gimli hissed, making me jump a mile out of my skin. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…"

"The Lady of the Wood is no sorceress! How can you say such a thing Gimli!" I shot back angrily. She brought me here; so I was damn well gonna stand up for her! I was also glad for the appreciative nods from Aragorn and Legolas. I was happy to have them there in case Gimli took it further. He didn't.

Slightly behind and to my left, Frodo was looking around, startled. Galadriel's voice was in his head, I guessed.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli said, sounding a little annoyed. A bow was raised out of nowhere, arrow nocked straight at his head. I felt something cold and sharp against my cheek and stopped. With a shock, I realised that there was an arrow against my skin.

"A dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." A silky, cold voice said and I looked away from the arrow head to see my favourite Elf from the movie. Yes, Haldir was my favourite. (Problem with that?)

"Haldir!" I exclaimed happily. The Elf looked at me in surprise and shock.

"Iston le?" he asked (do I know you?)

"Uh, no. You don't. Sorry. I got um… carried away…"

The Elf just gave me a very strange look then turned to the others. "The lady Galadriel has told us that a group of travellers would be coming. Orcs have followed you from the Misty Mountains, travelling in daylight though they are loath to do so, and will be on the borders of this wood by nightfall." He said sternly and I got the distinct feeling that I was being told off.

"Haldir, we need your protection." Aragorn said plainly, the question veiled as a comment.

"There is a flet nearby where you can spend the night, there we shall decide whether or not you may come to Caras Galadhon." Looking around, the Hobbits looked terrified and Gimli looked as if he would spew- he'd been insulted by an Elf, plus he didn't like Elves much. Guess that's why he didn't enjoy my company much! (I was _so_ with the Elves). I was woken out of my thoughts by a shove in the back from the Elf who had been holding the arrow at my head.

"Move" he ordered.

"Mibo orch!" I spat in return (go kiss an orc!).

"Man pennich? Avo bedo!" he hissed, angry. (what did you say? Don't speak!) I guessed that it was time to stop pissing off the Elves. Especially ones who wouldn't hesitate to hurt me.

After a while we finally came to a tree where Haldir and two other Elves climbed up into the branches. A rope ladder came flying down, nearly smacking Boromir on the head. The sun was going down by then and everything was a mixture of gold and pink.

"Pink in the night, shepherd's delight," I said, reciting the old rhyme, "it'll be a nice day tomorrow."

"Unlikely for you. I doubt you'll live to tomorrow if you keep annoying the Elves." Aragorn said irritably.

"Touche." I said. "I'm over that, though. I promise to be on my best behaviour, as long as none of them try to shoot me, or shove me or anything." I got a small smile in return for that. At least I was back in his good books!

"Ladies first, Lathril," Legolas said, gesturing for me to go forward.

"Then I suppose Boromir should get first preference." I said, laughing slightly.

"Just get up the ladder." Said man sighed, rubbing his temples. The rise in blood pressure was obvious.

As night settled itself in the forest, Gimli came up the ladder, the last to arrive on top of the flet. I had had time to relax and apologise to the Elf I'd been rude to. He took it well, probably because I did it very formally, in Quenya. I swear, I should stick to Sindarin my pronunciation was so crappy. I had since learned that his name was Orophin, and he was Haldir's brother. Whoops.

Haldir had relaxed a lot since getting up to the flet. He was almost friendly now, as he greeted those of us that he knew.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." (welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil)

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien" he replied politely. (our fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien)

Haldir turned to me next. "I do not believe we have ever met before. Man eneth lin?" (What is your name?)

"Lathril i eneth nín. Gîl síla erin lû e-govaded vín." I replied with a small curtsey. (My name is Lathril. A star shines upon the hour of our meeting)

"Ah, she has manners as well as a fiery spirit." He said, turning to the other Elves, who laughed. Then he turned to Aragorn.

"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen." (Aragorn of the Dúnedain. You are known to us.)

To my left, a short hairy figure shifted uncomfortably. "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves. Speak words we can all understand." Gimli snapped irritably. Haldir gave him a dark look.

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the dark days." He said in a low voice. Gimli was approaching dangerous territory.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" ( I think this means "I spit on yoiur grave, but Dwarvish isn't my forte.)

Haldir stepped backwards, disgusted and I cried out in fury.

"Gimli!"

"That was not so courteous." Aragorn said angrily.

"Nae Haldir, Im near." I said softly. (Alas Haldir, I am sorry.)

He nodded and looked over my shoulder. "You bring great evil with you." He said, in a low voice. "You can go no further." He added, decisively.

A few minutes later, Aragorn and Haldir were deep in negotiations. Everyone else sat around, looking at Frodo. I stared out into the forest, thinking about Elrohir. The prescence of so many Elves was bringing memories of him to mind.

Legolas sat beside me. "What troubles you, Lathril?" He asked lightly.

"Oh, nothing. I just miss… someone. And Haldir won't take us to safety."

"Do not worry about that. Aragorn will make him change his mind." He hesitated for a moment. "The one you miss… would it happen to be Elrohir?"

"Er… yes." The gathering darkness almost hid my blush but the Elf noticed it.

"He loves you. Are you sure that you feel the same way?" Legolas asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just that… humans do not love as Elves do. I would hate to see either of you hurt by… distractions."

"What is that supposed to mean? I do not know if what I feel for Elrohir is love, but it is stronger than anything I have ever felt for anyone before. I will not be distracted." My last words were a cold hiss and I felt bad immediately. "Goheno nín, Legolas." (Forgive me, Legolas)

"U-moe edaved, Lathril. I am sorry if you were offended." (There is nothing to forgive)

Our apologies were interrupted by Aragorn. "Haldir is now to lead us to Lorien." He said, turning away again.

"I told you not to worry." Legolas said, smiling.

"Yes, very wise, aren't you?" I muttered with fake sarcasm.

Five minutes later we were following narrow paths through the forest in almost complete darkness.

"If I stub my toe, you'll feel my pain" I warned the person in front of me in an icy voice. Haldir turned and looked down at me.

"Then I shall keep you from such torment." He said, equally as coolly.

"You had better." I said, throwing in a devilish smile for fun.

Morning broke above us. We were walking up steeper paths in the wood now, but had rested for a little while. The Elves hadn't let us rest for long, saying that the Orcs may have entered the wood and we should keep ahead of them, seeing as there were few of us.

We stopped on the crest of a hill and Haldir looked back at us. He was in a better mood today. Far ahead was a group of very tall trees.

"Caras Galadhon...the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light" he said.

"Impressive." I muttered very softly. "But why is it so far away?" Gimli, who was standing beside me, stifled a laugh.

"A day's walk, Lady." Orophin said, moving closer to me. I hadn't noticed him so close to me before. "That is not too much, is it?"

"Oh no, I'm just rather tired. Our journey has been long and hard so far and in very recent times I have had little rest. What I wouldn't give for a horse right now."

"There are no horses in the Golden Wood at the present, Lady."

"Oh well. I'll just have to suck it up and walk."

The day's walk was interesting. The terrain was far easier than some of the stuff I'd already gone over, and the company was good. Orophin in particular had some interesting stories about the Wood. Once, he'd been alone against thirty Orcs with only a short knife and five arrows! I had to admit I was impressed. I'd brought up the topic of Elrohir, but Orophin didn't have much to say about him.

"I have not seen him for many years," Orophin said, "he rarely visits the Golden Wood, but what I have seen of him, he is a good and strong Elf." I already knew most of that, but I was sad that I probably wouldn't see him here.

As dusk fell, we entered the gates of Caras Galadhon. It was absolutely incredible. Everything glowed with it's own inner light. It reminded me of a fairy palace. There were choirs of Elves singing, the sound of their voices filling the air so that no place was silent. Haldir stopped us at the base of a winding staircase into a tree.

"Aw great. Stairs." I groaned.

"We are almost at the hall of the Lord and Lady." He told us and began up the stairs. We followed, me very slowly because there were a lot of stairs and I didn't like stairs. Never have. Doubt I ever will.

After what seemed like an eternity, we arrived at the top and gathered to one side of a platform. Haldir moved away from us slightly, looking up to a glimmering light. I followed his gaze and saw the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel coming towards us, shrouded in light. They stopped and the light diminished. Celeborn looked over us all, but Galadriel's eyes hovered on Frodo.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf for I much desired to speak with him? I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel told her husband, sounding devastated. Celeborn looked to his wife in shock.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame: A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas said, sounding flat and miserable. The look of shock and sorrow on Celeborn's face would have been comical if this wasn't such a serious occasion.

"Needless were none of the deeds in Gandalf's life. We do not yet know his whole purpose." She looked to me when she said this and I gave her a half smile. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin for the world has grown full of peril. In all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Galadriel's eyes swept from me to Boromir, who looked as if he'd been shot.

"What now becomes of this fellowship? Without Gandalf, all hope is lost." Celeborn said. I looked over to Aragorn, who looked a bit upset at this ignorance of his ability to lead us. I would have spoken up, but I wasn't really prepared to contradict Celeborn.

"The quest now stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all." Her eyes locked on Boromir and I stifled a smile. Blame him for the coming break up. "Yet hope remains, while the company is true." Her eyes then travelled to the most faithful of the fellowship, Sam, who looked up to her in wonder.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with much sorrow and toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." She paused for a moment and we waited, unsure if she had finished. Frodo's attention was especially sharp. Soon she turned to face me. "But you, Lathril, will stay. I must speak with you about important matters."

I received a few curious looks as the others passed me. I wondered if she'd be talking about my quest or her grandson. Once everyone was gone, including Celeborn and Haldir, I knelt down before Galadriel.

"Your quest is going well, I trust?" she asked me gently.

"Yes, it is. Boromir doesn't get himself into much trouble, I mean he nearly got smashed in Moria, but I shielded him from that… literally." I rubbed the bruise on my shoulder from where my armour had bounced off my flesh when he fell on me. I hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I wonder why you chose me for this quest… and why it exists. What is so special about Boromir of Gondor that he must live?"

Galadriel considered me for a moment. "You were chosen for this quest because of the care you seemed to have for him. When you saw the scene of his death, you seemed especially saddened, more so than many others."

That was true. Of the sixty two times I'd watched FotR, I'd cried forty-nine times when Boromir's death scene came up. I had long since stopped crying, but I was quite upset still. (AN- I know, it's kinda bad that I get that emo over his death scene so don't tell me how weird I am. I already know.)

"As to his importance, I foresee that he will be the forefather of a line of great men if he survives, and may be an important figure in the War of the Ring which is yet to come. He is trusted and respected by the men of Rohan, which will make it easier to gain their help.As you know, the morale of the men of Gondor will soon be the lowest it ever has. With their captain alive and fighting, they may have the strength to repel the forces of Mordor."

Suddenly, it was almost making sense. I could see why I had to keep him alive, but then again…

"What if I can't save him?" I asked abruptly. "If, when the time comes, I cannot do what you ask?"

"Then the chances of winning the war may end up lower than you know they are."

"But I know that good wins in the end."

"Things can be different. Courses to the future can change." Galadriel looked sad. "Your existence here has changed the world. For the first time in the history of Middle Earth, an elf man has fallen for a daughter of the secondborn."

"I couldn't help that! If I could, he would never have fallen for me, and I would not have fallen for him."

"I did not say that it was wrong, child. Love is not wrong, no matter where it is placed. Remember that."

"I will not forget."

"Now go and rest. The toils of this journey have been particularly hard on you, for you are not accustomed to the ways of this world. And I see that you are calling yourself Lathril. Why?"

"It is the Elvish equivalent of my name. I wanted to fit in more."

"Wise. _She who listens_. Listen well to all things and you shall succeed."

I bowed low and she smiled. "Go. You must be deeply tired."

"Yes, I am." I replied. "But I wonder if I could have a gown of some description. Something a little lighter than my current apparel."

She nodded. "A gown shall be brought to you."

I turned to leave but she called out. "Wait. I came close to forgetting. This was delivered to be given to you upon your arrival here." She pulled a roll of parchment from her sleeve and passed it to me. I bowed and left.

Five minutes later I rejoined the rest of the fellowship. "What does it mean?" I heard Merry ask.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." Legolas replied.

"Legolas, why are you carrying that jug as if you love it?" I asked, grinning.

"Why do you ask idiotic questions, Lathril? I carry this jug because I am getting water. I am thirsty. Iam not carrying it in any particular way."

"Geez, I'd love to see the way you carry something precious to you!" I snorted softly.

As I said it, Sam began to recite his own verse about Gandalf:

_The finest rockets ever seen,  
They burst in stars of blue and green…  
Or after thunder...silver showers…_

I covered a snort as Aragorn hit a snoring Gimli.

_Came falling like a...rain of flowers…_

"Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road." He said, sounding disgusted in himself.

"On the contrary, Sam, I thought it was quite good. Very good, in fact." I said, grinning at the hobbit. My grin faded as I saw Aragorn move over to where Boromir sat alone.

I wandered over to catch Boromir's words. "…the fall of Gondor. She said to me, "Even now, there is hope left." But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope."

(An- now I get seriously serious and poetic…)

"There is always hope. Just as there is always a dawn after the long darkness of night." I said. "Dawn is the hope of man, after all." Boromir almost smiled at me. And I left him to his conversation with Aragorn. The slip of parchment I held was burning into my hand. I sat down in a comfortable groove in a tree and unfurled it. The writing on the parchment was neat and simple, in Elvish runes. Luckily, I'd learned them in Rivendell.

_Months have passed since we last met and each day has passed like an eternity. My heart yearns to hold you close again, my lips ache for yours. With every passing day, the pain I feel at your absence grows. But now I will stop that. Lathril, I yearn to see you again. Wander through my grandmother's domain and we shall be close in spirit._

_For always I am yours,_

_Elrohir._

(An- I'm bad at letters. Sorry!)

I looked up with tears in my eyes and stood, moving away from the others. I didn't want them to see me cry. A rustling of leaves near me made me look up.

"Let me dry your tears." A familiar voice said softly, familiar arms pulling me close.

It was Elrohir.


	16. Whirlwind Romance

**theycallmemary- **I'm sorry I wrote annoying stuff, but I didn't want any anger or anything between Leggie and Lathril! They have to be friends!

**gothic-ember- **even I didn't expect the ending, I kinda just threw it in coz I just love the mushy stuff!

**Princess Cythera-** you know, you have one of the coolest pen names I've seen… we had a neighbour once who bred cats and there was one named Princess Cythera. She was pretty…

**Banana4422-**Why are you so happy? Is it coz of Elrohir? (grins happily)

**Shire Cat- **I'm not a Frodo- _hater_, I just dislike him… for no apparent reason. Sorry!

**faeriekittieanimelover306- **I'm glad you didn't think the letter was too bad, I'm always freaked out that people are going to think they're too short or just stupid!

**Pop-tarts- **you came back! Yay! Same time as Elrohir, too! Great timing!

**Curly Q- **and for my next trick, I bring you (snaps fingers) an update!

**SiriuslySiriusLilyBlack-** Yay! You're back! I promise you, as Lathril promised Legolas, that she shall have no distractions. Lathril's a good girl… like me.

**Luthien and Tari Oronar**- There aren't too many Haldir fans out there, huh? Did you cry when he died, or was I alone there?

**Lady Glory**- I'm glad I'm not too Sue-ish!

**esyll- **any hints on how I can improve aspects of the writing? And don't worry, as long as they're both alive, there will be fights.

**Troubles Daughter**- Funmantic… haha! I inspired a new word! (does crazy little happy dance) Thankyou!

**LemonLove-** I'm gonna give you more- right… now!

* * *

**Chapter 16- Whirlwind Romance**

"Elrohir? What are you doing here?" I gasped, shocked. In a good way, of course.

"I was delivering messages from home and getting news. I have only just returned from a scouting party and heard that you were here. Grandmother told me that you had my letter."

"I just read it. That's why I was crying. It was so beautiful." I smiled up at his face, glowing faintly in the moonlight. His arms tightened around my back and he leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"How has your journey been so far?" He asked, "not too dangerous?"

"No, it's been okay. A bit of adventure here and there, we got attacked by a cave troll…" Elrohir looked worried. "But I'm fine, a bit bruised, but definitely okay."

"A cave troll! You could have been killed!" He exclaimed.

"But I wasn't, was I?" I replied, tapping his chest lightly with my hand. "I'm here, and I'm safe, and I'm so glad to see you! How long will you be here?"

"I must leave tomorrow. Now that you're here I want to stay, but father summoned me home a whole week ago." I scowled, knowing that it had to have something to do with our 'forbidden love'. I call it that because Elrond didn't want it to happen. Elrohir smiled at my angry face. "Not happy with that, are you?" He asked teasingly.

"Of course I'm not! I want to spend more time with you than a measly few hours!" I shot back, almost whining. He laughed and kissed me again. Ah, the wonderful effects of an Elf's kiss!

There was a gentle sound, like the clearing of a throat, and I spun to see a fine-looking Elf maid, holding something white. "A gown from the Lady Galadriel, lady." She looked to Elrohir questioningly and held the dress out. I went to her and took it from her. She held it tightly for a second and gave me a look of incredible loathing before letting it go. "Between you and I, it is not right for ladies of the secondborn to chase after Elf lords of high standing and lead them on." She hissed.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not doing that, isn't it?" I shot back, almost laughing at the Elf. Then I added "jealous much?" She narrowed her eyes and stormed off in a huff.

"Are all Elf ladies like her?" I asked Elrohir, laughing.

"I don't understand" he said, eyebrow raised. I told him what the Elf had said and he laughed loudly. "Oh no, they're not all like that! Most of them prefer Elladan! If it was him she saw you kissing, she'd probably have run you through with a knife."

"Oh, charming." Isaid, nose wrinkled. "I'm going to change into this now, get out of these dirty clothes." I told him, motioning with my hand for him to turn around. He did, and walked away. "I'll make sure no one disturbs you then, shall I?" He asked.

"That would be nice." I said, undoing my tunic. The mithril armour beneath shone brilliantly, taking on an unearthly beauty in the glow of Lorien. Quickly, I changed into the gown, which was one of the top three I'd seen since arriving in Middle Earth. "I'm changed, Elrohir!" I called. The handsome Elf walked back into the clearing and took a double take when he saw me.

"Oh Elbereth," he breathed, "Lathril, you look…"

"So ugly you'd like to shoot me down?"

"Like something from across the sea."

"I am from across the sea."

"I mean the Undying Lands, silly human."

"Ah" I blushed, coz he was telling me I looked that good. 'Elrohir, where can I put my armour and stuff?" I asked.

"Uh… good question. How about up this tree?" He patted a tree beside him.

"Up the tree?" I asked, eyebrow nearly under my fringe (wait, how does that work? I don't have a fringe!)

"Yes. Just for now. I can do it for you, and get it in the morning." I shrugged. "Okay." He grabbed my clothes and the mithril shirt and leaped into the tree. Soon, he had disappeared. I stood there, all alone, hoping he'd come down soon, coz I was bored without him. I heard heavy footsteps nearby and looked around to see Boromir enter the clearing. He saw me and jumped.

"Lathril? What are you doing here?" He asked, shocked.

"I could ask you the same question. So you answer first."

"Walking."

"I'm standing. Interesting, isn't it." He looked down at my feet and saw the armour.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing at it.

"What? Nothing!" I twitched my skirt over the pile of metal.

There was a muffled thump behind Boromir and I looked around him. "Lord Boromir." Elrohir said icily.

"Elrohir." The tension in the clearing rose.

"Okay, so we all know each others names… any particular reason you are here, Boromir?" I asked.

"I was merely going for a walk, Lady Lathril. Good evening." He bowed to me and left. Even after he was gone, Elrohir looked tense.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked, slipping an arm around his waist.

"Oh, don't trouble yourself. Where is that last piece of armour?" He grinned, but his eyes were still hard. I twitched my skirt away from it, revealing the silver glow. Elrohir picked it up and went back to the tree. I was left once again, all alone in the clearing. (pause for dramatic sigh) I was actually quite bored. I wished something interesting would happen. My hopes were realised when Elrohir dropped out of the tree again.

"Now that is done, where shall we go?" He asked, offering me his arm. "where shall I take you?"

"The stars" I said and laughed aloud. "I don't mind, really."

"The stars? I can take you close to them." He grinned and picked me up. I squealed.

"Elro… what in Elbereth's name are you doing?" I screeched.

"Taking you to the stars."

He carried me through the forest to the tree we met Galadriel in. I much preferred this way of getting up to the flet thing. He put me down when we reached the top of the stairs and took my hand. "Almost there" he said softly. We went up the stairs, across the platform there and through a gauzy curtain.

"Holy red-nosed reindeer…" I gasped. All that could be seen was stars. Beautiful, brilliant, shining stars. There was a gap in the trees where we were above the whole forest, if I looked down I could see the tops of the trees and lights shining through. If I looked up, all I could see was the shining lights in the sky.

"Wow…"

"I take it you like this view?"

"Like it! I love it! It's so beautiful…" I looked up into his eyes.

"Lathril, I can't leave this any longer, I have to say it. I love you." Elrohir said.

"I know. I feel the same." I replied, head spinning. _He told me he loves me, he told me he loves me… oh my god!_

His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me into the most passionate kiss I'd ever thought could happen. Hey, this kind of kiss could never be described or re-created in a movie. Once again, though, there were no fireworks. Just a pair of doves flying past.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, I had to include a mushy moment, this was it and next chapter, Elrohir will be gone! (sobs uncontrollably). But seeing as we're heading away from Lorien, that means my quest for Boromir's life is coming to its completion… will he live? Or won't he… 


	17. Mirrors and Mystery

Oh. My. God. 96 reviews (jaw drops). I can't believe it! I'm stunned!

**Shire Cat-** I'm definitely going all the way to Minas Tirith, so you're stuck with me for a while longer. Who knows, maybe I'll go further!

**Princess Cythera-** aw, thankyou! I like your cat's name too, if my mum would let me get a cat, I'd stick with boring old Tabitha…

**faeriekittieanimelover306 **They said the 'l' word (does happy little dance) Elrond, Ro's nasty old dad told him he had to go home… probably trying to keep the lovebirds apart…

**gothic-ember **thankyou (blushes)

**theycallmemary **to find out why the stares of doom are happening, you'll have to wait and see…Elrohir isn't going to Valinor, no way, I need him to stick around for my planned ending-twist to happen! (zips mouth shut and throws away the key) can say no more on that!

**Cindy **I have to agree, Boromir IS the manliest man in Middle Earth. And that's the way I like men.

**LemonLove** well, at least I haven't pulled the thumbscrews out… yet…

**Pop-tarts **something tells me that Elrond won't be too happy. I really do want to put that scene in, I was so mad that they left it out of the movie!

**Lady Glory** I have something BIG planned for that. Will say no more on subject now. 

**Mystical Full Moon Maiden **Can't… say… anything… Want… to…

**Durin the Deathless **I can't actually remember the name of the site, but I'll try to find it for you, promise! Please do keep an eye on how I write about Aragorn, I really want to keep the characters as close to Tolkien's originals as a fanfic like this allows. I'll definitely write the whole war of the ring, well, as much as Lathril is a part of anyway and seeing as she's an almost-Sue, she has a big part.

**AllYouNeedIsLove- **Aww, you're so nice to me!

**Wanderer of the Roads** He's a sweetie isn't he? Gotta love an Elf in love!

**Troubles Daughter** Yeah, that one was meant to be more romantic. This one's not really Fun- or Romantic, just a little hint to the future as well as a farewell to Lorien.

* * *

**Chapter 17- Mirrors and Mystery**

I looked up from Elrohir's letter which was now crumpled after many re-readings. It had been a week since we were together and I missed him more than I had on the way to Lorien. Galadriel was standing on the other side of the clearing where our belongings lay, packed up.

_Come with me_ came her voice in my mind, _I must show you something._

I stood up and followed her. She walked slowly, so I found it easy to catch her up, settling into a slow walk beside her gliding steps.

"What do you need to show me?" I asked curiously.

"I am sure you know of my mirror." She replied, "there are things in the past and the future that you must see to understand the course this world may take if you fail in your quest." We came to the stairs leading into the clearing where Galadriel's mirror stood, a slight mist rising from the surface of the water in the cold of the morning. Galadriel went to the small pool and drew some water with her silver jug before tipping it into the bowl.

"Watch closely and remember, do not touch the water."

I stepped up to the edge and looked into the dark water. It was strange, because it was light and the water should have been reflecting that. The darkness cleared and I was presented with an image familiar to anyone who had ever seen the Extended DVD of The Two Towers. Boromir stood on a ruined wall in the fallen city of Osgiliath, flag of Gondor in one hand, sword raised in the other.

"This city was once the jewel of our kingdom. A place of light, and beauty and music…" I realised I had been quoting the lines with him and shut up.

"And so it shall be once more!" The huge crowd of soldiers roared like supporters at a footy match. The image faded to Faramir and Boromir embracing.

"Good speech. Nice and short." Faramir said.

"Leaves more time for drinking!" Boromir laughed in reply. "Break out the ale, these men are thirsty!" Boromir fetched his brother a goblet of ale, clinking them together.

"Remember today, little brother," he said happily, "for today, life is good." I smiled gently, to see this caring, loving side of Boromir for the first time since my sister hid the DVD.

Faramir's face fell. "What?" his brother laughed.

"He's here." Came Faramir's depressed response. Boromir followed his gaze to see his father approach.

"One moment of peace, can he not give us that?" Boromir said bitterly. The rest of the scene seemed to go in fast forward, I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, I saw it in fast-forward. The image changed to me, sitting in a small room and sobbing, burning a slip of parchment. It looked very familiar.

In quick succession, I saw armies marching on Minas Tirith, the city burning and my friends in the Fellowship dying at the hands of the Witch King.

"That's not how it happens!" I screamed out. The image in the mirror fuzzed for a moment and faded away after a final, brief glimpse of Aragorn's coronation as King Elessar.

"That is but a small picture of the devastation that could come to Middle Earth if you fail." Galadriel said solemnly.

"But they don't die! In the book, in the movie, none of them die!" I shouted.

"This is no book. It is no … movie. This is real life now. The stakes are higher than you realise."

My head dropped and I looked back to the mirror. It was smoking slightly, and the water was clear. It would show me no more today.

"Come now, Lathril. The Fellowship is preparing to depart." Galadriel started back up the stairs with me just behind. My head was spinning. The Fellowship, die? It wasn't possible! If it was, I wouldn't let it be possible!

We came to the moorings where three boats were being loaded with our things and passed them. Everyone else was lined up, Elves standing before them. I ran to join the line.The Elves stepped forward and fastened Elvish cloaks around our shoulders.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people." Celeborn said. "May these cloaks shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Galadriel joined her husband standing before us as all of the other Elves left. Behind her came a few female Elves, carrying bundles.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." An Elf came forward and handed her the bow, which she gave to Legolas. He stretched it in awe. Galadriel smiled and turned to Merry and Pippin, who were next in the line.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war." Pippin looked at his dagger fearfully. "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took, you will find your courage." She then came to Sam, who was next in the line.

"For you, little gardener and lover of trees, I have only a small gift." She handed him a small box with a G rune on the lid. "In this box there is earth from my orchard and such blessing as I have to bestow upon it. It will not keep you on your road nor defend you against peril, but if you keep it and see your home again at last, then perhaps it may reward you."

Sam's ears went red and he said something that none of us could quite hear.

Galadriel smiled and turned to the next in our little group, who happened to be the one who was most in love with her- Gimli. "And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" she asked him gently. He grunted.

"Nothing." He looked up. "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the Earth."

"Hear this!" Galadriel cried, 'Let none say again that Dwarves are grasping and ungracious! Yet surely, Gimli son of Glóin, you desie something that I could give? Name it, for you shall not be the only guest without a gift."

"May I ask, no, name, a single strand of your hair to treasure and keep as an heirloom of my house, should I ever return home." The Elves around murmured in amazement.

"And how could I refuse a request so well put?" Galadriel unbraided a section of her hair and cut three hairs from her head which she handed to him gently before turning to Boromir. She didn't say anything to him, but an Elf maiden came forward and clasped a belt of gold around his waist.

"Be wary on your road, Boromir of Gondor. Even the mightiest of warriors may find their down fall in small things." Galadriel said, looking him straight in the eye. He stared her down for a moment but quickly looked away. Next it was my turn.

"Lathril of Atlantis," she said with a smile, "you are far from your home. Take this and remember your path." She held up a gold necklace with a tiny vial of crystal filled with water.

"In this vial is the water of my mirror to remind you." Galadriel said. "Choose your path wisely." I bowed and let Galadriel lay the necklace around my neck. She walked to Aragorn, who was beside me and laid her hand on his pendant.

"I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear. Am meleth dîn. I ant e-guil Arwen Undómiel… pelitha." She said. Both looked sad. (For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar…will diminish.)

"Aníron I e broniatha ar periatham amar hen. Aníron e ciratha a Valinor." Aragorn replied heavily. (I would have her leave these shores, and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor.)

"That choice is yet before her." Galadriel said firmly. "You have your own choice to make, Aragorn… to rise above the height of all of your fathers since the days of Elendil… or fall into darkness with all that is left off your kin." She finished ominously. There was silence for a moment, in which Galadriel stared at Aragorn's pendant.

"Namárië." She said finally. Aragorn dipped his head. "Nadath nâ I moe cerich." (There is much you have yet to do)

Last of all she came to Frodo. "I come to you last, Ringbearer, who is not least in my thoughts." She said gravely. "Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Elendil, our most beloved star." She handed him a crystal vial filled with clear water and a shining light. She bent and kissed his forehead gently. "May it be a light to you in dark places, when all other lights go out."

Ten minutes later, our boats had almost been fully loaded. It was getting later in the morning and we were almost ready to go. Sam and the other hobbits were already in the boats while myself, Boromir and Legolas helped the Lorien Elves to add the last things to the boats. Aragorn and Celeborn wandered through the mist together, deep in conversation.

"I wonder what they are talking about." I said to no one in particular.

"I dare say Aragorn is asking advice about how to dispose of annoying girls who refuse to stay out of other people's business." Boromir said, coming up behind me with a pair of packs.

"I think he's asking about how to stop Men who think they're more important than they actually are from taking things that don't belong to them!" I shot back.

Boromir looked at me as if I were completely and certifiably insane. I grinned at him evilly and picked up the packs I had been… er… packing, and walked off.

Soon everything was packed and we were ready to leave. I was in the same boat as Boromir for no apparent reason other than that my companions obviously wanted to destroy my sanity. My life is a sob story. I'll manage... somehow.

As we paddled off past the Elves on the banks, I caught a last glimpse of Galadriel. She raised her hand and the ring Nenya shone on her finger. I waved twice back, mouthing goodbye.

_Fare thee well, daughter of distant lands._ She said in my mind._ We shall meet again._

_

* * *

_

Nice and short so I can make the next one longer! See you all... wheneverI finish it!


	18. Seasick? On A River?

**Wanderer of the Roads** Aww, thanks. That bit is a little dull, even when you haven't just read it in the book (my opinion anywayz…) I tried to put bits from both the book and the movie there to mix it up… plus I hated how they made Galadriel giggle in the movie! HATED IT! Did you?

**Theycallmemary **Grr… damn my school! I knew there was a reason I hated it! You'll see if she saves him next chapter

**Eleniel of the Stars **Can I guess who you like? I can? Is it… the Phantom? Yummy. I love him way too much… if that's possible!

**faeriekittieanimelover306 **maybe… I really can't tell you except to say well done, you picked up something that no one else noticed yet!

**Zenya Taki **Aww, thankyou so much!

**Lemon Love **my chappies are kinda short but that's coz I don't get much time to write them up, seeing as I'm in my second last year of school and everything… plus lunch is only an hour long and I have other writing on the side that I'm doing… (sigh) excuses, excuses… I'll try to make the chappies a little longer so they don't end so quick, how does that sound?

**XOGiggles **(Shields head with arms) Don't shoot me! I'm trying to keep it coming quickly! (Hides under desk)

**Princess Cythera **(Grins) Thankyou!

gothic-ember it would be a lot of pressure, huh? Lathril is gonna have to step up to this challenge majorly cause if they die, we're chasing her with axes and guns and pitchforks, right? Lathril: HEY! 

**Mystical Full Moon Maiden **As I said to another reviewer, I HATED the bit where they made Galadriel giggle at Gimli. Since when does Galadriel giggle! Anyway, I'm going mostly by movie because it flows quicker but the bits I don't like in the movie are gonna get fixed with book tinges. By the way, how could I make stuff more interesting? Any little bit helps!

**Luthien and Tari Oronar** Ooh! Two reviews for one chapter? I feel privileged! You spoil me so! Oh, wait… they were for chapter 16 _and _17… they came on the same day! I still feel special and thankyou heaps and heaps!

**Troubles Daughter **Y'know, one of my friends told me to go see it, so I guess I will, I have two weeks of holidays coming up soon so I should be able to go then!

**Silvermasque **You really are too kind! I blush! Seeing as you're in a PhanPhic, I say no, you are not a Sue!

**Chapter 18- Seasick? On a River?**

We had been slowly making our way down the Anduin for two days and I was really starting to get bored. And Sam was getting seasick. Thank _GOD_ he wasn't in my boat! An hour ago we had set up camp on a tiny little island in the middle of the river. Night was falling and Sam was cooking. The sausages and tomatoes smelled _good_.

But I was trying to keep my attention away from the lovely smells and on the future king of Gondor and my favourite enemy. They were looking out onto the river. Curious, I got up from my comfortable seat of everyone's blankets and went down to where they stood. Glinting in the moonlight, there were a pair of hands and eyes visible on a floating log.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river but he is too skilled a waterman." Aragorn said softly, eyes glued to Gollum.

"He wants the Ring back, doesn't he?" I asked. Aragorn nodded.

"And if he alerts the Enemy to our presence it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Boromir said worriedly. I had to agree with him.

"That is true. But we have no other option and you know it," I said. He looked at me as if I were mad.

"Minas Tirith is a safer road. You both know it. From there we can regroup… strike out for Mordor from a place of strength." He argued.

I shrank out of the way, it was all too obvious that a fight was about to break out between the two men.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn said flatly. Boromir scowled deeply.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves!" He exclaimed angrily, whipping around to face Aragorn and me. The breeze threw his hair back sexily… whoops, I love Elrohir in this fic, don't I? Moving on…

"Have you so little faith in your own people?" He continued, " Yes there is weakness, there is frailty, but there is courage also, and honour to be found in men! But you will not see that!" Aragorn turned away from him and Boromir grabbed him.

"Boromir!" I screeched, "Stop it!"

"You are afraid!" He hissed loudly enough for it not really to be a hiss, "All your life you have hidden in shadows! Scared of who you are, what you are!"

Aragorn turned back to him, looking angry. "I would not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city" he said, low and angry, walking away from Boromir and I. _Thankyou SO much for leaving me alone with him when he's angrier than a bull seeing red._ I thought, scowling at his retreating back.

Boromir was scowling deeper, absolutely furious. "What was he implying by that?" he raged quietly.

"You know perfectly well what he meant. You just don't want to see it." I said, voice slightly harsh. He looked at me as if he wanted to run me through with some kind of pointy object.

"This matter is not of your concern, Lady Lathril. Kindly stay out of it." He said in a dangerous voice.

"It is my concern. I'm a part of the Fellowship, so where the Ring goes affects me." I argued, "Don't try to keep me out of this. You're going to have to grow up and face this. The Ring will be destroyed. It will not go to Gondor. I will concern myself with this matter. I will not hesitate to do whatever is necessary to keep you from trying to take it there."

"Why do you think I have a problem with the Ring being destroyed?" He asked sharply.

"I've seen the way you look at it. It's a little obvious that the Ring is on your mind almost all day and night. You don't sleep. You mumble the words 'give it to me' when you do. You're lucky the others haven't yet heard that. Aragorn would probably try to kill you himself to stop you from destroying what little hope we have of destroying Sauron." Boromir looked at me, speechless. His eyes almost seemed to hold respect in them.

"You want it for yourself, don't you?" I asked sadly.

"No!" He said loudly, "I don't!"

"Keep telling yourself that. If you deny it long enough, maybe it won't consume you entirely." I replied, holding back tears. Since when did I care if he tried to take the Ring? I realised that I did. I didn't want Boromir to die. I didn't want him to disgrace his oath to Frodo by trying to take it. Despite our arguments, I actually cared a bit about his fate.

Just a little.

I walked away, to the much smaller pile of blankets. Everyone had claimed their property as soon as my butt had left it. Curling up under one of them and lying on the rest, I cried myself to sleep.

Where's the chocolate when you need it?

XxX

The next morning came quickly. We didn't really wait to eat or anything, just packed up and jumped in our boats. We ate some lembas once we'd set off and mine had a corner bitten off.

"EW! WHO ATE PART OF MY FOOD THEN PUT IT BACK?" I screeched before pulling off the offending corner and throwing it in the river calmly. Everyone looked at me as if I were insane. Which I probably am, but is that _really_ the point here? I didn't think so.

We floated along for a couple of hours before we saw an Interesting Thing. Before we saw it, Sam was seasick (seasick. On a river. How does that work, I ask you?) six times, Merry almost pushed him out of the boat twice and Boromir hit me with his paddle three times. Just because I was singing "Row Row Row Your Boat", really loudly over and over.

When we saw the Interesting Thing (which was the Argonath), the paddle which had been about to whack me on the head dropped back into the water. I looked back in surprise that Boromir hadn't tried to take my head off to see him looking up in awe. I turned around and my jaw dropped to the bottom of the river. Which is a long way.

The figures of the Argonath were monstrous. At least… what would you say… ten feet tall? Probably more. They were so lifelike it was scary when we went past their feet, cause I thought they were gonna pull up off the stone and kick us or stomp on us or something. I wondered how anyone who did maintenance on them got up to clean their heads. Then I realised that was disrespectful and was ever so slightly ashamed of myself.

We sailed only a little way past the Argonath and pulled in at a tiny little gravely beach and set up a camp. I jumped out straight away, glad to be out of the boat, mainly cause it meant I wasn't near Boromir anymore. Who I realised hadn't got up yet.

"Bit tired? All that rowing make your poor widdle muscles hurt?" I asked in a childish voice. I got a warning glance from Gimli and a shake of the head from Aragorn. But Boromir didn't seem interested in arguing. He dragged himself out of the boat and dropped his things beside a tree. I stared after him in shock.

Something was wrong with him. Really wrong.

I smelt a Ring.

WHOO HOO! Holidays for two weeks! I won't be able to update until after, so you're all stuck on a cliffhanger! Aren't I so very mean?


	19. Lathril and Hithfaer Reunite

I'm baaack! Sorry for the ginormous, huge, monstrous (not to mention long) break. (Gives look of horror) Two words- Writer's Block. And another three- Too Much Homework. I hate school.

**theycallmemary**- so sorry it was so short. Mmm… gummie rings…

**Wanderer of the Roads**- Let there never be another day when Galadriel giggles!

**Fk306animelover-** she does care, mainly cause if he dies, it's almost certain (according to the mirror) that everyone else will too. Plus Boromir is hot!

**angelsfyre1**- wow, thankyou SO, so much! I couldn't stop smiling for an hour after I read your review, it was so nice! I hope you and your friend enjoy this and the coming chapters as much as you liked the last ones!

**Luthien and Tari Oronar**- Yes, Bo-Bo had better… or he'll get a smack from Lathril, just so I can kiss it better…lol

**Lemon Love**- you're not a dork! Any song preferences for later on? I'm thinking of making Lathril teach some peoples some songs!

**gothic-ember**- Lathril promises to do anything you say now… unless I tell her not to, cause without me, she gets no story!

**Mystical Full Moon Maiden**- I'd already decided to give Lathril a new friend, about chapter 23 or so, so it shouldn't be too far away!

**Crecy**- Prepare to smile…

**Trouble's Daughter**- my holidays were okay, despite the babysitting horrors!

**Cindy**- Sorry this update has taken me so damn long, I've been back from hols for a little while but I've had some severe writer's block. Btw, your review came through on my birthday!

* * *

**Chapter 19- Hithfaer and Lathril Reunite.**

We all gathered around a small fire made quickly by Aragorn, sitting down in a circle.

"We must decide on a course to our destination, either Minas Tirith or Mount Doom. And we should allow the Ringbearer to decide on our course, for it is his burden to carry." Aragorn said heavily, looking around at us all. I was half looking at him, half watching Boromir like a hawk, hoping to stop him from chasing Frodo in the first place. The hobbit himself was looking uneasy, standing off to the side of our group.

"It is a hard choice to make, isn't it, Frodo? The path that we will take?" I asked. He nodded.

"I would like to walk on my own and think on it, if it is all right." Frodo said, looking around at us all.

"Will an hour be long enough for your descision? We should not linger here long." Aragorn asked. Frodo nodded and walked away, through the trees. I watched Boromir, whose eyes never left Frodo.

"We must also make our descisions on our paths," Aragorn said after he had disappeared entirely, "whether we follow Frodo to Mordor or go to Minas Tirith with Boromir."

"The Halflings will no doubt wish to follow Frodo. We all would. It would be cruel to leave him!" I said, looking around the circle. Everyone was nodding.

"Aye, but would it truly be the best option if all of us went?" Aragorn asked. I shrugged. He had a point.

"I would go to Minas Tirith, or home." Gimli said, "though it would be wrong to leave now that we have come so far."

"If it were up to me, I should have myself, Legolas and Gimli follow Frodo, along with Sam, who would have it no other way than to go."

"And what about us?" Merry and Pippin cried indignantly. "It was our plan to follow Frodo wherever he went, no matter what danger we met with along the way."

"It seems, then, that we all wish to go with Frodo, though it should be his descision…" I said. Sam cut me off.

"Begging your pardon, Lady Lathril, it isn't who he wants to take that Frodo is thinking of! If I know him as well as I think I do, he'll be thinkin' that he wants to go alone… without even his Sam…"

While shuddering inwardly at the creepy 21st century connotations of that phrase, my eyes flicked to the place against a tree which Boromir had occupied. It was empty.

"Where's Boromir?" I snapped, suddenly _very_ worried. Everyone looked around.

"He was there just a minute ago!" Gimli said.

"Well, uh, _duh_." I said.

"Maybe he went to get some firewood?" Pippin said, though I could hear the doubt in his voice. The fire crackled merrily between the Hobbit and me, in no need of firewood.

"Very likely," I said with a frown, looking around. The golden Gondorian (thanks for the phrase, Cindy!) burst into the clearing, looking dishevelled and upset.

"What happened?" I asked sharply. He looked at me guilty and his eyes said _forgive me_. He muttered something about Frodo and everyone was suddenly in an uproar. Merry and Pippin jumped up and ran off, shouting his name.

Aragorn stared after them for a moment and then his leader instincts kicked in.

"I know not what part you played in this, but go after them and protect them to the best of your abilities, Boromir. Gimli and Legolas and Sam and myself will go out to find Frodo." He said.

"What of me? What am I supposed to do?" I asked, worried.

"Remain here, in case Frodo comes back." Aragorn replied. I pouted as everyone ran off.

"Wait! I can't stay here! Aragorn, what about Boromir…" I screamed after him but obviously wasn't heard. Then I started cursing loudly. It was probably a good thing no one was there, nothing I said was fit for a lady to say. I stood blankly for a moment, wondering what my next move should be, how I would find Boromir in the forest when I had no tracking ability or the sense of smell to show me where to go. Eventually, with a huge sigh, I picked up Boromir's shield, strapped my weapons to my back and prepared to wander blindly in the green expanse around me. A loud snont, almost laughing, stopped me. I spun around and was met by something I really didn't expect to see.

Head down, staring at me was the elf horse Hithfaer. He was tacked up in decorative dress, a fancy saddle and bridle, most of his body covered in expensive looking cloth and armour over the top of it all. HE snorted and whinnied softly as if to say _yeah, um… I've come to help._ I was glad to see him. Glad being an understatement.

"Hitfaer! Mellon nín!" (Hithfaer my friend!) The horse stepped closer and I noticed a roll of parchment tucked against his cheek inside the bridle. I pulled it out and read the message it carried.

_Lathril, I have seen what is happening in my mirror. Hithfaer has his orders and will do what he can to find Boromir in the wilderness. The grace of the Valar be with you. Galadriel._

I looked up at the horse. He stared back blankly.

"Well, off we go!" I sighed, getting onto his back and nudging his sides with my heels. He sprang into a smooth trot and we set off into the forest in search of Boromir. Hithfaer seemed to know exactly where he was going, head low to the ground, following a set of footprints I would never have seen without him. I readjusted Boromir's shield on my back and checked that my sword was loose in its scabbard. If we came across him after the Uruk-hai had arrived, I had to be ready to fight. My head shot up as I heard a loud, echoing horn being blown. Boromir!

"Noro!" I exclaimed and Hithfaer jumped into a gallop, which I found surprisingly easy to ride. There were no low branches in my path, so I didn't have to worry about being knocked off his back or anything. The horn blew again, closer and soon we burst into a clearing. Boromir had been swamped by Uruks and Lurtz, their leader, was lining Boromir up with his bow.

'Boromir!" I screamed, "Look out!" The man looked up to see Lurtz release an arrow. Everything froze as the arrow hit Boromir with a sickening thud, burying itself in his flesh. He cried out in pain and I screamed.

"NO! HOLD ON, I'M COMING!" Hithfaer and I burst into the pack of Uruks surrounding the man, trampling some and scattering the rest. From Hithfaer's back, I dropped Boromir's shield to him.

"Where are Merry and Pippin? Have they taken them? Try to get them back. I'll go after their leader." He nodded breathlessly, picked up his sword and began to slash away at the Uruks again. I turned Hithfaer around and we prepared to charge Lurtz, who stood lazily, flexing his bow. I drove my heels into the horse's sides hard, with a fierce scream. Hithfaer reared with a loud, angry neigh. Maybe I overdid the kick… or maybe he just sensed the chance for battle. Lurtz released an arrow without me even realising and it landed in my arm.

"You bastard, you are gonna die!" I screeched, reacting badly to the pain, as I tend to do. Hithfaer dropped to all fours and we raced across the clearing. Everything that got in our way, Uruk-hai mostly, was smashed to the ground or across the clearing by Hithfaer's sharp hooves and solid head, which he held low to headbutt things with. A very wise move by the old horse, I must say.

We skidded to a halt in front of Lurtz. I didn't want to trample him. I wanted Hithfaer to kick his head in. Which was vicious, but a just pay-back for killing Boromir in the movies. Thanks to me, he wouldn't be doing so here. Hithfaer rose onto his hind legs again, forelegs kicking out, as if he were punching horse style. Lurtz went down after three kicks and I jumped from the saddle to finish him off quickly with _Dagnír Morthang_.I wiped the blade on the grass at my feet and turned to see Boromir battling with a huge Uruk while another came up behind, sword raised. I pulled a small knife from my boot and threw it, my usually spastic aim perfect. The Uruk dropped to the ground like a particularly large and slimy stone. Boromir finished off the one he was fighting and looked at his would-be assassin. He then looked at me in surprise. I guess he had expected I'd let the Uruk hai kill him. Oh so likely… not. The remaining Uruk hai disappeared through the trees, taking Merry and Pippin with them.

"We must follow, get Merry and Pippin back…" Boromir panted weakly. He was obviously in a great deal of pain.

"No. first, I must tend to that arrow stuck in your shoulder, then remove the one in my arm." I said sharply. "We will give chase soon enough, when we catch up with the others." I crossed the clearing to where Boromir was leaning against a tree.

"Maybe you should remove your own arrow first." He said. I shook my head. "I can barely feel it. And besides, yours looks to be a serious wound." He shrugged, gasping as he did so.

"I've had worse."

"I'll bet you have." I looked at the wound, Boromir watching me patiently. I'd never removed an arrow from a wound before and told him so.

"I have. It isn't pretty. You'll have to just pull it out." He said. I felt the colour drain from my face.

"You're not serious."

"I'm serious."

"O-okay… um…" I took hold of the arrow firmly and pulled as hard as I could. The arrow shifted and Boromir barely covered a gasp of pain.

"Look, maybe I should wait for…"

"No! It would be best to remove it now, and you nearly got it. Pull again." I did so, and the arrow came out of his shoulder with a soft, sickening noise. He groaned and fell forward slightly, face pale.

"Are you all right?" I asked worried. He nodded and managed a weak smile. "I'll live."

"Good." I looked at the blood spilling from the hole in his shoulder. Hithfaer nudged me and dropped a roll of creamy bandaging in my lap. I guessed it must have come from Galadriel with him. "Now I have to wrap it." Boromir nodded and pulled his tunic off (Ah, I swoon) revealing a muscular body and a slightly hairy chest. Trying desperately not to stare, to at least appear professional about my task, I began to wrap the shoulder area up with bandaging. He stared me straight in the face the whole time, an unreadable expression on his face. I tried my hardest not to blush.

"There, it's finished."

"And a fine job you did. Would you like me to remove yours?" I stared at him, slightly shocked.

"The, er… the arrow."

"Oh, uh, sure."

Boromir took a strong hold on the arrow shaft, which had broken off about 10 centimetres from my arm, and pulled sharply. It came free easily, but I cried out in pain, unable to stop it. Tears started in my eyes which I hurriedly wiped away.

"You'll have to at least pull your sleeve up so I can wrap your arm." He said. The wound was close to my shoulder, so I knew I'd never get the sleeve up high enough without hurting myself more. Uneasily, I peeled my tunic off. When Boromir saw the mithril armour I wore, he froze.

"Er… I guess I forgot to tell anyone…" I said.

"No wonder I bruised when I fell on you in Moria." He said, "Why did you hide this?"

"Um, no reason, seemed like showing off. Besides, it was a gift that meant a lot to me that I didn't particularly want to share."

"From the Elf?"

"Yes, from Elrohir. He gave it to me the day we left."

"So this is what he was hiding up that tree in Lorien?"

"Yeah. Um, could you bind my arm? It's bleeding." He snapped out of whatever strange mood he'd got into and began to wrap another roll of bandage around my arm. Hithfaer sighed heavily behind me. As Boromir finished binding my arm up, the others arrived in the clearing.

"Thankyou, Lathril." Boromir said softly, helping me to my feet and pulling his tunic back on.

"Thankyou too."

On the way back to the boats, I explained everything. Ok, not _everything_. Just my armour, what happened against the uruks and Hithfaer's mysterious appearance (sorta). We came back to the river and Legolas pointed out something moving on the other side of the river.

"Frodo and Sam! They've crossed the river!" He went to pull a boat out but stopped when he saw none of us following him. "Are we not to follow them?"

"Frodo's path is no longer ours. The Uruk hai take Merry and Pippin to Isengard where they will be tortured and killed by Saruman. We cannot leave our friends to torment and death." Aragorn said. "Pack only what you need, for I doubt the ledgendary Hithfaer will bear much of our burden. We must travel light."

I pulled myself up into Hithfaer's saddle with my good arm, grunting as I strained the wound in the other. My armour glinted brightly in the sunlight, as if it were glad to see the sunlight again. With a laugh, I quoted the movie.

"Let's hunt some Orc."


	20. Lathril on Running

**Silvermasque- **(gasps) you read it about 2 minutes after I posted it! (grins through chupachup) Definitely could not resist that quote, who could?

**Theycallmemary- **Arrow was more in his shoulder. Just thought I'd clarify that. And she'll offer the Pony's services, I promise.

**Fk306animelover- **(trumpet call) Any "long live" statement must be followed by one of those… I just made that law and so it shall be!

**Amanda- **I have trouble with time management, so if this isn't really all that soon after the last chapter, I'm sorry! And I'm glad you like it!

**ILoveYourStory- **Ok, this has to be the greatest reviewer name I have ever seen! (gives cookies, chocolate and all other unhealthy and sugary sweets imaginable) And I can't help it if Boromir seems to interfere… on account of my thinking he's the manliest and hottest man in Middle Earth… but there will be no breaking up of the Mortal/Elf romance, I promise!

**Crecy- **Somebody's happy! I'm thinking it's something to do with Boromir being alive?

**Mystical Full Moon Maiden-** Aw, but I like let's all act like kids time… darn… I will have some fun with her friend, she's based on one of mine…

**Laer4572- **

**This chapter starts off reaaaaally boring, on account of a terrible case of writer's block which I'm trying to work through. Man I hate it! It really screws with my novel and this story!**

**I realised that this goes a little out of order, but yeah… I can deal. Can you?**

**Chapter 20- Lathril on Running**

I like running as much as the next person. But when I have a horse, I prefer not to. They made me do it. Aragorn decided very early on that it wasn't fair if I rode and every one else got tired running. So, for the past three days, I had been running my little heart out and managing to keep up with Gimli while Legolas led my horse along in the lead. Oh the injustice! Is this any way to treat a princess? (No!)

"Lady Lathril, Gimli, hurry!" Aragorn called.

"Well, if I was allowed to ride my horse, I wouldn't be back here, I'd be keeping up with you! Some of us aren't Rangers, y'know!" I panted in reply. Somewhere ahead I heard Boromir laugh. Hithfaer snorted and tried to bite Legolas, who was having trouble controlling the beautiful beast. My stomach growled and I was reminded that the last time I ate anything had been the previous morning when I had snuck a bite of some lembas. Aragorn was intent on keeping us moving and I agreed, it was best if we tried to catch the Uruk-hai as fast as we could, but on an empty stomach, I doubted we'd all have the energy to get there. Wherever 'there' was. No one was telling me where we were actually running to. I was just following.

Hithfaer broke free of Legolas's grip once more and cantered away in a wide arc, whinnying the whole way. I grinned as he slowed up beside me and walked by my side as I put in another sad attempt to sprint.

By lunchtime (or what would have been lunchtime had we been in the habit of eating regularly) I was riding and sighing with relief as my jellified legs took a rest. As I urged Hithfaer into a slow trot, I inspected to bandage on my arm. The arrow wound in my arm was numb thanks to a dressing of boiled Athelas leaves, but it had started to bleed slightly. Boromir was faring a little worse than I, his wound being near the shoulder joint, but wasn't showing it. Hithfaer and I slowed as we approached him. His arm was swinging stiffly as he ran.

"Would you like a lift?" I asked him. He shook his head and I growled slightly. "If you're refusing for pride, you can quit it now. I can see that wound is hurting you." I said forcefully and he hesitated.

"I shall make my own way, Lathril. Thankyou for the offer." He said. I shrugged and pulled back to Gimli.

"Want a ride?" I offered.

"Horses and I do not get along, lady. Those who fight with axes rarely ride, for they would cut down their own mount accidentally."

"But you wouldn't be using your axe, would you?"

"No. But I like horses not at all, they are too big for my liking and I do not like to ride."

Thoroughly sick and tired of being nice, I cantered ahead to where Aragorn and Legolas were running easily, about five metres ahead of Boromir and stayed beside them into the night, where I fell into a half sleep on Hithfaer's back.

I woke around mid-morning, surprisingly still on Hithfaer's back. (The joys of Sueish balance, right?) Legolas and Aragorn were discussing something as they ran. Gimli had caught up slightly and was now ten metres off the leaders, instead of twenty-five or so. We were moving slower than before. All of a sudden, Aragorn stopped and bent to the ground. He picked up a small object, which I recognised as the brooch from Pippin's cloak.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn said, a shadow of doubt passing across his face.

"They may yet be alive" Legolas said hopefully, laying a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. Our leader looked at the tracks again.

"Less than a day ahead of us." He said grimly, "Hurry!" We sprang once again into a very quick pace, across the fields of Rohan, or Ponyland as my brother once called it. (You should have seen the lump that mysteriously appeared on his head!)

We started off again, in pursuit of Merry and Pippin. I desperately hoped that nothing would change in regards to their fate. As Hithfaer lurched into a canter beside Aragorn, I pulled my pendant out from underneath my armour. No point in wasting my gift eh? I focussed on a mental image of my two little friends and saw them alive, if not particularly well cared for. Then I saw the Rohirrim led by Éomer killing the Uruk hai and Merry and Pippin ran into Fangorn forest. They were safe- for now.

We slowed as we came to an open plain. Aragorn looked out into the distance and Hithfaer's long silvery ears flicked forward and he snorted, smelling something on the air. _Horses._ We were about to have an audience with Éomer. (My computer isn't letting me do the little accent at the moment)

Quickly, Aragorn ushered us into a gap between some huge boulders. I jumped off Hithfaer, seeing as my head was visible over the top and held the bridle close to the bit so that he couldn't be seen.

"Estellio nín, Hithfaer. Avo bedo, avo visto" I said quietly. (Trust me, Hithfaer, be silent, don't move) He snorted equally quietly and leaned his muzzle against the base of my neck. Hundreds of horses galloped past, their riders carrying spears and swords, some crossbows. The sound of their hooves was like thunder and their rider's calls were strong and commanding. When the last rider passed us, Aragorn moved out of the rocks and Legolas, Gimli then Boromir followed, Hithfaer proving true to his word and not budging when I pulled on his bridle.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Riddermark?" Aragorn called. Boromir looked over to see me, still struggling with Hithfaer and gestured for me to stay put. I motioned and argument but Legolas jumped in and both convinced me with subtle, if threatening gestures to stay exactly where I was. I had no idea why I had to , but those were the rules. I retaliated with a very rude gesture and an evil glare. I've always been proud of my evil glares.

The riders thundered back into view, surrounding my friends and pointing spears at them. I saw Éomer's beautiful dapple grey, Windfola, and his rider, the future King of Rohan. He looked bigger and stronger in real life and from a distance reminded me of a WWE pro-wrestler. Except wearing more clothes. I tried in vain to see the conversation but couldn't. A flood of smart comments so thick I almost choked on them filled my mouth and I realised why I'd been hidden away. If I'd been in the middle of that circle, I would have said something stupid, and then we'd have been shish-kebabs. I like eating shish-kebabs, but I don't think I'd appreciate becoming one, so I just stayed hidden, biding my time. Eventually I heard a sharp whistle and three riderless horses stepped forward. There was a firey red chestnut, a dependable looking grey and a heavily built bay who looked half asleep. Hithfaer saw them too and didn't seem impressed. The expression on his face told me that he didn't think too much of these common horses, not of Elf blood. I rolled my eyes and tapped him on the nose, the silly horse. He snorted and flicked his ears, coming out of his enchantment of immobility. "So he can move" I muttered darkly, watching as the Rohirric riders galloped away, led by Éomer.

"Lathril! Come out now, it is safe again." Legolas called, taking the reins of the chestnut.

"But I'm comfortable here!" I shouted in return, mad that he'd hidden me away in 'safety'. I was with a mad, killer Elf horse for Christ's sake!

"Lathril! Out! NOW!" Aragorn commanded in his King-voice. I came out meekly, muttering "aphado nín" to Hithfaer. (Follow me) He hadn't listened before, so I was relieved when he stepped out, albeit very slowly, to follow me to the group. "Who are these new companions?" I asked, staring pointedly at the three horses. Hithfaer was giving them horsey evils with his ears flat against his silvery head.

"This is Hasufel, the chestnut is Arod and the bay is Leóflic" Aragorn said, holding Hasufel's bridle.

"They'll make travelling easier." I said dryly, vaulting onto Hithfaer's back with a soft grunt as I flexed the wound in my shoulder. Hithfaer snorted and pawed the ground, holding his dark tail high and arching his neck.

"Showing off, boy?" I laughed, patting his dappled silver neck affectionately. "You don't have to. I love you best." He whinnied happily and shook his mane out, the shining hair flashing in the midday sun. My companions mounted their horses, Aragorn on Hasufel, Legolas and Gimli together on Arod and Boromir on Leóflic. The bay came alive as Boromir's weight settled in the saddle. He kicked out once with his right hind foot before lowering his head and chewing on some grass. Hithfaer snorted and shook his elegant head, as if to say _idiot_. I smothered a laugh and turned his head towards Aragorn and Hasufel. Our fearless leader was heading his horse in the direction of the Uruks, so we would soon be heading off.

"Come, we ride now!" Aragorn said. Legolas clucked to Arod, whom he had stripped of tack, and Boromir pulled Leóflic's head out of the grass. Without much urging, all four horses sprung into a gallop, racing across the plains of Rohan. Aragorn was in the lead, with me barely containing Hithfaer's explosive speed on his tail. Legolas and Gimli were settled near Hithfaer's left flank and Boromir was just behind them. We settled out into a fairly even line, though Hithfaer was desperate to race the other horses and prove that he was faster. He seemed to have forgotten how to hear as I shouted to him to slow down, in Elvish. So much for obeying commands in his language…

The plains of Rohan sped by in a blur of grey-green-yellow. We came after a surprisingly short time to the place where the Rohirrim had burnt the Uruk Hai corpses. The giant, smoking pile stank horribly of smoke, blood and burnt flesh. Hithfaer shied away, into Leóflic at the scent, causing the bay horse to bite him. Hithfaer jumped and it would have been hilarious to see how frightened he was- if I hadn't been sitting on him at the time. Angry (though I think it may have actually been just a bruised ego), Hithfaer leapt at the horse with a vicious squeal, forelegs rising to strike at the bay's shoulder. Leóflic, being held tightly by Boromir, rose up on his hind legs to fight back and suddenly the two horses were striking at each other viciously. I could see Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli all inspecting the disgusting carcasses out of the corner of my eye and tried to pull Hithfaer away. Boromir was trying to do the same. It was a terrifying position to be in, crouched on the back of a rearing horse who is trying to fight with another.

"DARO HITHFAER!" I roared, pulling hard on the reins, yanking his head left. Hithfaer lost his balance and had no choice but to drop to all fours. I forced him away from Boromir and Leóflic with a wry smile.

"I guess they don't like each other." I said apologetically as Boromir finally got his horse under control. He nodded, wincing as he flexed his shoulder. It would have hurt while Leóflic was up in the air like that.

"We'll have to keep them away from each other." Boromir said, dismounting easily. I nodded and jumped from Hithfaer's back. There was a wild, frightening look in his black eyes, a mad look. I reached up to the whorl of hair between them and rubbed it gently.

"Hithfaer, mellon nín… Hithfaer…" He closed his eyes and lowered his head, calming down. He gave a tired whicker and nudged my chest. "Ah, my silly boy. You've been so naughty." He snorted and went to a patch of grass.

"A pair of Hobbits lay here." Aragorn said, somewhere behind me. I turned and walked to where he was pointing out a depressed patch of grass.

"How can you tell?" Iasked.

"The size and shape of it. And look, here, they were bound." He pointed to something I couldn't quite pick out. I guess I really just wasn't a Ranger at all… not that I ever thought I was one or anything…

"Their bonds were cut!" He exclaimed, pulling a piece of rope from the grass.

"By that!" I said, pointing to a sharp edged rock nearby. Aragorn looked at it, then at the frayed edge of the rope.

"I believe you may be right, Lady Lathril." He said with an encouraging smile. We followed a set of almost unseeable tracks to the edge of a dark, foreboding forest.

"Fangorn forest? What madness drove them there?" Gimli exclaimed, horrified.

"Who knows… all I know is that we have to go in there to find them!" I said nervously. Behind us, there was a loud neighing and we turned to see the three Rohirric horses bolt off across the plain. Hithfaer looked at them as if they were mad and then followed.

"Hithfaer! Where are they going? GET BACK HERE! Hithfaer, tolo sí!" (come here) I called, but he was already too far away.

"I do not like the feel of this," Boromir said, "something is going very ill indeed."

"Is this the work of Saruman?" Legolas asked.

"I do not know, but we must enter the forest. If Merry and Pippin are in there still, they may need our aid." Aragorn said. Each of us took a deep breath and together, feeling very unsure, we entered the darkness of Fangorn Forest.


	21. I Knew He'd Come Back

Shire Cat- Yay, you're back! Amanda- I really like horses, so I had to turn them into characters that have a part in the story. It's had a pretty good response, so I'll be writing more about them! 

**Laer4527- **I'm sorry, last chapter I did write a response, it just came up blank! I have no idea what happened!

**LegolasIsMine- **I like cliffhangers, it keeps people interested… it is working, right? Also gives me something to start with for the next chapter.

**Fk306animelover- **Aren't they so annoying like that? And Boromir! He lets her pull an arrow out of her shoulder but won't accept a ride on the horse?

**Cindy- **You're making me feel really bad! I do want Boromir to get the girl but am afraid of flames! (puts on flame repellant suit) ah, that's better… (goes back on promise)

**ElvenRyder- **I know it's not actually a true Mary Sue, but Never Leave Fanfic Lying Around by Crazyroninchic is good. Have you read that one?

**BellaRu- **Posting now! Hope you enjoy it!

**Durin the Deathless- **Whoops! Got it, no crossbows. Thankyou for telling me! I'll be leaving them out from now on.

**Silvermasque- **My 'phanphic' is up now! It's called "Tale of the Lily". I'd love to know what you think of it, seeing as yours is the best one going around (not just flattery, I promise!)

**Nia the Vampire Elf- **That's dedication! Non-stop reading of all 20 chapters? I applaud you!

**theycallmemary- **Yeh, what's a story without a dangerous horse? Hithfaer and Leóflic will be fighting again, just like their riders, I thought it would be pretty funny if there was a rivalry between the two horses, to match their riders. I can speak some of the Elvish I use, basic commands and a couple of extra things (insults are the greatest!) but there's stuff from transcripts of the movies and a couple of sites I Googled. (Sindarin phrases)

**Troubles Daughter- **yay! Super? I love that word, it makes it sound heroic! Dadadadaaa, its Superstory… ok, shutting up…

**dr. FRanCIs- **thankyou so much, that means a lot! A true gem… (smiles sunnily and shows off to friends: "Hear that? My story is a true gem!" Friends: "Sam,SHUT UP!".)

**Crecy- **I'm getting a horse later this year (a baby! It's due early December!) I hope it's like Hithfaer, cause I just love his personality and loyalty!

**Yellow Peanut Butter Ruler- **I've never seen yellow peanut butter… cool! Please enjoy this latest update!

**Wanderer of the Roads**- I hope Boromir living keeps it amusing! And the war between Lathril and Boromir's horses as well!

**ISpiked the Punch**- I just couldn't help myself with that line! I love Boromir WAY too much!

**ladydeathcat**- any good ideas for a twist? I've got some planned for towards the end and I'm introducing a friend soon who is a master in randomness and stupidity, but anything in between will be a great help!

**Hikari**- Wow, that's so cool! And unusual! Amazing!

**Nino- **Wow, you certainly do like my story, five or so reviews in one day! Thanks for the feedback! If you just Google Sindarin Phrases, you should get some useful elvish.

Chapter 21- I Knew He'd Come Back… 

Inside the forest was dark and the air was still. It reminded me scarily of my aunt's attic, where I got attacked by a box of mothballed linen sheets. (It was scary, okay!) My eyes kept scanning the boughs above in search of a cardboard box. It was very improbable, but you can never be too sure!

Behind me Gimli spat.

"Ugh! Orc blood!" he said in disgust.

"You know what Orc blood tastes like?" I asked, not really wanting an answer. Gimli shrugged.

"I was young and drunk." He said. I turned away, looking disgusted. Boromir saw my face and covered a laugh. I stuck my tongue out and he rolled his eyes.

"These are strange tracks" Aragorn said, bending down to take a closer look at a set of footprints in the damp earth. They certainly were strange tracks, unlike anything I'd ever seen. They were deep imprints that were churned up slightly, as if it were a hole where a root had been pulled from the ground.

"This forest is old… very old…" Legolas said, looking slightly worried.

"Very angry." I said matter-of-factly. Legolas nodded. Behind us, I saw Boromir force Gimli's axe down. Aragorn nodded and I guessed the two had just had some silent communication about Gimli. It would have been funny if I hadn't been so freaked out by the still forest and creaking boughs of the trees as they spoke to one another.

Aragorn led us further on into the forest, the area around us getting darker and closer. I was right up beside Gimli with Boromir pressed up against my arm on the other side. The closeness of the two gave me some reassurance. I usually wasn't scared of small spaces, but this forest was just plain creepy.

"Aragorn ,nad no ennas" Legolas hissed suddenly.(Something's out there!) My ears literally pricked up. Something was most likely to be Gandalf.

"Man cenich?" (What do you see?) Aragorn answered, hand twitching against Anduril's scabbard.

"The White Wizard" I breathed. Legolas looked at me in surprise and nodded. Everyone except me went to draw their weapons, believing the 'white wizard' to be Saruman. I rolled my eyes as all of the males jumped to attack, their weapons being thrown aside like plastic toys by the shining white figure before us.

"Show off." I muttered, tapping my palms against my thighs.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two hobbits." The shining figure said, "They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"How is that supposed to comfort us? Show yourself! Who are you?" Aragorn cried, reaching for his sword which had fallen from his hand. The glow faded to reveal Gandalf. Suddenly the men around me, who had moments before wanted to kill him were open mouthed in shock.

"I knew he'd come back." I said, yawning. My coment received some very strange looks from Boromir especially.

"What? I did!"

"Oh, I believe you…"

"It cannot be!" Aragorn said, staring up at Gandalf in shock.

"But you fell!" Legolas said. Gandalf looked at him gravely.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." Gandalf said slowly. I could almost see the battle with the Balrog, but that could have been my memories of the DVD. It was strange to think how long ago I'd last watched it and how strange it seemed to do something like watch a movie. I was in a place where such things were impossible.

But I loved it.

Unable to restrain myself any longer, I rushed at Gandalf and threw my arms around his waist. "Gandalf! We've all missed you so!" I said happily, taking a step back. There was a sparkle that I remembered in his eye.

"Gandalf… That's what they used to call me… Gandalf the Grey… that was my name…" I nodded and he smiled mysteriously.

"I am Gandalf the White. I return to you now at the turn of the tide."

"Whatever colour you are, I am glad to have you back." Boromir said, bowing slightly. The sentiment was echoed in everyone else's eyes.

We made our way out of the forest quickly and Gandalf filled us in on Merry and Pippin's fate. They were, of course, safe with Treebeard, and heading towards his home in the mountains if they weren't already there. More important now, he told us though, was our own journey.

"One stage of your journey is over. We must now ride to Edoras with all speed." He said.

"But is there not trouble with the King?" I asked. Gandalf nodded, looking at me curiously.

"For a woman from across the sea, you know much of Middle Earth." I blushed and shrugged, covering my discomfort at being kind of caught out.

"I try."

Gandalf gave a piercing whistle and stood, waiting. "You should probably cover up that armour, lady Lathril, prudent silence would be wise as you enter Edoras." I frowned.

"Why?"

"There will be many questions asked if a woman walks into the capital of Rohan wearing armour unlike any they have ever seen. Questions that we really do not need asked." I growled.

"Oh fine then!" I pulled out my Elvish cloak and fastened it around my neck. "I'll put up the hood when we get there." Gandalf nodded, satisfied and continued to wait.

From a long way off there was an answering whinny, followed by another. In the distance, a shining white horse could be seen, coming closer with frightening speed.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell" Legolas said softly.

"And it's pretty hard to cheat an Elf's eyes" I added, putting a hand on the Elf's shoulder. (I pity him the horrors in store next chapter!) The horse came to a halt right in front of Gandalf and touched his nose to the Wizard's hand.

"This is Shadowfax, the lord of horses" Gandalf said. Four more horses came up behind, led by a huge, dappled grey one who looked insulted.

"Hithfaer!" I cried, stepping quickly towards the beautiful horse. "Don't worry, I think you're great." I doubted he understood me, but he looked happier.

"So this is where our horses went, following their master!" Aragorn laughed. I covered Hithfaer's ears gently and he snorted his thanks. We all mounted up, settling once more into the saddles on our horses backs. Gandalf took his place in the lead and we all set off across the plains of Rohan towards Edoras.

Shadowfax had settled his speed to one that the other horses could almost keep up with, but Hithfaer saw his second placing as an insult. His ears flattened against his head and increased his stride. Soon we were level with Gandalf's thigh and I was not happy.

"Hithfaer! This is not a race!" I shouted, forgetting to speak in Elvish to him. "Stop!" He snorted angrily and bucked, ignoring me in every other way. Shadowfax noticed the Elf horse closing in on his lead and gave an extra burst of speed. "Goddamn it!" I muttered as Hithfaer pulled the reins through my hands and raced the Mearas. I growled. This was going to be a long ride.

We reached Edoras a little while later. Shadowfax was gleaming, Hithfaer was sweating terribly and the other horses looked dead on their feet from trying to keep up with the crazy Elf horse and his shining white rival. We trotted up the hill into the city, if you could call it a city. The entire place was silent and sad. The people stared silently at us, their eyes following us as we rode past.

We stopped at the stairs up to the hall, dismounting and letting some of the men nearby take them. Hithfaer snapped irritably at the man who

took him. He was such a sore loser. With a backward glance, warning my precious baby (I love that horse so much!) to behave, I joined my companions as we went up to the massive doors leading into Meduseld, the golden hall of Edoras. A broad shouldered man came before us, looking us all over. I was glad of the cloak around my armour and the hood over my long hair. My face wasn't boyish, but I was more likely to be mistaken for one if all of my hair was hidden. The man seemed to look over me. Ah, the wonders of Elven magic.

"I cannot allow you and your companions before King Theoden so armed, Gandalf Greyhame." He hesitated before adding "By the order of Gríma Wormtongue" with more than considerable poison in his voice. We had to unstrap our weapons and hand them to the guards. Aragorn warned the man against harming his sword, Anduril. When I handed over Dagnír Morthang, I hissed viciously at the man.

"This was once the hero Beren's, so if you do so much as look at it in the wrong way, it'll slice off your ears." He looked at me in terror, nodded and laid the sword down reverently, eyes closed.

"Down girl" Boromir chuckled. I mock curtseyed with and angelic smile on my face. We went inside, led by the gateman, Gandalf leaning on his staff. I had to work hard to stop myself from laughing at the act he was putting on of being stiff and old. Well, he was old, but didn't move like it, like he was now.

A sallow skinned guy who could only be described as a freak was leaning close to Theoden's ear, whispering some obviously nasty things while attempting to give us evils. My sides began to shake with suppressed laughter, which probably wasn't the wisest of moves on my behalf.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." Gandalf said gruffly.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" The old man croaked slowly. My lip twitched and all the laughter disappeared. What Grima and Saruman had done to him just pissed me off majorly.

"A just question, my liege," Grima said, slinking towards us. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear… Lathspell I name him! Ill news, ill guest." I growled deep in my throat and wished I had my weapons. Boromir put a hand on my tense arm.

"Calm yourself a little. There will be time to take your revenge" He whispered, understanding my intent. I glanced at him through the corner of my eye. He was looking around warily.

"This place has changed since last I came here, barely a year ago" he murmured, brow furrowed. He looked very hot (what! It's not like I'm gonna jump him! I can look!)

"Keep your forked tongue between your teeth snake!" Gandalf said angrily. He raised his staff and Grima looked at him in horror.

"I told you to take the Wizard's staff!"He exclaimed to the hulking men who suddenly appeared out of the shadows.

"Are we gonna have to fight again?" I groaned as they advanced. "This is just getting OLD!" We launched into a fist fight with the Rohirric guards. Well, I used my teeth more, and my nails. Biting and scratching have always been my specialty, alongside kicking. (My sister is currently on crutches because she made the very stupid decision to fight me). With a few well aimed blows to the knees, I had a few down within minutes and others had lovely bruises flowering on their arms and shoulders.

Very soon we had finished them off and nobody would come near me, because I had a vicious expression on my face and my hands and feet had done so much damage. Besides, their attention was on the throne where Saruman was struggling against Gandalf through Theoden. My attention was to the right of the hall where a familiar looking woman was staring at me in disbelief. Istepped forward and she came out of the shadows.

"Sam?"

"JESS!"


	22. Erudira and Lutharo

I heard somewhere that we can't post reviewer replies anymore, so I apologise most profusely and offer up many thousands of varieties of confectionery to choose from in thanks for your great praise. But now, on with the chapter, we shall all thank my friend Cara who got me on to the site, seeing as it's banned at school and only she knows the password that can get me on!

Chapter 22- Erudíra and Lutharo 

"Oh my God, Jess, I can't believe it! What the hell are you doing here? How the hell did you get into Middle Earth?"

"Sam, with all this talk of Gods and hell, anyone would think you're going religious."

"This is serious! Geez, I'm so glad to see you! I mean, you're not just a hallucination from exhaustion or something, are you?" Jess laughed.

"I am definitely NOT a hallucination. Can a hallucination do this?" Jess punched me on the arm. Hard.

"OW! You haven't changed! What was that for?" I rubbed my arm and Boromir ran over.

"Lathril, is there a problem?" He asked worriedly, "Did she harm you?"

"No, no, it's all right. She's like that. This is…"

"I am Lady Erudíra, an Elf. And if you don't mind, I am trying to have a private conversation with my good friend … Lathril." Boromir glared at her, gave me a final worried glance and returned to Aragorn's side.

"That was Boromir you brainless idiot!" I hissed. Jess shrugged.

"So? What's with him calling you Lathril?"

"That's the Sindarin version of my name. What's with you and Erudíra?"

"One of the many Sindarin versions of my name. I thought the meaning 'God beholds' worked for me."

"What's wrong with 'rich' or something? You could've called yourself Mallovorien or something."

"Er… no. Erudíra. I prefer to be beheld by God than just rich.."

"I never knew you to be so vain."

"Get used to it." Jess looked out across the hall. "I see you joined the fellowship, and saved Boromir. Nice job. I saw you coming from a mile away, that horse you were riding is nice. Mine's better though." I raised my eyebrows. This was definitely Jess.

"Really. So your horse is better than the four thousand year old war mount of Gil-Galad. It must be _very_ special." We burst out laughing together.

"Your horse belonged to Gil-Galad? You'd better introduce me to him then." Jess said. I nodded and we left the hall together, Jess leading me down to the stables as if she could find her way around here blindfolded.

"So how did you get here? Galadriel never told me about another person from Earth being here, especially not a friend from home!" Jess shrugged.

"Well, after you jumped in the pool, I saw someone kick you and jumped in to save you. When I came to the surface, I was on the battle fields where Theodred lay wounded. Éomer and his troops arrived and found me, then took me back here. I tell you, I had to do some serious explaining, but now they accept me as one of them. I'm friends with Eowyn, especially. We practise sword skills together when the men aren't around." We came to the stables. Hithfaer was still in the aisle, in a halter and refusing to go into his stall. The horses around him were looking on in disinterest at the mad horse who kicked out at the grooms.

"Wow, who's that?" Jess asked, staring at my rearing and screaming horse.

"That's him" I sighed stepping forward.

"Stay away from him lady, he'll hurt you." One of the grooms shouted.

"He came with those strangers who arrived with Lord Boromir. I can't believe anyone would have a horse this wild!" Another added.

"He's MY horse." I said angrily, stepping forward.

"Hithfaer, get down." I cried, arm raised towards him. The horse dropped to all fours. "Hm, that's weird, I thought he didn't respond to Westron." I murmured. Hithfaer snorted at my hand. "Oh, poor boy, you don't want to be locked up in a stable after so long free, do you?" I cooed. He bobbed his head up and down.

"He understands you?" Jess asked.

"It's strange, Elrohir said he only understood Elvish." I replied, stroking Hithfaer's smooth storm cloud coloured neck. I smiled thinking of the Elf I had become so close to.

"Elrohir? As in Elrond's son?" I nodded.

"As in my boyfriend." Jess laughed aloud.

"No way! You're dating an Elf? Go Sammy!"

'Oh, shut up! They're all staring!" The grooms were looking at us as if we were both mad. Which I had to say was true.

"Look, lady, could you get that horse into a stable?" One groom said. I nodded.

"Okay, Hithfaer you have to get into the stable. I know it's horrible being locked up in here, but you won't be in there long. We'll be off to Gondor soon, and then you can run free for a while." Hithfaer looked at me as if I were insane and stepped towards me, away from the stable.

"Well, if you won't go in the stable, can I trust you to come when I call if you run free on the plains?" I asked. Hithfaer bobbed his head quickly. "Very good. Now let's get you out of here. I know you don't like stables." I took a firm hold of the halter and pulled gently. Hithfaer obediently plodded along behind me, with Jess at my side. A fast moving person collided with me, throwing me backwards, into Hithfaer's warm shoulder and knocking the breath from me. It was Grima.

"Watch where you're going, Wormbrains!" Jess called out after him as he skidded to a stop outside the stable of a tall black horse with a jagged white stripe down her face, shaped like a lightning bolt.

"And don't touch my horse!" Grima shot her a terrified glance (both Jess and the horse, whose ears were so far back, you couldn't see them in her mane) and dashed towards a dark brown who looked as if he just wanted to sleep. I shrugged and continued leading Hithfaer out. Jess followed with her mare and Grima on the brown bolted out past us, galloping as fast as he could. Theoden and my companions stood further back, watching the greasy evil twit ride away. I saw Boromir gesture towards me and say something to the King. I curtseyed.

"So why doesn't Hithfaer like stables?" Jess asked.

"Oh, he was locked away in one for about 2000 years." I replied shortly. "That'd be fun, wouldn't it? Nothing to do but stare at a blank wall for so long." Jess shrugged and our horses touched noses, snorting softly.

"So, who's this?" I asked, patting the black mare's velvety nose.

"She's Lutharo, which means Enchanter. She's a good horse, young and fast. And her personality is like mine. She doesn't like being kept in the stables for very long either." We walked down to the city gates.

"Hithfaer, I'll call you as soon as I need you. You will come, wherever you are, won't you?" I asked the horse. He snorted and bobbed his head in reply and I took his halter off. Jess did the same to her horse. With one glance at me, Hithfaer leapt off into a swift gallop, head high, calling loudly to the wind. Lutharo galloped along beside him, looking very happy to be running free.

"I thought Hithfaer might want some company," Jess said, "he might have gotten lonely on his own." I nodded and together we headed up to where the men stood, looking down at us.

"King Theoden, this is Princess Lathril of the sunken isle, Atlantis." Boromir said as we approached. I dropped another curtsey.

"A pleasure to meet you, Theoden King." I murmured demurely, acting the most like a girl I had in my entire life. It worked, too. The King smiled down on me.

"The pleasure is all mine, lady. I see you and the Elf of my court have already become acquainted."

"Yes, we have met before." I said, elbowing Jess in the ribs, as a warning against opening her mouth. She took the hint. A tall blonde girl stepped up beside him.

"Eowyn! Come, meet my friend Lathril." Jess said, beckoning to her.


	23. Random

Chapter 23- Random 

"Lathril! Lathril, wake up!" Someone called, shaking me very unceremoniously on the shoulder.

"Wha? Has the purple monster stopped running?" I asked sleepily.

"What in the world are you talking about?" I looked up to see Aragorn looking down at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Uh, I don't actually know." I sat up shaking my head. After I had let Hithfaer free, we had seen a horse appear in the distance. There were two kids on its back, one of whom fell off a fair distance away. Legolas had gone out to rescue them and they had been brought inside and fed warm food. Meanwhile, my weapons were restored to their rightful place on me and my stomach growled louder and louder until Jess had given me too much food to shut me up. Then, while everyone else was talking about what had happened to the kids, I drifted off and started dreaming about Cavemen and dinosaurs. (Hence the mention of purple monsters)

"Well, we have to go. Theoden has decided to go to Helm's Deep." I could see that Aragorn wasn't too happy about this development.

Outside Lathril could hear Hama making the kings decision known to the of Rohan "By order of the king, the city must empty.

We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

As the town's folk began to gather their belongings, the companions and Erudira made their way to the stables.

"Helms Deep" Gandalf began.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli added.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Cried Erudira in defence of her good friends uncle and got a questioning look from each of the companions for her troubles. She glared back at them.

"Great another headstrong lady who thinks she's something special, just in time to ruin our stay" Boromir said glaring back at

Erudira "When do we leave." He added coolly.

"Actually I have every intention of joining your quest" smiling sweetly at Boromir and casting an admiring look in Legolas'

direction. All the companions stopped suddenly just inside the stable doors.

"What did you say" demanded Aragorn

"I said I …." Erudira began.

Aragorn cut her off "We have no need for your company"

"That's what you think" Erudira said with a smile.

"And what exactly do you mean by that" Aragorn asked questionly.

"I'm an elf who's strong, fit and a very cunning fighter" she replied, "I'll add a bit of life to your journey and I have my very able

horse packed and ready. So really there's no reason why I can't join you, unless, of course, you count all the damage I could do

to your precious male egos."

"What's this about male egos?" I asked, joining the group.

"Oh nothing, I'm just trying to convince these guys that I'm coming."

"Of course you freakin' are! I've had enough of them, they're all boring. I need new company."

"Oh well thankyou VERY much, Lathril. You really are too kind." Boromir said sarcastically, pulling a bridle off the rack outside his horse's stall.

"More than welcome. Anyway, did you call Hithfaer in J- Erudíra?"

"Uh yeah, he wouldn't come inside though."

"Figures"

I walked off to find my precocious horse while the men tried to figure out what had just happened. Hithfaer was outside, cropping thistles and crunching loudly.

"Taste good?" I asked and he looked up, snorting.

"We're going today, already. Off to Helm's Deep. You coming?"

He snorted heavily, as if to say "If I must" and followed me back up to the stables. He wouldn't go inside though, so I had to grab his saddle and bridle and get Jess to help me tack him up. He wasn't very co operative right then.

"Are you prepared?" Boromir asked, leading a tacked up Leóflic from the stables. When the horse caught sight of Hithfaer his ears flattened and he snorted angrily. Hithfaer whinnied, sounding somewhat like a laugh. I shook my head at the pair of them.

"Not fully. My stuff isn't packed yet."

"Yes it is." Legolas threw a blanket roll and a pack at me, both narrowly missing my head.

"Uh, thanks for that… I think…" I said, strapping the blanket to Hithfaer's saddle.

"You let him pack your bags?" Jess asked

"Someone's gotta do it." I shrugged in reply.

"But Legolas, packing your stuff? You'd let a guy go through your things?"

"Aw, you'd love it. Me, I don't care particularly. I doubt there's anything there he's never seen before."

The Elf walked by, looking slightly scandalised. I smothered a laugh, hiding my face in Hithfaer's mane.

A few minutes later, we were all mounted up, riding away under the banner of Rohan. Theoden Gandalf and Aragorn were leading with his party and our fellowship, Jess and Eowyn followed just behind.

"Why's he so special? Why does he get to go up the front?" I grumbled.

"Uh, hello? Wizard, future king of Gondor… might have something to do with it." Jess replied, tapping me across the back of the head.

"Now is that very Elflike behaviour?"

"No, but it's fun."

"Good point."

Eowyn looked at us like we were slightly insane. Or drunk. Never can tell.

"Why do you fight like that?" she asked curiously.

"I grew up with her around the court, so we're pretty close. Having her around stops me from getting too vain." I replied. Jess snorted in laughter.

"You? Not vain? Since when was there ever a time you weren't vain?"

"Now do you have to say that around company?"

"Yep. I'll scream it to the world."

"Go on, I dare ya."

Jess took a deep breath and did exactly what I knew she'd do.

"LATHRIL IS VAIN! LATHRIL ALWAYS WAS VAIN! SHE WILL ALWAYS BE VAIN!"

"Thanks" I muttered as everyone turned around and stared. All I got was a 'no problem' and a grin in reply. Soon after Boromir dropped back to ride beside Eowyn, talking about times they'd met before. For some reason, I felt a cold angry feeling in the pit of my stomach. Jess looked at me and laughed softly.

"Oh, if only you could see your face, Sammy, you look so funny!" I growled under my breath and trotted forward. She followed, her black mare easily keeping stride with my dapple grey stallion. We slowed down on either side of Legolas, who was riding easily bareback on the chestnut Arod.

"Good afternoon Lathril, Lady Lathril's friend." He said courteously.

"Legolas, she had a name. It's Erudíra." I said.

"I apologise, Lady Erudíra."

"Apology accepted, Prince Leggy." She replied. I lowered my head with a grin. She'd started on him already.

"Pardon?"

"Prince Leggy."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Uh…it's a nickname. A cool nickname."

"Pray tell, what is this… 'nickname' for?"

"Fun and stuff, plus they're usually easier to say than the real, full name."

"Except ThumbelinaChickenSticks isn't shorter than Lachlan." I said.

Everyone looked at me in shock.

"What? It's my name for him!" I said. Hithfaer shook himself, nearly throwing me out of the saddle.

"You call people by nicknames when you're friends with them." I added, "And you aren't friends yet, so you can't use a nickname on him."

"So?"

"So shut up before I throw something. Most probably, that something will be pointy and sharp."

"Very nice. But your aim is spastic. Good luck hitting anything within a mile."

"Damn you to hell, Elf girl."

"Been there, it's quite lovely actually."

"Way to steal my line, you…"

"Ha, can't even finish a comeback!"

"I'm angry now if you hadn't noticed. So stop pissing me off before I hurt a flower."

"What?" Shouted everyone close enough to hear me. Legolas was looking at me as if there was a loose screw floating around inside my empty head. I was actually just low on sugar, but he wasn't to know that.

"What would you call me then?" Boromir asked. It was his turn to get some strange looks. "I suppose we could be counted as friends, Lathril, what would you call me?"

"Huh?"

"A nickname, for me. What would it be?"

"Geez, I don't know… Borry dearest? Um, no. That's wrong." I cut myself off as Jess laughed her head off, trying not to fall out of her saddle. "How about Boza? No, that's something my dad would call a dog… I really have no idea!"

Boromir looked at me, slightly insulted. Jess was still struggling to keep her seat and Legolas was just looking ahead, trying to pretend he hadn't heard a word of the last five minutes's bickering. We travelled in silence for a little while, not looking at each other and generally just trying to forget what we'd been saying seeing as it was kind of stupid.

"So, what are you doing on the weekend?" I asked Jess finally, angling HIthfaer around Arod's rump and up beside Lutharo, her horse.

"Um, right… that's a great question… why the hell are you asking me that?"

"Dunno, sounded okay when I thought of it." I turned to Legolas. "So, do you think she's cute?" I asked, jabbing a thumb in Jess's direction.

"WHAT?" They both cried in unison, looking at me in shock. There was a tiny blush around Legolas's collar which made the corners of my mouth twitch into a tiny smile.

"It was just a question! Geez!" Thankfully, I was saved from a roasting by them both as Háma's voice rang through the valley.

"WARGS! AMBUSH! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"


	24. The Wargs

Hey, I just realised that, though I told myself many, many times to remember Theodred's funeral, I forgot it. Damn. Let's all have a moment to remember Theodred (pause) Done!

**Chapter 24- ummm... for want of a better title... THE WARGS**

All hell broke loose in a matter of seconds. Women were screaming, children were crying and the horses were going insane, rearing and plunging in terror. Out of nowhere, Boromir was at my side.

"Lathril! You must go with Lady Eowyn to Helm's Deep, protect the people of Rohan on the journey." He shouted over the noise, struggling to hold Leóflic in control. Hithfaer was standing stiff, breathing heavily with his ears up, looking around wildly.

"NO! I must stay! You can't seriously be asking me to run from a battle!" I screamed in reply.

"Lathril, you will listen to me just this once, do not stay! GO!" The panicked expression on his face, and the worry etched in every contour took its toll on my conscience.

"Fine, I'll go. But take my sword and use it." I said heavily. Boromir looked at me in confusion.

"Dagnir Morthang is a hero's sword. It deserves to see battle, and not suffer the indignity of fleeing." He nodded, understanding me, and hastily drew his own sword.

"Carry mine then. It can handle the indignity." He smiled grimly and I got an insane urge to hug him. Instead, we swapped swords, sheathing them, and rode off in separate directions, I to the safety of Helm's Deep, he into the danger of battle against the Wargs and Orcs.

I caught up with Eowyn quickly, Hithfaer's elven speed being greater than that of her horse, Windfola.

"Where is Erudíra?" She asked me as I drew level with her. I looked at her in confusion.

"I thought she was with you." She shook her head and understanding flooded through me. _Damn you Jess!_ I thought. _That's just not fair!_

"She's in the fight back there!" We shouted together.

"Should we return and find her?" Eowyn asked.

"No. We must stay with the people. What if these people are ambushed, without defence? They would need someone they can look up to, someone who can lead them through it." Eowyn's shoulders slumped.

"Perhaps you are right. But I hope she is all right."

"You aren't the only one," I muttered, running my fingers along the hilt of Boromir's sword, strangely still warm from his hand.

xXxXx

As soon as Erudira heard Hama's cry she felt a wave of excitement. She had been waiting for her first chance to battle alongside the fellowship and it was finally here. She spun Lutharo around on her hindquarters and join in with the gathering stream of Rohan soldiers.

Unfortunately she came in next to Legolas who at first looked taken aback and then when he realised her intent immediately tried to dissuade her.

"What are you doing" he cried out to her.

"What does it look like I'm doing " she called back.

"You can't possibly want to join in the battle"

"But of course I'm joining the battle. I've been waiting for an opportunity to fight for a long time"

"But you're a lady. You should be going to the safety of Helms Deep. You couldn't possibly be able to defend yourself in a real battle"

Big mistake. They were just approaching the top of the rise, passing the first of the dead soldiers when SMACK. Erudira ended her conversation with Legolas with one of her famous right hooks, and disappeared in the throng of eager soldiers.

_That'll teach him for doubting my ability to fight _she thought as the first warg's came into view. She seen Legolas run ahead and begin to shoot down the approaching beasts. As she came up beside him he grabbed hold of Lutharo's breastplate and swung on in front of Erudira.

"Last chance Erudira, go back to Helms Deep" he called back to her. Erudira could see a vibrant purple bruise forming around his left eye and smiled.

"No way" she replied and leapt onto the back of a passing warg and threw its rather smelly orc passenger to the ground. The warg, not noticing the change of rider being a particularly dumb creature, continued on its vicious rampage giving Erudira plenty of chances to add to her personal disembodied orc tally.

The battle was coming to an end with Rohan the victors when Erudira's warg was shot down by an elvish arrow throwing her to the ground, leaving her winded and bleeding from a scratch on her cheek. Any pain was soon forgotten when she heard Lutharo's approaching footsteps.

"Are you trying to get me killed" she cried up angrily to Legolas who was still in her horse's saddle.

"You looked like you needed some help" Legolas shot back as he dismounted.

"You call that help" She screamed she jumped to her feet, a slight wince the only sign of the pain she was to proud to show.

"That beast was out of control"

"Well maybe I liked being out of control" and she stormed past him, mounted her horse and joined in the slow procession to Helms Deep.

xXxXx

The horns echoed through Helm's Deep, announcing the return of the Riders. Eowyn and I had been unloading food and other supplies. We looked at each other and dashed off, pushing through the crowds to see whether our friends had returned safely. I seemed to be more concerned over Boromir than I thought I would have been. Legolas and Gimli appeared quickly, the former sporting a lovely purple bruise under his left eye.

"Jess" I muttered, low enough that not even the Elf could hear, amused. She came through the crowd next, a triumphant smile on her face and a bleeding scratch down her cheek. Eowyn swamped her with a quick hug before looking into the crowds for Aragorn. My eyes raked the scene for another warrior. Suddenly I spotted him, wiping the blade of Dagnír Morthang with a dirty rag and nodding at something a man said. With only a second's hesitation, I dashed through every available hole in the crowd to skid to a stop in front of him.

"Boromir! Thank the stars you're all right!" I exclaimed.

"You worried, then?" He asked, a silly look on his face.

"Of course I did, you orkish twit!" I cut myself off and launched onto a surprised looking Boromir for a giant, relieved hug.

"Careful of the…!" Boromir trailed off and returned my hug briefly before pushing me off him slightly. "Aragorn fell."

"He's dead? How?" Came my response, blood running cold. Could the story have gone differently to the way it should have?

"He fell over a cliff into the rapids beneath… he could not have survived." A wave of incredible sadness washed over his face and I patted his back uncomfortably. The others joined us and Boromir and I hastily separated, not wanting to look as if we cared at all for each other. (pride does odd things)

"Have you heard?" Legolas asked, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder, though I didn't need it. I nodded.

"J-Erudira, would you come for a walk with me? I just want to be with an old friend in my grief…" Jess gave me an odd look as we walked off quickly, not looking back.

"What are we going to do?" I asked hurriedly, as soon as we were out of earshot, "they'll send us into the caves for sure, I know. I don't want to be stuck in a cave during the battle of Helm's Deep!"

"I don't know…" Jess said quietly as a pair of Rohirric soldiers passed us, "but I know there's no way I'm being shipped off into a cave while there's breath in my body."


	25. In The Caves

Chapter 25- In The Caves (An Interlude, so I can say that I've done something on this story while revising for exams)

Two hours after Aragorn's return… 

"NO way! No! I am not going down there!" I kicked out, screaming and struggling against Boromir's broad, muscular arms. "No! I'm going to fight!"

"Lathril, you will not be fighting, and neither will your Elf friend. She could have seriously hurt Legolas when she hit him."

"He probably deserved it, trying to stop her from fighting is the worst idea he's ever had. Like now!" I pulled viciously out of his grip, spinning to face the Gondorian with a furious expression on my face.

"I had to suffer the indignity of running from battle once already, I'm not doing it again."

"_Lady_ Lathril, this battle will be even more dangerous than the last, if Aragorn is correct there are ten thousand Uruk Hai bearing down on us here. I will not see you in such danger."

"But I will" I moved to run past him, but found myself gathered up in his strong arms again and carried down, into the caves where women and children stared at me as if I were insane. Jess was already sitting in a corner, tied by her wrists to a pillar of rock. There were angry red marks on the skin where she had tried to pull free.

"Boromir, if you don't untie me, when I get loose you'll be in trouble." Jess warned.

"And if you tie me up, I'll deafen the entire cave screaming." I added.

"Then I shall trust you to STAY." Boromir said severely, "or I'll gag you as well." I sat and glared as he walked off.

"Sam, we've got to get out of here."

"Well, it's a good thing my hands are free, isn't it?"

"Rub it in, why don't you?"

'Actually, I was more thinking of untying you, but if you insist…" I grinned and began to pick at the knots in the rough, thick rope choking my friend's wrists, which were finer skinned than I remembered. I guess that since she'd become an Elf here, she was different. But her personality was completely unchanged, if anything, she was more insane than at home!

"Hurry up, Sam, it's like there's no blood in my hands anymore"

"A charming description… but you've pulled the rope too tight, I can't undo it…" With a frown, I pulled a dagger out of her boot and nudged it between the rope and her skin. With a few deft movements, the rope was falling heavily to the ground.

"There, Happy?"

"Very. Now let's go!"

"Not so fast, Jess! What about Eowyn?"

"What about her?"

"Huh, I thought you were friends… if she sees us, she'll stop us- she isn't allowed to fight, so she's not exactly going to let us waltz on out of here."

"Then we can take her with us." Jess said, looking puzzled. "What's the problem?"

"If we take her, she'll go straight into the front line and we'll be caught. And that's precisely what we _don't_ want."

"Ah… I get you."

"Good. Now let's go."

I stood, moving cautiously around the wall of the cave, eyes darting around in search of Eowyn. It was too dark to see through the whole cave though, and I wished I had the 'Sue power' of seeing in the dark.

"She's down the other end, talking to an elderly woman with a crooked leg." Jess said, coming up behind me.

"How did you know that?"

"I can see her now."

"Sue" I spat contemptuously.

"_Hag_"

"Elf girl"

"_Mortal_"

"Idiot"

"_Elf's girlfriend_"

"Twit"

"_Princess_"

"How's that an insult?" I asked

"All right, you win" Jess growled, "Now let's move on."

We stalked towards the cave entrance, a fortified door with an iron bar across it, which we lifted easily, opening the door a crack. Two guards stood by it.

"What do we do?" I asked. Jess moved in front of me, reaching out through the door with both arms.

"Watch out for Eowyn" she ordered and I did as I was told, which was odd for me seeing as I've always hated direct orders. There were two muffled groans and Jess turned back to me. "Clear."

We stepped out, blinking in the faint light from above. I looked down at the guards who were unconscious.

"What did you do to them?" I asked quietly.

"Pressure points." She said, bounding up the rough stairs. "Now let's go already!"

I followed, running, catching up to Jess as we came to the top, into a room full of people rushing around, preparing for a battle they didn't think they could win.

"Look at them. No hope, no understanding of what they're getting themselves into… apart from death." Jess said sadly.

"Wow. You almost sounded like an Elf then." I said with a grin. She punched me. "Jess, we should find somewhere to go to wait for the battle. I don't particularly want to be caught."

"Me neither. Let's go." We scurried out through a nearby door and headed up the stairs. They led us into a room with even more men.

"Jess, you should get some armour on. That dress is a dead giveaway to the fact that you're a woman."

"Good point. Wait a second." She ran off into the crowd in search of armour. I huddled back in the shadows, my cloak would hide me, but I still didn't want to be seen. Especially seeing as I'd just spotted Boromir nearby. He sat down on a stool, holding something small. I squinted to see it.

A golden chain spilled through his fingers, holding a tiny crystal vial- my necklace! I wondered how he had got it and then realised I had probably dropped it when I hugged him earlier in the day. A slight blush crept over my cheeks as I realised he was talking about me- I saw my name formed on his lips and began to shake slightly.

"Sam. Come on, let's go" Jess hissed, coming up behind me. "I think Legolas may have seen me, so we'd better move quickly."

"He's got my necklace" I said weakly. Jess looked and a confused look crossed her face.

"That's weird… but come on Sam, let's get out of here!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room, onto the battlements.

"You can lipread- what was he saying?" I demanded, almost feeling like laughing beneath my desperation to know.

"It doesn't matter, we have to go." She went to drag me again, but I dug my heels into the ground.

"Jess, what did he say, before I scream and let everyone know we're out of the caves."

"Sam, it's only going to make matters worse, you're with Elrohir…"

"Jess…"

"He said he loves you."


	26. Book or Movie?

Okay, I get it, punching Legolas was a bad idea… but that was actually Jess writing that piece. I thought it was funny, but Legolas shall not be hurt (much) again. And I know what I'm going to do with Lathril's relationship dilemma… just not how to. (smacks Jess/Erudira upside her head) and now, on with the story as Helm's Deep prepares for battle.

And for Silveni- I don't mind which way you go, well rounded critiques usually confuse me, so I guess just write whatever comes into your head. I'm a review junkie, I live off them just because I like to know that people actually read my story and enjoy it. Say what you liked and what you felt could have been improved!

And you're another Boromir fan! Yay! I love him too! (but I HAD to go and write a relationship with Elrohir, didn't I?)

Chapter 26- Book or Movie? 

"He loves me?"

"That's what I said"

"_He loves me_?" I stared at my friend in shock, barely able to register the fact that I'd stopped breathing. A stupid little habit I've had for a year or so.

"Yes. Now get over it!" Jess led on, across the battlements. "We're going to have to find a spot where we won't be seen until the fighting starts, or someone will ship us off, back to the caves." I paused and she grabbed my wrist, pulling me on.

"Tell me exactly what he said." I demanded stubbornly, digging in my heels and refusing to move.

"Uh… how about no." I pulled my wrist away and wagged my finger.

"But that would mean I'd have to scream and we'd be found"

"Gah! All right! He was looking into the pendant like he could see something in it and said… um…" A group of soldiers ran past, and Jess turned to hide her face. (so the world will never find you… sorry, couldn't resist…) I waited expectantly.

"Ahem. He said ' never. Never had I seen this coming. Never have I felt this way. But no. She is taken, by an Elf. Everyone goes to the Elves, they do not trust in Men. Aragorn and … dearest Lathril…" I snorted.

"Dearest Lathril?"

"It's what he said, do you want to hear it or not?"

"Gee, I wonder. Now speak."

"As I was saying… dearest Lathril, so deeply in love with an Elf. Would her heart turn if she knew that I cannot breathe when she smiles?" Jess paused to laugh (Dammit, I hate you right now Jess, this is making Boromir look like a fool! Evil, evil girl! But I couldn't think of any better idea.)

"Her pendant. I wonder what Galadriel meant when she told her to 'choose her path wisely'? Has she chosen so wisely? Elves are not like Men, their hearts work in different ways. (Metaphorically speaking, of course. Sorry, I feel so stupid writing this!) Ah Lathril… what can I say but I love you?"

"Wow." Was all I could say (cause it's just so damn stupid, I can't write this kind of stuff and it just sounds Sueish, poor Boromir!)

"Yeah. Now let's go!" Jess ran off again, me following at a steady jog. I wondered if he had seen anything in the pendant, seeing as it contained water from Galadriel's mirror. We went up three flights of uneven rocky stairs, coming at last to a turret of sorts high above the battlefield. The sky was rapidly darkening and there were already a large range of stars above us.

"Hey Sam, do you think the Elves will come?" Jess asked.

"What?"

"The Elves. Do you think they'll come?"

"I don't have a clue- a lot of things that happened in the movie have come to pass, so maybe."

"Éomer's not here, so I guess they will."

"And I haven't heard a mention of Erkenbrand at all."

"Who?"

I rolled my eyes impatiently. Jess had read the books many times, as I had, so she should have at least known the name.

"Erkenbrand, a hero of the Rohirric army. In the book, it was he that Gandalf went searching for."

"Uhuh." Jess shrugged. "I didn't know."

We stared out into the gathering gloom for a while longer, not speaking. Jess, I suppose, was wondering if the Elves would come and I was thinking about the dilemma of Boromir's affection. But then again, if Jess had read right, it was more than just affection. I sighed and looked out over Helm's Deep.

Men in armour, carrying a wide variety of weapons ran around below us, getting into position for the coming battle. I could just see Aragorn and Boromir down on the battlements, talking together seriously. I wondered what was passing between them, probably a discussion of strategies. Every now and then Rohirric men would stop by them and speak, clapping Boromir on the back or saying something to Aragorn. Legolas and Gimli had joined the two men and they all stood around seriously together.

"This is a little boring, when is the fighting going to start?" Jess asked, tapping her fingers on the stone. A faint rumbling sound carried to my ears and I stood up straighter, looking out into the dark distance. The clanking of armour and pounding of thousands of feet could be heard, coming closer and closer.

"I think that might answer your question."I said, looking out into the gloom. The horde of Uruk-hai could just be seen and they were making me decidedly nervous.

"Woah…" I breathed.

"So no Elves, I guess."

"No Elves."

"Darn."

"Exactly."

"Think I can go down there now?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm staying here, though. Better for bow-work."

"Okay. See ya later."

"Bye then." Jess skipped down the stairs two at a time and I looked around. Obviously someone had planned on using this as their post but abandoned it. There was a bow and quiver leaned up against the stone work. I picked them up, strapping the quiver onto my back and pulling out one arrow, eyeing it over. It was fletched with goose feathers, made of a strong but flexible wood with a very sharp tip. I put it to the bow, flexing the yew and horsehair frame experimentally. It was a good bow, if a little plainer than many I'd seen so far.

Below, the Uruk-hai had taken up their positions, thumping the bases of their spears heavily in the mud. I shivered, standing the bow down by my side and holding the arrow tightly in the other hand. I was ready.

Everything was still for a while, the rain began to fall in sheets of water so thick we could barely see through it. The rain hissed as it hit everything, quickly soaking through my tunic. I pulled it off, watching it squelch wetly on the stones before looking out over Helm's Deep again. The archers had readied their weapons, aiming down at the uruk hai who growled menacingly up from below, also readying their bows. I picked up the one I had found, stretching it to it's fullest, feeling the bowstring ready to sing loudly.

Below, in the Rohirric ranks, an old man released an arrow accidentally, the bowstring slipping through his shaking fingers. I saw an Uruk fall and held my breath.

The battle was about to begin.

Haha! Aren't I evil? Yet another cliffie!

(trails off in psychotic evil laughter)


	27. The Battle for Helm's Deep

Chapter 27: The Battle For Helm's Deep

There came a thunderous roar from the Uruk-Hai, louder and angrier than anything I'd ever heard in response to the one arrow. They charged at the walls of Helm's Deep and a shout came from Hama, down by the King.

"Fire!"

Glad to be doing so, I stretched out my bow and let an arrow fly, quickly followed by another and another. In response, a flurry of Orkish arrows arced through the air, crossing those from our side. Below, men fell on the walls, stuck with arrows. Deeply relieved, I spotted my friends, still unhurt. But it seemed that wouldn't last long. Ladders were pushed up against the walls slowly, hooking onto the battlements.

"Unhook them," I hissed, willing someone to do so but to no avail. Uruk Hai began to pour out onto the battlements, causing mass destruction in the close quarters of the walls. I continued to rain arrows down on them, dreading the moment when I ran out.

I wasn't all that far above the main battlements, a mere matter of 8 feet or so, so when a band of Uruk Hai trying and failing to be inconspicuous beneath their dark shields began running towards the gates, I noticed. There were weak spots in the wall of shields in just the right spot to kill instantly with an arrow, so I turned my attention to them until, with a feeling of cold horror spreading through my body, I found my quiver empty.

My sword handling skills left a lot to be desired, I was okay in a smaller battle but doubted I'd survive this. Plus my own sword, Dagnír Morthang had been taken from me when I'd been taken to the caves, just incase I got this mad idea to join the battle. Whoops… I'd also had my Elvish bow taken from me and had no idea where either weapon was.

Wondering where this sudden death wish had come from, I ran down the stairs, picking up a dead soldier's sword (sadly, he didn't exactly need it anymore) as I crossed the courtyard. I ran up onto the battlements, by now a little puffed, and was knocked to my knees as a deafening blast rippled through the Hornburg. A section of the wall barely 7 metres from me exploded, stone flying everywhere. I scrambled to my feet as a scantily clad Uruk advanced on me, gutting and pushing past him.

"ok, so that's 1 by sword, 29 by bow. 30 dead so far" I muttered, spotting Legolas nearby. Just incase I beat 43 by night's end, though it would only count if I was still alive. The battering ram had reached the gate I realised, looking down to see that the shields had disappeared. Above them, young boys and old men threw rocks and spears at the would be gatecrashers.

As I took my tally to 32 with a sweeping sword blow, a short figure pushed past me, leaping from the wall into the midst of a group of Uruks who were running through the gap. An axe flashed silver in the moonlight and I recognised Gimli. I began to slice my way towards where I saw Boromir struggling in the middle of a huge crush of Uruks. Why not surprise him? His facial expression would be funny at least. But as I approached, it was my face that twisted in anger.

"You stole my sword!" I cried, watching Dagnír Morthang sweep effortlessly in the trained hands of a hero. When he saw me, he seemed to race through shock, horror and fury, coming to a stop on the last emotion. I stepped smartly up beside him and stabbed out the throat of an Uruk approaching from the side.

"What are you doing here, Lathril?" I grinned despite myself at the mix of surprise, anger and exasperation.

"You seriously expected me to stay in those caves?" He paused for a moment with my sword deep in an Uruk's belly.

"no. Not really."

"Honest." I remarked dryly. We were swamped again as another ladder fell against the wall. A cry of "fall back" echoed across the deep and Boromir looked down at me.

"As soon as this is over…"

"Yeah, yeah, big trouble, yell your Gondorian lungs out, yada, yada, yada" I groaned briefly in annoyance as we descended the stairs. When we reached the ground, Boromir tripped on the bottom stair, and I was squashed back first into the mud beneath his heavy, muscular frame. I was reminded of another scene like this, in Moria.

"Are you going to make a habit out of this?" I asked dryly as he pulled me to my feet, almost laughing at the blush that spread over his cheeks. I ran away to the gates, where I found a different kind of battle. The battering ram had finally made an impact on the thick wood and hundreds of Uruk Hai swarmed against it, trying to make the gaping holes bigger. Men were stabbing and slashing with swords and spears, I wondered vaguely why there was no one trying to shoot with a bow. Noticing one, I pulled a bow from the hands of a boy who couldn't have been older than 12.

"Sit down, shut your eyes and imagine that all you are hearing is a mock fight" I ordered, strapping the quiver to my back without looking at it. The boy stared at me blankly and I shook my head. He was young, far too young for this.

"I want to help fight" he said finally, almost too quiet to hear. I winced as a short spear glanced off my mithril armour. It might not have been strong enough to break through, but it hurt like a fop taking Christine from the Phantom. (which is painful, trust me!)

"Up there" I pointed to the stairs, "there are boys throwing rocks and stuff. Take this" I handed him the sword, "and go help them!" He ran off, nodding gratefully. I stretched the string of the bow he'd been holding and gasped- it was mine! I looked at the quiver- also mine! The kid was lucky he'd gone so quickly or I might have gotten very angry.

Taking the fury I felt at the theft of my bow (later, when I calmed down, I realised they'd probably been given to him) on the Uruks, I let the bowstring sing louder than it ever had in my hands until the gate was boarded up.

"Come now, lady, back to the Keep" King Theoden said, clapping me on the shoulder. The shout was going up all around now; the Deep was overrun, we could not push the horde back. I followed Theoden slowly until we came near a group of Uruks and Rohirric men battling near the Keep. I rushed forward, pulling a knife from my boot and leapt onto the back of the nearest, stabbing the foul smelling beast in the side of the neck. I found myself thrown forward as he fell, into the path of at least 17 swords. I threw myself onto my feet, savagely ripping at my stomach muscles with the speed I moved at, only to find myself hoisted over someone's shoulder. I knew as soon as my nose collided with greenish leather that it was Boromir who carried me so unceremoniously, my legs held so tightly that I couldn't move them. The top half of my body was left to flop limply like a rag doll with his every step. I saw that Gimli was also being dragged from the battlefield.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed, thumping furiously on his back, "PUT ME DOWN OR I SWEAR…"

"Swearing is unacceptable from a woman of breeding such as yourself, or did you forget that you are of noble blood? Has being allowed to join in the battle lowered you to a common lout?" His voice was hard, and impossibly cold, making me doubt Jess's lipreading skills and honesty.

"You'll regret the fact that I can't slap you like a lady for that, o Hairless Lord of Orc-kind." I spat viciously.

"Oh, so it's back to that now, is it Lathril?" I could hear the furious scowl in his voice as his arms tightened in anger.

"We never left." I hissed in reply.

"Why do you insist on behaving like a child?"

"Why do you insist on treating me like I'm utterly incompetent?" I was dumped angrily on my feet.

"I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Well guess what, o sword arm of the White tower?" I snapped moodily, "you hurt me more than any Orc ever could." And with that, I stormed off in search of Hithfaer's comforting neck, tears clouding my vision.


	28. Don't Let Him See Me Cry

Chapter 28: Don't Let Him See Me Cry

My face was buried deep I Hithfaer's mane as I sobbed silently. I always hated crying, to me it felt like a weakness, but for some reason, I just couldn't stop. Why was a fight with Boromir affecting me so? I usually lived on it!

My horse snorted gently, twisting his head around to nudge my shoulder and tap on the mithril armour with his large, yellowy teeth. I hugged his warm neck tightly and held my breath slightly as a door opened. Heavy footsteps echoed louder and louder, whoever it was, they were coming towards me. I desperately hoped it wasn't Boromir- he'd see me cry!

"Lathril?"I heaved a ragged sigh of relief, the voice was Aragorn's. He came up on the other side of Hithfaer, patting his cheek and saying a few words in Elvish. To my utter shock, I couldn't understand- I'd forgotten Elvish!

"Lathril, we are to ride out against the Uruk Hai. Tack up Hithfaer, for as much as Boromir says you should stay here, in safety, I think I would feel better if I could keep an eye on you. Besides, this horse is going to do himself an injury if he is tied up in here much longer."

"He wants me to stay behind?" The icy bite in my voice surprised me.

"He cares too much for you, sometimes." I looked up in surprise, forgetting the puffy, red quality that had taken over my face.

"What's wrong?" Aragorn asked in alarm, shocked by my hideousness.

"Don't let him see me cy." Was my only answer as I turned to pick up Hithfaer's saddle. "Please." I added quickly. Aragorn nodded and went in search of Hasufel, sliding Andúril freer in it's scabbard, so that an inch of shining steel was visible. Hithfaer snorted in my face as if laughing and gently lipped at my cheek.

"Yeah yeah, they're called tears, pony boy" I laughed, wiping my face on a cloth from in one of my saddle bags. I then had to jab Hithfaer in the ribs with my elbow, he had picked up the nasty habit from Lutharo, Jess's horse, of holding his breath so the saddle was too loose when I went to mount up. He snorted in annoyance, thwarted, as I tightened the girth by three holes.

"Naughty" I scolded, "do it once more and I'll lock you up in a stable and ride Hasufel with Aragorn." The silvery horse stamped indignantly, knowing it wasn't an empty threat. Men began to flood into the room, going to their horses as I put Hithfaer's bridle on, smoothing out the fringed leather.

Boromir was on the other side of the room, looking in my direction as if about to come over. Aragorn and Hasufel intercepted his plan, Aragorn pulling the stocky grey up to talk to him. I saw Legolas lead tackless, firey chestnut Arod out of the room and I followed with a suddenly excited Hithfaer. He knew what was going on.

When everyone had gathered, the men who were holding the gates shut leapt out of the way. They burst open and the snarls of the Uruk Hai turned to squeals of surprise. We heeled our horses forward. Ever the exhibitionist, Hithfaer rose onto his hind legs, trumpeting a challenge and leapt forward on two legs before galloping forward.

"Show off" I muttered into his mane.A horsey 'hmph' was his only reply. As we came towards the gate, the horn of Helm Hammerhand blew loudly. I realised that Boromir still had both my sword and my necklace as he answered it with a blast on the Horn of Gondor. I looked up on the rise to the left to see a white stallion rearing. Hithfaer rose of his own accord in the shadow of the gates in a horsey salute to Shadowfax, the

Lord of Horses. A huge group of horsemen appeared behind him, the cavalry battalions of Eomer and Erkenbrand. They flooded downwards, merging into the flock of terrified Uruk Hai. Now thoroughly defeated they fled, thousands of horsemen on their tails, Hithfaer and I two of the leaders of the group beside Gandalf and Shadowfax. Ahead, where there should have been an open field, was a dark, menacing forest. Eomer, Erkenbrand and Gandalf rode across the front line, calling "keep away from the tree." The riders pulled up, but the Uruk Hai blundered on, into the trees. There was a pause, like the deep breath before a plunge, before loud screams echoed out from beneath the green canopy of branches. Hithfaer's ears flattened against his head and he pranced skittishly. It was obvious that although he had lived for six thousand years or so, he had never seen Huorns. I hadn't either, mind you, but I wasn't frightened in the least.

"Great indeed is the aid of Gandalf the White" I said as my friends gathered. I didn't dare look at Boromir.

"The trees? Nay, they were no design of mine, Lathril, but better than any I could have dreamed up."

"Then whose design?" King Theoden asked, "whose wizardry has brought a forest to the dale if not yours?" His eyes were puzzled but full of wonder as he looked from Gandalf to the forest.

_Ere iron was found or tree was hewn_

_When young was mountain under moon_

_Ere ring was made or wrought was woe_

It walked the forest long ago 

Gandalf replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"What does your riddle mean?" Boromir asked, never a great fan of lore.

"To learn that, you shall have to come with me to Isengard."

"ISENGARD!" Everyone cried, almost falling from their saddles in shock.

"Yes, it is to Isengard I go, but first those who ride with me must rest, for your night has been long and weary." Theoden nodded and looked around him.

"Only my sister son Eomer shall ride with me for Rohan."

"I, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir shall also ride with you" Aragorn added.

"And me! I'll just follow if you leave me behind." There was no argument, they all knew I meant it.

"I'm coming too." Jess said stubbornly, reining Lutharo in beside Hithfaer. There was a grumble of assent from the men.

"If you must" Legolas muttered. She grinned widely.


	29. A Slip of the Tongue

This one's going to be the last chapter posted before next year, because I'm going away between the 26th and the 2nd of January. So, my dear readers and reviewers, remember to make use of that little button, and have a very Merry Christmas and fantastic New Year!

Nightshadesister

(PS) Don't kill me over this chapter. I had to do it, there was no choice on my part... he made me do it! (points randomly into the distance) Plus, I'm a sucker for drama, as you've seen the past couple of chapters!

* * *

Chapter 29: A Slip of The Tongue

I scraped sweat from Hithfaer's back with a damp rag. Everyone else was sleeping, but I couldn't. I knew that if I slept, they'd ride off without me. I wondered suddenly where Jess had gotten to. Lutharo hadn't moved and she certainly wasn't among the dead. I swapped my damp rag for a dry one with a shrug, rubbing the silver hair dry and singing softly to myself.

_Come on baby, we ain't gonna live forever_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you_

_Yeah, yeah_

_With you_

_Yeah, yeah_

_So come with me tonight, we can make the night last forever…_

I trailed off, patting Hithfaer's velvety nose and started up in a different part of the song

_Let's pretend you're mine_

_We can just pretend, we can just pretend yeah, yeah_

_You got what I like_

_You got what I like, I got what you like_

_So come on…_

The sound of a door opening just as I was getting into the rhythm made me stop,

"Lathril? Is that you?" It was Boromir.

"Uh… yeah." He came closer.

"I had to come and tell you…" the look of shock on my face cut him off suddenly. "What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"Your cheek!" There was a long gash on his face, not deep enough to be of any concern, but dirty.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I can clean it out easily enough." He dismissed it carelessly, with a wave of his hand. I turned and wet the dry cloth I'd used to dry Hithfaer with.

"Sit down." I ordered. Hesitantly, he obeyed, sitting on the mounting block I'd used to reach Hithfaer's back. He pulled my necklace and sword out, laying them by Hithfaer's tack.

"Sorry" he said, and I knew he meant it for everything.

"Shut up. I can't clean this if you keep talking." Funnily enough, I found it faintly frightening to hear him apologise and mean it so deeply. His jaw snapped shut and I leaned in, gently dabbing at dried blood and dirt.

"Argh!Ow!" he hissed.

"Baby" I teased, eyes glued on his stubbly cheek, dabbing and wiping with a patience beyond any I'd usually show. It was especially odd that I wasn't trying to cause as much pain as humanely possible after how he'd humiliated me.

I concentrated on his breathing, slow and rhythmic, warm in my hair. Oddly soothing too, until my eyes began to wander to the slightly parted lips from which it came. Our eyes met suddenly, and I was surprised and a little frightened by just how close our faces were…

I had no idea if it was me who leaned forward, or him, or a combination of us both, but our lips were touching before I knew what was happening. My mind went utterly blank for a moment as the kiss deepened. Elrohir was far better, but he didn't kiss as if I was the only thing keeping him alive, or hold on to me as if he would die at any moment… never could my immortal Elf beau kiss with the desperation of a mortal. He would live forever, never growing old, but for Boromir and I, this moment would never come again.

I realised what I was doing and broke away, gasping for breath.

"Valar help me…" he muttered. I did the only thing my panicked mind would allow me to do- I ran, hiding until he left the room. Once he had, I went back to Hithfaer and collapsed between his forelegs, trembling.

"What have I done?" I murmured over and over, my only slight comfort the alarmed whickerings of my horse as he pushed his muzzle into the top of my head.

Not even my guilt could make my heart deny the bliss it swam in, though.


	30. Isengard with a dash of POTO

Chapter 30: Isengard

AN- Phantom of the Opera is not mine and belongs to its various owners. Though I swear there will come a day when Phantom is on the market, and then, he will be MINE! (trails off into evil laughter)

_The battle for Helm's Deep is over… the battle for Middle Earth is about to begin. _Gandalf's words echoed in my head as we rode through the forest of recently revenged trees. Jess rode beside me, chuckling to herself every now and then. As we had been preparing to leave, he had marched up to an unsuspecting Boromir. "You sexist bastard!" She had screamed (to the confusion of everyone around who had no idea of our world's sexual revolution) following it up with a sharp slap. I had said and done nothing, having been elsewhere at the time (oh, alright, avoiding Boromir. There I said it. Guilt is a truly wonderful thing, huh?)

No one else knew what had happened, and that was how I wanted it to stay- until, of course, it came time to tell Elrohir. That was a moment I definitely **wasn't** looking forward to with glee.

We came out of the trees slowly, into bright sunlight. Well, that is, everyone but me and Jess. Lutharo and Hithfaer refused to keep the sedate pace of the other horses, instead making every effort to outprance each other. Lutharo had bumped into Legolas's Arod more than once, and I wasn't entirely sure it was an accident. Jess did, after all, like him back home.

I looked up to see Merry and Pippin perched precariously on a broken down stone wall, clouds of thick white smoke from between their lips as they chinked a pair of ale tankards toether. A loud whinny alerted them to our presence and Pippin raised his mug with a joyous cackle, while Merry stood, very tipsily.

"Welcome my lords- and ladies- to Isengard!" he called.

"You young rascals!" Gimli shouted from behind Legolas. "A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you here, feasting… and smoking!" Aragorn and I shared an amused smile.

"We are sitting on a field of victory," Pippin said, through a mouthful of food, "enjoying a few well earned comforts."

"well, if you've done something to earn such a feast, so have we!" I retorted playfully. Merry blew out a cloud of smoke in response.

"Hobbits" Gandalf muttered.

"We're under orders of Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard. We were to watch the roads for your coming." Merry said, beaming with pride (and possibly the fact he was so drunk and full ad we'd all barely eaten or drunk in 2 days).

"Treebeard?" Eomer questioned.

"The answer to Gandalf's riddle, no doubt." Jess said, with a glance at me. We rode on into the waterlogged grounds of Isengard, which resembled a horse knee-high lake. Pippin now rode with Aragorn and Merry with me- I'd pushed Boromir out of the way with Hithfaer's silver rump. I ruffled the Hobbit's hair, glad to see him.

"What was that for, Lady Lathril?" he asked, looking back at me.

"Er…sorry Merry. I've just missed you is all. And I always wanted to ruffle a hobbit's hair…" I replied sheepishly. We looked up sharply as a loud rumbling and creaking carried across the water. Theoden gaped in wonder as the Ents came into view.

"Yes, Theoden King. The Ents of your legends are as real as you and I." Gandalf said.

"Master Gandalf. I'm glad you've come." A slow, breathy voice echoed above our heads and we turned the horses to see an Ent rather close. I wondered how he had gotten so close without us noticing. "We have a wizard to deal with, locked away in his tower."

"that's Treebeard." Merry whispered to me. My eyes shot up to study the face of bark. So it was! But more as I'd pictured him in my mind than what I'd see in the movie. The awe inspiring oldest of the Ents led us towards the giant double spired tower of Orthanc.

"Remember, Saruan's power is in his voice. Be wary of every word he speaks." Gandalf warned us and I remembered something I'd once told my sister, when I was telling her about Phantom of the Opera.

_Rememer, Erik's power is in his voice. It's how he seduces Christine… _and suddenly, I was on a Phantom high, thinking of that wonderful movie, those incredible books… it was a few minutes until I realised there was an old man standing on a balcony above us, leaning on a walking stick.

"well?" he asked, a gentle question, "Why must you disturb my rest? Will you give me no peace at all by night or day?" I wondered why we had come myself, what we were trying to achieve by grieving such a gentle old man. A sudden shake of Hithfaer's head jolted me back to my senses and I started thinking about the benefits of Hithfaer versus Cesar. Saruman's eyes travelled over us, coming to rest on Theoden.

"what have you to say, Theoden King? Will you have peace with me, and all the aid that my knowledge can bring? Shall we make our counsels together against evil days?" Theoden, just ahead of me, moved in his saddle, but did not speak. Eomer looked to his uncle expectantly.

"We shall have peace" Theoden said thickly. Eomer's face fell. "Yes, we shall have peace when you and al of your works have perished- and the works of your dark master, to wom you would have delivered us!" Theode's harsh, furious voice broke me from all thoughts of Phantom of the Opera, right in the middle of a mental playback of Music of the Night. For the first time, I almost felt ashamed for thinking about my favourite musical as I was reminded of the fallen at Helm's Deep, hacked to pieces even as they lay dead.

"We shall have peace when you repent for every man, woman and child who has found their death at your hands. When you hang from a gibbet, for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace." The gentle old an on the balcony suddenly seemed more like a snake coiling itself to strike.

"Gibbets and crows!" He hissed, voice suddenly a hideous, twisted thing, "What is the house of Eorl but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs?" Legolas and I both drew our bows in unison, but a slight hand motion from Gandalf made us replace them. Above, Saruman laughed.

"The Elven Prince and a girl playing games in a world not her own!" he laughed cruelly as I blanched in fear He knew! "These are not your affairs!"

"Saruman, come down!" Gandalf commanded sternly.

"Does an unarmed man come out of doors to speak with robbers? I can hear you well enough from here." The wizard turned from the balcony.

"You have become a fool, Saruman, and yet pitiable!" Gandalf called. Saruman turned with a sneer, shooting a fireball at Gandalf, which he blocked.

"Your staff is broken!" He called, raising one hand. With a loud crack, Saruman's staff split. With an angry cry, Saruman fell back and crawled away from the balcony. A large ball hurtled down, landing in the water. Pippin scrambled from Argrn's saddle to pick it up and, with considerable alarm, I realised what it was- the palantir.

"I'll take that, Pippin my lad." Gandalf said quickly, reaching down and gathering the ball up into the folds of his cloak.

"Let us leave this place." Theoden said, "We are finished here." Gandalf nodded in agreement and Shadowfax turned away from the mighty tower of Orthanc.

We all followed hastily, none wanting to be last away.


	31. Too Much Ale Way Too Much Ale

Mwahaha! No longer do I have annoying numbers on the end of my pen name! I finally realised that I could get rid of them if I so desired! Go me!

Boromir: smacks head Do you think it's time to cut back on sugar yet?

NEVER!

And on with the chapter!

**Chapter 31: Too Much Ale… Way Too Much Ale…**

The horses were comfortable in the stables with a thick bed of straw to rest in, and oats to munch contentedly. But that isn't the point of this chapter so I guess it's time to move on.

Within the hall, the fire was roaring warmly amid hundreds of men and women, the former of which held flagons of ale in their hands stood proudly.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" Theoden cried, lifting his goblet.

"HAIL!" Came the deafening roar of reply.

"Hail" I said, very quietly at the back of the hall. Jess looked at me strangely. "They died saving us, too." I said. She shrugged. I had a point.

I walked among the tables of men, coming to rest infront of what had to be one of the most hilarious things I was likely to see that night.

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked curiously. The Rohirric men cheered in reply.

"I'm in! I'm in!" Jess cried. I rolled my eyes. Trust Jess to go straight for the heavy stuff. Eomer raised his eyebrows at the latest addition to the game. The Elf-lady had been living with them for a while and he'd never seen her go in for a drinking game! Nevertheless, he poured her a tankard.

"This is going to be easy!" Gimli said eagerly, laughing roughly as his tankard was plonked down in front of him.

"One, two, three!" I called. Gimli started skulling as soon as the final word had left my lips. Jess was next, a moment's hesitation for breath and she was right into it. Legolas sniffed his drink warily before starting on it. I grinned. This was going to be one hell of a showdown between my Elvish friends! I moved on, I'd come back when I saw Gimli keel over.

My next port of call was the table on which Merry and Pippin danced recklessly.

_You can search far and wide_

_You can drink the whole town dry_

_But you'll never find a beer so brown_

_As the one we drink in our hometown_

_You can drink your fancy ales_

_You can drink them by the flagon_

_But the only brew for the brave and true_

_Comes from the Green Dragon!_

The watchers cheered, except the one sitting in the middle of the bench, who had received a dirty Hobbit foot in the mouth- Boromir. I had to giggle sadistically at that, it was just too good!

"Somebody find us a fiddle!" I shouted. A few men cheered and I wondered exactly what I'd got myself into, by asking. A couple of drunkards lifted me, squealing onto the table, another picked up a dirty fiddle from who knew where. They began to play a jaunty jig that my feet tapped along to.

"Dance!" They chorused.

"I'm a terrible dancer!" I replied.

"Boromir! Teach the lass to dance!" A couple of hefty men shoved Boromir at me. He looked very_, very_ embarrassed.

"Um… you have to move your feet a little more lightly, and… I'll have to take hold of you, like this…" One arm went around my waist; the other hand (very sweaty, I noticed, far more so than usual) clasped mine. He swung me around into a fast paced jig, I could barely keep up with my pathetic two left feet! The legs of the table creaked under our combined weight.

"How much have you had to drink?" I asked.

"Five." He replied.

"That explains a lot." I replied dryly, wriggling from his grasp and cartwheeling off the table. It was lucky I'd decided to keep my long pants on under the Rohirric gown I'd borrowed from Eowyn. I was still cheered loudly, to which all I could do was roll my eyes. I saw a few other couples had taken up the dance- not on the table, of course. A little tired of being eye candy for a bunch of drunk guys, I went to see how the Elves were doing.

Gimli was struggling up off the floor, with the help of three men, including Eomer. Jess was still plugging down ale like there was no tomorrow, showing no effect for it. Legolas went slightly slower, not quite so eager to get himself smashed.

"Have I told you yet that I love you?" I heard Gimli slur. He had attached himself to Boromir's torso. "You too," The Gondorian replied blearily, "but not as much as I love…" I dove forward to clamp a hand over his mouth.

"Oh, hello Lathril… weren't you just over there?" He asked.

"Er… that I was." I grinned. "But I moved."

Legolas slammed down his tankard. "I give up." He said. "game over."

Jess grinned. "That's not unusual." She said. "Dance?" I had to laugh at Legolas's expression. He looked shocked beyond belief.

"Tell ya what, Leggie. I'll dance with Eomer if you'll dance with J-Erudira."

"Oh, all right." He took Jess's hand and went towards the dancers. I took Eomer's, wondering why I'd said this.

_(A/N- This bit was written by Jess, anything in italics and brackets is a comment by me)_

Erudira swung Legolas around the table and onto the dance floor and started leading Legolas through once of the most technical dances know to middle earth when she suddenly found herself on the floor.

"I believe it's the mans the mans job to lead the…..ah lady"

Glaring up at Legolas, Erudira was shocked to see that there wasn't even a hint of humor in his expression and amazingly decided to change the subject (ok this is so not normal).

" um…. How are you enjoying the celebrations?"

"I think there quite pleasant"

Across the room Lathril was finally starting to enjoy herself. Eomer was a great dancer and Lathril had successfully kept her two left feet in line for a whole song when just as the next song started (a slow dance) they were interrupted _(thank god)_

"Lady Lathril would you care to join me for a drink" interrupted King Theoden.

"Why certainly my lord." She replied.

She was just about to accept a goblet of wine from the King when she was nearly pulled over backwards by two sets of small hands.

"You cant possibly be so weak that you cant even drink real ale" cried Merry

"but I have never even tasted ale" _(I so have…or close enough to it, anyway.)_ she cried shrilly trying to prise her wrist from Pippin's grip as they dragged her over to the same table that just played host to the drinking match.

"Go on then try a mug" urged merry.

"But I couldn't I'm a lady"

Both hobbits laughed as Pippin placed a mug in her hand.

"Come on then well make it a game. The first to empty three mugs wins. And the loser has to….has to dance with Gimli."

Lathril looked over at Gimli who was wobbling around the tables trying to find someone who would listen to his dirty jokes.

"It's a deal" Lathril cried. No way did she want to dance with that.

She raised her mug to her mouth and started to gulp down its contents closing her eyes and squeezing her nose to block out the bitter taste of the strong ale.

As soon as she finished the last mug she slammed it down on the table and swung to face the hobbits, both of whom were grinning likes Cheshire cats.

"We said empty the mugs not drink them" said Merry and pointed to a puddle on the floor_. (Drats and dog doo-doo)_

"But that's…that's not fair" she cried.

"a deals a deal" replied pippin giving her a push in Gimli's direction.

She made her way over to him slowly desperately trying to find a loop hole in the hobbits plot. She couldn't.

"Would you care to dance master dwarf" she asked, most politely.

Gimli looked up at her surprised then grabbed her rather forcefully around the waist and swung her onto the dance floor. Lathril looked down at Gimli who seamed to be concentrating very hard on dancing and started to relax. She was just thinking that this wasn't so bad when she realised just what Gimli's short stature enabled him to see. _(Oh no… no, you're so not looking there… That's too wrong!)_

Breaking her concentration she fell over her own feet and suddenly found herself at the bottom of a very heavy pile. _(Ouch)_

Turning her head to the side she was shocked to see Boromir's face inches from her own.

"hi" he said rather happily his strong breath nearly making Lathril faint.

She quickly turned her head back the other way as she heard Erudira cry out from somewhere in the middle of the pile.

"OUCH…Legolas you're squashing me."

"I can't help it" he replied apologetically as he wriggled free from the mass of drunken bodies. As soon as he was out, he pulled Erudira to safety.

"Sa... I mean Lathril where are you" she called.

As she turned her head to answer her, she was smothered by Boromir trying to give her a drunken kiss. She tried to pull back but there was no where to go.

"Get off her you drunken fool" she heard jess screech, and felt herself being pulled quite roughly out from the mass of bodies.

"Are you alright" Erudira asked concerned.

"Yeh... I'm fine" she answered, as Erudira walked off to thank Legolas.

Shocked and drunk she decided to call it a night leaving the mess in the capable hands on Erudira and Legolas who she could see hugging in the middle of the dance floor.

Staggering slightly from too much ale, I took the path down to the stables where I was confronted by a series of tired whinnies.

"'Ello" I said groggily, finding my way to Hithfaer's stall, where my horse paced uneasily.

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to keep watch over me tonight, I'm a little bit…" I yawned widely "…out of it." He stood still and bobbed his head with a snort, as if to say. "You're pathetic, but whatever." I patted his neck and let myself into the stall, curling up in the back corner, where the straw was banked up slightly.

"g'night, Hithfaer." I said softly, closing my eyes.

Boromir staggered after Lathril, making sure she didn't hurt herself on the way to the stables. Hithfaer pinned his ears back when he stopped outside the stall.

"Peace." He murmured, holding both hands up for the horse to sniff. Hithfaer snorted and turned away. "At least let me put a blanket over her." Hithfaer tuned his head suspiciously. After a moment he gave a horsey sigh and stepped aside. Boromir pulled a horse blanket out of a nearby box and let himself into the stable to lay it tenderly over Lathril. Feeling very daring, mostly because of the large amount of alcohol flowing through his veins, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her soft brown hair.

"Good night, lov- I mean, Lathril." He said gently. A persistent, warm muzzle pushed against his ribs with an angry snort.

"I'm going, all right? You aren't the only one who cares for her, y'know." He growled at the horse, who snapped his teeth sharply. Boromir quickly made his way from the stables, back to the room in which drunken snores and farts filled the air as his companions slept off the effects of a VERY good night.


	32. Sueish

Chapter 32: Sueish 

I woke up with a splitting headache. Hithfaer stood over me, nudging me with his warm, silky nose and snorting ticklish, hot breath in my face. Jess was leaning on the stable door.

"A little out of it, princess?" She asked with an amused smile.

"Shut up, you." I groaned, rubbing my head and shielding my eyes from the bright sunlight streaming into the stables. With a laugh, she threw a flask of _something_ at me, which hit me square in the forehead.

"Well, you're not going to kill many orcs with those reflexes." She said. "Drink that. It's an Elf tonic that'll pick you right up. Knowing you, you may even end up bouncing off the walls." And with that, she moved to the next stall, housing her black mare Lutharo.

"Morning Lutharo" she chirped brightly. I muttered a couple of Rohirric curses I'd picked up amongst the soldiers and drained the flask dry. The tasteless liquid tingled through me as the sounds of feet hurrying by made me stand up, pulling straw from my miraculously perfect hair.

"May've lost your second language, but you're still a Sue." Jess muttered, seeing it.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't turn into an Elf on arrival." Came my dark reply. Gandalf strode by, hurrying Pippin along.

"What's going on?" I asked, puzzled.

"He's taking Pippin to Minas Tirith because he looked in the Palantir" Jess murmured as the wizard pulled the Hobbit up onto Shadowfax's back. "Those of us who slept in proper beds know these things."

"Those of you who slept in proper beds can go drown in a lake for all I care." The Elvish potion hadn't kicked in yet.

As Shadowfax galloped past, Hithfaer reared up dangerously over my head, trumpeting angrily.

"Daro, Hithfaer!" I said automatically. He dropped to all fours again and I blinked.

"wow. You still do have the language." Jess said blankly. I grinned.

"I say it's your weird drink." I told her, Using the stable door to lever myself up onto Hithfaer's back as he twitched irritably.

"Now, Jess, can you let us out? I think the old boy wants a run."

"Are you sure that's a good idea with a hangover?"

"Probably not." I grinned. "But who cares? Stinging air on my face might wake me up a little." Jess shrugged and unbolted the door, stepping out of the way as Hithfaer stamped in a challenging fashion and threw his head in the air, calling triumphantly. With a little hop, he raced out of the stables, into the bright sunshine, Shadowfax's white tail his target.

"Gandalf!" I called, clinging tightly to Hithfaer's mane (with my hands) and body (with my knees).

"Lady Lathril! What are you doing out here? Go back!" He called.

"I'm going where Hithfaer wants to, at the moment." I said with a grin. The wind was rushing by as Hithfaer ran easily, matching strides with the King of the Mearas. "'sides, I wanted to farewell you guys." Gandalf laughed at that, while Pippin continued to clutch at the horse in fear.

"Farewell, Lady, and may we meet again on a clear bright morning like this!" The old wizard called, raising his staff. I waved twice and nudged Hithfaer around. We made a wide arc, back to the city, and came in through the gates at a gliding trot. Jess was waiting.

"Have fun?"She asked as I jumped down from the horse's back.

"I did, actually, and you never know, now I may actually be up to bouncing off the walls." We both had to laugh at that, the mental images of me literally bouncing around a room were beyond hilarious.

"Lady Lathril, Lady Lathril!" Merry came racing down the hill. "Boromir says he's leavin'!" I stared at him in horror.

"He bloody well is not!"

"He said that he's going to follow Gandalf and Pippin home." Jess looked from me to the Hobbit in amusement.

"Do you think you're going to be able to stop him?" She laughed.

"Whether or not you think so, I'm going to try." Grabbing a hold of Hithfaer's forelock, I pulled him towards the stables.

"I hear you're going somewhere?" Boromir scowled at me.

"I am. Home." His scowl deepened as he realized I was blocking the doorway with Hithfaer. "Move aside."

"Nope." I led Hithfaer forward, keeping him on an angle so that there wasn't room for Boromir to lead Leoflic past. Even if we hadn't I don't think Leoflic would have gotten through without grievous bodily harm from the hateful hooves of Hithfaer.

"Boromir, you aren't leaving us." I said quietly, expression dangerous.

"You wouldn't care!" He shot back angrily, "let me past!" I shook my head with a wide grin.

"You know that's not going to happen. As eager as you obviously are to go home, these guys are going to need you very soon."

"And why is that, exactly?" He asked sharply, with a derisive scowl. "Are you becoming a Seer?"

"God no! That would be too Sueish!"

"Sueish?" I blushed deeply.

"Atlantican slang" I said while thinking _damn! I nearly blew my cover then!_

"_Sueish_…" Boromir tested the word on his tongue. "What does it mean?"

"A Mary Sue is an all too perfect girl, insanely beautiful, generally having special powers and all that jazz. Sueish is the word to describe behaviour relating to a Sue"

"Very odd…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "Argh! You're just trying to distract me!"

"And it worked." I grinned. "Look, Boromir, you're going to have to face it- I'm not going to let you go anywhere."

"And why is that?" There was a hopeful look in his eye.

"Your horse is lame and there's no other you can take" I replied shortly, pointing to Leoflic's off near hind leg, which was resting awkwardly, a cut above his heel. I blamed Hithfaer. Partially because it's fun, but mostly because he had done it. Boromir swore and led the gelding back towards his stall.

"You did it." Boromir said bitterly, "I know I can't prove it, but I know you did it."

"Hey!" I said indignantly, "I'm not responsible for the behaviour of my horse when I lead him casually past your horse's stall when he's dozing outside and it's being cleaned!" And with that, I pulled Hithfaer back towards his stall, trying very hard not to laugh at the frustration on Boromir's face.

**Heh… yay for a non- chapter!**


	33. The Day The Beacons Were Lit

Chapter 32: The Day the Beacons Were Lit 

Yeah, start is a late night Writer's Block splurge, hardly canon, just my overriding desire to see Boromir shirtless… so sue me. Or rather, don't. It would seem I already am one. Here at least (coughs loudly) I'll let you read the _story_ now. (Disappears in a cloud of glitterdust)

_This public announcement was brought to you by Capitalised Glitterfreaks-R-Us (go Adi!) and In-Jokes For Authoress Notes Anonymous _

The next day was beyond boring. Boromir was desperate to go home. Desperate being an understatement. But I, uncharacteristically, remembered my mission. I had to stick with it and (unfortunately) that meant not letting him go away.

I was beginning to think Jess had gotten to him- his tunic just happened to be in her possession for washing when he walked shirtless by me. Besides, as he told me, it really was too hot for a shirt.

In revenge, I told Legolas that Jess wanted to see him urgently, hid his tunic under my pillow and packed him off on his way. Which explained the mud in my sword sheath when I asked Aragorn to help me brush up on a few things I needed to improve.

So, I lied. The next day wasn't boring. And I was stuck with one very pleasing, one very disturbing shirtless mental image. As well as a nasty bruise on my hip from being whacked with the flat side of Aragorn's sword when Boromir suddenly walked in half clothed. The whole of Rohan was in need of psychological help over it- excepting me, of course. I was ecstatic…

But all of that hardly matters. What does, is the day the beacons were lit. I was in the great hall with Jess, discussing the_ Timewarp_ discreetly. I was a little upset that it had eluded our attention on the night of the celebration, not all that long ago. The _Timewarp_ is awesome. More awesome than the Macarena.

"The beacons are lit! The beacons are lit!" Aragorn exploded through the doors. "Gondor calls for aid!" I looked up quickly, incurring the wrath of the dreaded whiplash in the process to see what was going on. Theoden looked tense, Boromir joyous.

Finally, I couldn't come up with a reason to detain him.

So he thought.

"And Rohan will answer." Theoden said decisively, a tiny nod accompanying the words. I grinned, Boromir sighed with relief. Jess looked ecstatic. It was another chance for her to pull out the weapons. We left our quiet corner and joined the others, Jess in a long tunic and leggings, me in an Elvish dress. I had pulled out the old tiara from Galdriel having found it in the bottom of my pack and it sparkled amidst my dark hair, pulled up in running plaits down the sides, joining in a bun at the back.

"Muster the Rohirrim!" he called. Éomer bowed his head and walked away, touching Eowyn's shoulder gently as he passed.

The next three hours were a blur as everyone packed- no one bothering to contradict Jess or myself as we joined them- saddled, and prepared to move out. I'd very rarely seen people move so fast outside the Olympics.

I had gathered from the small snatches of conversation I heard during this tie that we were riding for Dunharrow, where the Rohirric army would be marshalled and on the third day of marshalling we would be riding for Gondor- and war. I shivered at the word when I thought it. (_War shiver_)

"Lady Lathril." A gruff voice called as I tightened Hithfaer's girth for the second time. I turned to see Legolas standing uncomfortably, looking rather distressed.

"What is it?" I asked with a little laugh. He frowned deeply, now just looking plain annoyed.

"Boromir told me to tell you that he is riding straight to Gondor and to farewell you for him."

"He's gone?" My smile was replaced by a glare so venomous that the Elven princeling stepped back.

"Yes, he was heading towards the gate when I last saw him. I know he wants to go home, but it's rather selfish of him to abandon these people who are going to- Lathril!"

I had run off on him.

When I found him, just mounting up inside the gates of Edoras, I grabbed Leoflic's bridle.

"And just where do you think you're going?" I asked harshly.

"Home." He replied shortly.

"So you're just going to abandon us all- me, the Fellowship- or what's left of it, the Rohirrim?" He shifted uncomfortably in his saddle, I'd hit a nerve.

"It's plain dishonourable, deserting us." I hissed. A look of shame crossed his face.

"But fine. Go ahead. Leave us. At least no one in Gondor will know how you've abandoned us. Until we get there. And then the world will know what a coward the captain of the White City is." The look of furious pride on his face was enough to make me think I'd gone too far. Boromir's mouth opened and closed twice as he tried to think of something to say in return, then he turned Leoflic savagely, cantering him back up the path. I'd done my job very well.

I returned to an indignant looking Hithfaer completely out of breath. Jess was holding him and Lutharo and looking at me expectantly.

"Where've you been?" She asked.

"Stopping a runaway. Again." I panted. Hey, I'd just sprinted up and back. Even Sues get tired every once in a while! (Heh. As if I'd run that far at all… not a chance.) "What'd I miss?"

"Oh, nothing much. Interesting interlude between Aragorn and Eowyn about following people to death, Merry becoming an esquire of Rohan and that guy over there being kicked in the face by his horse."

I turned to see a soldier holding a cloth to a nose that was running blood and very obviously broken. "Yeah. Not much at all."

Finally, after what seemed an age but was really the three hours I mentioned before, we were riding out in the King's column under the banner of the House of Eorl. Hithfaer the show pony parading as an Elf horse was narrowly leading Legolas and Gimli on Arod, Theoden a half head behind and Jess on Lutharo boxed in behind them beside Aragorn.

We had a genuine race on our hands, if the horses had anything to say about it…


	34. Frozen Out

Chapter 33: Frozen Out.

We were walking slowly along by the time the moon had risen. I had fallen asleep and nearly fallen off so many times that people were actually starting to take bets on how much longer it would take before I actually hit the ground. I knew Hithfaer wouldn't let me fall, so I put money on myself to stay on all night. He reared, I fell, and I owe Merry, Gimli and Jess 30 pieces of silver each. So to say the night was off to a bad start was a very serious understatement. Where in Middle Earth was I going to get 90 pieces of silver?

It was times like this when I needed chocolate. Which was, unfortunately, in non-existent supply.

"Lathril, what time is it?" Jess called out.

"Quiet!" Eomer hissed. "We do not need a scouting party of Orcs alerted to our presence."

"We may already have one on our tails." Legolas said grimly. "I can hear someone… something… following us." We all looked to each other. This was not good. Obviously.

"Should we go a little faster?" I asked nervously. It was late, there was no way I could possibly read the time from the position of the moon ( I mean, what do you think I am, a Sue or something?) but my internal clock was saying it was long past time I'd snuggled up to brown teddy under a nice warm blanket. (you have a problem with my seventeen year old falling apart plush toy of comfort?)

"No, at least not yet." Eomer had quickly learnt that although I could beat most of his men at archery, I knew next to nothing about anything concerning military activity. "If our followers are hostile and we speed up, they could attack. We must try to determine who or what they are, then we make the decision to stay or go." I nodded. It made sense now.

"There are not many, no more than thirty, on horseback." Legolas reported.

"Well that counts out orcs" I muttered.

"Possibly Dunlendings?" Jess murmured. I was beginning to wonder why King Theoden wasn't involved in this conversation, before I realised he was further up the column and didn't know about the possible threat. Aragorn and Boromir were with him, so I didn't have to worry about his chauvinistic male arse right now. It really was beginning to get tiresome, and in the recent hours I had begun to wonder whether I should find some way of telling the Lady Galadriel just where she could stick her stupid quest to keep him alive. Sure, I liked the guy, but he was seriously high maintenance.

"No, the horses seem to be lightly built and swift." Legolas said.

"So no Dunlendings?" Jess sounded disappointed.

"Not tonight, Erudira." Legolas affirmed. She pouted slightly and Hitfaer threw his head up high, startling me almost out of my saddle. I didn't want to owe any more silver, so I made sure I stuck on this time. The elven stallion began to paw the earth, tossing his head around and trumpeting his proud neigh.

"Shut that horse up!" Someone hissed and suddenly riders from the front of the column were falling back. Suddenly, I had Aragorn on one side and Eomer on the other, gripping Hithfaer's bridle and pulling him to all four feet.

"Lathril, you must keep Hithfaer quiet!" Aragorn commanded.

"Yes! I know!" I shouted, suddenly angry. "But you try keeping an elvish stallion with no concern for anyone's rules but his own quiet and on his feet if he doesn't want to be! It's damned impossible!" Everyone began hissing angrily at me to shut up and I was about to say something scathing, witty and unprintable when Eomer called out into the darkness.

"Halt! Halt! Who rides in Rohan?" I could see his sword glittering, ready in his hand. Those following us stopped, just outside my line of vision. My Elvish companions stared out blankly, also struggling to see who they were.

"Rohan, did you say?" An unrecognised voice called back, "That is a glad word. We have been seeking this land from long afar."

"You have found it, and ridden its plains since crossing the fords yonder. But it is the realm of Theoden King. None ride these lands but by his bidding."

"Guess they forgot about us" I muttered, catching both smiles and disapproving frowns.

"Who are you, and what is your haste?" Eomer called.

"I am Halbarad, Dunádan, Ranger of the North. I seek Aragorn, son of Arathorn, who we heard was in these lands."

"And you have found him." Aragorn called out, heeling Hasufel forward. "Halbarad! Of all joys I least expected this." We all breathed a sigh of relief as we saw the two men clasp hands.

"All is well" Aragorn reassured those who were still unsure. "These men are of my kin to the north, though why they are here and how many I know not."

"I have thirty with me." Halbarad announced. "All that could be gathered in haste; we rode as swiftly as we might when your summons came."

"But I did not summon you!" Aragorn said, surprised, "save only in wish. But matters such as this must wait- we ride in haste and danger. Ride with us now if the King will give his leave." Theoden nodded gravely.

"If these kinsmen are in any way like you then thirty such knights could hardly be counted by heads." With that, he returned to the head of the column, followed by the thirty Rangers and…

… my heart skipped a beat and I found myself barely able to breathe.

Elladan and Elrohir rode on either side of Aragorn. Elrohir looked back at me, no, _through_ me, and then back to the front. I almost sobbed.

_How could he have forgotten me like that?_ I mentally wailed, bawled, sobbed and moaned. But I knew that wasn't true in the least.

"I thought you … knew him." Jess murmured, gesturing at the Elf. I nodded, still staring blankly at his cloaked back. Jess looked from me to him and back again. She snorted with laughter.

"He's freezing you out! Sammy's getting cold shouldered!"


	35. A Conscience Named Claire

Chapter 34: A Conscience Named Claire AKA Galadriel's Messages 

Finally, as the dawn broke, we arrived at our destination. Dunharrow rose, forbidding and cold in the grey dawn light. All night Elrohir had avoided looking at me, even riding up to the King's party when I approached. Elladan greeted me affectionately, leaning out to hug me briefly as Hithfaer drew up beside his white mount.

"That's the best I've ever seen that horse behaving!" He exclaimed, watching Hithfaer pace smoothly, head down. "I thought Father had gone mad when he sent him out, never thought we would ever see him again."

"Well, he's here." I sighed. "And if it wasn't for him, Lord Boromir would be dead now."

Boromir. Since recognising Elrohir, he had been frosty and jealous towards me. (shakes head to clear mental image of Boromir as a cake. It's late, what do you expect when I'm having a bout of insomnia?) If I wasn't feeling so left out, I would have laughed. But I couldn't understand why either of them were behaving like this!

"How so?" Elladan shook me from my thoughts as we began the steep climb up to the Rohirric muster site. I went on to tell him of the events on Amon Hen, omitting very tactfully the wounds sustained by myself and Boromir. I didn't think he wanted to hear about that.

"Well, you were very brave, riding into a situation like that." Elladan said with his mischievous grin.

"For a girl, right?"

"Yes." I punched him lightly on the arm and he returned the gesture… twice as hard. I supposed Elves weren't exactly knowledgeable on jokey, 'blokey' behaviour. I made a ental note not to attempt it again without careful explanation.

After reaching the top, we went to our tents to rest. Jess and I were sharing, and she could do nothing but laugh at me in my hour of discomfort.

"You're so stupid sometimes" she gasped, struggling to catch her breath for laughter.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… they're both jealous! Boromir is jealous because your boyfriend is back on the scene and your boyfriend is jealous because you've been cavorting across the lands with a bunch of strapping, chivalrous men." She danced around as she spoke, settling her armour on her slim frame. I tightened the leather straps to my body piece, tying them tightly where I could reach.

"Could you get that?" I asked, gesturing at the straps I couldn't reach. They were on the back and, double jointed shoulders or not, I couldn't reach my upper back!

"Sure." She quickly finished them off. "You know, I can't figure it out… why would Boromir be jealous of Elrohir? I mean, I saw him try to kiss you when he was drunk, but come on, he'd had about nine ales that night." Her eyes widened and she laughed aloud.

"HE LIKES YOU!" She shouted.

"Shut up!" I hissed, whipping her with my cloak.

"Ladies?" Legolas's head appeared in the entrance.

"Hmm?"

"We are meeting together in the King's tent and the Dunádain say that they have been given messages for you both from the White Lady."

"Oh." We both hurried out, following him through a maze of tents and horses to where the King and the others were waiting.

"_He_ likes _you_" I whispered in Jess's ear, jabbing a finger at Legolas.

"Does not." She retorted sharply, though I could see she was pleased. To tell the truth, I was just grasping at straws to get back at her. It annoyed me that I'd caused so much trouble for two of the greatest male characters in Tolkien's masterpiece and I wondered whether other Sues had consciences like mine. Her name was Claire (the quiet one). She was one of my friends at school. Jess's conscience was our friend Emma (the worrier). Of the two of us, I think I had the better deal. At least Claire didn't punch me!

But that's called a digression, all that talk of consciences, so back to the story…

When we entered the tent, Halbarad of the Dúnedain was already speaking. I hadn't pictured him as he really was- to me he had always appeared one of those faintly handsome romantic style heroes, with a chiselled, slightly pointed jaw and dark stubble. Instead he was square jawed with a scraggly beard, shot with grey. His face was lined and worn by sun and a hard life in the forests.

"Word came to Rivendell; _Aragorn has need of his kindred! Let the Dúnedain ride to Rohan!_ I do not know where this message came from. Gandalf, perhaps?"

"I would say Galadriel." Legolas said. Elladan nodded.

"I too believe so- for there are other messages from our grandmother. She has asked us to pass her words on to each of you." Elrohir made a sour face- or a face approximately as sour as one can make when one is radiating with Elvish light and charm.

"But first," Elladan turned to Aragorn. "I bring word to you from my father- The days are short. If thou art in haste, remember the Paths of the Dead." My stomach jolted at the thought of riding through there. The idea of watching was infinitely better than actually doing.

To you, Gimli, son of Glóin, the Lady of the Golden Wood sends her greeting. Lockbearer, she said, wherever you go, my thoughts go with thee. But have a care to lay thy axe to the right tree!" Jess and I shared a look and a smirk. I think she was just enjoying Elladan's dramatic delivery of the message, but I was trying not to laugh at the delightfully scarring image of Galadriel hitting on the dwarf through those words. Y thoughts go with thee indeed…

"_Legolas Greenleaf, long under tree_

_in joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!_

_If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore_

_Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more."_

I nearly applauded him on that one. Really, if he was on Earth, he'd be the world's greatest and most loved actor. The Elf had talent! Legolas looked troubled, and Jess was on alert for the chance to comfort him.

"To Boromir of Gondor" Elrohir almost spat his name out, causing the Gondorian's jaw to spasm as it clenched. "the Lady sends her greetings also. At Amon Hen you survived certain death of Saruman's Uruk Hai. She warns you not to become impatient and vain, for the results may not be so fortunate next time."

"Too late" I muttered and Boromir shot me the vilest look I'd received since chapter 13. Self congratulation was eminent. Then Elrohir turned to me, eyes devoid of anything resembling emotion.

"The Lady Galadriel reminds you that your pendant is more than just a decoration and… and she said to make sure you understood her words when you met in Lorien. Love is never wrong, no matter where it is placed."

"Hello to you too Elrohir." I said with a wide smile. "I'm terribly glad to see you've remembered that I have a name." Jess almost choked on laughter, breaking down into a coughing fit to disguise her shocked mirth.

"Lady Lathril." Elrohir said matter of factly. "Formerly Princess of Atlantis, a land that does not appear on any maps ever drawn."

"You suddenly doubt it's existence?"

"Certainly not. I just thought I would add that to your title." Elladan turned to his brother.

"Elrohir, please. This tension is almost unbearable. Perhaps you should …"

"Don't worry, I'll go." I snapped, dropping into a hasty curtsey and leaving the tent, followed by Boromir.

"Why did you let him speak to you like that? He acknowledged the names of every other person there, and you…" I spun sharply, scowling directly into his face.

"Even if he is your beau and an Elf, any self respecting man of Gondor would challenge him to a duel for his treatment of a lady!"

"Boromir, you wouldn't dare, you stupid, arrogant, pig-headed, idiotic, orc faced fool!" I wheezed in a breath. "You wouldn't bloody dare!"

"And he would gladly accept." Elrohir glared daggers at Boromir from the tent opening. "Very gladly. Shall we this afternoon?" He walked forward to shake hands with Boromir, who was still reeling over the Orc face comment, before stepping in front of me, taking one hand and pressing his lips gently to it.

"Lathril dearest." He said before smiling slyly at Boromir and walking off. I didn't know which of them I wanted to hit more.


	36. What's A Little Duel Between Admirers?

In the last five chapters of Damn! I'm A Mary Sue (30 to 35): (because summarising is a good thing)

After the controversy of chapter 29, our heroes took a ride out to Isengard, where a confrontation with Saruman which came mostly from the book took place. In this little interlude, Sam/Lathril got a fright as Saruman hinted that he knew she wasn't actually from Middle Earth. Next came a disturbing and hilarious take on the victory celebration in Edoras, which saw Erudira dance with Legolas, Gimli tell Boromir that he loved him, Boromir get kicked in the face by a Hobbit, and Lathril sleep in a stable with a very protective Elf horse. The terms 'Sue' and 'Sueish' were described to Boromir in chapter 32, when he tried to leave Rohan. He was stopped very effectively by lameness to his horse, inflicted by Lathril's horse Hithfaer. The beacons were lit and everyone prepared to leave for Dunharrow, except Boromir, who wanted to go home, again. In chapter 34, the story rose in tension once again with the return of Elrohir, who immediately ignored Lathril's presence. It became apparent in chapter 35 that he was jealous, resulting in a challenge to a duel between Boromir and Elrohir for the honour of Lathril.

**Chapter 36: What's a Little Duel Between Admirers, Eh?**

"I can't watch." I groaned, pulling a pillow over my head. Jess wrenched it out of my grip.

"Come on, it's you they're fighting over! It wouldn't be fair to either if you didn't show up, actually, it would be just downright cruel!" She groaned and sat down as the pillow found its way back over my face.

"Okay, stay there then." She groaned. That was the right thing to say in this situation, strangely enough. I leapt to my feet and ran, hauling her behind me.

"Come on Jess, we're going to be late!"

When we arrived, both of them had drawn their swords and were staring each other down. There was quite a crowd, a fight between the famed Lord Boromir and an elf over the honour of a princess (or should I say "princess"?) was too great an attraction to miss.

"Okay guys, you can stop joking now…" I laughed uneasily. Elrohir looked over to me disdainfully. Or as disdainfully as an Elf can look.

"Who is joking?"

"She is." Jess said, pushing me over to a chair and forcing me to sit. "Lathril, how could you find this situation funny? As the object of this little tussle, you should be very serious. So, who do you think will win? Boromir has the brute strength, but Elrohir has Elven speed and agility. And do you think the winner will let the loser live?"

There was a sudden, nauseous jolt in the pit of my stomach.

"You mean they could kill each other?" I squeaked. She nodded eagerly.

"For a lover of medieval chivalry, you really don't know much about it…" She was cut off by the clanging of swords and a frightened squeak from me, as I tried in vain to sink through the seat of my chair.

Every parry, block and stab brought wild cheers from the crowd, who were very obviously enjoying the battle. Boromir's brute strength and battle experience showed in every fluid movement of his rippling muscles (so sorry…), but Elrohir's Elven balance, agility and grace were giving him a slight advantage over his mortal opponent. It looked beautiful, or it would have, if I wasn't so scared! Every grunt of effort, cry in pain at a hit from a sword, every cold screech of steel on steel made me cringe. Hell, it was my fault it was happening!

If there was ever a time I wished this hadn't happened to me, now was it.

Suddenly, with absolutely no warning, Boromir's free arm flailed wildly and he fell backwards heavily, dust puffing up in clouds around him. Elrohir stalked forward, breathing heavily, to put the tip of his sword on Boromir's chest. He murmured something that I couldn't hear, and Boromir closed his eyes resignedly.

"He lost." Jess murmured, a touch of surprise on her voice. I bowed my head.

"Oh wow…" My head shot up to see Elrohir raise the sword.

"NO!" I screamed, an octave higher than the final note of Phantom of the Opera, and louder than I'd ever screamed in my life. I rushed forward in desperation, slapping the sword from Elrohir's hand.

"What are you doing?" He snapped, glaring down at me.

"You've won, you don't need to kill him!" Boromir coughed lightly.

"Lathril, the rules of engagement require…"

"I don't give a damn what the rules require! This was fought over me, so it's up to me how this ends, according to my rules. And I say you've humiliated him, he won't forget it easily, and that should be more than enough."

Elrohir looked from the sword, to me, then to Boromir, who lay completely still, covered in dirt and looking absolutely mortified. The Elf smiled wryly.

"I suppose you're right." He said heavily, walking away.

"Elrohir of Rivendell is victorious!" Hama cried. " Elrohir, what are the terms of victory?"

"Do not approach the Princess Lathril again, unless I am there or give you permission. Lathril, you will stay with me, and the Elf horse Hithfaer will return to Rivendell with me when I go back to my home. Since his disappearance from the stables my father has wanted him to return."

"That's not fair!" I cried.

"Would you prefer he die?"

"No! No one is dying because of me! But Valar, Elrohir, I'm not your wife, I don't belong to you, and you can't decide what I am going to do." With that, I stormed off the battlefield, back to my tent.

Ten minutes later, Elrohir came.

"Lathril…" he began.

"What? Something you forgot to say back there? A new rule for me to follow?"

"No… I… Lathril, I've missed you so." I looked up disdainfully.

"That's really been showing, hasn't it?"

"Well, I was worried…"

"What, that I'd been having a torrid affair with Boromir of Gondor. No thanks." He sighed.

"That's all I needed to hear."

"So you did think that."

"For a little while, especially when Galadriel gave us the messages to pass on." I sighed. "Do you still love me, Lathril? I won't die if you don't. It will hurt, oh Valar, how it will hurt, but I will not die of a broken heart like an Elf maiden whose lover has passed into the Halls of Mandos." I sighed heavily. I hardly remembered telling him that I loved him, so much had happened, so much had changed. I was a completely different Sue to who I had been under the stars of Lothlorien. I certainly was attracted still, but…

I couldn't tell him all of that.


	37. A Runaway

Previously in Damn! I'm a Mary Sue:

Elrohir and Boromir fought for the honour of the not-so-insulted Lathril, who stopped Elrohir from killing Boromir. Insulted, our semi-Sueish heroine stormed off and was later followed by the Elf. Now torn, she can't decide what she feels for him, and is unable to tell him of the changes in her life.

Chapter 37: A Runaway (aka The Turning Point/ The Point of No Return) 

As I was settling down to sleep that night, Jess already snoring nearby. (Oh don't lie Jess, I've stayed overnight at your house, you snore too) Outside our tent, an angry crowd seemed to have gathered.

"He has left us! Lord Boromir has left on the eve of battle!" Someone cried furiously.

"He believes we will lose, and I don't blame him- this is a hopeless fight!"

I stormed out of my tent and to the rescue.

"What is going on here?" Okay, so not quite to the rescue.

"Lord Boromir has left!"

"Without saying goodbye to me?" I cried.

"He would have taken you with him" Elrohir appeared nearby, a grim expression on his face.

"I would have been the only person who could stop him!" I screamed.

"Why would you stop him? He obviously wants to be in his homeland, to fight amongst his own people." I faltered. There was no arguing against that logic… but my quest was my quest… if the mountain wouldn't stay near Lathril, then Lathril had to go chase her mountain.

Jess appeared at my side, looking wide awake.

"Boromir's gone, huh?"

"Yee-ep"

"You going after him?"

"S'pose so." I shrugged and picked up the little crystal pendant hanging from the fine gold chain around my neck. It shone, sitting in my palm, the water of Galadriel's mirror ready to show me whatever I wanted to see. If there wasn't any danger for Boromir, I wouldn't bother following him.

Boromir's horse, Leoflic, fell like a stone, an Orc arrow sunk into his flesh. Boromir toppled over the horse's head and lay, unmoving on the ground. A legion of Orcs flooded in, swords drawn. I didn't want to see any more.

"I'm going."

"What?" Elrohir cried.

"I have to go, he's going to die."

"All men die, Lathril."

"Yeah, but he's going to die very soon." I turned and fled through a gap in the crowd of angry, frightened men.

"Lathril, wait! You can't possibly know that for sure!" Elrohir called, following. He caught me quickly.

"I can, actually. Galadriel gave me a pendant, with water from her mirror in it. I know what's going to happen and he's going to die. I can't let that happen."

"Why not?"

"Because… because I can't!" I finished lamely but defiantly. "He's my friend. Friend. F-R-I-E-N-D. Mellon. I don't want him to die." I slammed Hithfaer's saddle down on his back, making the horse turn to look at me and snort indignantly.

"Sorry Hithfaer."

"You'll say sorry to the horse but not to me?" I eased the bit into Hithfaer's mouth carefully, eliciting a satisfied whinny from my horse.

"Sorry, Elrohir" I clambered up onto Hithfaer's back, gathering the fringed reins and turning him in the direction I had walked. Jess tossed me my bag, which I attached to the back of my saddle. "But I have to go." I kicked Hithfaer into a trot, heading out of the Dunharrow camp. With one hesitation by the King's tent, I was gone.

"She's gone." Elrohir murmured. Jess turned to him.

"Yeah, she is."

"She loves him, doesn't she?" Jess shrugged.

"I don't know, she's crushed on him for ages, but they fight too much, I think." She shrugged again.

"Erudira, what is going on?" She turned to Legolas, who was staring out in the direction Lathril had ridden.

"Lathril went after Boromir."

"He left?"

"Yeah, he was homesick, I guess." Legolas looked down at her.

"Aragorn is going to take the Paths of the Dead. Are you coming with us?" Jess's jaw dropped.

"You actually want me to come?"

"Of course. You have proven yourself in battle, and certainly know how to ride." He smiled briefly. "Besides, I have begun to enjoy your company."

"Only now?"

(We interrupt this program of Elvish conversation to see how Lathril is doing. Even though you'd probably want to see how this is going to play out more.)

"Noro, Hithfaer!" I cried, "noro!" He snorted indignantly, as if to say that he was already running and couldn't be bothered running any faster.

"Come on, Hithfaer, Boromir's life is on the line." Hithfaer whinnied defiantly, sidestepped, bucked and sped up.

I had no idea how much land Boromir had covered, but I was sure that Hithfaer could easily catch Leoflic, who had to be one of the laziest horses I'd ever encountered, before dawn. Dawn was important, because that was when I'd seen Leoflic shot down and Boromir killed. We had definitely reached the border of Rohan, I'd seen enough maps to know that.

In the distance, a horse and rider could be seen. Boromir.

"There! See Hithfaer!" He snorted and bucked irritably- of course he could see them! He was an Elf horse! Stupid human girl.

In the distance, Boromir pulled Leoflic up and looked back. With that Elf on guard, he hadn't been able to get near Lathril to say goodbye. And why would he have wanted to anyway? She had very obviously been happy to see him humiliated in front of the Rohirric forces, so why would he want to see her? For forty years he had shunned courting women, fighting wars had always been his domain. He had never even wanted to learn of lore, except for that relating to battle. Then she had appeared in his life, an awkward curtsey and a cheeky smile offered up with a greeting he would never forget. The awe in her eyes that day would forever haunt him, more persistently than any death scream. He had wanted to talk to her after that, to see why she allured him so. But she had always been with the Elf, which had made him jealous. It was a feeling he had never experienced before, and he didn't like it.

He kicked Leoflic into a gallop at the thought, possibly a little more savagely than he should have. The horse squealed angrily and turned to face the way he had come. There was a foul scent on the breeze that frightened him. It smelt of death.

"Git up!" Boromir shouted in frustration. Leoflic had no choice but to submit.

"Come on, Hithfaer, we're gaining!" I cried excitedly. He snorted again, lengthening his strides. He could smell Leoflic's scent on the breeze and was ready to race. It was nighttime and the air was singing in his ears.

As the first grey light of dawn was appearing on the horizon, a second set of hoofbeats echoed behind Leoflic's. Boromir looked over his shoulder to see a dusky grey horse appearing- on it's back was Lathril.

"Boromir! Stop!"

"I'm going home, Lathril. Return to your Elf."

"Oh come on, I didn't race across the plains all night to be brushed off like this. You have to stop, there are Orcs lying in wait up ahead." The Elvish stallion added another burst of speed, just enough so that Lathril could reach out to grab Leoflic's reins out of his hands. The horse skidded to a stop with a groan of pain and anger.

"What are you doing!" Boromir cried in frustration.

"I'm stopping you from riding into certain death." Lathril said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I hardly think certain death is waiting for m…" An arrow sung and she let go of the reins, grabbing his tunic instead and pulling him out of the saddle. He hit the ground under Hithfaer's gleaming silver body and rolled as the horse shifted uneasily, his hooves narrowly missing the spot where his hand had just lay.

"What in Middle Earth was that for?" He cried furiously. Lathril pointed sadly to where Leoflic had fallen, lifeless, to the ground. "Oh."

"Get up." She commanded, glancing around frantically. "Quickly!" He looked around to see shapes moving around in the shadows of early dawn and hurried to climb up behind Lathril.

"Noro lim" She whispered to the horse, patting his sweaty neck. With a groan, he broke straight into a gallop, heading to the right, past the flank of the Orc legion. Boromir drew his sword as the hideous creatures turned in their direction, calling out in their grotesque language. Lathril's shining sword swept clear of it's scabbard and she turned Hithfaer towards the Orcs.

"What are you doing, they outnumber us twenty to one!" Boromir cried, hauling the reins from her grip and turning Hithfaer back to his original course.

"But they might go on to Rohan, we should try to stop them!" Lathril turned Hithfaer back towards the Orcs.

"Didn't you chase me so I wouldn't die?" Boromir groaned. She nodded. "Then we're going straight on to Minas Tirith!"

"Fine!" Lathril steered Hithfaer straighter again and the horse seemed to sight with relief.

"We should be there in a matter of hours if this horse runs as fast as you say he does."

"Trust me, he's faster than I said." Lathril said wryly, leaning forwards slightly. "You wanna show him, Hithfaer?" The horse reared suddenly, pawing the air defiantly with a trumpeting neigh. As soon as his hooves hit the ground, they were galloping twice as fast as he had ever ridden in his life. Boromir tried to relax, but he knew the horse hated him- and that situation generally ended in pain for him.


	38. The White City Approacheth

Previously in Damn! I'm A Mary Sue:

Boromir leaves the Rohirric camp late at night and, on inspection of the near future, Lathril sees that he will die if she doesn't ride after him. However, this leaves her already precarious relationship with Elrohir hanging by a very, very thin thread.

As he rides away, Boromir thinks about Lathril, and the changes she has brought about in him, from warrior to reluctant beau in denial. She catches him as dawn is breaking, saving him from certain death at the hands of the Orcs. The pair ride on towards Minas Tirith.

Back in Rohan, Aragorn and co, including Jess, prepare to head into the mountains to awaken the dead.

Chapter 38: The White City Approacheth 

(In which we return to our usual format of Lathril/ Sam telling the story)

Morning dragged on into midday with no change in scenery. I had to admit, much as I loved Gondor, the endless view of rocks and grass was wearing on me. It was all a very interesting grey-green-brown-blue blur because of Hithfaer's elven speed, but the lack of variety was driving me insane!

Boromir, sitting very tall on the back of the saddle, was my polar opposite in the enjoyment factor. His eyes were alight with a joy and pride, as if seeing his home country, even in this blurred state, brought him alive. Really alive. I was seeing the 'Son of Gondor' in all his glory now. And if I thought he'd been attractive pre border crossing, hell, I would have fainted clean out of the saddle if Hithfaer wasn't so darn jumpy!

"Lathril, is it at all possible for you to keep control of your horse?" Boromir asked grimly as Hithfaer leapt over a high boulder without permission.

"Is it at all possible for you to sit back and shut up?"

"Not while your horse is trying to break my neck." A loud rumble from my stomach answered him quite defiantly. "And some control over your stomach wouldn't go astray."

"I'm very sorry for being hungry, mister you saved my life and all I can do is grumble."

"What, no hairless Orc this time?"

"No, I haven't slept for 24 hours straight, do you sincerely believe I have the patience or wit about me right now to go that far?" Boromir was silent for a moment.

"Give me the reins." He said finally.

"What?"

"Give me the reins."

"Why?" Boromir rolled his eyes. There were drunkards who didn't know one end of a horse from the other who caught on quicker than her sometimes.

"I will take the reins while you try to sleep, or at least close your eyes while this he-devil tries to kill us both."

"Oh, it's not me he's trying to kill. He wouldn't hurt me, not intentionally. You on the other hand…"

"Well, couldn't you do something to remedy that?"

"Um… Hithfaer?" The horse's ear cocked backwards at the sound of my voice. "Would you be a darling and behave for Boromir while I rest?" He pinned his ears back and snorted furiously, but stopped sidestepping and misbehaving.

"Thankyou Hithfaer, mellon roch nín." With that, Boromir seized the reins from my grip.

"Now just lean back and relax. Try to sleep."

"What, with the sun in my eyes? Against your chest?"

"Horrific as you make that sound, yes, that would be the general idea." I sighed as aggrievedly as I could sound and settled back, closing me eyes. The sun was actually to the west, not in my eyes at all, which was a small mercy. Hithfaer's tight strides relaxed into his usual flowing pace, eating up the ground without a stumble or discomfort to his riders.

"So you can behave, you beastly horse!" Boromir cried in surprise. I slapped him hard across the chest, butted him with the back of my head and went to sleep.

Everything was cold and dark. I was riding through a deep, rocky valley and the horses were shying and prancing nervously as we urged them forward. Wait, horses?

_I looked around to see Jess, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, the Dunedain and Elrond's sons, all intent on the path ahead. I decided that, had I been doing the Macarena in a tiny bikini, they wouldn't have reacted any more than they did now- I was invisible. Then I mentally readjusted that dance to the Timewarp and the outfit to a little ruffle skirt and a cropped top. No need to scar myself mentally in my own dream._

_Elrohir and Elladan were deep in conversation, as were Jess and Legolas. Aragorn was leading the column, intent on the path ahead. It was his task they were heading towards, he was to awaken the Dead army. Feeling sneaky and like a really cool spy, I dream-moved myself closer to Jess and Legolas._

_She'd kept a shrine to him in year 10, so I knew she liked him. But did he like her? I'd seen the warrior assassin Elf on our long journey together, but was there indeed a fluffy, romantic side to the favourite target of Sues worldwide?_

_I hoped not. Sure, it was okay if he liked Jess… just not if it was fluff-mantic. The very thought made me shudder._

"_What line of descent are you of, Lady Erudira?" Legolas asked, "for I have seen none like you…" …I held my breath in horror… "In my homeland, in Rivendell, in Lorien, Elves have not the tan of your skin, Nor this odd mousy hair colour."_

"_Ah…" Jess looked around wildly, thinking. "My line dates back to an Elf of the house of Finrod. Not of his family, just a noble Elf warrior of his court. We have no records before that."_

"_What was his name? I am sure records could be found before that, in the great libraries of Rivendell."_

"_Alas, I cannot recall at this moment. I am of the fourth generation."_

"_So many in such short time?"_

"_Short? I suppose so." Jess laughed nervously. I had to smirk, she'd been caught totally off guard._

"_I have never seen Mirkwood… I came to Middle Earth shortly after the Princess of Atlantis, the Lady Lathril. I had heard that she survived the sinking of the island, and wished to find the last of the mortals from our once great home."_

_I nodded, impressed. She should be the one writing novels and fanfics, not me!_

"_I suppose you shall … if you wish it..." I raised my eyebrows. This was starting to feel kind of like eavesdropping. It was time to switch conversations._

"… _of course she would want to follow him if she thought he was going to die… it is just a testament to her nobility, courage and heart." Elladan said, an irritated but amused smirk on his face._

"_But why? She could have stayed with me. If it weren't for her, I'd have finished him off in the duel, like I should have- that's the law of human duelling."_

"_Elrohir, we've been over this twice in the last hour- Lathril has been journeying with Lord Boromir for a very long time, of course she would develop a friendship with him, if he had won, would you expect her to sit back and let Boromir kill you?"_

"_No." Elrohir admitted grudgingly._

"_You see? So what makes you think that she would permit you to kill her friend?"_

"_Oh all right Elladan! Enough!" Elrohir snapped._

"_All I'm saying, brother, is that you sound like a lovesick mortal teenager."_

I choked violently at the mental images that abounded from this comment, and found my shoulder suddenly hurt like someone was hitting it repeatedly.

"Lady Lathril." Boromir hissed in my ear and I swatted him away, my closed fist connecting with his jaw.

"Sorry." I murmured groggily, waking.

"That hurt." He groaned.

"I said I was sorry." I rubbed my eyes, yawning to see we had reached a wide, open plain, over which could be seen a great city of seven levels, cut out of the mountain. A white city. A city of splendour and grandeur, a testament to the greatness of the Men of the West.

Minas Tirith.

"Oh my." I murmured, completely enraptured with the city on first sighting.

"She is the finest city this earth possesses." Boromir replied, sounding very pleased with my apparent awe.

"You're biased." I said absentmindedly, "but you're absolutely right." I sensed more than saw the self contented, smug grin that covered his face.

"Don't be so cocky about it. This is the first time." I growled angrily, wrenching the reins back from his hands. Hithfaer tossed his head up and down twice, looking on the city in utter dread. A city meant stables, and stables meant no more running over the grass. Tired as he most definitely was, Hithfaer would prefer to be galloping until his heart burst from pure exhaustion than be locked in a stable, waiting as he had for so long.

Suddenly, Boromir slid off from behind me, running a hand over Hithfaer's sleek quicksilver hide.

"I'll walk him to the city." He said decisively.

"Why?"

"Because, we must make the appearance that you are the princess that you are and I have brought you here for the safety that Minas Tirith can offer."

"You just don't want to let your army buddies know that your horse got shot down and you've had to ride on my horse. Or that you like me."

"I do not li- grrr." Boromir trailed off in an irritated growl as he realised how well I'd trapped him into that. "Women like you are the reason I stay away from courting ladies."

"One, I'm a girl, not a woman. Two, what the hell do you mean, women like me? Ravishingly beautiful and capable of getting the better of you physically and mentally?"

"One, you are classed as a woman. Two, I mean women like you in that you are moody, argumentative and think too highly of yourself."

"So I'm a female version of you now, mister Gondor has no King, Gondor needs no King?"

"I have seen differently since I said that."

"So?" He rolled his eyes and attempted to pull Hithfaer forward, clucking his tongue. The horse didn't move, except to stand on the golden Gondorian's foot.

Boromir swallowed a string of violent curses.

"Behave." I said very seriously, patting Hithfaer's neck gently. "That goes for you to, my dear horse." I swallowed nervously as we started off again, Boromir walking quickly, as if fearing another attack from Hithfaer's deadly hooves. Sook.

Denethor, steward of Gondor, was a shrewd man, who could read into the hearts and minds of men. Whether the same applied for women was yet to be seen, but I was more than a little afraid of meeting him. He had a palantir, he had been sent slightly loopy by conversing with Sauron, and he was SCARY.

In a perfectly non pathetic of me to be scared of him way.


	39. The Captain Comes Home

Previously in Damn! I'm a Mary Sue!

Lathril and Boromir continue on their way to Minas Tirith, with a temperamental Hithfaer, who wishes very much to be rid of Boromir. Lathril slept on the horse's back, head against Boromir's chest (which she would have enjoyed to no end had she not been so upset by the whole Elrohir situation) and dreamt of the others.

On the Paths of the Dead, Jess and Legolas discussed he heritage and Sam, dreaming of hearing their conversation, was very scared for a moment by his almost suefic behaviour. Elladan and Elrohir discussed the departure of one Lady Lathril, who, on hearing Elrohir described as a lovesick mortal teenager by his brother, could have died of laughter.

With the gates of Minas Tirith before her and a meeting with Denethor imminent, we rejoin a nervous Little Lathril…

**Chapter 39: The Captain Comes Home**

I suppose we must have looked a rather odd figure, standing at the gates of Minas Tirith. Boromir was a little puffed after a long walk across the Pellenor, Hithfaer was looking a little muddier and scruffier than an Elf horse should… in fact, I was the only one with any vestige of elegance left. The sentries on the gate were staring in blatant shock.

"Lord Boromir?" One called tentatively. "Is that you?"

"It is, I have returned!" He called. I kicked him in the ribs with my toes, eliciting a small, irritated grunt. "…And this is the Lady Lathril, princess of the sunken isle of Atlantis, on the Elf horse Hithfaer, mount of the great Elvish King Gil-Galad." I nodded, impressed. It almost sounded like he cared about the whole history and lore connected to my horse. Hithfaer, however, planted one hoof firmly on the Gondorian's booted foot, not deceived.

"These boots are too strong for that to work." Boromir muttered with a chuckle. Hithfaer snorted, unfazed, and knocked him in the shin with the hard hoof. The cursed response to the action made my eyebrows shoot up. He was using words I rarely heard in contexts I'd never heard before.

"Naughty naughty." I murmured.

Boromir scowled. "Control your horse."

"He's not mine- you said he was Gil-Galad's."

"Gil- Galad is dead." I reached forward and covered Hithfaer's long silver ears.

"Shh! Don't say that! He's very sensitive about it!" I cried, hitting Boromir across the head with my fist. The gates began to grate open, so I sat up straighter in the saddle, fixing my best, most imperious princess expression on my face.

The sight of the glorious interior of Minas Tirith wiped the snobbish look from my face, replacing it with an expression of utter awe.

"BOROMIR! BOROMIR! BOROMIR! BOROMIR! BOROMIR!"

The chanting echoed right down into my bones, shaking my very core with it's intensity. Soldiers, common men and women, children and well dressed, obviously noble people alike were lining the streets. As Boromir directed a rather self satisfied smirk at me and began to lead Hithfaer forward, small bunches of flowers and coats were thrown forward for the famed and fabled Golden Gondorian to walk on.

"Wow. You're like a god." I said, very impressed.

"It'd be nice if more people thought so." I laughed and looked around.

"Aww, I'm sorry if being the perfect man isn't as good as being a god!" I giggled, blushing very deeply. My shade of maraschino cherry red was echoed on his face.

"I don't know about that…" he murmured, catching an errant bouquet that was aiming itself at my head.

"Well that was pretty cool." I replied, staring ahead. I'd pulled my tiara (the first gift from Galadriel, which I'd been given back in Rivendell) from my pack, and it settled daintily on my head, among my slightly mussed hair. My brush had, unfortunately, broken on the way here.

A few girls watched me enviously, and I nodded, smiling self consciously. I didn't know what they envied me for- my dress was wrinkled and travel stained, I was beside the most abrasive man in the world and I wasn't exactly the prettiest girl in the world.

Then again, my horse was stunning and the abrasive man was absolutely HOT! (Sorry to non Boromir fans)

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing my discomfort.

"They look like they hate me." I replied, voice tiny and sad. "And I don't blame them. Look at me! Hideous! In finery, I'm sure I look worse."

Boromir looked at me as if I was insane.

"Lathril, you are insane."

I snorted.

"If they hate you, which I doubt, it's because you're stunning. That tiara is glowing, you look as if you're off to a ball, you're riding an Elf horse and you're a Princess. And you're with me. That's the most envy-inspiring thing of all."

He smirked as I smiled weakly. Suddenly, and without any warning of any kind, Boromir took my hand from the reins and kissed it gently.

My shock was so great, I fell out of the saddle. On top of him.

In front of the whole of Minas Tirith.

The crowd was silent as the Captain of the White City picked me up as if nothing had ever happened.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Umm…" I couldn't speak through my blush. "H-help mme onto H-hithf-faer?" He complied silently and gently.

"Sorry." He murmured, taking up the reins again and moving on. After what seemed like hours, we finally reached the top of the city, where an anxious looking old man in long robes stood, surrounded by city Guards. Spotting his son, Denethor rushed forward.

"My son! My son! Is it you? Have you truly returned?" The two embraced heartily, grinning widely.

"Boromir!"

"Father!"

They stared at each other for a moment, joyous in reunion. Hithfaer shifted around nervously, his hooves scraping on the cobblestones. Denethor glanced briefly at me, turning back to Boromir, a strange glint entering his eyes.

"Did you brin-"

With a fierce, furious cry, Hithfaer rose onto his hindlegs, lashing out at the Steward with sharp hooves and whinnying frantically. I hauled downwards and to the side on the reins, feeling the soft flesh around his mouth give way as I pulled. But he took no notice, rising higher up and calling louder.

Hithfaer took a few awkward steps forwards on his hindlegs, hooves flashing dangerously close to Denethor's head. I could imagine the wild, insane look in his eyes and I saw how this horse could have killed Elves in his madness.

"Hithfaer!" I cried, "please, Hithfaer, down! Down _mellon_!" With a final cry, he dropped to the ground, snorting heavily. I slipped out of the saddle sorely, feeling bruises come up on my legs.

"What is it?" I asked quietly, taking the silver stallion's cheek in my hand, turning it to stare into his black eyes. "What's wrong, _mellon_? It's all right!" His head dropped, warm, silky cheek resting against my shoulder with a deep, horsey sigh.

"What's wrong with him?" Boromir demanded furiously, striding up beside me.

"Your father was going to ask if you'd brought the freaking Ring, that's what!" I cried, touching the skin around my beloved horse's mouth gently. He snorted painfully and threw his head in the air. Boromir backed away fearfully.

"I'm sorry, my darling." I sighed, stroking his muzzle gently. I'd hurt him! Badly! Tears sprang into my eyes. His head dropped again, resting against my chest. I hugged him gently.

"Who are you?" Denethor snapped warily. I turned to him, fury pulsing through my veins.

"I am Lathril, Princess of Atlantis, my lord." I curtseyed sharply.

"I've never heard of it." His eyes narrowed and curls of panic rose in my chest. Saruman had seen through my lies, and so did Denethor!

"It no longer exists, my lord. Atlantis was situated in what was once

Beleriand, however my homeland sank into the ocean we had long worshipped a mere matter of months ago. An Elf lady and myself were the only survivors. She is with the people of Rohan right now."

Denethor still didn't look convinced, but seemed reluctant to say anything, as Boromir had rested his hands on my shoulders in a gesture of support.

"I welcome you to Minas Tirith, lady Lathril. However, I cannot welcome that horse here- his temperament is violent and unstable- a danger to my people."

"Lord Denethor, I must protest!" I cried, fury building again. "If you had not mentioned the Ring of Power, or come close to it, he would not have reacted so!"

"Lady Lathril, you may have been of a noble line, but that does not make you exempt from being charged with treason in this country if you deign to disobey me. This horse is not welcome in this city while I live." We glared each other down, I weakening as Hithfaer's soft muzzle nudged my shoulder.

"This is your city and I must obey." I murmured sadly, turning back to Hithfaer and pressing a kiss to his nose. "Come, mellon… you must leave the city. I hope you stay safe outside it's walls…" I stripped the fine Elvish tack from him and grabbed his forelock. The horse nudged me towards his side and I climbed awkwardly aboard.

"Noro lim, Hithfaer!" I cried, sobbing. He reared again and spun on his hindlegs before tearing down the road, back through the city. This time the people of the White City were a blur, through speed and tears.

Hithfaer skidded to a stop at the opening gates and I slid quickly from his back. He snorted sadly into my hair and I threw my arms around his neck. We had become very close over the course of our journey, and now I was being locked into a city, with him outside in the gathering danger.

"Go into the woods, my darling." I whispered. "The woods should be safe. But don't let anyone catch you." He snorted and bobbed his head compliantly.

"Will you come if I call?" I sobbed. His beautiful head bobbed again, colliding with my shoulder. "Good. I'll steal Boromir's horn. You'll hear it." He whinnied loudly, sidestepping and prancing uncertainly.

"Now GO!" I screamed and he turned, galloping away, neighing wildly. As the gates shut, I sprinted up to the battlements to watch my beloved Elf horse run away, across the Fields of the Pellenor. His silver form blurred as he ran away, the tears falling freely now.

A pair of strong arms turned me to face into a powerful chest, surrounding me. Boromir's musky, male scent surrounded me as he held me close with a gentleness that amazed me. He knew what Hithfaer meant to me, he had looked appalled by his father's decree and now he knew I needed the support.

"Hush, Lathril. He will be all right. No orc could catch an Elf horse." He murmured into my hair.

"The Nazgul could." I sobbed.

"Then we must hope that he outwits them." Boromir tilted my face up to his view, leaning in to kiss my cheek awkwardly, before brushing my lips in a nervous kiss. I needed it, and demanded further support with a kiss of my own.

We stood there, on the battlements above the gates of Minas Tirith, giving and taking what warmth and support we could offer.


	40. The Eve of Battle

I have been a very cruel Authoress, haven't I? Well, here's a tasty little morsel to tie you over until I get a chance to write more- I take this fic the most seriously of all the ones I write at the moment, and I don't have a whole lot of time to sit down and write it. But we are approaching the end, dearies! About ten chapters to go… Does that make you sad?

It makes me sad. What on Earth will I do once I've finished this one:sobs:

Previously in Damn! I'm A Mary Sue:

Boromir and Lathril arrived at Minas Tirith, where they were greeted by Denethor. If you thought Hithfaer's reaction to Boromir was bad, he tried to kill the Golden Gondorian's father! This prompted cruel, heartless old Denethor to ban the silver horse from the city. So Hithfaer's been sent to wander the wilderness while Sauron's armies approach. Charming, no?

Chapter 40: The Eve of Battle

"What's that?" I pulled away from Boromir as a column of riders poured from the city of Osgiliath. He followed my gaze, cursing loudly as a huge, hideous beast swept down from the sky, shrieking.

"Nazgul!" I breathed fearfully, falling backwards against Boromir's solid chest. "Whaddawedo?" I gulped and repeated my fearful question. "What do we do?"

"The White Rider! It's the White Rider!" Men ran forward, pointing and crying out. Suddenly we were surrounded by curious Gondorians, wanting to see what was happening.

Gandalf and Shadowfax rushed out of the city, Gandalf's staff raised in challenge. A beam of blinding white light flickered forth, repelling the Nazgul from their wicked task.

"They're all right! He's saved them!" I cried, gripping the battlements in relief. The column galloped on, into the city. Boromir seized my arm and dragged me away from the edge.

"Faramir!" He cried joyously.

I was almost jealous.

Faramir slid tiredly from his chestnut gelding's back, handing the reins to a curious pageboy.

"Brother!" Boromir cried. Faramir spun in surprise, almost losing his balance, mouth forming an 'o' in shock.

"Boromir! Brother! You have returned!" I witnessed a brotherly reunion first hand. It was a touching sight!

"I have indeed, with a guest…" He pulled away, gesturing to me. I backed away a step, cursing my tearstained face. Why did I have to get so emotional? Then I remembered the pain of losing Hithfaer and felt the prickle in the back of my eyes again.

"Brother, this is Lathril, former Princess of the island Atlantis, sunk last year. The Princess and an Elf were the only survivors." I curtseyed deeply.

"An honour and a pleasure, Lord Faramir." I smiled cheekily to mask my inner sorrows. (heh! I am so getting back into the swing of this!)

"A woman, Boromir? Unlike you!" Faramir laughed.

"Well, I have saved his life more than once." I grinned and poked my tongue out at Boromir, who managed to make a better impression of a gaping fish than any I'd ever seen.

"Indeed? Saved by a young girl indeed, brother?"

"Captain Faramir? Your father wishes to see you." Faramir grimaced unconsciously and I felt a great deal of pity. I'd met the guy once and was waiting for the death scene to roll around, just because he was so freakishly freaky. And I was scared of him.

"I will come with you, Faramir." Boromir murmured. I caught him by the arm as he started off.

"Perhaps that's not such a brilliant idea… I would be preparing to ride out…." I trailed off as I realised I'd gone too far.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously. I reached for the crystal vial around my neck, waving it gently.

"Ah…" He still looked confused, but didn't question me.

Three hours later, Boromir and I entered the tail end of Faramir's second meeting with Denethor.

"I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses… defenses that your brother long held intact." Denethor said coldly. I felt Boromir stiffen (not that way… sickos) at my side.

"What would you have me do?" Faramir asked. I thought I sensed the hint of tears in his voice. But then again, there was a nasally quality to Faramir's voice, the kind of voice that comes fro someone who's nose had been broken more than once.

"I will not yield the river in Pelennor unfought. Osgiliath must be retaken." Boromir opened his mouth to say something indignant, but I silenced him. It wasn't time to interrupt yet.

"My lord Osgiliath is overrun." Faramir persisted. Everyone but Denethor could see the hopelessness of this plan. I began to think that the Palantir had sent him crazy- it certainly wasn't grief.

"Much must be risked in war. Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?" I glanced up at Boromir. It was time.

"There is." He said proudly. "My brother. I would proudly ride out with him… if he is my captain." Faramir gaped in shock as his older brother strode forward in full riding armour.

"Very well." Denethor conceded gruffly after a short staring match. He wasn't about to deny his elder son what he wanted, even if it meant recognising the younger. I grinned, satisfied, and my pleasure was not lost on Denethor. He scowled dangerously, and I wondered if I'd be following Hithfaer into the mountains soon.

The brothers left the hall together and I watched them go, realising what exactly was about to happen. Boromir and Faramir were riding out to Osgiliath…

I could almost hear the bows flexing, the horses snorting… Faramir dragged back to the city… barely alive… but they were gone already.

"You cannot seriously send your sons to their deaths!" I screamed fearfully.

"Much must be risked in war." Denethor repeated hollowly.

"Your own sons?" I shook my head. "All right, I can understand sending your sons to fight… but sending them to their certain deaths, on a mission that cannot end in anything but a massacre? That is not risk." I scowled contemptuously. "That is thoughtless wasting of life!"

I fled the hall with a wild look at Pippin, who looked up at me in fear.

"Gandalf! Oh Gandalf, there has to be something we can do!" I sobbed, meeting the wizard on my way down.

"We can hope." He replied grimly from Shadowfax's back, urging him through the crowds of hopeless faces, bidding a farewell to their warriors.

"Faramir!" He called, " Faramir!"

"Your father's will has turned to madness. Do not throw away your life so rashly!" My breath caught in my throat in hope. But it was quickly dashed.

"Where does my allegiance lie if not here? This is the city of the Men of Númenor. I will gladly give my life to defend her beauty, her memory, her wisdom." My entire body shook as I sobbed wildly. Boromir wouldn't even look at me. His jaw was set, his gaze steely. He was sure he was about to die.

"Your father loved you, Faramir. He will remember it before the end…" the words faded as I ran to the battlements, batting people aside as I ran, desperate to see what was happening.

As they came out of the city, the columns of riders, two by two, lined up, walking. I closed my eyes and turned away, unable to watch in the end. The hoofbeats echoed dully in my head as if they were being drummed into my skull as, on the plain, the men of Gondor galloped to their doom.

I gave a short, sharp cry of terror and pain as the whistling of arrows echoed over the Pelennor and the men around me cried out to their comrades, falling so far, yet so near. I sank to my knees, keening at my loss.

"The lady! Lady, stand! Look!" Three men hauled me to my feet, forced me to turn. A flash of silver hide in the distance signalled the valiantly stupid actions of my beloved Elf horse. He had managed to turn some of the horses from their path. Hithfaer had saved some of the men of Gondor!

"Hithfaer! Oh, my you be blessed by Varda!" I cried joyfully. "Boromir…" I hoped he too had turned… or, like Faramir, had at least survived.

The drum beats grew louder as the minutes passed. Huge shapes could be seen in the distance. Hithfaer had long since bolted from the Pelennor. It had been perhaps twenty minutes since the men had ridden out.

Mordor's armies were already on the move.

The feelings of dread had begun to settle over the people of Minas Tirith. The Lord of Dol Amroth stood by my side. Apparently, he'd been in the city for three days.

"You should return to the citadel, milady." He suggested.

"No. I can't. Not yet." I sighed.

"You are the one who arrived with Boromir!" he exclaimed. "I have the pleasure of meeting the Lady Lathril, do I not?"

I curtseyed.

"The gates! Open the gates! Quick!" Six riders trotted in, one walked, leading a limping chestnut, the armies of Mordor close on their trail. The gates closed with a frightening finality. Sauron's armies rested just outside the walls. There was no escape now.

"Now is the time I leave." I murmured, curtseying to the Prince of Dol Amroth again, then rushing to the Citadel. I arrived with my petticoats covered in dirt, my hair flying loose and totally out of breath.

"Faramir!" Denethor called, "Say not that he has fallen!"

"Boromir!" I fell into his arms in relief. "You're alive."

"No thanks to your vicious brute." He muttered.

"All thanks to my vicious brute." I replied. Then screamed as something loud echoed from below. Catapults.

"Flee! Flee for your lives! Abandon your posts!" Denethor screamed, his voice ringing out over the city. I watched on in admiration as Gandalf took the crazy old man out in two hits.

"Prepare for battle!"

War was upon us. And death. Most likely death.


	41. The Deep Breath Before the Plunge

Chapter 41: The Deep Breath Before the Plunge

The ranks surrounding the cities were so thick and so large that it seemed the Pelennor was a writhing mass of grey and black. It filled me with pure terror and I had to hold on to the battlements to stand up.

"Valar… I want to go home!" I murmured helplessly. I felt I was going to throw up, faint, scream and cry at the same time. Sure, I'd been through battles in my journey so far but Jesus, this wasn't just a battle.

This was almost surely going to be a massacre.

Seeing that terrifying mass of Mordor's most horrific, I thought of my family, in Australia, the friends I had there, oddly, I even thought of the brown teddy sitting on my pillow the morning I had gone off to the swimming sports, where my journey had begun.

I wanted to bury myself under my blanket, squeeze Brown Ted until he exploded. I wanted to hug my mother and father until the fear I felt bubbling in every inch of my body subsided. I wanted to laugh about what I'd seen so far with my friends. _I wanted my home!_

"Lathril" Boromir and Faramir came up on either side of me.

"Lathril… come on, my lady." Faramir urged, looking to his brother in concern. "Boromir, she's so white… is she even breathing?"

"I think so." He muttered, brow creased. "Lathril! Come to your senses, damn it girl!" My cheek stung furiously as he slapped me sharply.

"What was that for?" My voice wobbled weakly.

"What is wrong with you?" He snapped. I could see my own fear reflected in his eyes and was awed by the control he showed over it.

"I want to go home…" I whimpered hollowly. "I want my mother and father… my brothers and sisters… my friends… my bed… my teddy…"

"Valar…" Faramir swore, stepping forward and taking my shoulders. "Come, lady. You are safe with us."

"Safe?" I echoed dumbly. Was anything safe now? Was anything sure? My faith in the happy ending of Tolkien's story was very much wavering. The brothers led me into the throne room and sat me on their father's chair. One of the guards who had stayed in there, loyal to his post, stared in disapproval but said nothing.

"If she moves from this spot, restrain her." Boromir ordered. "My father is incapacitated, and I am taking over for now." The guard snapped to attention.

"My lord."

The brothers left me there, staring blankly ahead. _I'm gonna die, no doubt about it. Goodbye, cruel Earth… well… Middle Earth… but whats the point of correcting myself now… I'm going to die anyway…_

And suddenly, sitting there under the watchful eye of the disapproving guard, I had a Revelation.

_How stupid was I being?_ Seriously. And that wasn't a rhetorical question.

I'd fallen apart. Again. It was pathetic! Really, really, truly pathetic.

I stood up, still shaky, but ready to go and dust off the mithril armour and flex my beautiful bow again.

"Sit down, lady." The guard snapped. "Please."

I dropped onto my butt quickly. Okay, so I was going to have to evade Mr Disapproval, 3019.

"Look, I want to go and fight." I complained in my most honied up, girlish voice. He snorted.

"And I want you out of my lord's seat."

"See? If I go, we'll both be happy!"

"Lord Boromir ordered that you stay right there." He scowled. I sighed.

"Lord Boromir can stick that order up his arse, seriously. The guy's been on my back ever since we met, back in Rivendell. I'm a princess, you know. Princess of Atlantis. Surely what I demand is ranked higher than the orders of a steward's son!"

The guy shook his head stubbornly. "I am loyal to my lord."

"I am loyal to my lord." I mimicked. "Well, turn around or let me knock you out. That way, you can't be blamed. I am a formidable opponent, in any case. I have elf armour, Beren's sword, an elvish bow and I ride the crazy war horse of the Elvish King Gil-Galad!"

"Oh? Where is all this stuff, princess?" He snorted. "I don't see any sword, armour, bow, or horse?"

I frowned. "Well… the horse was banished because he tried to kill Denethor… it was his fault, I swear! … and the rest of the stuff is in my room. I can go and get it!" I made it halfway across the room before the guard stopped me, picking me up and dumping me back in the steward's throne.

"Not so fast." He warned. "You aren't going anywhere!"

"Is this any way to treat a princess?" I screeched. Rather precociously, I might add.

"When she's trying to get away, yes." The guard nodded. "Why are women always such trouble?"

Now **that** was just **too** far! I leapt up and punched him in the nose, before bolting from the room, narrowly missing an armoured up Boromir, who must have been going to check on me.

I ducked into a darkened hall to hide for a moment- and not a second too soon! My disapproving guard bolted past, muttering darkly under his breath about the nasty things he would do to me once he found me. Boromir caught up with him, cursing rather violently for suggesting that he might hurt me.

"She broke my bloody nose, my lord!" the guard protested.

"I don't care! You'll not hurt her!" Boromir snapped breathlessly. I suppose sprinting in that armour would be very difficult…

As soon as they were gone, I ran to my quarters. I was surprised they hadn't gone there to find me- I mean, what else did Boromir think I would be planning on doing? Going shopping?

My fingers fumbled in my haste to put my armour on, and strap my weapons to my body. I had to be quick- sooner or later Boromir would realize what I was doing, or that guard would remember that I'd said my things were in my room…

All in all, it took fifteen minutes to change and arm up, then I had to bundle my hair up in a bun. It was waist length now, and made for a very obvious pile of brown shininess on the back of my head.

Ah well. I'd put a helmet on.

Once I had rejoined the tense air outside, I forgot about the helmet. The scene playing out before my eyes was so chaotic I doubted anyone would actually notice that I was a girl. Well, not just any girl- the one Boromir had expressly ordered was to remain within the throne room…

I shrugged mentally and took a deep breath, running forward to see where I would be of most use.


	42. Revenge of the Sue Sporkers

Such a long, long break… well, I've had thinking to do, and deaths in the family, and moving, and I've started uni… plus I had to read the books again. Once a year trip into the world of Tolkien, y'know. Yeppers, I'm one of them.

Anyway, as I've said all along that this is a PARODY, you all knew that this had to come, eventually.

You didn't think I'd let myself become a REAL Sue, did you?

I laugh nervously.

This little twist was moved forward in the story and modified from it's original form while floating in my mind by a sporking I read of this fic- at first I laughed, then was taken aback and am now again laughing heartily at myself.

So here's to you, dear sporkers!

**42: Revenge of the Sue Sporkers**

Running forward may not have been the best idea I'd had in all my time in Middle-Earth. I don't know what hit me, I wasn't quite conscious when I hit the floor.

There's a lot to be said for wearing a helmet in battle. What did I think I was? _Invincible?_

No way. That would be Sueish.

"Hah!" I heard a voice laugh at me in the darkness of my unconsciousness, within my mind, I turned.

There was a small force of armoured people, with belts of shrunken sue heads and sporks of assorted sizes strapped to bandoliers across their chests. They wore cloaks of flames and very serious expressions.

The sue within quaked. The sue-hater within cheered. It would finally be free of the sue.

For these were the Dreaded Sue Sporkers, feared by Sues in all fandoms.

"List my crimes." I muttered, hanging my head shamefully.

The sue sporkers snorted derisively, some laughed.

"Where do we start?" One called out.

"Let's see… I er… engaged in relationships with more than one canon character, became an instant warrior, had an elf horse…"

"All right, all right!" One sporker cried out, shaking her head. "Enough!"

"I'm amazed, we've found one who knows their crimes, who willingly confesses!"

"Is she some sort of super-Sue?"

"Maybe she didn't mean to be so Sueish?"

"Have you ever heard of a Sue who didn't mean to be a Sue?"

"Well… have you read 'Suedom' by Camilla Sandman?"

"Oh. Yeah, I see what you mean. Though I hardly think that applies to her." The sporker jabbed a thumb at me.

"Have you caught up with Jess yet?" I asked timidly.

"She has been spork-pitted." Came the emotionless reply. The sue quarter of me writhed in fear. The sue-hater three-quarters of me cackled evilly. The spork pit involved a deep pit surrounded by razor sharp sporks, eternally guarded by spork wielding guards, always ready, willing and able to attack any Sue who might be stupid enough to attempt escape.

"We almost lost a few agents because of her. I hold you responsible for inviting her into your story."

"Would it help if I was really sorry?" I ventured weakly.

"No! Middle-Earth has enough to cope with, Sauron massing his armies and attacking and all that, without a few more Sues attempting to break in and save the day! Seeing as your list of crimes is so long, I'm not going to read it. You are. Then defend no more than THREE. I don't have the time or patience for your Sueish excuses."

I took the proffered parchment and scanned it quickly.

Item 2- stealing Eowyn's scene.

"I did not!" I cried. "I almost considered stealing an Eowyn moment, only because most of them are empowering for women… but didn't."

I looked further down the list.

Item 10- engaging in a love triangle

"That wasn't my fault. Blame the reviewers. You know what pressure is like!" I sighed. "I always meant to pursue Boromir, because I thought it was the safe option. Boromir isn't known for his liking of women. And then… well…"

"Erk! Just stop there!" Someone called out, sounding nauseous.

"And one more to defend?" Someone called out, sounding bored.

"I… look, you'll find me guilty of Sueishness anyway, so what's the point?" I snapped. I didn't want to be stuck in a spork pit! Mostly because of the proximity of so many Sues, partially because I didn't see how I could possibly enjoy being stuck in a burning pit of sporks.

"She's got a point, you know." Someone muttered.

"And yet the spork pit is overcrowded. I don't care much about the welfare of the damned Sues, but this one's not fully Sue, I guess." Someone said, somewhat doubtfully.

The sporkers huddled together, muttering and whispering conspiratorially. I tried to listen in and found myself facing the pointy ends of a few sporks.

Wouldn't be trying that again in the near future.

"We find you guilty of Suedom." A sue sporker stepped forward, their voice grave. "However, for knowledge of canon, ability to spell characters names consistently and almost constant ability to perform basic acts of grammar, we, the Middle-Earth division of the Sue Sporkers declare that your punishment will be served here."

"In my mind?" I asked, confused.

"No, stupid girl. In Middle-Earth. You will not own mithril armour, a sword, a knife or a bow. Your battle capabilities will be reduced to what you had when you came here- intermediate archery abilities. You will not ride the Elf horse, another will be provided for you. It's in stable block B, stall 30. Have fun with that.

Neither Boromir nor Elrohir will remember that you were ever romantically linked to them. Nor will anyone else, for that matter. No need to scar the poor people with memories of that sop. They will all know you, though. Just to make your life a little easier. Oh, and NO ELVISH!"

They all screamed this final comment in unison. The effect was possibly more frightening than a Balrog on a bad day. Having seen such a sight in Moria, I knew that wasn't very friendly.

"I accept these terms, and will do my utmost to obey." I replied, trying not to succumb to an over-riding sense of panic. No Hithfaer? No Hithfaer?

"You'd better, or it's into the spork pit of Doom… the latest development in Sue torture."

And with that final, chilling warning, they were gone.


	43. What The Sues Don't Tell You

_The sky was dark over the silent battlefield._

_Horses, men, mumakil, lay dead across the plains of Pelennor. Nothing moved, but for the faint flutterings of fabric in the breeze. I walked among this, this death, decay under the moon and the clouds._

_I recognised a few of the faces from Rohan- what was left of them._

_I recognised Hasufel, Snowmane, Arod, horses who had been so brave, all dead._

_There was Theodén. Dead._

_I came across a twisted, broken figure dressed in Gondorian armour, an Elvish cloak clasped around his neck._

_Boromir._

I screamed.

Chapter 43- What the Sues Don't Tell You

I awoke to a white room. It was a very quiet room, neat and clean, which automatically told me I was not in my own room.

My head hurt rather a lot, and when I looked down, my right arm was bound in creamy bandages, resting on the covers of the bed. I couldn't really feel much except a faint tingling.

Everything else was rather painful. _Rather_ painful? It bloody hurt!

I sat up, wincing as my head began to throb, and looked around for some water. Above all else, I was thirsty. My throat felt like sandpaper and my mouth tasted like mud.

I wondered where they were hiding the ale. Anything to kill my headache.

Just as I was readying myself to get up, the door opened and a slim man of medium height looked in.

"Ah! Not yet, you shouldn't even be awake!"

I sat back against the pillows.

"Where am I? And where are the sporkers?" I remembered the image of Boromir, dead. "Is Boromir okay?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "You are in the houses of healing, my lady. I know of no 'sporkers' but if you mean the creatures of Mordor, I can tell you that the battle is over and we were quite obviously victorious. As for my lord Boromir, he has ridden out with my lord Aragorn." He paused. "After the battle, it was decided that they would ride to Mordor and give the Enemy a final defeat. Foolish, if I may say so. One does not simply march on Mordor and win."

"I think they can." I replied quietly. "It's not impossible."

The man nodded silently and began to check the bandaging on my arm.

"You were very lucky, if I may say so. From what I gather, the Enemy's catapults destroyed the walls near you. A soldier of the city fell on you, protecting you from the worst of the debris. He is in the next room."

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"His back was ripped open by the wreckage, and we do not believe he will walk again. If he survives."

"But you've got the king now!" I sat up abruptly, my guilt taking over. He had sustained those injuries not at any fault of mine, but in receiving them had probably saved my life. "The hands of the king are the hands of a healer!"

"The king was busy with others, who had been affected by the Witch King." The healer replied calmly, as if pointing out the obvious to a very small child. "Those people could not be healed by our skills, only by his, and they were of paramount importance for the king."

"Can I see this guy? The one who saved me?"

"With a sprained ankle and an arm like that? I'd prefer if you stayed abed for the week."

"I didn't even _break_ anything?"

"No. It was quite surprising, though the bruising to your body more than makes up for your lack of broken bones. That is another reason why you should stay in your bed; it is a brave _man_ who dares to walk with such bruising. What manner of a _woman_ must one be to walk?"

"Who said I wanted to walk?" I snapped. Just moving into a sitting position had been torture on my body. I didn't want to think about what walking would feel like.

"How do you expect to move then, my lady?"

"I'll drag myself. Or you could help me."

The healer raised an eyebrow. "I will take you to him on one condition."

"Name it."

"If you go, you must stay in this bed for two weeks."

"Two weeks!" My body protested violently as I sat bolt upright. My back, for instance, would have been swearing in seven languages if it had a mouth- or a mind.

"That is what I said."

"Fine." I edged gingerly towards the edge of the bed. "I hope you have sleeping draughts or some such thing, else this is going to be one hell of a boring week."

"That can be arranged, my lady." The healer helped me stand, an expression of utter amusement on his face.

"I'd hate to think you were enjoying my pain." He smiled at me.

"Not at all, my lady."

"Liar."

With the healer supporting most of my weight, I forced my legs to wander the short distance to the next room. It felt like a thousand miles.

And when I got there, whom did I find but the guard whose nose I had broken in order to reach the battle!

The guilt I had felt before was nothing compared to the shame I felt on recognising his face. If not for me, he would probably not be injured at all.

If there's one thing the Sues don't tell you, it's that people end up dying because they think they're invincible. Or, as in the case before me, seriously injured.

"His name?" I whimpered.

"Belegaer." The healer replied. "Captain of the sixth level guard."

I forced myself to stagger the few steps to the head of the guard's bed, kneeling with a quiet, suppressed cry of pain.

"Ah, lady. You're well enough." He managed a small smile. "My lord Boromir would have killed me if you died."

"You… you…" Oh God, I was going to cry.

"I'll live." He grunted. "They don't think I will, but I'll live. Granted, if you hadn't been such an idiot, I'd be able to fight again, but sometimes we must be sacrificed for duty."

I touched my fingers to one of his limp hands. "Let them have left me something…" I muttered. But there was nothing. No feeling of power, no gift of tongues, no ability to heal.

I was utterly useless.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed.

"My lady, perhaps you should…"

"I didn't see why my lord liked you. You seemed so like the simpering women he brushed off at every turn. There must be something to you, though. My lord is not easily pleased in companions."

"This is really starting to seem like an over clichéd death scene." I muttered nervously. "I don't really think Boromir is all that interested in me. Battle is his calling, not romancing."

Belegaer attempted a shrug. "As you like it, lady. Now get back into your bed."

I obeyed. Seeing as now I was to be one of those mild mannered women of the Lord of the Rings universe, and all.

Two weeks of utter inactivity stretched out before me.


	44. Black

44- Black

I was free!

Sure, I'd be walking with a cane until my sprained ankle was less swollen, but I was up, out of bed, and exploring Minas Tirith.

Parts of it, at least. In particular, the stable block that the Sue Sporkers had said housed my replacement horse. It wasn't far from the Houses of Healing, everything on the seventh level of Minas Tirith being not too far from everything else, and with a warning that I had to be careful and not overdo anything, I was allowed to walk out.

Unlike Faramir, there weren't any orders to hold me under virtual house arrest.

So it was that on a crisp early spring morning, when my breath fogged in front of me and my nose threatened to run like a tap, I hobbled my way to Stable Block B in search if this horse who was to replace my beloved Hithfaer.

Which stable was it? I couldn't remember.

"May I help you?" A gangling man of about twenty-five or so appeared at my elbow, looking very concerned. I remembered the cane keeping me from falling.

"I'm looking for a horse." I replied, trying to keep from giggling. His dark hair was threaded with straw. "Perhaps you can help."

"Well, you've come to the right place… though I don't know that you'll find one quiet enough for a lady here. They're all broodmares unbroken to saddle, recovering or retired warhorses or mad."

I smiled. "Suits me just fine. Actually, I was told that my new horse would be in here, I just can't remember the stable number… 30, I think."

The man's eyes bulged. "Surely not!"

I nodded. "I don't think it could have been any other, actually. Stall 30."

"Well, if you're sure… wait, you're the lady who came in with my lord Boromir, aren't you?"

I nodded warily. "Not my favourite topic of conversation. Let's leave it at that, shall we?"

"As you wish. I'm Beleg, by the way. Beleg Horsebreaker."

"Horse_breaker_?"

"Figure of speech. I retrain the warhorses and such in here. Some of them go on to be stud stallions, others are retrained as guard's horses, or trained to the plough."

"The plough?"

"Sometimes there's not much use for them anywhere else. This one that you say is to be yours, she was a war mare. See, they often ride out on sturdy mares or geldings, because…"

"The stallions can be affected by the presence of mares on the other side, and geldings aren't."

"Clever. You know battle lore."

"I read a lot. But before I forget, Beleg, you've given me your name, but I've not given you mine. I'm Lathril."

"They say you're a princess in the upper levels of the city."

"Not any more. My homeland was destroyed. I don't think I can be considered a princess if the land I come from doesn't exist."

Beleg shrugged. "Some titles stick, if you haven't noticed. Now, let's introduce you to Black."

"Black?"

"She had a long, unpronounceable Quenya name. I call her black, because that's what colour she is… and because her nature's black as a Ringwraith's cloak."

I grimaced. "Charming."

I hobbled along beside Beleg past stall after stall of tired looking horses of all different colours.

"Here she is." Beleg gestured to a stall, striding forward to catch the halter of a black mare. "Black."

"She's not so bad!" I reached out to let the mare smell my hand. At that moment, a long, ugly head snaked over the wall and a set of yellow teeth closed over the black mare's withers. She squealed and lashed out at Beleg and I with her hooves. The horse trainer jumped back with a long string of expletives.

"I'm going to kill that ass!"

"What?"

"The boy put him back next to her!" He strode over to the next stall and seized up a leadrope. With a few tugs, he led an ornery looking mule out. "He's lame, but it doesn't stop him from attacking Black whenever he can. I'll take him away, give you a chance to say hello to your new mare. You can give her a new name, if you'd like. Black doesn't do her justice."

Cursing, he led the mule away. I moved closer to the aggravated mare, hand out and murmuring nonsense words. She watched me closely, her tail flicking warily.

"Come on out so I can take a look at you, pretty one." I reached out for her leadrope and untied her, my hand by her nostril. Once she had taken a few steps forward, I reached up to stroke her face. She had a wide white blaze down her face, and her nose was mottled black and pink. The white markings on her legs were flecked here and there with black spots.

"A pretty girl, aren't you?" I led her right out of the stall and looked her over. She was stocky, smaller than you'd expect a warhorse to be and carrying a little extra weight. There were scars marring the blackness of her hind legs.

"What happened to her?" I asked as Beleg returned.

"An accident in a sortie. Her legs got caught in the branches of a fallen tree as she tried to jump. She limped home a few days later and she's been in here ever since. I was going to keep her here as a broodmare; she'd make wonderful charge mounts."

"Hmm… well, I like her." The mare snapped at my hand as I tried to pat her. "Even if she does have a temper."

"She does at that. But if you've got an eye on her, you'll not go wrong. However, I wouldn't suggest that you try to ride her just yet."

"With an ankle as badly sprained as mine has been, I should think not. Actually, if I don't return to the Houses of Healing soon, they'll probably be along to carry me off." I rolled my eyes and my new friend laughed.

"Well, we must see you safely back, then." He took the mare's rope and coaxed her back into the stall. "The stable block is always open, and you are welcome to visit her whenever you wish." Beleg smiled ruefully. "The company would be welcome, actually. It's just the horses… and one ornery ass."

It was my turn to laugh. "Then I shall be back every day to exercise my leg. I do hope I will be fully recovered by the time the king returns from Mordor. I'd hate to see my friends again while I'm still walking like this."

* * *

Well, she's no replacement for Hithfaer, but she'll do.

Next chapter will see the return of the King to Gondor... again.

But will they remember who Lathril is? And were the sporkers serious when they said that Boromir would not remember that he loved her?

Tune in next time I update to find out!


	45. Oh God I'm Going To Die

**Chapter 45- Dear God… I'm Going To Die.**

The next week passed in a lazy, boring way that I suspected might set the tone for the rest of my life in Middle- Earth- however long that would be now. Belegaer, the injured guard, was sitting up now, and I split my time between visits to see my new mare, and sitting by his bedside. Seeing as I was the reason for his injuries, I felt a moral obligation to spend time with him.

Besides, the stories he had to tell about life as a guard and soldier… well, I had to say, fighting wasn't glamorous, the way he spoke about it. And it seemed that, if Belegaer was any indication, guards had morbid senses of humour.

_Really_ morbid senses of humour.

I was with him, trying to teach him how to play chess (a game not around in Middle- Earth, to my great surprise.) when the horn sounded.

_The_ horn.

We both looked at each other, Belegaer and I, with grins of delight on our faces. The king and, more importantly to me, _Boromir_ had returned!

"You'll not be running off to see them, I hope. Not with your ankle so recently healed." Belegaer tried not to laugh.

"What, with a game to play?" I moved my 'queen', a tall black rock. "Checkmate. I win."

"I will never understand this game." Belegaer groaned.

"Nonsense! It's all about tactics, and where to put what piece. I'm actually terrible at it, you know."

"That doesn't make me feel any better about losing." He grumbled.

"Ah well. I'm sure with a bit of practice, you'll be beating me every time. Want to try again?"

"No fear, lass! Why don't you go and meet the lords and the King? I am sure they will be glad to see you."

I chuckled. "I'm sure some will be disappointed to see that I'm not dead." Still, I rose from my seat and curtseyed to the guard who had put up with me and my outlandish games for an entire week, even though I'd broken his nose, and very nearly gotten him killed.

I was nearly shunted out of the way as a pair of stretchers bearing small figures were carried into the Houses of Healing.

"Hey, look!" I cried. "Frodo and Sam!"

"These are the Halflings who destroyed the Dark Lord's Ring of Power." Someone said, rather disapproving of my lack of respect.

"Exactly- Frodo and Sam!" But all attention had left me, focussed now on the Hobbits. I wondered if either of them were dead. No. Not likely. The knowledge that both survived was quite comforting.

Still, why was no one paying any attention to me?

Oh. Right. Not a Mary Sue any more. Not a single bit. Although I could still understand and speak Westron, the language of Middle- Earth, which was very odd. I wasn't complaining though- life would not have been fun if I couldn't communicate through words- when I spoke with gestures, people tended to laugh.

I followed the attendants who carried Frodo and Sam, a question burning on my lips. Well, two actually.

"Will they be all right? And where is the King?"

"With time both Master Baggins and Master Gamgee will recover. I believe the king and his companions were going to the great hall for a counsel. A private one."

"Oh." I grinned. "Thanks." And hurried off, as fast as the warnings beaten into me about re-spraining ankles would allow.

"It is a private counsel!" I barely listened. What could be so private that my companions of the last few months wouldn't want me there?

I still had to divert the attentions of the guards with an escaped black mare to get in to the vast hall. Really, what part of 'I was a member of the fellowship too' is so hard to understand?

I guess that they didn't believe it was possible for a girl to do that sort of thing.

When I burst in through the doors, looking, I suppose, rather smug at having beaten the door guards, nobody looked up. I wasn't surprised this time, and quietly made my way in among the men, some of whom I recognized.

There was Éomer, a bandage wrapped thickly around his elbow, Gimli and Legolas, the former looking like his usual irascible self, the latter practically spotless, and Aragorn, the King himself. I smiled at the sight of him, comfortable in his position of power now. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the man beside him- Boromir, a cut still sticky with blood on his right cheek and his hair mussed with dirt and sweat. I stifled a yelp of joy, remembering that he wouldn't know of our short-lived romantic interlude.

Though I had to fight to quell the overriding desire to jump on him.

"Sauron is defeated, and we can at last breathe easily." Aragorn was saying. "Though remnants of his evil linger, and they must be destroyed- to the north and the south. Together we must do this."

There was a cheer; everyone seemed euphoric, in a serious way.

"Administrative matters must be settled." I recognised the proud, valiant Prince of Dol Amroth and grinned. I had met him only once or twice, but already liked the guy. He was one of those intelligent, clear-headed leaders of men, who could also follow. "The Kingships of Gondor and Rohan; coronations must occur soon- it is not wise to linger over such things. And what of the Steward's line?"

"A matter, like others, to be decided in due course." Aragorn inclined his head, acknowledging the importance of the issue.

"You could keep one of the sons as Steward." I said suddenly. "To run affairs of trade and economy while you are preoccupied with kingly business."

Startled, most of those present turned to look at me. A small smile twisted Legolas' lips, and I gave a grin in reply.

"I wondered when you would arrive. How did you get in?"

"Set my new horse loose." I winked. "What say you, my lord King?"

Aragorn tried not to smile. "And what exactly would you describe as 'Kingly business'?"

I shrugged. "I don't know… ridding the world of Orcs and other nasties… foreign affairs… alliances and war and whatnot." Boromir rolled his eyes, and I scowled. "Well then, what do you think the King should spend his time on, then?" I asked, arms crossed and glaring. "Seeing as you're so fit for the role, especially after your actions on Amon Sûl!"

His mouth opened in outrage, colour draining from his face.

"Surely you won't take that from a woman, my lord!" Someone cried in jest. Boromir's jaws clamped together, his teeth meeting with a loud click.

"No. This is that woman I mentioned- the 'warrior princess'." He gave a mirthless smile. "Perhaps, as atonement for her out-of-line comment, she can demonstrate her prowess."

All the colour drained from _my_ face now. "Bu…bu…but… Boromir… I, er, I'm not sure that it's s-such a good idea." I stammered. "I, er, surely you heard… I was injured… and… well, I'm certainly not up to a match against a warrior of _your_ calibre."

Aragorn laughed. "Come now, we who have been your companions have seen you fight- you can hold your own. A match, Boromir against the Lady Lathril, I will not hear any arguments."

"As your majesty wishes." I said sullenly. Oh God… I was going to die.

"Come now, I am still Aragorn to you." He looked down on me kindly and I felt about eight years old. "Go. Prepare. We must all wash after our long ride, and I wish to see Frodo and Sam. In two hours, you shall duel against Boromir."

_Dear God… I am sorry for all I've done wrong… you know, the lying about being a princess, and the turning into a Sue, and the trailing along of the Elven lordling part…_ I prayed silently. _Could you, I don't know… make Boromir slip in the shower or something- if they have showers, if not, he could always knock himself out on the edge of his bath or something… I'm not really fussy, you know. Anything, so long as I don't have to pick up a sword. That's all. Sorry for bothering you._


	46. The Duel

Chapter 46- The Duel.

"Can we not do this?" I begged. "You've only just arrived back- you should rest. And I've just recovered from a sprained ankle- what if I resprain it?"

Boromir laughed and hefted his wooden sword, swinging it effortlessly in one hand, his fingers twisting over the leather grip in a manner that I was highly jealous of.

"I hardly think a friendly duel will over tire me, and the healers say that you are in no danger of reinjuring yourself."

I growled low, under my breath and picked up a small, light wooden sword.

"Oh no, you must use something with a little more weight than that!" Boromir pulled my weapon of choice from my grip. "One solid hit and something that flimsy will splinter!" I found a heavier, bulkier sword shoved into my hands.

"I don't see why you insist on fighting with wooden swords and dressed up in padded clothing." Gimli muttered. "I heard that you learned to wield a sword with the sons of Elrond, with Elvish blades and little armour."

I cringed. "Since then, I have decided I would rather be a lady of leisure. Just think how much more agreeable I'd be if all I had to worry about was embroidery and gossip?" I turned to Boromir, desperate now. "Speaking of which, I've a pretty little cross-stitch waiting for me… perhaps I should attend to that rather than…"

Boromir held up a gloved hand. "Lady Lathril, please. You embarrass yourself. Would you dare to disappoint the crowds?"

"They're all pro-Boromir anyway." I muttered. Most of those who heard me cheered.

"My money's on the girl!" Someone called, and I looked over to see the scrawny stableman, Beleg.

"Jesus God." I swore almost silently. Nearly everyone present was laughing at him.

"Beleg, that's kind of you. Really. But I can't beat _Boromir_."

"Course you can." He nodded and winked. "Now get to it."

"You heard the man, get to it, lady!" Someone laughed. Gripping the wooden sword in both hands, I prayed silently that I would live to see the end of the day, preferably without injury.

Or worse, utter mortification.

"Shall we begin now, Lady?" Boromir was swinging his sword lazily again, the broad wooden blade making wide figure eights in the air.

"If I must." I took up a fair approximation of my old guard stance, watching for Boromir's next move. I racked my brains for every movie and book I'd ever read that had some element of sword craft to it, and thought of my days of Sueish glory.

It had all seemed so easy back then!

Boromir's sword whipped up out of nowhere, whistling towards my ribs and I hurriedly threw myself out of the way, spinning and tapping him on the shoulder with my blade.

"No way!" I cried, amazed. "I got the first hit in!"

"It will be the only one." Boromir said, swinging his sword lazily and thrusting for my belly. The wooden tip knocked my breath from me.

I tried. Really, I tried. But he was too good.

I tried a feint to the side, only to find my strike blocked with enough force to make my hand go numb. Another sword stroke, a downward chopping move, hit his blade and struck up sparks. I would not back down, though holding out against the relentless pressure of the sword locked with mine made my arms scream in agony.

Our swords shook, locked at the hilts. His body was very close, his face grinning down at me.

"You will have to do much better than that, my lady." He whispered.

I wished that he would kiss me.

"Let's make this interesting." I hissed. "If I win, you have to kiss me. On the mouth."

He raised an eyebrow. "And if I win?"

"What do you want?"

"I'll let you know when I decide."

"As long as it's not life-threatening."

"Of course not."

"Then I accept."

"As do I." I could see in his eyes that he was sure he would win. It made me determined to beat him- in whatever way possible.

I grinned widely, and the sudden flash of teeth distracted him. It gave me just enough time to lift my foot up and bring it down on his.

Hard.

Boromir stumbled backwards, glaring. I straightened my arm and the wooden sword, an extension of my arm, leveled itself with his throat. The tip brushed his skin.

"Yield." I demanded softly.

He shook his head. I pushed the wooden point against his skin. "It's a death strike, my lord. If this were a real blade, I'd have broken the skin already."

He dropped his sword, scowling. "I yield."

"Yes!" Beleg cried. "That's a whole month's wages in one day!"

I didn't get a chance to shake Boromir's hand. He stalked away without a backwards glance. I threw my sword down and followed him, only catching up to him when I reached the armoury, where he was pulling off his padded armour with savage force.

"Boromir…"

"That was a dirty trick- not at all becoming of someone of your standing."

"I'm not as strong as you. It was the only way to beat you in a situation like that. You'd have had me on my knees soon."

"You can't justify it."

My lip curled. "You're just a sore loser! Even a freaking Orc has more grace in defeat!"

His eyes narrowed. "So we are back to _this_, are we?"

"Seems so." Our voices held exactly the same acidic tone. "Bet you're not even man enough to fulfil your promise- you accepted the deal that if I won, you'd kiss me."

"Oh yes, because I'm less than an Orc, aren't I, _lady_?"

"Never said that. Don't twist my words." We were stepping towards each other in the fervor of the argument.

"I wasn't. You were the one who said I had less grace in defeat than an Orc. That surmounts to being less than an Orc!"

"An Orc is a foul, loathsome creature without a soul. _You_ are supposed to be a gentleman and gentlemen accept defeat graciously. That is where I drew the comparison from, halfwit!"

"Halfwit?"

"That's what I said! Want to try twisting that one?" I could barely recognize my voice, it had risen so high in my anger and incredulity.

His hand shot out and caught my jaw. His broad calloused fingers gripped my chin so hard that it hurt.

"I don't like it when people use dirty tricks in a friendly fight." He growled. "And just to prove that I am a man of my word-" His lips pressed against mine briefly and angrily.

I stared at him as he walked away. "You are _so_ not leaving it there!" I hissed, stalking after him. I reached up and clapped my hand down on his shoulder. Boromir spun, his mouth open to cut off whatever I had to say with some fierce retort.

I didn't have words on my mind.

My fingers twined themselves in his long hair and I pulled him down to my face savagely. "That's not a kiss." I growled.

I didn't release him from my grip for at least three minutes. When I finally let him pull away, he looked somewhat dazed and I was breathless.

" _That_ was a kiss."

And then I left.


	47. In Which The Author Announces Something

Hello to all of my wonderful, attentive, loyal and INCREDIBLY patient readers!

I regret to inform you that my laptop is dead. Totally kaput. And, even worse, I have no internet access at home! I'm writing this on one of my brief, rare forays to the local library.

Rest assured, I'm definitely not finished with the story- there's still some inspired Boromir-taunting, crazy adventuring and all that you've come to associate with Lathril's adventures in Middle Earth left in me! And I will do all I can to get a chapter to you as soon as I can.

All I can do for the minute is apologise from the bottom of my heart for all the suspense I've put you all through, and promise I'll make it up to you with a chapter as soon as I can.

All my love,

Nightshade.


	48. Just As the King Returns

You guys must hate me so very, very much. It's been how long since I gave you an update?

Please, put those flaming sporks down. You're scaring me. A lot. I'm back, aren't I?

I'm not even going to try and excuse myself, because although heaps of stuf both good and bad have happened, the lack of Lathril has more to do with absolute laziness than anything else at all. But I'm back now. Promise.

And I'll finish before the end of the year.

Also a promise.

I'm dishing out more promises than a politician, but hopefully I'm more believable than one of those suited so-and-so's. Hey, the story I've spun over the past couple of... years... is less far fetched... But enough stalling. It's time for the disgraceful Princess Lathril to return from the dusty vaults at the back of my brain and entertain you all again. And while this chapter is shorter than a dwarf's walking stick, it's not the last you'll be seeing of me this month.

This chapter, I dedicate to all of you who didn't lose faith that one day I'd come back. Because, just as the King Returns, so does Lathril.

Hey, that's a great chapter title!

**Just As The King Returns, So Does Lathril**

_Three weeks after the events of the previous chapter._

"I am not wearing that." I crossed my arms stubbornly and scowled at the pretty young lady who had been assigned to attend to me. I'd forgotten her name alread, but whoever she was, she was holding out a disturbing travesty of a dress in lemon yellow and lime green. Rather more high necked than I was accustomed to. With a whole lot of train.

"But Lady..." The girl protested, reddening. "It was made especially for you by the finest seamstress in Minas Tirith! If you do not wear it she will be terribly upset."

"And?" I turned away from her and threw open the doors of my wardrobe. We were three hours out from Aragorn's coronation... wait, I was meant to be calling him Elessar now.

How tedious. You spend months travelling with a guy, fighting, sweating and bleeding at his side (or somewhere reasonably close to him) only to be told, 'no, don't call him Aragorn. He's gonna be a king. Show him the respect. _The respect_.'

Adding injury to insult, I had not seen Aragorn or Boromir, or any of my travelling cmpanions recently. Everyone was very busy preparing for the coronation. Too busy to spend time with a girl who had best learn to behave like one again.

Or so the soon-to-be-king's advisors told me hourly. If this was the life I'd lead as a lady of Minas Tirith, I'd rather be held prisoner by the Mouth of Sauron.

No, I'd rather be _licked_ by the Mouth of Sauron.

"I'm wearing this." I said gleefully, pulling out a very pretty, rather low cut dress in forest green. "And that." I pointed to a surcoat made of black wool, with swallow-tailed sleeves and the Gondorian crest embroidered onto the front. The girl looked briefly horrified, but her expression quickly changed to acceptance.

"They told me you were incurably odd, my lady." She said agreeably. "Shall I tell the seamstress that the dress did not fit and there will not be sufficient time for replacement?"

"Whatever works." I shrugged. Rumours of insanity had benefits in this place.

The tale of my fight with Boromir and the winner's reward were flying around and around, getting more and more scandalous. No one could quite believe that Boromir, famed eternal bachelor, would have consented to kissing a woman. Apparently he was denying it. I didn't particularly care, I was too busy attempting to behave myself. The rumours of my impropriety had led to the anfortunate day when the prominent members of Gondorian society had banded together to announce that I had to learn how to act like a 'woman of honour, above reproach'. I'd rather have been mucking stalls and cleaning bois from the feet of street urchins than identifying various cutlery items, but that wasn't allowed. Life was now dress codes, social standings, dinnerware, dancing and deportment. Which, in fact, had nothing to do with sending criminals to their home countries for punishment. No, this was worse. I had to walk around with books on my head, wearing ridiculously long gowns. Not just long in the back, but draping on the floor in the front, too.

Those dresses were not designed for walking in.

At the end of each day, I found myself rocking back and forth on my bed, muttering things like 'not the dessert fork... please my lady... take the soup ladle away... THE SALAD FORK WANTS TO EAT ME!'

Three weeks of this had me ready to jump from the battlements.

"If Lord Boromir truly does love you,' I was told doubtfully, "You will need to know all of this. It is expected of a lady of high standing."

Bah.

Well, now that Ara... Elessar's coronation was only hours away, I would soon be able to petition my superiors for some leniency. Or mercy. I could beg for a small cottage in the wilderness where I could grow parsnips and carrots and never have to look at another gold-plated fork again.

I could. Not. Wait.

Surely my friends would see the sense in that. And if they ddin't I'd threaten ever so innocently to have a fit of insanity at the dinner table one day, something to the merry tune of 'SAVE ME FROM THE PURPLE LETTUCE!'

If they didn't set me free after that, then I wasn't the only one lacking in sanity in this city.

I hadn't seen my newly-dear friend Beleg the scrawny stablehand in a very long time, either. He sent notes wrapped around stones through my window from time to time. I learned to keep the window open pretty quickly. He told me what was happening in the city, how my black mare was going, how her love-hate relationship with the donkey was swinging from hate to loathing and back again. And, yesterday, he had told me that Boromir had come to visit him.

_He asked if you'd been out riding. and I said no, you'd been kept all holed up in your rooms, and he seemed pretty surprised, m'lady. He said he'd been told you were very busy with your favourite hobbies, and seeing as he knows riding is one of them, he assumed that was what they'd meant. Then he muttered something about 'baiting' being your favourite thing in the world, but I didn't quite understand that one. Lord Boromir's been a bit of a brooding fellow these past few weeks, everyone mentions it. 'Lord Boromir's not himself' they say. 'Almost like he's moping over a girl'._

That had inspired a new goal for the coronation. Walk out in front of everyone and kiss the mopey Lord Boromir full on the lips. Then beg for my freedom.

My little nameless handmaiden left, apparently fed up with my reminiscences, the hideous lemon and lime dress over one arm. Ugh. Really. I was not going to wear a citrus themed dress for my grand re-entry into Gondorian society. I had something better planned.

I threw the green dress back into the wardrobe and crossed to the bed, kneeling beside it and pulling a bag out. Within was my coronation attendance dress, a souvenir from my Sueish past that, fortunately, the Sporkers had overlooked. A gown of crystal-spattered green silk, something I'd been carrying with me since Lothlorien without telling anybody. (A/N- Even you readers... hush your protests!) It had sort of been packed into my bags for me anonymously, and I'd just been waiting for an opportunity to reveal it.

Slipping out of my day dress, I hurriedly pulled the gown over my head, wincing as the crystals clinked precariously, threatening to fall off. We couldn't have that. I was going to need all the sparkle I could get.

_COMING UP NEXT TIME..._

_Standing in the back of a crowd that extends halfway through the city is unpleasant. You can't hear anything. You're only vaguely aware of what's happening on centre stage. When the King kneels to be crowned, you can't see him. Luckily, though, you can see the new Steward-Captain being assigned his post by the newly crowned king. And then, You know it's time to put into practise all the tricks your friends ever taught you about surviving in a mosh pit._


	49. So Does Lathril

**PART ONE- HOW LATHRIL GOT HER MAN BACK (INTO THEIR OLD ROUTINE)**

(A/N- All the bits where Lathril has difficulty with Aragorn's new name are intentional. Just incase you start reading and have a number of _wtf_ moments. And I'm sorry about the broken promise in the authors note of the previous chapter... -le sheepish grin-)

Standing in the back of a crowd that extends halfway through the city is unpleasant. You can't hear anything. You're only vaguely aware of what's happening on centre stage. When the King kneels to be crowned, you can't see him. Luckily, though, you can see the new Steward-Captain being assigned his post by the newly crowned king. And then, you know it's time to put into practise all the tricks your friends ever taught you about surviving in a mosh pit.

"'Scuse me... coming through... don't trip me, you little brat. Hey! Get your elbow outta my throat, woman! Don't you know I'm a princess?"

And if that fails... well... there's nothing left to try but running for it.

I was thrown out the side of the massive crowd; apparently Gondorians don't take too kindly to people trying to cut in front of them. What Ihadn't noticed from my awkward spot at the back was that, down the side, I had a clear run to the front... provided I could dodge Minas Tirith's finest.

As I took the first step, I cursed my own stupid brain for conjuring this plan. _Honestly_. Run out in the middle of the coronation wearing a sparkly (now ragged-hemmed) gown and kiss the king's second in command? And I'd thought my days of Sueish upstaging were over.

Maybe I could just... hover to the side and hiss ever so politely in Ara- Elessar's ear that I would very much like a holiday. An extended, never-ending one.

Suddenly, now that I was actually thinking about this, I wasn't so sure he'd agree to anything I requested if I crashed his coronation.

So, instead of running, I tiptoed forward. The guards all saw me approaching them, but, for some reason didn't stop me, clap me in irons or show a sign that they would be sticking me with the spears ans swords that they held at attention. Almost like... someone had ordered I be let through...

Great. Delusions of grandeur now. Or should I have said 'again'?

Near the front, I met Legolas and Gimli; I hadn't seen them in weeks! The sight of my companions made me rather more exuberant than Ihad already anticipated being when I reached the King and the Steward.

"Legolas!" I hissed. "Gimli!" They both turned quickly, looking alarmed. When they caught sight of me, they relaxed.

"Lady." Legolas bowed, followed by Gimli. "We have not had the pleasure of your company for some time; I had come to believe that you had left us!"

"Rumours of a hastily arranged marriage." Gimli added, loking sympathetic.

"I've been locked away in a room learning about forks." I corrected them, my eye twitching nervously. "Apparently on order of the King."

"Aragorn said to us that he'd been told you were ill." Legolas countered, frowning in confusion.

"And Boromir said you were running around with a stable boy."

"Gandalf was sure you were lost in the library. He'd been told you'd gone in there and refused to come out. He couldn't find you though, so he held some doubt about that."

"So there's been a conspiracy to keep me locked out of sight." I hissed angrily, eyes narrowed. "Probably some jealous old bi...ddies, who think I'm cornering all the fine young men away from whatever daughters they've got!"

Legolas and Gimli looked at each other, rather worriedly, I thought.

"Perhaps you should tell the King this?" Legolas suggested. "He would be able to do something about it."

"Good idea." I nodded. "I was sort of planning on that... plus a few extra things..."

"You're not... armed, are you?" Gimli asked in a gruff whisper, his axe suddenly quite apparent.

"No." I snorted. "Do you think I could hide anything under this dress?"

"No." He had to answer truthfully.

"The work of the ladies of Lorien?" Legolas guessed.

"Ye-up." I replied gleefully. "So... would you like to escort me to the reunion I've been wanting for quite some time?"

"Gladly." Both Elf and Dwarf offered arms, which I accepted somewhat lopsidedly, and we proceeded onwards. They stopped me at the edge of the raised dais where Ara-_Elessar_ had just been crowned, warning me to be quiet and still. The King was greeting his new court, the semi-circle of well-dressed people closest to the front; Legolas and Gimli had led me to the point where his procession would end.

"Your majesty." I curtsied low when he approached. Ara... _Elessar_... bowed in a kingly fashion and smiled.

"I am glad to see you recovered." He said.

"Short lived cold." I shrugged. "Congratulations, by the way. Do Iswear fealty now, or later?"

My three former travelling companions laughed. "Later." A... Elessar assured me. I noted with relief that I was finally getting the hang of the new title.

Boromir appeared at the king's side, and to my utter horror, I blushed. "Aragorn, the delegation from Dol.. _Lathril_?"

"Two things." I interrupted sharply. "First, why is there a city or province named after me? And second, how come he still gets to call you that!"

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked, looking very confused.

"I've been told a thousand million times I have to call you Elessar. And I'm just getting used to it."

"You don't have to call him that." Boromir informed me, a strange expression bordering on nausea, I thought, on his face. "And why would there be a city named after you? You certainly aren't that important. I merely interrupted myself, as I was surprised to see you here. I thought you would still be off with your stableboy beau."

I choked on my own breath in horror. "Beleg? My _beau_? Oh, you just had to push it, didn't you? How much of a brainless oaf can you be, halfwit!"

I noted, through my sudden fury, that Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had all retreated.

"Halfwit? How dare you call me that!"

"Would you prefer a return to pre-loved names? Because I'll never get enough of calling you a hairless orc! Or I could indulge you with some new ones! Big nose! Oil-head! Overgrown, metal-encased idiot!"

"Do you have to prove your immaturity every time you step into a public place, you foolish child?" Boromir hissed, grabbing my arms.

"I'm eighteen idiot! What's so childish about that? And get your hands off me! How am I going to storm off if you're holding on to me?"

He let me go quickly. "Well? Hurry and get out of my sight!"

"Fine!" I screeched. "Why I thought I could have a reasonable conversation with you is beyond me! You don't even have emotions or feelings outside of pride and arrogance to talk about!"

And with that, I turned on my heel and made my dignified and furious getaway. I had never been happier to walk into my room-slash-prison cell.

**PART TWO- DRUNKEN CONFESSIONS**

I tried very hard to stay in my room after that. But, on such an auspicious occasion, even a publicist's nightmare like me was expected to be out and about. There were Very Important Elves (VIE) arriving, more every hour, and then there were the Somewhat Important People (SIP). Boromir did not qualify for this category. He was the one-man grouping of People I Refused To Acknowledge (PIRTA... in no way affiliated with PETA)

It was very awkward. Very awkward being the biggest understatement I had ever made in my entire life. By five in the afternoon, everyone had heard about my verbal exchange with Boromir, and it was either being touted as a lover's quarrel (this description seemed to make Boromir taste bile, according to his facial expression) or as yet another display of why I should be sent away to live somewhere remote and uncivilised (which made me want to tear the perfectly coiffed hair from the heads of every woman who said it and kick all of the men in that most sensitive of areas. But that would have just proved them right, so I smiled sweetly- only possible if I envisioned what I'd rather be doing.)

_Finally_, well after sunset (and Boromir's departure- damn him and his army-related privileges), I was allowed to slip away, back to silence and the chance to fume obsessively over my day.

Or not.

Thunk. Tap thunk. Shhh.... donk.

"Ow!" I cried, rubbing the back of my head. The offending pebble seemed to grin maliciously at one flew through the open window. Once it had landed safely in the centre of my mirror, I ran to the window and glared out. Beleg grinned sheepishly up at me.

"Did I hit you?"

"In the back of the head. Nice shot. I may actually have a concussion. What is it?"

"Um... do you want to go to the Able Horseman?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"What's a date?"

"Never mind. The answer's no. Sorry. You're sweet, and a good, if odd, friend, but I just don't like you that way."

"The feeling is mutual. I've got a wife, Lathril. I just thought that you'd be interested in what you'd find there."

"And that is..."

"A number of drunk men talking about you."

I pretended to ponder this. "Give me twominutes and twenty five seconds."

Two minutes and twenty three seconds, a redone plait and a new, warmer gown later, I looped my arm through Beleg's. "Lead the way, my fine, smelly man."

"Do I smell? Really?"

"Like leather, hay and horse dung." I laughed. "I'm joking."

"Lady Lathril, you have a cruel tongue." He muttered.

The horsemaster led me down to the fifth level of the city, where Minas Tirith's most reknowned tavern, the Able Horseman, was situated- fuller than I'd ever seen it. Not that I ever got a chance to go in there.

Beleg dragged me up to a man who had his back turned to me and his shoulders hunched. He clapped the man lightheartedly on the back, and a founatin of ale flew out of his tankard. The man turned blearily.

It was Boromir. Obviously.

"Got her." Beleg said cheerfully.

"Wait.. _he_ asked you to come get me?"

"Aye. Lord Boromir and I are good friends now- well, for tonight, anyway."

"Ah. It's the princess come at last." Boromir drawled.

"How much have you had to drink?" I asked, trying not to breathe through my nose. A purely precautionary measure- I'd smelledthe breath of enough drunk people before to know I wanted to be careful.

He frowned. "Eight. Or nine."

"More than enough for one evening." I said deciscively, pushing his tankard out of his hands. "Did you want anything in particular?"

He reached for the tankard, which I pushed casually off the table. "Yes. I wanted to talk to you. I thought if I was drunk enough, I wouldn't mind when you started insulting me."

"Hard to believe."

He didn't seem to hear me. "I've been thinking..."

"Also hard to believe." I muttered. "Well, if you want to talk, why don't you come outside for some clean air?"

He agreed- to my relief- and staggered outside with the help of Beleg, who subsequently took his leave. Most likely to avoid carrying Boromir anywhere else.

Outside the tavern, Minas Tirith was eerily quiet. "now, what were you thinking?" I asked, helping him sit. We didn't need him falling over and hurting his stewardly self. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"A few of the men under my command seem very interested in you. Only the Valar know why. Some of them were detailing their plans to woo you and then break that fine temper of yours until you become a perfect wife. How anyone could think that's a plan likely to succeed I can't begin to... to imagine. You're too fierce for your own good- or anyone else's."

"So basically you brought me here to insult me." I glared- or tried to. The idea of anyone trying to 'break me' was sort of horrifying.

"No!" Boromir slammed his fist onto the bench and swore in pain. "Valar, I'm not drunk enough for this."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Could you fetch another six tankards?"

"Do I look like a dog?"

"No..."

"A slave?"

"We don't have slaves."

"Then fetch it yourself, idiot! Fetch. Ha!"

"Shut up!" He snapped. "If you'd stop muttering I could try to get this out!"

"Well I'm all ears then."

Boromir glared at me- it was an impressive effort for someone so drunk.

"Any other lady would run to do my bidding, simpering all the way. But you? You insult and frustrate me, show spirit and..."

"Wait." I held my hand up, cutting him off. "I don't need a lecture on this from you, too."

He groaned and lurched to his feet. "I had a man put in the stocks for saying lewd things about you today. And another will be whipped tomorrow for the thing I mentioned before, about breaking your spirit." His hands batted around in the air until they found my shoulders. "Lathril, I am Lord Boromir, Steward of Gondor now- not that the title means that much now- Captain of the White City..."

"Master of big-headedness..."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. Continue by telling me what the point of this is and why being Steward means nothing."

"Well... now that Gondor has a king again, there is no need for me."

"I'm amazed you can form words, you're so thick-headed. There's still a purpose for a Steward. While the king is busy being kingly, who takes care of trade and the economy? Who advises him?"

He stared blankly. "I am a warrior, not a scholar."

"Then give the Stewardship to Faramir and ask for a princedom, like Dol Amroth- not actually Dol Amroth, of course, but-"

His blank eyes gained a spark of life. "Lady LAthril, you are far more intelligent than you look."

"Thankyou. And you're a sword-wielding ape. We make a lovely pair."

That one flew right over his head.

"And the point of that entire speech was...?" I prompted after a minute of silence.

Boromir had to think very hard for another five minutes before he could answer. When he finally continued, he sounded much more sober. "My entire life, I have devoted myself to the one thing that mattered- the art of war, leading my men into battle, defending my country from the darkness of Mordor, being the best Captain I could be. I vowed never to take a bride. Women did not interest me, do not interest me. I do not want a bride, or a mistress. I do not like the fluttering of eyelashes and simpering looks that I seem unable to avoid when I am here. And yet when men talk about you, I want very much to throw them through the nearest window."

"I'm still missing the point here."

Boromir groaned irritably, and then did the very last thing I would have expected. He dragged me against his chest, very nearly crushing my ribcage, and kissed me.

Hard.

For a very long, intense time.

Then, suddenly, he broke off, cursing. "Valar curse it, I'm not drunk enough for this! Think of your honour! I can't be the cause of more gossip about you."

"What honour?" I snorted. "Everyone in this place thinks I'm really a Dunlending in a pretty dress."

"I don't." Boromir muttered. Then he shrugged.

And then we were kissing again.

**ELSEWHERE IN MINAS TIRITH**

As Boromir and Lathril were locking lips (and the former was silently telling himself that he really should be heading home to bed... alone- though the present company seemed willing enough for that), Aragorn, Gandalf, Galadriel, Celeborn and Elrond were conversing in the newly crowned King's apartments.

"And finally, the matter of a certain former princess and the Captain who secretly loves her." Galadriel said gravely.

Everyone else groaned.

"Have they fought again? I honestly don't think this city can contain their bickering." Gandalf sighed.

"Are you sure he's in love with her? I thought they were mortal enemies." Aragorn added.

"Well, you know what they say about mortal enemies." Galadriel said softly.

"what do they say about mortal enemies?" Elrond asked.

The room went silent.

"We must get them married." Gandalf, Galadriel and Aragorn said in unison.


	50. Ding Dong

Ding Dong, the Wicked Witch is... Getting Married?

Part One

_It's not every betrothal feast you go to where you'll see the bride-to-be pick up a roasted swan and beat her groom around the head with it, and the antique silver platter it's mounted on. Nor do you often see her follow up such a spectacle by almost stabbing him with the carving knife _in his own hand.

But perhaps this is a tale that needs to be explained thoroughly...

Eowyn burst into my room, blonde hair flying behind her.

"Lady Lathril!"

I sat up groggily, ready to mention how intruding on sleepy-time was a nasty thing for anyone to do- including a princess of Rohan who was soon to be marrying Faramir.

The look on her face made me change my mind.

"Oh God... you're not _pregnant_, are you?"

"No! Why would you even ask such a thing?"

"The look on your face. Has someone died, then?"

"Not that I know of. But Lord Boromir may soon. Actually, I came to tell you... why are you laughing?"

"Boromir has a hangover to beat all hangovers, doesn't he? I _knew_ he'd had too much."

"While that statement is intriguing and will certainly require explanation, my friend, the King requests your presence, along with the Lord Boromir's, in the throne room within the half-hour."

I sighed heavily and crawled out of bed, stretching. "Well, what my king asks for, my king shall receive."

Twenty minutes later, I was standing before a somewhat unnerved-looking Aragorn, who sat tensely in his throne, one hand clutching the armrest. Boromir arrived another ten minutes after me, supported by Faramir and looking rather unwell.

"Big night, my lord?" I asked chirpily. Boromir flinched.

"You would know." I looked up at him innocently, eyebrows raised.

"I don't have a _clue_ what you're talking about."

My eye caught stealthy movements at the edge of the room and I turned my head to see people being ushered towards the door. As the last of them left, the guards followed, all glancing nervously at their king.

"Is... something wrong?" I asked, puzzled.

For the first time since my arrival, Aragorn spoke. His voice was calm, unlike his posture.

"Nothing at all. In fact, I have some news which I believe will bring great joy to all of Gondor."

I gasped in delight. "_Arwen's_ pregnant!" I seemed to have babies on the brain.

Aragorn laughed bleakly. "In light of the fact that our wedding is yet to take place, I believe that would be more a cause for concern, and possibly an outbreak of war between Men and Elves."

"And why would he tell _you_ first, anyway?" Boromir jeered. If it weren't for the fact that he'd had his tongue down my throat the previous night, I'd have truly believed he hated me.

It was only when I realised they were both staring at me that I knew I'd said that aloud.

"Um... disregard that."

"Now that the _lady_ Lathril has made a fool of both of us, what have you to tell us, my king?" Boromir glared sideways at me as he said this. His eyes were very bloodshot.

"You don't need me for that." I muttered.

"I have spoken at great length with Gandalf and the Elves about how to end certain whisperings which have worried me a great deal." Aragorn began, hesitant for the first time that I had ever seen.

"And you want to start a ninja task force to shut them up?" I suggested eagerly. This resulted in a long silence.

"I doubt that such a decision would be a wise move, Lathril."

"True. He clanks too much when he moves, what with all that armour. Best if it's just me. Ninjas must be stealthy. Subtle. Graceful."

"Rules you out." Boromir muttered. I kicked out at his ankle, smiling sweetly at the king as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It seems another approach must be made." He groaned eventually, sitting up straighter and smoothing his facial expression into something buinesslike. The king face, like a pokerface, but more... regal.

"I hear on good authority, Lord Boromir, that you have ordered for a man to be flogged today. What was the crime?"

"Disrespect to a l...lady." Boromir replied, standing up straighter, staring at a point just above Aragorn's head. "Beyond the norm for the soldiers. I felt it right that he learn that some things are more than inappropriate, especially to his feminine social superiors."

"Admirable sentiment, one I second heartily." Aragorn nodded. "And what lady is it that you hold in such high esteem that you would flog a man for speaking wrongly of her? She must be a fine woman indeed."

Boromir suddenly looked as if he was going to throw up. I hadn't enjoyed myself _this_ much since... well... ever.

"Much as it pains me to admit it... I did it for the lady who stands beside me."

Aragorn smiled then, a smile that I'd call a 'ruthless shark smile', or, in running with the card game theme, the smile of the guy who has just bluffed his way into winning the multi-million dollar cheque. A smile that said 'you're cornered now, sucker. No way out.'

It was kind of scary.

"That settles it. You will be married in a week."

There was a long pause, and then I laughed hysterically.

"This is no joke, Lathril." Aragorn looked at me sternly. "Though the two of you bicker constantly, even a blind man can see that there is something between you both. Whether or not that be _love_, I am sure it can grow to that."

Boromir and I looked at each other in horror.

"But Aragorn, I can't marry that arrogant..."

"...childish..."

"...hulking..."

"...defiant..."

"...big-nosed..."

"...sharp-tongued..."

"...son of a cave troll!"

"...little girl!"

I scowled up at the Steward. "That's not what you were calling me last night."

"I was _DRUNK_!"

Aragorn waited patiently until the death stares subsided and all eyes were back on him.

"Boromir, if she were your wife, no one would dare speak badly of her. And then, there would be no more frantic mothers screeching their children's innocence at me while I try to breakfast. The court ladies of Minas Tirith and Dol Amroth would leave you alone. And you could want for no more prestigious a wife as a princess, whether she has land or not.

And Lathril, if the idea displeases you, consider this arrangement in terms of your own well-being. You will want for nothing, be surrounded by people who admire and respect you."

I snorted derisively. "If I want _that_, all I have to do is go somewhere that _isn't_ Minas Tirith."

"I'd rather you didn't." Boromir surprised me by being the one who said this. It seemed he was actually two people in one body; one who said nice things, and another who was the king of asses.

Aragorn regained control of the situation deftly by announcing; "Your betrothal feast will be held tonight. Please make all reasonable attempts to refrain from killing each other before then."

Boromir bowed sharply and left. I watched him go, the beginnings of true realisation setting in.

I was going to be _married_. Just like that. And to a man I loved so much that it honestly felt like hate sometimes. I suppose it was a good thing that I was being kept among friends, and in a position through which I would live comfortably. I _should_ have been happy. In actuality, I felt like livestock.

"Please accept my decision in this, Lathril." Aragorn sighed wearily. "It is for your own good that I make it."

"Where's the choice in this?" I whispered to myself. "Where's the independence?" And then I left. Eowyn was waiting at the door, a jug of wine in one hand, a bridle in the other.

"How are we dealing with this?" She asked, holding the two options out.

"I need to get out of here. Now."

"Riding it is." She sighed, handing the jug to one of the nearby guards and walking over to me, looping one arm through mine and leading me away. I was suddenly extremely thankful that I 'd had the good sense to make one female friend in this world.

"You love him, don't you Lathril." It was a statement, offered so gently that I almost felt like discussing it.

"No talking until I'm at least half a mile away." I groaned. "Got to let some air whistle through my brain to clear it a bit first."

We didn't talk again until we reached the stables. Beleg stood at the doors, holding the reins of a tall blood-bay and the small black mare I'd been given to replace Hithfaer. It seemed like _forever_ ago (and for us, sort of _was_.). I missed that horse.

"Which road are we taking, ladies? And where to?" Beleg asked.

"Not sure." I replied, heaving myself up, into the saddle. I really wasn't dressed for riding.

"Wherever the horses take us, I suppose." Eowyn added.

"There's talk of skirmishes to the East. I'd suggest heading the other direction." The horsemaster looked from Eowyn to me and back again, his face full of concern.

"Absolutely." I replied quickly. I _did_ so want to live.

We were out of the city quickly after that, urging the horses into a gallop the moment we had passed through the gates, headed towards the dark forests across the Pellenor. We didn't slow until the trees were visible as tall and individual; the horses were tiring a little by then anyway, and the sun was high in the sky. MInas Tirith was indistinct behind us in the haze of the day.

"That was fun." I sighed, patting my horse's neck. "I haven't had a chance to ride for a while."

"we should make this a regular thing." Eowyn agreed, letting the reins hang slack as she leaned back in the saddle, relaxed.

We rode on into the shadows of the forest, chatting about meaningless things- the shapes of the clouds, the gowns of Minas Tirith's most fashionable... anything and everything that had nothing to do with marriage or Boromir. After about half an hour of this, the sound of muffled, masculine voices could be heard to the right.

"Brother, it really isn't as bad as all that. Trust me."

"You don't know what she's _like_!"

"Yes I do. And if you weren't so fierce with her all the time, she wouldn't be goaded into reacting, would she?"

The second man laughed bitterly. "She's incorrigible! Unalterable!"

"And yet you say that with such fascination and awe. Accept it brother, you're in love."

"I am!" The second man's voice was full of despair. "Curse it, I am _in love_!" He sighed. "She's intoxicating, when she's not destructively irritating... and the things she can do with her lips... her tongue..."

Eowyn was staring in the direction of the approaching exclamations in horror. Apparently Boromir had decided he would ride his anger off, too.

EARLIER

Boromir stalked out of the throne room, shaking his head. Faramir hurried towards him, holding out a jug of ale.

"Celebratory drink, brother?"

Boromir shuddered. "Valar, no. I shall not touch another drop. Not for a week, at least."

"Best cure for a hangover is to keep drinking."

"I'd just end up with a bigger hangover when I stopped. No, I'd rather ride for a few hours."

"I'm sure it's not _that_ bad, Boromir."

"I don't want to talk until we're far away from the city."

"Osgiliath?"

"I'd rather ride west."

PRESENT TIME

"I swear I didn't know they were coming this way." Eowyn whispered.

The two captains of Gondor rode into view, looking just as surprised as we _felt_.

"Eowyn?" Said Faramir.

"Lathril?" Added Boromir.

There really was nothing to say... I wheeled my horse to the right and kicked her into a canter. Someone followed me, but I didn't turn... just in case it was my all-too-beloved betrothed. Eowyn appeared beside me, grabbing my horse's bridle and pulling her to a stop.

"Lady Lathril, please stop." She pleaded. I turned to face her.

"I can't do this!" I sobbed. "I love him. Always have. But... I'm not... _Stewardess_ material. Can you really see me... listening to him complain about everything... setting his table for him, cooking his meals... filling his bath... _bearing his children_? I'd never be a responsible Stewardess and I'm too independent to be a very good wife. Besides... he'd end up hating me because he was forced into this."

"You're the only woman I've ever met who could ever be Boromir's match. Has any other lady pulled his head out of his never-ending thoughts of steel and battle-tactics? NO. No one but _you_. Lathril, I have known Lord Boromir for many years. He was to one who came to Edoras when Gondor remembered it was an ally of Rohan and came to see if we wanted for anything they could give. He is a proud man. You are a proud woman. The match is a fierce one, but the _right_ one, too."

"He's not proud. He's arrogant." I shot back defiantly.

"You cannot be arrogant without pride. And his is the arrogance of a man who knows exactly how noble his lineage and who has proved his merit on the field of battle. He is proud of himself, proud of his blood, proud of what his life has come to mean. This is all hard for him. His entire definition of what he wants in life is shifting. And he has no idea what to do!"

"That actually makes sense." I allowed, shrugging. "It explains things, but doesn't make them easier to deal with."

"Which brings me to you." Eowyn said with a wry grin. "And your pride. Yours is defensive. You seek always to defend yourself from insult, whether real or imagined. It makes you seem aggressive to those who do not know you. You can learn a lot from each other, Boromir and you, Lathril. He can teach you self-assurance, or give it to you in marriage. No one but the king is more respected than Lord Boromir in Gondor. And from you, he is already learning that there is more to life than proving himself on the battlefield."

"Eowyn, you are possibly the most intelligent person I've ever met." I sighed. "It's a little irritating right now."

She laughed. "I imagine so. But it will all be well in the end. All you have to do is keep your mouth shut from time to time, and all he has to do is accept that he is a mortal man and _has_ emotions and feelings within his repressed self. Preferrably before the wedding."

"Impossible." I cried. "And for making these most taboo of subjects seem almost reasonable to me... I shall have to kill you."

"Not if you can't catch me." And with that, she heeled her horse into a flat out gallop down the forest path. My horse needed no urging to follow.

Sometimes it was good to talk about things. But forgetting temporarily was always far more acceptable a method of dealing with things.


	51. Dong Ding

Chapter 51- Dong Ding (AKA The Wicked Witch is… Getting Married? Part 2)

You have NO idea how many times I've rewritten and then lost this chapter. Seriously. It's like it didn't want to be written.

Also… I know it's insanely short. And not my best work. But… things have been pretty rough in the last six or seven months IRL. (And by pretty rough, I mean I have literally been living a nightmare.) Also… I REALLY wanna get the next part of the story to y'all. Which, by the way, is guest written by my dear friend, Adi the Magnificent. (Also known around here as Silvermasque. She's brilliant. Go check out her stuff if you're into Phantom of the Opera)

She's doing me a huge favour, because unless I'm borrowing from The Princess Bride, I cannot for the life of me write a wedding scene. And from the previews I've seen, it's going to be EPIC.

With a capital, bolded and underlined **EPIC**.

And now, on with the filler before the grand wedding chapter. Which will be the last full chaptery chapter before the Epilogue.

THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME, AND HOLDING ON TO THE HOPE THAT I'D FINISH ONE DAY!

I'd never been to a betrothal feast before.

It seemed a pretty boring affair; the high and mighty of Gondor and Rohan gathered in one large hall, talking quietly amongst themselves about this that and everything else. Boromir and I were seated at a table on a raised platform, along with Aragorn, Faramir, Eowyn, Eomer and Gandalf.

The guests filed past, offering congratulations… or lack thereof… to myself and my sullen soon-to-be-husband, then fawning over their new King. It took all I had not to strangle some of my "well" wishers. And Boromir.

He wasn't talking to me. In fact, he hadn't said a word, except for a courteous greeting directed at Aragorn, and a gruff reply to one of the guests.

"My Lord Boromir, I offer my condolences for your forced union with the… lady."

The stem of the glass goblet in my hand snapped.

"How kind of you, my lady." Boromir replied stiffly. I noticed his hand balling into a fist. "However I am in no need of condolences. My bride-to-be is a woman with immeasurably high lineage and fine spirit to pass on to my sons."

"Lathril… your hand is bleeding." Eowyn whispered, gently prying my fingers away from the broken goblet.

"_Fine spirit to pass on to your sons_?" I hissed venomously, "_I'll have you know I now plan on giving birth only to daughters_."

Boromir ignored me, although I did notice a tensing of his jaw as he nodded courteously to the next guest in the line.

"All these people here, and only about ten have even said hello to me." I grumbled to Eowyn. "What I wouldn't give for some friends from back home right now to cheer me up."

"I'm afraid we shall have to suffice my lady." Eomer said gently, raising his tankard of ale to me.

"Ah, you'll do." I winked cheekily. "I'll take cheering up from the soon to be King of Rohan any day."

"I would toast to that, but you are without a glass." Eowyn grinned. "Perhaps a steel goblet for the lady?"

A serving boy rushed forward with just such an object, half-filled with sweet-smelling wine.

"Try breaking that one." Eomer chuckled.

"Is that a challenge?" The giggle building in my throat died as Boromir glared balefully at me.

At long last, the line of guests ended, everyone had taken their seats. Finally.

Aragorn stood, holding his goblet.

"If he's calling this wedding off, I'll kiss you right here and now." I muttered to Boromir.

"If he calls the wedding off, I'll have you betrothed to my cousin Balinor." Boromir replied fiercely. Faramir leaned around his brother, grimacing at me and pointing to a man of extremely wide girth and disturbingly pock-marked skin, who already seemed to be drunk.

I shuddered, eyes widening in horror.

"Oh my GOD, please don't be calling the wedding off."

"Friends and guests, it is my great privilege to welcome you to this most auspicious of occasions, the betrothal of Gondor's Lord Boromir, Captain-Steward of the White City, and the Princess Lathril of the lost isle, Atlantis." Aragorn began.

"I have spent many months in the company of these two brave and loyal individuals, indeed, together with our companions in the Fellowship of the Ring, we faced death together many times. Lord Boromir's excellence in battle, his chivalrous pride and his nobility are well known- no- legendary among you. The woman he is betrothed to; perhaps her qualities are less known by many of you gathered here."

"There are very few of her gender, amongst the race of Men, who have the indomitable character and immense strength that I have seen in the Lady Lathril. She is a fine woman, loyal to the end and willing to lay down her life for the people she loves. In fact, on Amon Hen, months ago, she rode into a horde of fighting Uruk-Hai to assist the man seated beside her, at the risk of certain death. She may not fit the social norm of her sex, her ways are unorthodox, but she has proved herself time and again a woman of quality."

Aragorn smiled and raised his goblet to us. "To Lord Boromir and the Lady Lathril."

"To Lord Boromir and Lady Lathril." The crowd echoed.

And as the (perhaps a bit half-hearted) cheer faded, the first course of a fine feast was brought out.

"So, where are you taking me for our honeymoon?" I asked Boromir bluntly, after a mouthful of especially delicious mushroomy soup.

Boromir choked violently on his own soup and went a deep shade of red.

"I… er… our honeymoon? What exactly is this 'honeymoon'?"

"It's where the bride and groom take some time away on a holiday of some kind to do… y'know. Bride and groom-y stuff."

Boromir looked at me incredulously, and then directed his gaze firmly back down at his bowl. "There will be no such thing happening."

"On the contrary." Aragorn interjected. "I think that this 'honeymoon' that Lathril suggests is a fine plan." I grinned sunnily at the King. "Where would the lady like to spend her holiday?"

"Hmmm…" I tapped my lip with my spoon thoughtfully, then, realising what I was doing, set the thing down quickly, my eyes darting around at the disapproving glances being shot my way. "I don't know. Somewhere pretty. And maybe kinda secluded. But not too far away."

"The lady is both precise and vague." Eomer laughed. "Perhaps a sojourn in one of the fine houses of Rohan? It is but a few days ride from here to there, and quite private."

"I should much rather stay close at hand, Aragorn." Boromir protested. Minas Tirith is a vast city. Surely you do not wish for me to be so far away at such a crucial time."

Aragorn looked from his Steward to me, his expression amused but questioning. Like he was saying _is it all right? I_ do _need him here_.

"Y'know what? It doesn't even matter, really." I shrugged. "It was just an idea. I wasn't thinking that we should actually do it."

Aragorn gave me a half smile, then bowed his head. "You will, however, have 3 days away from official duty, Boromir. Although I am yet to experience it myself, I daresay the first few days of a marriage are not to be squandered on business."

There was a chorus of half-covered snickers of shock and amusement from the other men in earshot. And from the Elven table, I saw Elrond look up suddenly, scowling. Apparently some people's… sorry… Elves's minds had not been completely wiped by the Sue Sporkers.

The first course faded into the second course, and the atmosphere of the event slowly became more mellow, as the assorted guests began to feel the effects of the free-flowing liquor. Conversation was lighter, there was more laughter.

And then, as the dishes were being cleared away after the second course, Aragorn stood.

"Lords, Ladies, honoured guests, I crave your attention for one more important announcement." He began, shooting me a quick wink. A general air of surprise flooded over the guests. What more could the new King have to announce? Surely the gossip mills would have brought any other Kingly business to their ears before this?

"In this war against Sauron, we have all lost much. Friends and family, brave warriors… and much that we have held dear has been smashed down by the evil forces that Gondor held back from the rest of this world over so long.

But the time of fear, and of great loss and suffering is at an end, my friends. Now is a time for saying goodbye to that which is lost, for rejoicing our freedom. For rebuilding that which has been smashed down.

Plans to rebuild the city of Osgiliath have been drawn up, budgets put in place. That which was once a jewel in the crown of Gondor will shine once more. And such a large city will be in need of an honourable overseer, someone I hold dear, whom I can trust."

A quiet buzzing of surprised conversation began to spread over the room. I could see some of the more self-important individuals puffing themselves up in readiness to be announced as The One, The Overseer. I wanted so much to laugh, but my lungs were caught up in my own suspense as to where this announcement was leading.

"Though Sauron is no more, those who allied themselves with him remain. They are scattered and broken, but once they regroup, once they have ceased reeling from the shock of their defeat, the Corsairs, the Southerlings… they may indeed come for us again. But we will be ready. Osgiliath will again be the southern defense it once was. And at it's helm, a Prince of Gondor, a fine warrior, a man of intelligence.

Lord Boromir, Captain of the White City, Steward of Gondor. Will you accept the title of Prince? Will you oversee Osgiliath for me?"

The room was silent. Seriously, I would have been able to hear a pin drop, had I had a pin for that purpose. Boromir looked stunned. I didn't think he was breathing. Just in case, I poked him gently in the ribs.

"This is a great honour you bestow on me, my King. I will gladly accept." He answered finally. I noticed suddenly that I had no feeling in my hand- Eowyn was gripping it whispering over and over "you get to stay a princess!"

The silence was broken after what felt like minutes by Faramir, clapping. Most of the assembly joined in quickly, a few of the more crestfallen pompous idiots being too busy sulking over the King's oversight in not picking them to celebrate their Steward's good fortune.

Jerks.

"And now, on with the feasting!"

The rest of the afternoon was somewhat a blur for me. Perhaps I'd had too much wine. Maybe it was blood-loss from the hastily wrapped cut on my hand. It was probably the fact that the phrase "Princess Lathril of Osgiliath" was running on a loop in my brain.

I know there was some tasty food, like my favourite dish- venison in a spiced wine gravy- and that I had some entertaining conversation with my friends, but really, all I could think about was that very, very soon I would be married to Boromir. And I would be a Princess.

For REAL this time.

LATER THAT EVENING- AWAY FROM LATHRIL'S PRESENCE AND HEARING

"How was it?" One lady asked her friend, who had been in attendance. "Was she as ghastly and uncivilised as we've all come to know her to be?"

"Well," replied her friend, with a sly smirk and a gleeful glint in her eye, "It's not every betrothal feast you go to where you'll see the bride-to-be pick up a roasted swan and beat her groom around the head with it, and the antique silver platter it's mounted on. Nor do you often see her follow up such a spectacle by almost stabbing him with the carving knife_in his own hand_."


	52. AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Five years of writing.

663 reviews.

Hold on to your seats, ladies and gentlemen.

**The wedding is coming.**

(This weekend)

* * *

In the mean time, if you're a fan of the tv show _Merlin_, I've started a fic based on that, which I'd love some feedback on.

/self advertisement


	53. The Wedding

All these years of writing, nearly abandoning, returning and departing... they've all led to this day. The day I write Lathril and Boromir's wedding.

I'm so sorry that I'm posting this later than I promised, but for some reason, this chapter was the hardest of any I've ever written for this or any other story. It took longer than I thought to get the right words, and I hope that I haven't disappointed after the long, LONG wait.

I've already written an outline for and started the draft for the epilogue, which I'm hoping will be an amazing, triumphant end for this story. Y'all deserve it (and I think, after all this time, so do I!)

To all of you who have ever read this story, to anyone who has ever reviewed, you who have laughed along with me at the Sueishness, cheered with relief as the Sporkers brought Lathril back into line and exulted in the love/hate relationship that has brought our Lathril to this day where she marries her Boromir... I dedicate this chapter to you. To all of you.

* * *

It seemed that half of Minas Tirith was already celebrating. I could hear the revelries from my room, and when I snuck a glance out into the city, I could see banners flying. The sounds of the city became even louder, more vibrant. I heard at least three distinct toasts to my impending wedding.

Two hours to go.

I was terrified and excited and so deliriously happy that everything had taken on a surreal, far away edge.

It was barely two in the afternoon, but my day had already been a long one. I'd been woken at dawn and plunged into a bath, where a trio of maids had scrubbed me viciously all over, until my skin was pink and slightly raw. After that had come a manicure and a pedicure and the styling of my hair. That had taken the longest.

My dead straight hair gave way to curls extremely reluctantly and even then refused to stay. After three hours of working, my frustrated attendants had abandoned the elaborate braided and curled style that had been planned in favour of leaving my hair loose, pulled away from my face by two tiny braids on either side of my face, that joined into one at the back of my head.

Aragorn had visited as the maids were finishing their work. He laid his hands on my head, saying a few words in Elvish. At my confused expression, he explained that it was a blessing on myself and my marriage.

"You didn't mention anything about sons, did you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Should I have?" Aragorn looked utterly confused, and a little apprehensive about asking.

"No. I intend to only have daughters." I winked.

Aragorn laughed, while my attendants gasped and muttered darkly in shock. The King kissed me on the brow and left, still chuckling to himself and shaking his head.

Finally, Eowyn joined me not long after his visit, bearing a jug of what I thought was wine, and a plate of carved roast rabbit. I was beyond relieved to see her; my level headed friend was just what I needed on this of all days.

"Wine for the nerves?" She handed me a goblet filled with strong ale with a pointed look. I wasn't sure that anyone was convinced.

"What I wouldn't give for a proper drink today... ah well, this will have to do." I downed the drink in one long swallow.

"I had a feeling you might not have had time for food." She told me, gesturing at the plate. "So I brought some lunch."

"The bride must fast until her wedding feast!" One of the maids protested, horrified. "It is tradition!"

"What a ridiculous idea." I mumbled through a mouthful of rabbit. It had been cooked to perfection; still juicy, with a smoky, herby flavour. "I'd rather not faint at the altar."

"You must appear as slim as possible in your wedding dress!" Another of them chimed in, glaring disapprovingly at my food. But I had discovered with that first bite just how hungry I was, and there was no turning back. My maids continued to fuss with my hair as I ate.

"So, the ceremony is at four, followed by hours of feasting." I told Eowyn. She nodded patiently, already well aware of this fact. I think the whole of Gondor probably knewit.

"And then the bedding." Eowyn added, a wicked smile on her lips. My face instantly flamed a bright red.

"Will people really want to... y'know... watch?" I asked, my voice hushed. The idea was disturbing.

"In Rohan, that only happens to royalty." Eowyn said, as one of the maids said 'yes'.

I squeaked and cowered in my seat. I had no problem with taking part in married people night-time activities with Boromir. But with an audience? I'd rather fight an army of Uruk-Hai.

Blindfolded.

With my bare hands.

"Boromir won't allow anyone near." Eowyn took my hand reassuringly. "Faramir told me so. Apparently, your husband to be has threatened to skewer the first person to suggest a bedding."

I couldn't help but giggle. "That's my Boromir."

I had barely seen him since our betrothal feast. In fact, I had been near enough to speak to him only once since; at the betrothal of his brother Faramir and my friend Eowyn. It seemed everyone was getting married these days. The newest craze amongst Rohirric and Gondorian royalty; marrying each other.

Eowyn had insisted we dance. Boromir was graceful on his feet due to years of training as a warrior, but knew none of the steps. I knew the steps, thanks to my slave master etiquette instructors, but somehow forgot to when and where move my feet. In the end, Boromir had lifted me onto his feet and steered us around awkwardly. It had been the scandal of the day. Not our horrifically bad dancing, but our 'inappropriate closeness'.

Who knew that people who expected to watch us the first time we slept together could be so prudish.

Eowyn and I devoured the rabbit quickly and the jug of ale even more so, chatting about anything and everything but the events of the day. In her company, I found my nerves slipping away. Nothing felt scary any more. I would remember my vows, and all the actions accompanying them.

"My lady, it is time to dress you."

* * *

Boromir paced his bedchamber restlessly, a caged lion in gilt armour. He missed his everyday garb in a way he never had before; armour was like a second skin for him, always had been. This suit was ridiculously ornamented; gold and silver scrollwork edged every piece and the breastplate bore the white tree of Gondor and it's seven stars, made of inlaid precious stones. The metal had been beaten out thinner than regular armour, so fine that one strong blow from a sword would pierce it.

It was entirely impractical.

"Sit down, brother." Faramir urged. "You're marrying the woman you love, not facing the hordes of Mordor."

"I'd take the hordes any day. Even in this ridiculous travesty of a suit of armour." Boromir said brusquely. "Do you think she will be comfortable here? Will my chambers be to her liking?"

Faramir glanced around his brother's bedroom. Boromir had always kept his rooms spartan, devoid of ornament. He was a man of practicality above all else.

In the last few days, tapestries had been hung on the walls, extra storage space for clothing had been built. A thick bearskin rug graced the floor and Boromir's plain bedding had been replaced with luxurious blankets and sheets.

"She's going to know you've changed things for her. She knows that all of this isn't you."

"Good." Boromir snapped brusquely. He stopped pacing and looked his brother dead in the eye. "I want her to be happy here. With me. I want her to know that I would do nearly anything to make her happy. I know she wishes she'd had a choice in this... sometimes I'm sure that choice would have been no."

"It would have been a yes, brother." Faramir stood and clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "She loves you. Absolutely. Completely. I am glad that you have found each other."

"She's infuriating, unladylike and the most contrary creature I have ever met. I wouldn't wish her on anyone, and yet I chose her." The brothers laughed.

There was a knock at the door to the outer chamber.

"Enter."

A guardsman strode through into the bedchamber. "My lords. It's time."

The great Hall of the King was packed. The courtyard where the White Tree grew was even worse. Boromir had long been Gondor's greatest hero, his people had flocked to see his wedding. And his bride had the love of the common people; she may have had blood as blue as the Kings, but she wasn't the slightest bit pretentious or precocious like most noblewomen, and they adored her for it. If Boromir loved her, so would they.

Standing beneath the thrones of the King and the Steward with Aragorn and Faramir, Boromir wanted desperately to pace his nerves out. The feeling was mostly foreign to him; it had been a long time since he had felt so... afraid.

A thunderous cheer went up outside and his heart rate sky-rocketed. She was coming. His little she-devil. The only woman who had ever caught his eye.

Lathril.

The great double doors crashed open with a resounding boom and every head turned to watch the bride arrive. Boromir felt as if he might throw up. What if she wasn't coming? What if this was just someone coming to tell them she had run away?

And then... there she was, arm in arm with Gandalf, Eowyn a few strides behind, holding a bouquet of white flowers. Had any other bride been given away by a figure of such awe and legend, with a fierce shieldmaiden as their bridesmaid? Boromir thought not. Her face was covered by a veil, but it was unmistakably her.

Her gown was definitely not made in the style of current Gondorian fashion; it hugged her curves in a way he had never seen without an outer girdle of some kind. The fabric was a seafoamy colour, gathered across her body and studded with tiny crystals and pearls. The skirt hung heavily from the hips, swirling around her legs as she walked. It was almost as if she had stepped out of the sea; he recalled that she had come from an island where the ocean was revered.

As she came closer, he could make out her features behind the veil more clearly. Her eyes were almost comically wide, filled with an even mixture of terror and excitement. It was reassuring to know that he wasn't the only one feeling that way.

Gandalf pressed her hand into Boromir's, winking to the groom and pressing a light kiss to the bride's forehead. He then lifted the veil and stepped away, as Aragorn moved closer to begin the ceremony.

* * *

I trembled like a leaf the whole way up the aisle, using Gandalf's arm to support myself, the pressure of his hand on mine keeping me upright. _Everyone_ was staring at me. Thousands of people.

And then I was hand in hand with Boromir and it was his grip keeping me from bolting in terror. That and the fact that I wanted to be there.

"People of Gondor, we have gathered to witness the union of this man and this woman. Boromir, Prince of Osgiliath and Steward of Gondor, and the Lady Lathril, a princess in her own right, from a land far away and swallowed by the sea."

"If there is anyone in attendance with just and legitimate reason why this union should not go forth, speak now or forever remain silent."

I looked out at the sea of guests, eyes wide with terror. I was sure someone would step forward and object, find some reason why I couldn't marry him.

There was complete and utter silence.

Aragorn gestured to Boromir to begin speaking his vows. The golden Gondorian turned to me and took my left hand in his right.

"With this hand," he began, "I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine."

He filled the silver goblet with dark red wine, then lifted a taper and lit one of the candles.

"With this candle, I will light your way in darkness."

Finally, almost excruciatingly slowly, he took the delicate golden wedding band that Faramir held out to him.

"With this ring..." He slid it onto my finger, and I was surprised to feel his hands trembling as he did so.

"I ask you to be _mine_."

I shivered at the possessive, jubilant way he said it. Our eyes met and locked; for a long moment, neither of us moved a muscle. He seemed worried, perhaps he was expecting me to run.

I took his other hand in mine.

"With this hand, I will hold you close. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine."

I freed my hands reluctantly, needing both to pour his wine without spilling it, and then to light the candle.

"I light this candle as a beacon, to lead you home."

As I took Boromir's wedding band from Eowyn, a thicker, less ornate ring than my own, I understood why his hands had trembled. This was it. This was the moment when I declared, once and for all, that I wanted him as my own. That I wanted to be his. In front of half of Gondor. My hands did not tremble though; I knew that this was exactly what I wanted. I had to push the ring over his knuckle a little more forcefully than I would have liked, but Boromir handled it with no more than a slight wince.

"With this ring, I am yours."

"Your vows have been spoken before your sovereign and your people." Aragorn declared. "Will you swear to remain true to them, and to each other, for as long as you both may live?"

"I will." I said vehemently.

"I will." Boromir echoed, just as firmly.

"Then you may kiss your bride."

I had expected a chaste kiss, something in keeping with his brusque, warrior nature. Something seemly, correct and socially appropriate.

I was wrong.

As soon as the words had left Aragorn's mouth, Boromir dragged me close, just like that night outside the tavern. I collided with him forcefully, the impact driving all the breath from my lungs. His lips descended on mine fiercely, one of his huge hands fisting in my hair at the back of my head.

For perhaps one second I was distracted by the thought of what my tireless maidservants would say about this abrupt destruction of their handiwork, and then I was kissing him back, one hand resting against his jaw, the other clutching the edge of his breastplate with all my might.

"I'll never call you an orc again." I breathed as he released my lips.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." He chuckled, his voice husky and breathless.

The next few hours were a blur for me. Even the very next day I couldn't remember them very clearly.

Official wedding documents were signed, and then we were lead straight to Merethrond, the Hall of Feasts by Faramir, Eowyn, Aragorn and two very proud guardsmen.

Just before we entered, Boromir insisted on pausing to take off his armour.

"I can't sit in this ridiculous thing." He grumbled, fumbling for the clasps holding the pauldrons in place.

"Let me help you." I bit my lip to keep from laughing and stepped closer, unbuckling the offending clasps easily.

"You're not supposed to be undressing him yet, my lady!" One of the guards joked. I felt Boromir move to raise a fist to the man and stopped him, holding his arm down with one hand.

"Surely you've heard the rumours; I'm actually just a Dunlending in a pretty dress." I joked back, continuing to remove Boromir's armour while he stood there, quietly seething. "I have no sense of propriety."

Faramir took over for me when it came to the leg pieces; I couldn't kneel in my dress. And then into the wedding feast we went, arriving to applause and cheering that very nearly shook the walls. Boromir led me to our seats in the place of honour, even higher than the king on this one day.

Before the feasting came the gifts between bride and groom. I'd had a beautiful sword and dagger set made for him; elegant, but simple enough for his practical tastes. His face lit up as they were brought forward.

The sword had a hand-and-a-half grip, the pommel and crossguard bearing the tree and stars of Gondor, the grip wrapped in soft, pliable leather. The dagger was bone handled, with a large moonstone set in the pommel.

"I know that you like your black mare well enough, and this is a time for giving new gifts, but I thought that you would like my gift to you despite those things." Boromir gestured towards the main entrance to the hall, where Legolas was leading in a horse.

Not just any horse.

Tall, quicksilver grey and prancing like an idiot.

Hithfaer.

I gasped in pure delight and threw my arms around Boromir, before running the length of the hall and throwing my arms around the stallion's neck. He whuffled into my hair happily before pulling a chunk of it out with his teeth.

I looked up into his huge, black eyes, my own blurring with tears of joy and pain. "I missed you, old man." I whispered. He bumped my face with his velvety nose, then pressed his head against my chest.

"He doesn't seem to mind being stabled under your friend Beleg's care." Legolas told me. "And he's getting along well with your Black."

I grinned. "You two are like peas in a pod. Both troublemakers." I stroked Hithfaer's long neck then hugged him once more before returning to Boromir's side.

"How did you find him?" I asked.

"It wasn't easy." Boromir admitted. "And he still doesn't like me. There's a bite on my shoulder to prove it."

"I suppose I'll have to have a good long talk with him then." I poked my tongue out.

We remained at the feast for six courses and approximately forty toasts to our good health before Boromir rose and announced that we would be retiring for the night. The entire hall went silent for a long moment, every guest waiting for someone to start the cry for a public bedding. There was a murderous glint in Boromir's eyes that I felt might be reflected in my own that helped people to keep their mouths shut.

My husband offered me his arm, I took it with a ridiculously dorky grin, and we departed to wolfwhistles and raised goblets.

I had never been to Boromir's quarters before, but I was welcomed to them rather unceremoniously.

After dismissing the guards on the door, Boromir opened it and ushered me inside.

"You're supposed to carry me across the threshold, aren't you?" I muttered as I walked into his- our- chambers. Boromir sighed and rolled his eyes at me, grabbing my arm and dragging me back into the corridor. I yelped as one arm swept down behind my knees and drew me up, into his embrace, the other supporting my back.

"Happy now?" He asked with a sigh.

"Yes." I threw my arms around his neck as he carried me grudgingly through the doorway, setting me back on my feet just beyond it.

I took a long moment to survey my surroundings.

"This is nothing like I imagined it." I announced after my assessment. Boromir ignored me, crossing the room to a table and unfurling a large scroll of parchment.

"I have something to show you." He beckoned me over. "These are to be our apartments in Osgiliath."

The sketches on the scroll were like something out of a dreams. Sturdy Gondorian architecture and the elegant, open lines of the Elven style had been combined to create a beautiful home that catered to both of our tastes.

"Construction on that part of the city has already begun." Boromir informed me. "I have been told that it will be habitable in fifteen months to two years."

"It's perfect."

"I hoped you would like it. If there is anything you would like changed, name it and it will be done."

I didn't know quite how to respond to that. Instead of trying to construct an answer with words, I put one hand to his cheek and reached up to press my lips to his. I wasn't used to hearing Boromir say such sentimental things, and it felt strange but glorious.

Slowly, so very slowly, he turned to face me and brought his hands to my jaw. His calloused fingers rasped pleasantly against my skin and I leaned into his touch eagerly.

I settled back onto my feet, breaking the kiss, and took his hands from my face. Heart pounding, eyes locked on his, I led him step by step into the other room. His gaze was steady and sure until he glanced at the bed. A spark of apprehension rose in his eyes, but he blinked it away and drew me closer, embracing me against his broad chest.

I realised that he was as inexperienced as I was. Of course he would have been.

Boromir, the 40-something year old virgin.

"No snarky comments? You aren't feeling the urge to say anything idiotic?" He joked. At least, I hoped he was joking.

I banished my thoughts of long-lived virginity, startled. Had Boromir learned to read my mind?

"None. You?"

"I'm waiting for you to start the banter." He confessed. "I always do and you so rarely disappoint."

I pulled away, arching and eyebrow and crossing my arms indignantly.

"Valar help me, Lathril. Not now. Not tonight. I don't want to fight you."

"Who said I wanted to fight?" My arms dropped and I winked. I reached for his hands in a moment of sudden boldness and guided them to the laces of my dress. His eyebrows quirked upwards in surprise, but he turned me around wordlessly and deftly pulled the laces from the gown, baring my back to the night air.

I shivered a little and clutched the dress to my chest, my boldness quickly giving way to crippling self consciousness. Was I ready to be naked with someone, to bare that much of myself before another person? Even Boromir?

I stood there, frozen in place, wracked with indecision until his arms wrapped around me, suddenly bare. The skin of his chest pressed warmly against my back and he buried his face in my hair, breathing deeply.

"You are afraid." He said, sounding astonished.

"I'm not!" I protested, but the quavering of my voice gave the lie away.

It was Boromir's turn to do the leading. He pressed a gentle, reassuring kiss to my cheekbone, and slowly drew my arms away from my chest. The dress slipped from my shoulders, gliding down my body to pool heavily at my feet. I heard Boromir draw a breath sharply as he took in my nakedness, his hands running over the curves of my abdomen and breasts.

His touch was maddening; ticklishly gentle, but igniting a strange, exquisite feeling in my lower tummy.

He withdrew his embrace for a moment and I glanced behind me, confused, to see my golden Gondorian removing the last of his clothing. My cheeks flamed bright red at the sight, but I couldn't stop staring. Every inch of him was toned and taut, his arms and torso a maze of thin, pale scars.

A warrior's body.

He caught me staring and pulled me to him again, lips crashing down onto mine. No gentle kiss this time, it was fierce and passionate and possessive. I kissed him back with equal fervour, hands skimming over the hard planes of his body, running from shoulder to hip and then up his back, dragging my nails along his skin. He groaned against my lips, intensifying that odd sensation in my abdomen, spreading it further throughout my body.

I found myself being walked backwards until my heels pressed up against the bedframe, and then strong arms were lifting me and setting me down on soft, thick blankets. And all the while, everywhere, were his lips and hands and scent, and the soft tickling of his dark hair on my face.

"Mine." I sighed, against his throat. "Finally."

"Yours." He agreed, hiss breath tickling my ear. "Always."

* * *

Let's just give those two a little privacy now... shall we?


	54. AUTHORS NOTE: Some Pretty Pictures

I had some pictures of the dress, it's colour and a horse that looks like Hithfaer to show you... but is not a fan of links.

However, if you go to tumblr and search 'Damn! I'm a Mary Sue' in the tags, you should find the pictures, because I'ma post them there.

I'm also considering making some kind of 'fan trailer' kind of thing for the fic, so I'd love to hear who you picture as Lathril!


	55. Until The Breaking Of All Things

A small boy ran down the Silent Street, final resting place of the Kings and Stewards of Gondor. His footsteps echoed loudly off the mausoleums as he raced past, until he found the one he was looking for. The door was heavy, and he struggled to pull it open, but after a great effort, it swung open and he ducked inside.

Within stood a wide marble sarcophagus, with two statues set atop it in eternal guard, seated side by side, hands entwined.

One was a stern, bearded man with a hand and a half sword laid across his lap. The boy knew from experience that it was wickedly sharp; he had sliced his arm open from palm to elbow once, climbing into the man's lap.

The lady statue beside him held no sword; her lap was a safe place to sit. She wore an ornate leather bandolier, holding an empty arrow quiver, a bow strapped on beside it. The boy's mother had told him it was Elvish. She also said it was wrong for a woman to be carrying a weapon, even a stone woman. The boy didn't often listen to his mother, especially when she spoke about the lady statue.

She had a kind expression and wore her hair unbound, unlike all the flesh and blood ladies that he knew. He climbed happily into her lap and reached into the arrow quiver, pulling out a handful of sweets. He often kept such things there; the lady had done so too, when she had been alive. She had been a lot older than she looked as a statue, though.

"I often keep things in here." She had told him. "I may not be any good with a bow now, but it would be a shame not to use this."

He curled up in the stone lady's lap, looking up at her face. The slight smile on her carved lips seemed to widen in the dim light.

"I thought I might find you here." A teenage girl, almost a woman, slipped into the mausoleum. "Mother was asking after you, it won't be long until she thinks to look here, too. You know she won't be happy."

"I don't care." The boy shot back petulantly. "I like it here. It helps me remember her."

The girl rolled her eyes and perched on the edge of the sarcophagus. "I hope one of those is for me."

He threw a toffee to her, which she caught deftly.

"Will you tell me about them again, Nim?"

The girl laughed, not unkindly. "You know the story better than I do."

"I like it when you tell me."

She sighed and rearranged herself, getting comfortable. "Can you read the words on the sarcophagus?"

The boy nodded eagerly. "I've been learning my letters with uncle Brynden." He told her proudly. He knew the inscription by heart, letter-learning or no.

"Here lies Boromir II, Prince of Osgiliath and Hero of Gondor. Born 3rd Age 2978, died 4th Age 71. May his valour live on forever. And with him, Lathril, Princess of Osgiliath. Born 3rd Age 3003, died 4th Age 75. Wife, mother, warrior."

"They met at Rivendell, where Queen Arwen and King Elessar grew up, at the Council to decide the fate of the One Ring." The girl began. "Boromir volunteered to help destroy it on behalf of Gondor, and Lathril was quick to join the Fellowship, the last of the legendary Ten Walkers."

"Nine to match the Ringwraiths and Frodo for Sauron!" The boy chanted gleefully.

"Exactly. You know the story of their journey as well as I; they faced a Balrog in Moria, met Galadriel in Lothlorien. On Amon Hen, a band of Uruk-Hai attacked and Boromir would have been slain, but for Lathril. The ballads all say that was when he fell in love with her, but Lathril always said that came later. She dragged him out of the way of the arrow that would have killed him and tended to his wounds on the way to Edoras. They fought for Rohan at Helm's Deep and then came here, to Minas Tirith. Boromir was welcomed home as a hero, and he fought valiantly at the battle of the Pelennor. Lathril was not very popular amongst the nobility at first, they thought her rough and rude. But after she and Boromir married, she eventually gained their respect- she was a clever princess, and ruled Osgiliath well whenever Boromir rode out with the Kings of Gondor and Rohan to fight off and destroy the last of the Mordor Orcs."

"They had seven children. Two boys, father and uncle Brynden, who is Prince of Osgiliath now, and five girls- our aunts."

"They loved each other a lot, didn't they?" The boy interrupted.

"They did. They teased each other all the time, but when he thought no one was looking, grandfather would look with such tenderness. He was a very stern man, except with her. At his funeral, the king said their love would last forever."

"But they're dead." The boy frowned, confused. "How can they still love each other when they're dead?"

"Everyone remembers. And the Hall of Records has their story written down, in case a time comes when they are forgotten."

"And we live as a testament to the love they had." Both children turned to see a tall, dark haired man leaning against the doorway. "Don't worry, I won't tell your mother that you were here."

The girl looked relieved, and the boy snuggled further into the stone lady's lap.

"My father, Boromir, was a man of honour, practicality and pride. My mother was a woman of exuberance, imagination and childlike wonder. Such souls should not have been compatible, but they were. I hope that you both find that, in the future. But come, now. We, the living, must return to the company of others who are alive."

With much grumbling, his children joined him. His gaze remained locked on the statues, pensive and clouded by memories.

"Nimriel, you must get dressed. Your mother is half mad with worry about you being late to your own betrothal feast. And Beren, I've asked you enough times not to keep your sweets in that quiver. It's disrespectful."

"Grandmother wouldn't have cared." Nimriel defended her little brother.

"True." Her father conceded. "But I do. Now, hurry up."

Nimriel and Beren hurried out and he moved to close the door. Before he did, he kissed his fingers and pressed them to his chest, over his heart. A salute to his parents, figures of Gondorian legend, saviours of Middle Earth.

The door swung closed, leaving Lathril and Boromir in the darkness, hand in hand, sleeping side by side until the breaking of the world and the end of all things.

* * *

The names of Lathril and Boromir's children, in order of birth, are-

Brynden, Eilwen and Nimeth (twins), Finduilas (in honour of Boromir's mother), Denarien (in honour of Boromir's father), Ardan (the father of Nimriel and Beren) and finally, Imrien.

I know this is a bit of a downer ending, Lathril and Boromir being dead and all... but no matter how else I tried to write the epilogue, this was the ending I liked best. It sums up everything that came after the events of the story, without me having to resort to some kind of Elven 'magic' to tell how things ended.

The image of little Beren visiting his grandparents has been with me since maybe chapter 20 of this fic, and is possibly the clearest I've ever pictured anything about it.

In closing... thankyou, dear reader, for sticking with me to this, the end of Damn! I'm a Mary Sue. It's been a long, long time coming and most readers gave up on me along the way, through all of my extended periods of non-updating. But you, reading this, stuck with me, through good chapters and bad, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for it. It takes a long time to read through the whole story, so I congratulate you for making it all this way.

_Gen hannon_ _a_ _nevaer, mellon nin_


End file.
